Always The Best Friend
by Ley Elizabeth
Summary: He was her best friend. She was his. Tragedy brought them closer than ever, but love seemed to pull them part. She supported his relationships. And he? Well.. This is their story.
1. You Have A Hold On Me

**Got this idea earlier today. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the ideas in this story and Laleia. I do not own John Cena or his character (As much as I'd love to..) John Cena, Vince McMahon and the WWE own the rest! Lyric (lyrics are italicized) credit (in order of use): **

**'The Diary of Jane' - Breaking Benjamin**

**'Situations' - Escape the Fate**

**I do not own these songs!**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_'If I had to, I would put myself,  
Right beside you, so let me ask,  
Would you like that? Would you like that?'_

"J.. come on quit it I have a date!" Laleia squealed out softly as John blew raspberries on her stomach incessantly

John laughed against her stomach and replied, "But whyyy.." in a whiny tone.

She smacked him upside the head, "You know why!" she said sternly as John pouted. "But Ley.. its so entertaining!" he said with a small chuckle. Laleia rolled her eyes and flicked his forehead, "Off me. Now." John sighed, relinquishing his hold on her and stood up. Baby blue eyes met those of an icy cerulean. "J.. I'm going on this date no matter what."

John frowned, "He's no good for you Ley.. you just can't see it yet." Laleia just rolled her eyes once again and glared at him, "And how many times have I heard that J.. oh that's right.. every time I date!" She said, raising her voice a little. John pulled her flush to him and she gasped lightly.

John ran his large hands down her sides gently and locked eyes with her, "I only do it to protect you.." Laleia searched her brain for words, but his touch left her speechless. John pulled her even closer by her hips, leaned his head down and pressed his lips to her jaw gently. Laleia bit her lip gently and whimpered out softly, "J.. I.."

"Shh.." He said, kissing up to her lips like he had done many times before. Laleia tried to resist, even trying to push him away, but couldn't fight it for long. She snaked her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. John ran his hands up her back, deepening the kiss, knowing he had her and that she was his.

Even if just for the night.

At this point in time, Laleia's date was the last thing on her mind. She tosses his hat off of his head and ran her fingers through his short hair. She always bugged him about his hair, poking fun at how bad of a cut it was. She let her hands drift down over his powerful shoulders to rest on his chest. John smiled against her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring the territory he had become quite familiar with over the years.

Laleia Jamieson was 14 when she met John Cena. They were in the same math class and John was instantly drawn to her. She was smart, funny, not to mention a gorgeous brunette with eyes that could make your heart damn near melt. The first time he had actually spoken to her was when they were put together for a partnered project on word problems. John was never good at word problems and Laleia had been a lifesaver for him. She wasn't like his other partners. Sure they were smart, but whenever he had a partner, he understood what the topic was even less than he did when he started. But Laleia was different. She actually took the time to teach him so he understood how the problems were actually solved.

From that day forward, the two friends were inseparable. Even the next year, when John got accepted into boarding school, Laleia applied as well. He was her J and she was his Ley. And they couldn't function right without each other. Especially after.. well.. you'll see eventually.

Laleia ran her hands down his abs and played with the hem of his shirt. John ran his hands down the small of her back and inched closer to her butt. He groped her ass firmly, eliciting a small moan from her. John smirked to himself. He always joked with her, saying if she ever wanted to ditch the writing scene and become a Diva she should make her theme Ass Like That by Eminem. This always resulted in her hitting him and him smacking her butt in retaliation then running away. Running away very, very fast.

John slipped his hands under her shirt and broke the kiss only for a moment to remove it. He leaned in, nibbled and sucked down her neck, and was rewarded with tiny groans in appreciation from her throat. He nuzzled the valley of her breasts and chuckled to himself softly.

"Something comical Cena?" Laleia said softly.

John smiled, "Its funny how a simple touch.. " he began trailing his lips back up her neck and grinned as she groaned once more, "can drive you crazy.."

Laleia pulled his shirt off over his head, "Forget the foreplay Cena.." she said, her voice husky with lust and desire.

She didn't have to tell him twice.

John carried her to the bed and was rid of her clothes quickly. He laid her down and just drank in the sight. He hadn't been with her in a while. After he got into wrestling, she had got into writing. They eventually grew apart and didn't talk much. It wasn't until he and his fiancèe had broken up had he contacted her in the 6 years that he and Liz had been together. John appeared on Laleia's doorstep, a broken mess. She took him in and helped him to heal his heart and get back on his feet, even helped him find a new girlfriend.

Laleia waved a hand in front of his face, "J? Helloooo.. naked girl underneath you.. ya mind helpin' a sistah out?" she said with a laugh.

"Huh?" John snapped out of his trance. "Oh.." he smiled softly, "Its nothing.. its just.. been a while.."

"Do you need help? Well you just put your dick in my.."

"I'm WELL aware smartass.."

"Well get to it."

"I will." John said with a laugh and slipped off his shorts. Laleia pulled off his boxers and tossed them offside and pulled him to her, kissing him heatedly. John grinned against her lips as the festivities began.

_'I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh.  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night'_

John pulled her closer after the fireworks had died down and kissed her shoulder before slipping into a sound sleep.

Laleia gripped the pillow softly and sighed to herself.

"Damn it Cena. Why do you do this to me.."

* * *

How'd ya like it peeps? Should have a new chappy soon! R&R lovers! 

Ley


	2. Jealousy? Pshh

I got such an amazing response! 7 reviews here and 2 reviews on another site! You guys are AWESOME!

Hope you like this chappy! Enjoy!

Song Credit:

-Misery Business by Paramore-

--Appologize by Onerepublic--

* * *

-_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change Once a whore your nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change!-_

Laleia groaned and rubbed her head. She had slept all of three hours the night before. Sure, being in John's arms was nice and all, but thinking up a lie to tell her date kept her awake a long while. She ended up going with the 'dead cat' tale, weeping and all, over the phone. It made he a little sick how many times she'd used that excuse on guys after John had worked his magic. Laleia couldn't put her finger on it, but just being barely touched by him made her lose all resolve and control.

To her, _he_ was the definition of irresistible.

It sometimes made her mad how much of an effect he had on her. He tended to taunt her with that simple fact again and again. John may have been her best friend, but being unable to resist his advances was hard on her. Laleia sometimes felt like he used this against her too much.

Nonetheless, she still loved him with all her heart. She had fallen for him many years back. He was her rock, the one thing constant in her life. Part of her hoped he felt the same, but most of her knew he didn't.

Or so she thought.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Don't push me.. cause I'm close to the edge.." John rapped softly as he made his way into the arena. He bobbed his head to the beat. He grinned to himself. The night before had been amazing in his eyes. For the first time in about three months, he got to touch Laleia again. Her skin was so soft beneath his fingers, just thinking about it made his spine tingle.

John tossed his gear into his locker room and wandered down the hall. Laleia was gone when he had woken up that morning and he wanted to talk to her. This was normal for her, she never usually stayed until he woke up. She always had to make it to work early.

John chuckled to himself, "That girl is so dedicated to that writer's job, its crazy." He thought. If he was half as dedicated as her, he'd be beyond undisputed champ by now. Right now, all he wanted to do was drop the WWE title. It was a lot of pressure on him. He was lucky to get an hour of sleep each night. He was running on coffee, Red Bull, and a passion for his work. As much as he loved being champion, right now, being in a lower card situation and having a vacation wouldn't bother him one bit.

Sadly, that was the furthest thing from his future. Vince was so focused on keeping him champion, he was never going to get a break. As much as he loved the business he was in, this pressure of being on top all the time was hard on him. The fans were the only ones keeping him going, and even half of them were turning on him. Sure he could take the booing, but some of the fans were downright brutal. Throwing anything from nachos to water bottles, spray painting his rentals, even going as far as to spit on him. John may not have gotten bent out of shape over much, but sometimes he had to bite his lip and clench his fists to keep from going insane.

John continued to make his way down the hall and smiled when he saw a very familiar brunette and grinned. He snuck up behind her and poked her sides, "Boo." He stated softly and laughed as she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Laleia spun around and smacked him upside the head, "You scared the shit outta me asshole!" she said, a small smile tugging at her lips. John grinned brighter, "I know, it was fun." he said grinning a grin that said '_Cheesy am I. I am the Cheese._' Laleia shook her head, "_Pure _asshole. That what you are." She sassed softly. John chuckled, "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you're angry?"

Laleia laughed, "Yes you have actually." She said softly and began to retell one of their old stories from their youth.

-Flashback-

_"Ley.. are you sure you wanna play this? 'cause if you don't its totally fine with me.." 15 year old John Cena stammered to his best friend._

_Laleia laughed, "Cena are you chicken?" she taunted and began the chicken noises. John blushed, "Am not.. its just.. stupid."_

_"Hey, you proposed that we play this.. so get to it.. there's a car coming.. do it now!" Laleia said, egging him on. John took in a breath. He had suggested this game of human Frogger, but he never thought she'd actually go for it. He mentally kicked himself a few times and sighed._

_"Fine.." John finally breathed out and ran across the street screeching like a banshee. Laleia cracked up at her best friend. Anything they did he always had to go all out on. Laleia watched him with a small smile and ran back home, leaving John on the other side of the highway._

_"Ha HA!" John shouted in victory. "Ya see that Ley!" He said then turned. He looked from side to side and then across the street._

_"Ley?" John stared across the street. "Where'd she go.."_

_After her pee break, Laleia strode back and hid behind a tree stifling a laugh, "This is too priceless." she whispered softly as she hid from him and from the rain._

_John wandered across the highway. "Ley? This isn't funny! Where ar.." John stopped in mid sentence and shielded his eye. Headlights approaching fast and blinded him. He stood there frozen in place._

_Laleia's eye widened, "John MOVE!" She screeched at him. John didn't move, frozen in fear. "Oh shit.." He muttered._

_Laleia ran for him and pulled him on top of her, just seconds before the car came. His weight on top of her caused them to roll down the hill. When they finally stopped, John was beneath Laleia breathing heavily. Both were completely soaked._

_As the rain began to poor harder, Laleia glared at John. "John!" She screamed, "Are you stupid? Why didn't you move!" John looked up at her and started laughing. Laleia raised a brow, "What the hell about you almost dying is funny Cena?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes. John let out a breath and grinned, "Damn what a rush.."_

_Laleia slapped him, "You idiot! You scared me half to death!" she said, an angry scowl upon her delicate features. John held his cheek, "Jesus woman! That hurt!"_

_"Good!" Laleia sassed as she tried to get up. John pulled her closer and rolled over so she was beneath him. Laleia looked up at him and blinked softly as water dripped off his face onto hers. "I'm sorry.." He said softly._

_Laleia rolled her eyes, "Mmhmm." she said softly. John laughed, "You know.." he said leaning in and whispered huskily, "You're pretty sexy when you're mad." He rested his forehead on hers and smiled, not breaking from her gaze. Laleia began to blush as she realized how close they were. She'd had a crush on John for as long as she could remember. She nuzzled her nose with his softly, "Oh I am huh?"_

_John smirked, "Damn right." he breathed out softly. His eyes fluttered closed, as did hers. John slowly moved in about to capture his lips in his, when suddenly._

_"**JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA! GET IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU CATCH A DAMN COLD!**"_

-End Flashback-

--_I'm holding on your rope, Got me ten feet off the ground, I'm hearin' what you say, but I just can't make a sound You tell me that you need me, Then you go and cut me down.._--

John laughed softly, "Yeah mom was a little health conscious.." he said once she had finished

Laleia laughed, "Boy, a little is the understatement of the year." she stated. John wrapped his arms around her and grinned. "Guess what.." he said softly.

Laleia sighed softly, "Please don't let it be the, 'I need to fart..' announcement. I've had enough of your toxic gases to last me two and a half lifetimes."

John laughed and blew a raspberry on her cheek, "Nahh this announcement is ten times better." he said with a small grin.

"Well out with it, Meathead." She said, using his old nickname. "I _do_ have work to do."

"Shut up, Mrs. Webster and I'll tell you." He said, shooting her own former nickname right back with a chuckle. She smacked his face playfully. "Out with it man!" She demanded, poking him incessantly.

John grinned, "I have a date with Maria!" he finally revealed, seemingly happily. Laleia, however, wasn't as impressed.

"That's it? Well at least it wasn't 'I have to shit..' or something to that degree." She said and shook her head.

Laleia pulled out of his arms gently, "I have to go and do scripts. Enjoy your date." She said smiling softly. She then turned on her heel and click-clacked back down the hall.

John's brow furrowed in confusion, "She never gets jealous. Never."

* * *

How're you guys liking this so far? I'm having a blast writing it! Thanks to all 7 who reviewed last chap! Y'all keep me going! Anywho, R&R peeps! 


	3. Tulips and Equations

**_I give you chapter three ladies and gentlemen! I hope you like this one! And as always, if you guys really are liking it, feedback is the best way to let me know. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own them selves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get a hair brush and a fan._**

**_Song Credits: - Halo by Haley James Scott -- Dancing by Elisa_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

-_I always said that I would make mistakes... I'm only human, and that's my saving grace_-

Laleia stirred her freshly brewed coffee and inhaled its intoxicating aroma with a slight moan.

"Damn I needed this." She muttered to herself softly. Whenever John had a new woman it always gave her a headache. But _this_ one topped them all.

Maria Kannelis. Diva search loser and ditzy, air headed interviewer. John sure knew how to pick 'em.

It wasn't the fact that he had a new girl that bothered Laleia, oh no. It was the fact that whenever he got a girlfriend lately, it was always for the guaranteed same reason. To make her jealous. Laleia shook her head and chuckled inwardly, "He really must be just giving up. How could I be jealous of a dunce like her?" She scoffed. This time she felt somewhat insulted. I mean _come on_? I know she's hot and all but so is fire, and John was sure enough to get burned playing with this one. Jealous. Jealous? _Please.._

Laleia sipped her coffee and walked down the hall, file under her arm. Her work, almost done for the day, gave her a little quickness to her step. A little too quick as she came around the corner. Checking her watch for one split second, Laleia ran full steam into someone and fell to the floor.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath, looking around as her perfectly sorted work was scattered all around her. She had worked three hours on that and now, because she wanted to get home a little early, all that work had gone to shit. She sighed and started picking up the paper delicately. She reached over to her left and was surprised to see another hand on top of the piece of paper she was grasping at. Laleia tilted her head up and blushed when she'd seen who was helping her.

Randy Orton.

"Oh my.. I'm so.. I mean.. I didn't see.." Laleia stammered, looking up into his ice blue eyes. Randy chuckled softly, "In a rush?" he said softly in that husky tone only he could voice. Laleia's face flushed and she nodded dumbly, staring at him. Not only did he have a sexy voice, but damn, was that man a sharp dresser. He made casual look so good, Laleia was starting to rethink how her own work clothes looked on her. He was in a white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore dark wash jeans with a brown belt and dark brown dress shoes. Randy smiled at her.

"Um, well, thanks. I should get going." She finished gathering her papers before standing up, "Sorry for not looking where I was going, I just get in that mindset you know?" She sighed, looking down at her papers and turned to make her way down the hall.

"Wait," Laleia felt a hand grab her elbow gently and looked up into Randy's face. He smiled at her and loosened his grip on her elbow as when he knew he had her attention. "I didn't catch your name," he said, introducing himself, "I'm Randy." He said, bringing her hand to his lips softly. Laleia's insides jumped and continued to flip even after he pulled his lips from her hand. The skin on her knuckles tingled and danced as her face began to turn a bright shade of pink.

"M.. My name?" She stuttered. This gorgeous guy was smiling at her and asking for her name and he mind had gone blank. _What the hell is my name?!_ Laleia cleared her throat and gained her composure. She took in a deep breath, smiled and said, "My name is Laleia Jamieson. It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Orton." Her tone was business-like, but inside she was like a school girl. Her brain was squealing in an unnatural high pitch and begging her to bounce up and down.

Randy grinned softly, "Laleia, that is a beautiful name." He said, smoothing his thumb over her hand. "You wouldn't happen to know what it means, would you?" He asked softly. Laleia gulped, "Um.. something like.. morning dew on a tulip or something." She stammered. His touch was sending shock waves through her body that she hadn't felt since, well, since the first time John touched her.

-Flashback-

_Laleia sighed, "C'mon John, you know this.." She and John had been studying for their math test for three hours now and just when she thought they were getting somewhere, John seemed to have given up._

_John bit the eraser of his pencil, "It's.. it's um.. what was the question again?" He questioned softly._

_"What.. is the Pythagorean theorem.."_

_John drummed his fingers on his book and leaned back against the wall, bouncing slightly as they sat on his bed. He slowly began to inch it open secretly but drew his hand away as Laleia smashed her hand on top of the book, moving closer to him. "No peeking!" she exclaimed, getting annoyed. "You can't peek on a test dumbass.. c'mon, we just did four problems with this.. now what is the Pythagorean theorem?"_

_John sighed, "Ley I just can't do it, I'm not as smart as you!" he said taking her hand in his and giving her puppy dog eyes. Laleia scoffed, trying to cover up the sensations his touch gave her. John brought her hand to his lips and smiled, "C'mon Mrs. Webster.. gimmie a smile." He challenged her flirtatiously. Laleia tried to hold it back but couldn't help it. A small smile spread across her features. "You're such a seducer, you know that Meathead?" She said with a small laugh, pulling her hand away._

_John flipped her over on the bed and leaned over her, "That wasn't seducing." He said, touching his nose to hers. "But this is.." John pressed his lips to hers gently. Laleia melted into the kiss, almost floating on this high she was feeling. Wild static ran up and down her spine as she returned the kiss. John smiled against her lips and pulled away gently. He took in a small breath and gave her a shit-eating grin._

_"A squared plus B squared equals C squared.."_

_"Why you.."_

_".. charming sexual beast you?"_

_".. ass wipe.."_

-End flashback-

-_So I put my arms around you.. around you.. and I hope that I will do no wrong.. my eyes are on you they're on you.. and I hope that you won't hurt me_-

Laleia's blush grew to a shade of red. "Thank you." She replied softly. Randy smiled and released her hand to slowly. "Well my lovely," he said softly, "I hope to see you around sooner than later." He winked and turned on his heel and made his way back down the hall.

Laleia held the papers to her chest. A bright grin spread across her face. "Yeah," she whispered to no one in particular. "I hope so too, Mr. Orton." She bit her lip, holding in her excitement. She may have wanted to shout her feelings out loud but she was still at work. She turned towards Steph's office and began her journey once more. She hadn't felt an excitement like this in a long while.

And frankly, she deserved it.

Laleia may have been estatic, but unbeknownst to her, a certain blue eyed thug had seen the whole altercation.

And frankly, he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAND this is where you review..:)**_


	4. Pursue

Hey guys! I'm back again with another installment of Always The Best Friend. I would like to thank my friend Ashley for her help with this chapter.

Y'all better thank her and Bree for busting my ass about an update.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, Vince owns everything else.

Song credits:

- Radar by Britney Spears

-- The Special Two by Missy Higgins

--- Everything But Mine by The Backstreet Boys

ON WITH THE SHOWWWWW... er... fic.. ENJOY!

* * *

-_Confidence is a must, cockiness is a plus. Edginess is a rush, edges I like 'em rough_-

He had an unusually giddy smile on his face, humming as he walked down the hall. This was something Randy Orton did not do. Randy Orton was a cocky, suave and often overly persuasive man, who with only a smirk could make just about any red blooded female weak in the knees. He was a man who liked to be in control of everything, including the women he chose. He always had a calm confident demeanor around the ladies, using his charm to draw them in then playing off his bad boy persona to keep them wanting more. No woman had ever been able to turn the tables and make him submit; make his mind crazy, his heart pound or his body ache. No woman could ever make him insecure, weak or vulnerable. He didn't fall hard and fast like most guys did when they claimed to be in love. But then again, he didn't fall in love so easily. Lust maybe, but love? Love was for the weak in his mind.

And then he met Laleia.

Five foot eight with long chocolate brown hair down past her chest. Poised in posture but not as graceful one might think. Her pressed business attire and annoyingly proper grammar made her seem like she was all about her job. But when she smiled, it betrayed her whole appearance as the busy body writer who thought everyone was an obstruction. It was bright and playful and lit up the entire room she inhabited. Or, at least that's what Randy thought. But her most prominent and beautiful feature in Randy's mind, were her eyes. He couldn't quite put into words the shade of blue they were, but they were unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Bright, big and surrounded by full, thick lashes. Her gaze was warm and comforting and was her way of drawing people to her. And that fateful afternoon, it took a hold of Randy and refused to let go.

Randy stuffed his hands in his pockets. Laleia had made such an impression on him in such a short amount of time, it blew his mind. Sure, he's been with many attractive women in his young life, but only a select few were referred to as beautiful. Laleia definitely topped this list. He continued his stride down the hall and turned into his locker room.

"Well doesn't someone look like the cat who ate the canary.." A voice mutter from his right. Randy chuckled at the Rated R superstar softly.

"So what if I do?" He inquired to the blonde canadian next to him. Adam shook his head. "Man, don't tell me it's a chick."

"Alright I won't tell you.." Randy replied with a shrug. Adam rolled his eyes. Every time he saw Randy, he always seemed to have a new woman.

"Who is she?" Adam relented.

"Thought you didn't want to hear about her.." Randy smirked softly. Adam crossed his arms over his chest. Randy knew ways to get his temper to flare.

"Just spit it out."

"Well," Randy began, "There's this girl.."

"You want to fuck.."

"What? No that's not it.. I mean she's gorgeous."

"So you want to fuck her even more?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Would you listen to yourself?" Adam was always one to dwell on sex. If there were a picture next to the phrase one track mind in the history books, it would be his.

Adam scoffed, "C'mon man, when do you not think about boinking a chick after meeting them." He said softly. He had a point. Randy's charm was usually a ploy to get a woman in his bed. But not this time.

At least, that's what he claimed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

--_And we will only need each other, we'll breathe together our hands will not be taught to hold another's, when we're the special two_-

She rocked back and forth in her office chair, chewing on the pen in her mouth. She had a terrible habit of chewing on things when she was thinking. Whether it be a pen, pencil, her lip or even her keys sometimes, she'd just chomp away, not a care in the world. She pulled the pen from her mouth. If she chewed it anymore, she'd surely bust it.

"What was that look.." Laleia questioned herself softly. That smile, his touch, his charm. She couldn't get him out of her mind. She tapped her freshly chewed pen on her desk. It just didn't make sense.

She shifted in her chair slightly, crossing her legs. She propped up her head on a hand, contemplating what to do about it. To pursue, or not to pursue. That was the question.

There was no doubt in Laleia's mind that Randy was coming on to her. His reasoning is what was getting to her. She'd heard all about his player reputation, so she was a little wary. But he seemed so sincere, so nice. She couldn't help but have a small soft spot for him. After all, she was a sucker for chivalry, and he did help her pick up her papers.

She looked at her hand. She could still feel his lips grazing over them, so soft and gentle.

Laleia shook her head, "What am I doing.." She'd met the man once, and she was already getting in too deep. She rose from her chair and began to pace the floor. Her hands went to her stomach as the butterflies danced around. She sighed softly, raking a hand back through her hair. Yup, she was hooked. He was tall, handsome and charming. There was no going back now.

**_Pursue it is._**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

---_You don't have to be afraid, of somebody else's touch, just gimme a chance to prove just how you should be loved_-

He slammed his door violently, making his way down the hall. How dare Orton try to charm _his_ best friend? It wasn't his position to do _anything _but look. Hell, it wasn't _any_ man's position but his own.

John chewed on the inside of his cheek. How could she be so enthralled by this play boy? Randy was just going to toy with her emotions and then toss her like yesterday's trash, just like every other woman John's seen Randy get his hands on. John couldn't let that happen. He swore no one would hurt her again. A sad smile tugged at his lips when he thought about it. She was an amazing girl, but got into things fast. She fell hard real quick. He'll never forget the night he swore to her he'd be the guy who was different.

-Flashback-

_John climbed the ladder to their tree house. She called him in tears, begging to see him. He'd never say no to her, tears or not. But he knew that she needed him now more than ever. He pulled back the curtain slightly and his heart sunk into his stomach. There she sat, huddled in the corner of the tree house. Her sobs soft, but heart wrenching. The collar of her shirt was stretched almost to the point of tearing._

_"Ley... Ley what happened?" He said softly crawling to her. She just sobbed and dove into his awaiting arms. John pulled her close to him, sitting against the cold, wooden wall. Tiny hands gripped his shirt in their clutches._

_"Shhh... Ley.." he said, stroking her hair soothingly. This was the first time he'd really seen her cry. She was the kind of person who didn't want to seem weak in front of others. She never cried, she'd never give herself the chance. She sniffled and looked up into his eyes, eyes red and puffy. John brought his hands to her face and brushes the tears away with the pads of his thumbs._

_"Talk to me.." He whispered, gently urging her on. She hiccuped._

_"He... he.. he tried to.." She couldn't even finish her sentence before breaking into a fresh batch of sobs. She buried her face into the crease of his neck. Tears rolled down his collarbone and began to soak into his shirt. John pulled her closer to him. Laleia had been dating this guy, Tremaine. He was the typical jock, loud, egotistical and of course, built. John didn't like this guy from the start. He knew his kind, he'd been around them long enough. But Ley was his best friend and she seemed to like him. So, he let them be. But he always watched them. He didn't want him to break her heart. But it seemed that he hadn't watched him enough._

_"His ass is mine. Don't you worry." He began to rock her softly. She nodded softly into his neck and looked up at him._

_"You're the best J.." she said, trying to smile a little. John kissed her forehead._

_"I try.." he chuckled softly. She smiled then sighed. "Why didn't I listen to you."_

_"Because you're stubborn?"_

_"That would be it." She said with a small laugh. She really knew how to pick 'em, didn't she? Her lips pressed to his neck lightly, and she snuggled into him._

_"Why can't all guys be like you.. " she whispered. John's heart began to beat faster. It always did when she said things like that. But he knew, no matter what he did, he'd always be just her best friend._

_"Because I'm awesome, and no one can be me." he stated matter-of-factly. She sat up in his lap and smiled. "You're cute when you're cheesy." She said softly._

_"Ley?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I want to say something to you." He said, wrapping his arms around her small waist. She rested her hands on his arms, "Go for it." She said._

_"I promise, that no matter what happens. I'll never ever hurt you. You're my best friend. I'll always protect you. I swear on my life Ley," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'll be the one who's different."_

_Laleia smiled, "J, you're awesome." she snaked her arms around his neck. "Thanks for being my best friend." She said, hugging his neck gently. John smiled sadly over her shoulder. He was happy that he was her best friend._

_But devastated that's all she'd ever see him as._

-End Flashback-

John wandered through the halls. He chuckled to himself softly, thinking about the beating he gave Laleia's little boyfriend the next day. His nose was never the same.

"And Orton's will be the same if he hurts her.." he muttered under his breath. John craned his neck from side to side, stretching it out. He froze mid crack and ducked behind a corner. He snarled as he listened to the conversation going on beyond the wall.

"You can't honestly tell me that you haven't thought about tearing that ass up.."

"Who says tearing that ass up anymore?"

"I do! Now are you trying to fuck her, or not?"

A small smirk played on the Legend Killer's lips. John's hands clenched at his side. His knuckles turned white as he heard Orton answer.

"Not just yet..."

* * *

R&R peeps! Lemme know what you thought. 


	5. Six for Six

_**Hey guys! I'm back with an update. It's longer than normal, I had a lot to get out haha! Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena (damnit) or Randy Orton (double damnit). They own themselves and Vince owns the WWE and they're respective characters. I don't own the songs. I own Laleia and the ideas. That's it.**_

_**Song Credits:**_

_**- Wipe That Smile Off Your Face by Our Lady Peace**_

_**-- Out From Under by Joanna**_

_**-- Bet On It from High School Musical 2 (sung by Zac Efron)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_-Well I'm not afraid, I'm gonna make you pay. I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face-_

"Come in!" She yelled through the door. John pushed through the door and closed it behind him firmly.

"Laleia, I need to ta-"

"Johnny!" She squealed, cutting him off, jumping into his arms and pecking his lips.

"Someone's in a very good mood." John said, grinning and adjusting her in his arms. She giggled softly and turned his hat backwards on his head. "Very, very good mood." She replied happily.

"Oh let me guess, you actually found your keys in _less_ than twenty minutes today." He said teasingly. She scoffed and smacked his chest. "You're an ass, you know that?" She sassed and jumped down.

"How long did it take you to find your keys.."

".. Twelve minutes.."

"And where were they.."

"In my jacket pocket."

John chuckled, "Oh, you mean, like the last four times you misplaced them?"

"Bite me, J." Laleia said, sticking her tongue out at him. Right before she was about to pull her tongue back into her mouth, John's hand whipped out and grabbed it. She squealed and narrowed her eyes as he tugged her closer by her tongue, chuckling softly.

"'et ggooo!" She whined, pouting up at him. John's eyes sparkled with mischievousness. "Don't show it if you're not going to use it." He said in a soft, silky tone. Laleia's mouth, curled into a small smirk. Before her could question that look, she pulled his finger into her mouth and wrapped her tongue around it. His eyes widened as she began to suck on it softly.

"L.. Ley." He stammered softly, swallowing hard. As soon as he began to let his guard down, she smirked again and bit down on his finger hard. John pulled his hand back sharply, letting off a string of curses that could even make a sailor blush.

"Oh shut it Cena, I told you to let go." She said, sitting back down in her chair and turning to face him. John shook out his finger than gripped it in his hand.

"Holy shit woman, that hurt." He muttered.

"Men are such babies."

"You're a bitch."

"I love you too." She replied, grinning like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. John sat down on the leather couch beside her. "Alright, I'll bite, what's got you so happy?"

Laleia grinned, "I have a date tonight." John pursed his lips. "Oh?"

"Yeah," She said smiling, "We're going out to dinner."

"Who's your date." John said, leaning towards her to make as if he was genuinely interested.

"Oh, just this guy I met lately." She replied.

"Oh really? Does this guy have a name?" He said in an off-hand manner. This guy's ass was his if he knew him.

"Randy Orton." She said with a bright grin. John's blood began to boil. He had nearly forgotten his purpose in visiting her. But once those words passed her lips, the memory of the smirk on Randy's face after telling Copeland that he had Laleia in his sights became vivid as ever.

"We're going to this fancy place he likes, Cuisine I think is what it's called. Oh J, I'm so excited!" Laleia gushed happily.

"Well I guess it's too bad you're canceling then huh?"

"Cancel? Why would I cancel?" She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Cause I'm asking you to." He said, as if it was the easiest thing to figure out in the world.

"J.."

"He's bad news Laleia. Cancel it." John said in a low tone, pushing her cell phone to her hand across her desk. Laleia looked down at the phone and back at him.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, I don't know who you think you are.."

"I'm your fucking _best friend_ Laleia," He said in almost a yell, standing above her, "and I'm telling you, I know this guy. Now you call his punk ass, and you cancel."

"I can't believe you John! You'll do anything to keep me single." She said, standing up and getting into his face. John had finally crossed the line with her. She was beginning to get sick and damn tired of him fathering her.

"I'm trying to protect you!"

"I don't need a body guard John."

"Ley, please. Just listen-"

"I'm going on this date John." Laleia said with finality. She scooped up the files on her desk. "Now if you'll excuse me," She hiked up the filed to fit better in her arms, "I have scripts to deliver."

Then John did the only thing he thought would change her mind. Closing the door before she could leave, John leaned down and kissed her. It seemed to be working at first, then he was forced to break the kiss when he was given a sharp elbow to the gut.

"I think Maria might be offended, don't you?" She said curtly. She opened the door again and slipped out, the clicking of her three inch heels heard echoing down the hall behind her.

And there John stood, holding his stomach, frozen in disbelief. Never before had she walked away from him when he'd kissed her. He leaned out the door and watched her walk quickly down the hall. Oh yes, she was pissed at him. John chewed on the inside of his cheek. Irritation grew inside of him as he watched her turn the corner. She was getting herself into something that she was going to regret. He had to save her somehow.

"Oh I know what I'll do." He said to himself softly. Smirking inwardly, he turned on his heel and made his way down the hall in the opposite direction of Laleia, putting his plan into motion.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

--_Breathe you out, breathe you in. You keep coming back to tell me, you're the one who could've been--_

"Unbelievable." Laleia muttered. She snatched the bottle of water she'd just purchased from the vending machine. She cracked it open then took a sip. Irate was the perfect word to describe her feelings toward John at the moment. She'd never had a steady boyfriend in years. It wasn't because of her, oh no. It was due to the sole and simple fact that John would always mess it up. Whether it was threatening any poor bastard that made eyes at her, or seducing her into staying with him, promising it would only be one time. Those one times had multiplied over the years into tens of times. As much as it frustrated her, part of her subconscious always begged her to give into him. John was a masterful lover and the majority of the time, she couldn't help but just indulge in his love.

-Flashback-

_"There." Laleia said softly, slipping a silver hoop through her left ear lobe. She smoothed out her skirt and smiled at her reflection. Semi-formal was the appropriate attire for this date, according to her boyfriend. Six month anniversaries didn't come everyday, especially when it came to Laleia's love life._

_She sat on the leather sofa of her apartment, slipping on strappy heels to go with the skirt she had on. She stood once more to check her reflection. After dabbing at some streaked makeup on her face, she felt she was ready. A smile spread across at the sound of knocking on her door. She sauntered to her door and opened it. The sight before her made her heart sink. Standing before her was her best friend John, eyes bloodshot and tired looking. A small overnight bag was all he held in his hand._

_"J, sweetheart, why are you here?" She asked him softly. John stared at her softly, his eyes scanning her body and outfit._

_"Going somewhere?" He said, cracks in his voice telling her that he'd been crying._

_"I'm supposed to be." She said softly helping him inside. "Now," she made him sit on her couch, "why were you on my doorstep?"_

_All John could do was look into her face. He brought a hand up to toy with a loose tendril of hair that fell naturally from her face. "You look, so beautiful right now, you know that?" He said to her softly._

_Laleia picked up his left hand, "Where is your claddagh ring, John.." She whispered. His eyes flicked away from her face then back. "Gone, just like her." He said, tiredness laced in his voice._

_"She left?" She asked incredulously. John had been with his girlfriend, now fiance? for nearly six years. She couldn't believe she'd just leave._

_"No, I did," John replied, "I caught her cheating on me, in our bed." He bit back his emotions. Laleia's hands moved to his faced, grazing her thumbs over his cheeks._

_"You can stay with me as long as you want."_

_"Thank you." He said softly. Laleia nodded, got up and went to the door._

_"Well, my boyfriend's going to be here soon, my number's on the fridge and-" Laleia stopped when she realized John was right behind her, sliding his arms comfortably around her waist._

_"You smell so good." He murmured, nuzzling into her hair. Laleia shivered as a shock went up her spine. His touch always drove her insane, and it had been ages since they were so close._

_"John.." She whispered. John pushed the hair off her neck and trailed his lips over it softly. Laleia's breath caught in her throat. John pulled her closer to his body and nibbled up her neck to her jaw._

_"I.. I have.. to.. go." She stammered, turning to face him and placing her hands on his chest to create some distance._

_"Laleia," He said, running his hands into her hair, "Please.." He pleaded, his eyes filled with need and desire. Laleia bit her lip gently._

_"Bu-" John leaned down easily and cut off her words with his soft lips. All resistance drained from her body as she kissed him back, snaking her arms around his neck easily. His right arm reached around her, locking her apartment door. He lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her off to her room._

_Six months and six years, gone with one caress of his lips._

-End Flashback-

"Not this time." She promised herself. Closing the bottle she sauntered over to a table in the corner of catering. She placed the bottle on the table, along with her files to be delivered, and sat down. Laleia rubbed her face and sighed sadly. She wished just once, he would let her go on her own. Sometime before hell froze over would be fine with her.

"Sadness doesn't suit that pretty face." A sultry voice purred to her from behind. Laleia turned her head slightly and smiled. A blush crept over her cheeks as he scanned her face.

"Well I can't help it when I have a Meathead on my case." She said, blowing a strand of hair from her face, only to have it fall back into the same place. Randy crouched next to her and tucked the stubborn hair behind her ear.

"About." He questioned.

"Our date." She replied, blushing more. Randy sighed softly, "So we're off?" He said.

"Oh no, we're still on, he's just a stubborn jackass."

"Good," He said with a smile, "because I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too." She said grinning. Randy leaned up and grazed his lips over her cheek, causing her blush to turn from rose pink, to red.

"Don't you worry," He promised, "I'll make sure he's the last thing on your mind tonight."

Laleia nearly melted at the sound of his voice. She nodded dumbly, watching him as he stood back up to his full height. Damn, he was gorgeous.

"Seven." He said softly and winked before sauntering out of catering. Laleia slumped in her chair. She looked at her watch, "3:06." She muttered softly. She grabbed her water bottle and downed the rest of it. Her face cooled somewhat, but she was not fully brought down to earth. She fanned her face softly and let out a breath.

_'Less than four hours to go.'_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_--I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am. I'll give it all I got, that is my plan. Will I find what I lost, you know you can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it--_

"Oh baby," Maria gushed, "I'd love to go out tonight."

"That's great," John said, flashing her a crooked grin. Maria giggled and jumped. "Oh I'm so excited!"

"Good, I'm glad." He replied, leaning down capturing her lips in his to calm her down. Maria relaxed into him, blinking slowly as he broke the kiss.

"You'll be ready for seven, right?" He asked softly. A smile crept across her lips and she batted her eyes.

"Of course." She replied.

"Perfect." He said. He playfully tapped her on the butt and grinned as she walked away giggling. He then pulled a piece of paper and his cell phone from his pocket. After punching in the number carefully, he brought the phone to his ear and smirked softly.

"Bonjour," a woman's voice with a blatantly french accent answered cheerily, "Cuisine, 'ow may I assist you?"

"Hello, I need a table for two for seven thirty.."

* * *

**_Oh yes, he did. You're turn now peeps! Review, review review!_**


	6. Dates and History

**_Hey guys! I'm back with an update. Longer than even the last chapter! This took me like 4 days to write and it's like 10 pages on microsoft word :P Hope you like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena (damnit) or Randy Orton (double damnit). They own themselves and Vince owns the WWE and they're respective characters. I don't own the songs. I own Laleia and the ideas. That's it. The rest of the credits are at the bottom, which include the song credits cause this was pasting weird. Thanks to Tammy (Ladie Butterfly) For the idea for the flashback. :)_**

**_ENJOY!_**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_-I'm not holding my tongue for you anymore... I'll scream so loud... 'til I drown you out-_

The click clack of two inch heels echoed through Laleia's presidential suite. She was one of the top writers in Creative and tended to splurge on things every now and again. Her room was the equivalent of a small, cozy apartment. She paced the floor anxiously. She hadn't been on a proper date in so long and that fact alone made her overly nervous. She wrung her hands together and glanced at her watch.

"6:47..." Laleia muttered to herself. In a mere thirteen minutes, her date would be at her door. She walked to her bathroom and opened the door. She stood in front of the full-length mirror attached to the door and scanned her outfit. A simple, knee length, little black dress was donned on her curvy figure. Running her hands slightly above her ribs, she adjusted the red belt that sat just under her breasts. All of her accessories, hoop earrings, bracelet and peep-toed pumps, were all the same shade of red. Her makeup was very natural looking but with dramatic eyeliner, making her cerulean eyes pop. She took a Chapstick from her purse and ran it over her bow-shaped lips. Laleia had never been a fan of lipstick but had lip balm on hand at all times. Rubbing her lips together, she gave herself a once over again. She raked her hair back, giving it a nice gentle wave.

"6:55." She said after her eye caught sight of her watch again. Five minutes was all that separated her and Randy at the moment. This fact surprised her. Laleia sauntered over to the bedside table and picked up her cell phone. No missed calls, no text messages, nothing. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and turned the volume back on. After John's spiel, she was waiting on him to blow up her phone with calls and the like. But not once did her vibrate since she left him high and dry in her office, which was extremely unlike John.

And it scared the shit out of Laleia.

Beginning to pace once more, thoughts ran rampant in her mind. John wasn't one to give up that easily. Laleia closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. He had to be up to something, he wasn't mature enough to let it go.

"No." She said aloud, opening her eyes. She wasn't going to have this date ruined by anyone, especially her best friend. Her eyes flicked to the door as a knock sounded. Bringing her wrist to her face, she grinned happily.

"Right on time." She said, and went to greet her date at the door.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_--Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through... I'm using you, my little decoy--_

Large hands flipped the collar of a shirt, creasing it gently at the overlap. John had to make sure he looked his best for his date. Well, not for Maria in particular, but why not try to soften the blow of his best friend's anger by looking good? Part of John couldn't help but feel bad for Maria. She was utterly oblivious to the fact that she was just a pawn in his game. Oh well, if tonight didn't work out, he told himself he'd let her down gently that night. He would feel too irritated to tolerate her bubbliness if it didn't pan out anyhow.

John scooped up his LG Chocolate phone and slipped it into the pocket opposite the one that held his wallet. He dabbed on some Obsession cologne by Calvin Klein, her favorite scent. He smiled to himself, already hearing the appreciative sounds coming from the back of her throat. It was one of her known weaknesses, things that smelled good. She had a couple weaknesses and John had figured out all of them over the years. Or so he assumed.

Running a hand back through his scalp, he checked himself over in the mirror. Even though he wasn't the one to care how he looked, he might as well have a few things to help him out tonight.

"Jeans, collared shirt, and Obsession. Perfect." He mumbled the list over to himself softly. Slipping on his dog tags, he smiled and kissed them. He then looked up toward the ceiling.

"Wish me luck." He said aloud. Swiftly, he grabbed his keys and headed out to pick up his date.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_--Don't you look at me like that, it don't matter how you act... you and me are now in the past--_

"Oh Randy," Laleia whispered to him as he led her inside, "This place is beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it." Randy said, smiling down at her. They walked up the hostess at the podium before the tables, Randy's arm securely around his date's waist.

"Reservation for two under the name Orton." He said politely, squeezing her hip lightly when he said 'two'. A slight blush crept over Laleia's cheeks at the gesture.

"Right this way Mr. Orton." The hostess said cheerily. Weaving through the tables, she led the couple to a table at the back.

"Your waitress will be around to take your order shortly." She said as Randy was pulling out Laleia's chair. He nodded at the hostess and she smiled and went back to her podium. Randy then proceeded to push in Laleia's chair lightly then went around to his own seat.

"How gentlemanly." Laleia commented.

"I try." Randy replied with a chuckle. He looked across the table at her, a small smile on his face. Laleia tucked her bangs behind her ear, suddenly feeling self conscious under his gaze.

"You look beautiful." Randy said, reaching over to touch her hand gently. Laleia smiled and her fears were put to rest. She was glad she stood up for herself. This was a hell of a step up from a night at home with movies and Ben & Jerry's. In Laleia's opinion, nothing could ruin her night.

"This table will be perfect, thank you."

Nothing except that.

Laleia closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She had to be hallucinating, that was it. Why else would she hear his voice right now?

"Well hello Ley! What a coincidence." Laleia opened her eyes to see John grinning down at her.

"Yes, what a coincidence indeed." She replied, slight irritation making itself known in her voice. She put on a brave smile and looked up at John and his date.

"Maria, this is Laleia Jamieson. We've been best friends since we were about 14." He said with a chuckle. Maria grinned, "Oh wow, well it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm sure." Laleia muttered back. John looked across the table. "Orton." He said in acknowledgement.

"Cena." Randy replied in a curt greeting, making Laleia wince inwardly. Oh yes, her night was going to snowball into something she didn't want it to become. John was going to go to his table and spy on them all night. She'd have to watch over her shoulder throughout dinner. This was not going to be good. Now all she had to do was wait until they left so her date to continue spiraling downward.

And wait she did.

Looking back up at John, she smiled impatiently. A crooked grin spread across his lips. Laleia's eyes widened, that grin was never a good thing.

"Hey I have an idea." John began, "How about a little double date..." Laleia's face lost some color as Maria jumped up and down and giggled in agreement.

"That sounds like fun!" She chattered off in a bubbly tone.

"You don't mind, do you Ley?" John asked. Laleia went to protest but apparently his question was rhetorical as he went on to push their tables together before a breath even passed her lips. He placed a chair on either side of the table and pulled out the one next to Randy.

"Baby, have a seat." John said politely to Maria. Laleia fought the urge to gag as Maria giggled and sat in the chair. This girl was blatantly oblivious that she was John's flavour of the week and Laleia felt sorry for her. She watched as John made his way around the table and sat right next to her.

'Oh sure, have a seat. I don't mind.' Her mind muttered. She looked up at Randy and gave him an apologetic look. Randy smiled back slightly, eliciting a soft sigh from Laleia. John was going to pay for this soon enough.

"So, Orton. Did Laleia tell you she was my best friend?" John said, pulling Laleia's chair closer to him to reaffirm that fact.

"No," Randy replied, "She didn't mention that." Laleia rolled her eyes and moved her chair back to where it was.

"Yeeeeeup," John began again, pulling her chair back once more, "We've had some great times, haven't we Ley?"

"Oh yes," She replied, moving her chair back a second time, "Some better than others." She frowned, hoping he'd take a hint. John was obviously just as oblivious as his 'girlfriend', and pulled it right back. Randy clutched his napkin in his hand in annoyance until his knuckles turned white. Laleia looked over at him and bit her lip, noticing the aggravation overtaking his features. The corner of John's mouth began to turn up in a smirk.

'That's it Orton, get nice and pissed. This is going to be easier than I thought.' John taunted inside his own head. He could see that Randy was about to crack any second. Out of nowhere, a crushing pain ripped through his foot and up his leg.

"Oh, is my chair leg on your foot?" Laleia purred in a smooth voice. John turned his head in her direction, gritting his teeth. All her weight was shifted to one side, making the chair leg dig deeper into his foot.

"I'm sorry." She said in the same tone, lifting up the chair and pulling it back over. John gave her a glare that said 'Message received', paired with a smirk that said 'Game on, baby'.

"No harm done, but back to the subject of great times together. One particular one comes to mind." John said. He then flashed a grin at her that made a chill go up and down her spin. Laleia raised a questioning brow at her best friend.

"Remember the first time I took you skinny dipping, Ley?" He said, the smirk growing on his face. Laleia's eyes widened in a 'You wouldn't..' manner. Oh, how wrong she was.

"It was a hot summer night, late July, 1996.."

-Flashback-

_"Laleia!" John whispered harshly through the tent door, "Laleia it's 1, hurry your ass up!"_

_John stood back a little when he heard shuffling in the tent. The zipper on the door shot up the tent and Laleia popped her head out._

_"What in the fuck are you going through?" She whispered back._

_"It's Saturday, 1 in the morning." John said, crouching back down so he was eye to eye with her._

_"What?"_

_"Remember at the party the other night?" He said softly, "You said if I came to your tent at 1 on Saturday then you'd let me take you skinny dipping."_

_"Well," she replied, "in all honesty, I thought you were too drunk and wouldn't remember."_

_John scoffed, "Listen, I ain't no lightweight like you Miss Three-Beers-And-I'm-Ruined."_

_"Oh fuck you."_

_"C'mon Ley, live a little." John whined._

_"Maybe I don't want to," She said and started to go back in._

_"You're 19 and never skinny dipped," He muttered then sighed, "Come with me, please."_

_"Go back to bed, J." She whispered and zipped back up her tent._

_"Fine, Chicken shit." John smirked as the tent unzipped so fast, he almost saw smoke come off it._

_"What'd you call me." Laleia murmured in a low tone._

_"Chicken shit."_

_"Fine!" She whispered, "Let's go." She stepped out of the tent, zipped it back and turned on her flashlight. John grinned and grabbed her hand, tugging her down to the lake gently. Four days they'd been camping so far and he'd barely gotten to spend time with her the whole time. Plus, he hadn't seen her nude in a few weeks and felt he deserved it._

_John stopped with Laleia at the lakes edge. She was a foot or so behind him, looking at the calm lake with apprehension. John took her hand again and kissed it._

_"Don't be nervous, it's just us." He said soothingly. Laleia let out a breath, "Alright," She said, a grin spreading across her face, "Let's do it!"_

_"Well hurry up before someone does come then," John said with a chuckle and stripped down. John looked at the fully clothed Laleia before him._

_"Well?"_

_"Turn around." She asked softly._

_"What!" John whispered gruffly._

_"Please?"_

_"Ley, I've seen you naked before." He reminded her._

_"Just turn around." She snapped. John rolled his eyes and turned around. His ears perked up to the sound of her giggling behind him._

_"What's so funny?" He said._

_"Have I ever told you that you have a nice ass?" She replied. John grinned to himself and said, "A few times, yeah. Now strip woman."_

_"You know, it's kind of sexy when you boss me around." Laleia teased him. After one more glance at his butt she slipped out of her clothes and walked up to her knees in the water. John ran and dove in beside her, causing Laleia to laugh at his antics._

_"You're crazy, Meathead." She said, walking until she couldn't touch then swimming to him. John grinned happily at her._

_"You're just tame, Webster." He replied._

_"Yeah yeah." She muttered, swimming around him. John chuckled and swam beside her then turned so he was facing her._

_"So, how do you feel?" He asked her. Laleia smiled back at him._

_"Free." She said simply._

_"What'd I tell ya?"_

_"Yeah yeah." She said again. John swam around her, singing the Jaws song. Laleia laughed at him and he popped back up, laughing along with her. Moving in closer, John captured her lips in his. Her eyes fluttered closed as she kissed him back then she broke the kiss abruptly. John looked at her confused._

_"What's wrong?" He asked._

_"Kissing is fine, but keep your hands to yourself." Laleia replied._

_"Ley, I didn't touch you," John said quietly, "I'm using my hands to keep me aflo-" John's words were cut off when he jerked up._

_"And you talk about keeping your hands to yourself." John accused._

_"I didn't touch you either!"_

_"Well then what.." They're eyes widened then they whispered in unison._

_"Leeches..."_

_John and Laleia swam to where they could touch then ran out of the lake, throwing themselves on the ground and plucking the leeches off them. Both were screaming bloody murder and flailing around on the ground. Laleia ended up rolling on top of John._

_"Are they all gone?" She asked breathing heavily. A squeal popped out of her mouth as John flipped her over. He stared down at her, scanning her body up and down._

_"Well?" Laleia asked._

_"...well what?"_

_"The leeches John! Get the leeches!" She yelled._

_"Oh! Right!" John looked around her body then pushed up a little. He looked down and furrowed his brow._

_"Laleia, open your legs." John said and was rewarded with a slap across the face._

_"John Felix Anthony Cena, I can't believe you'd be thinking about that right now!" She said, exasperated. How could he be thinking about that right now?_

_"For fuck sakes Laleia, just trust me and open your god damned legs!" John said, rubbing his face._

_"Fine!" She sassed and opened her legs. John placed his hands between her thighs and grabbed at her crotch.  
"Hey!" She said then her eyes widened. Between John's thumb and index finger was the biggest leech she'd seen that night. A blush crept across her cheek._

_"Sucker got cha too, you have a bite right in your.."_

_"Thank you." She said cutting him off. John smiled and launched the leech back in the water._

_"It was my pleasure."_

_"Pervert."_

-End Flashback-

"And I even kissed it better." John finished. Horrified, Laleia slouched down farther into her chair. Never in her life had she ever been more embarrassed. If there was ever a time that she wanted to be struck by lightning, now was it.

"That was sweet baby," Maria gushed, "You're lucky to have a best friend like him."

Laleia couldn't fight an eye roll, "Oh yes, I'm the luckiest girl alive."

The rest of dinner was just as rough. Randy never said a word the rest of the time. All Laleia could hear was John's voice and Maria's giggles. It was pure, unadulterated tortured. The only reprieve she got from the horror was when she made a quick trip to the ladies room. She regretted it soon after when she heard Maria's voice echo off the bathroom walls. She had never been so happy to hear a yawn in her life. John excused himself and Maria and left the restaurant. Laleia looked up at Randy and sighed.

"Randy, I am so sorry." She apologized whole heartedly. Randy did not deserve what happened tonight.

"I'll take you back to the hotel." Randy replied softly. Laleia bit her lip and nodded. She wasn't going to push her luck by trying to take his hand to go back to the car. She walked behind him to the car and got into the passenger's side then shut the door behind her. Randy got in the driver's side, revved the engine, and drove Laleia back to her hotel.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_--Now there's nothin' left and not a reason... there's nothin' left to believe in, when just one remains.. I've sailed away--_

Laleia let off a string of curses as she opened her hotel room door. Who the fuck did John Cena think he was? Best friend or not, he had no right to do what he had done tonight.

"Laleia." Pausing midstep, Laleia turned her head up. Tears stung the backs of her eyes when her eyes focused on the man in front of her. John had just stood up from her bed, white rose in hand.

"What are you doing here," She said, "How did you get in here?"

"Chick at the front desk." John replied with a smile. Laleia sighed knowingly. John charmed another woman out of a key once again.

"Get the hell out John." Laleia growled.

"Hear me out, please." He said, holding the flower out to her. Laleia smacked it out of his hand. John licked his lips and looked up at her.

"I'm just trying to protect you from him, Bambi."

"Don't you DARE fucking call me Bambi right now!" Laleia snapped angrily. Bambi was John's special nickname for Laleia. He always found her so innocent. Although her eyes were blue, the were big like a doe's eyes. It was his favorite feature. Whenever he wanted to show her how much he cared for her, that's what he'd call her.

"But Bam-"

"GET OUT!" She screamed in tears and pushed him out the door, slamming it in his face. Laleia slid down the door in a heap, burying her face in her hands.

"Laleia," John knocked softly, "Baby girl let me in."

"Go away," She replied through the sobs, "I don't want to see you.." John's heart broke at the sound of pain in her voice. He knew he was right in trying to protect her. Why couldn't she just see his side?

Pushing off the door, John turned on his heel and walked towards the elevator.

"Having a hard night?"

John turned around and looked behind him. A woman he'd never seen before was walking down the hall towards him. Red hair flew from her face as she walked briskly.

"Do I," John walked to meet her in the middle, "know you?" The woman tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. She looked up at him, her eyes a shade of brown John couldn't quite give a name.

"Name's Ashley, I'm a new physiotherapist on the road with the WWE." She said softly, a slight southern twang in her words.

"Well congratulations." He said with a smile. John watched her face, fair skinned and bright. Watching her eyes and smile, John couldn't help himself.

"Would you, like to go for a drink?" John asked. Ashley smiled softly, "Only if it's non-alcoholic." John walked with her to the elevator and pressed the Lobby button.

"I think we can manage that."

**__**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R peeps! Sorry about the disclaimer, the pasting is messing up on here.

Song Credits:

**_- Drown You Out by Crossfade_**

**_-- Decoy by Paramore_**

**_-- Not Ur Girl by Katharine McPhee_**

**_-- Sailed Away by Saving Abel_**


	7. Backlash

**_Hey guys! Back with an update. Didn't get as many reviews last chapter but eh, what can ya do. If you guys really are liking it, feedback is the best way to let me know. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own them selves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and tou will get a hair brush and a fan._**

**_Song Credits: - Best I Ever Had by State of Shock -- I Belong to Me by Jessica Simpson -- Wait For Me by Theory of a Deadman -- Rise Above This by Seether_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-'Cause when it all comes down to the end, I could sure use a friend-_

"So," Ashley said, placing her Pepsi on the coaster in front of her, "what was all the conflict about earlier?"

John sighed softly. He'd just met the woman twenty minutes previous to this conversation and she was already going Dr. Phil on him. He was also through five beers in that twenty minutes so he felt more open than he normally would.

"I had a bit of a.. disagreement you could say with someone.." He muttered, swishing the beer that was left in his sixth bottle in little circles.

"What's her name?" John looked up at Ashley as she said this with a knowing smile.

"How did yo-"

"It was easy. If it was a guy, you wouldn't look so crushed. Unless, you play for the other side of the fence." She said smirking.

"If you weren't a girl, I'd hit you right now. I am not gay." He replied, pointing the bottle in her face. Ashley wrinkled her nose and pushed the bottle back towards him.

"Your half of the table, thanks." She said softly. John chuckled and placed it on his own coaster, "Sorry." He said.

"S'okay," she said with a shrug, "now, about your lady friend.."

"My best friend.. in the whole world." John corrected her, wagging his finger in a very unstable motion.

"Right right," Ashley began again, "what did you do to piss her off?"

"She's just stubborn is all!" John said, slapping his hand on the table, causing her to jump. John shrunk back into his chair, "Sorry."

Ashley nodded understandingly, "Well now my question is, who is he?" She replied and her gaze softened more as a pained expression flashed in his now dark blue eyes.

"Randy. Orton." He replied, gripping the body of the bottle.

"So this is a jealousy issue." She said gently. John scoffed at the accusation and took another sip of his beer quietly.

"Well then what would you call it?" Ashley asked.

"Protecting her." He answered promptly.

"Uh huh."

John narrowed his eyes, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," She said with a shrug, "I'm agreeing with you."

"No no no no wait now, no woman in existence agrees that easily. You don't believe me." He said, sitting up straighter.

"What reasons would I have to not believe you?"

"You're a WOMAN!" He exclaimed, "You all agree with one another."

"Oh really?" She said, leaning back in her chair.

"You think, that I'm being an overbearing, overprotective nut-job, who doesn't want to let her go, don't you?" John accused, jabbing the bottle in her direction again. Ashley pushed it away calmly and shrugged at him.

"Because that is EXACTLY what she thinks!" He said.

"So all women have the same opinions now?" Ashley commented, sipping from her can of pop.

"YES!" John threw his hands in the air enthusiastically. He let his hands fall as a small laugh emitted from Ashley's throat.

"What is so funny?" He asked. Ashley shook her head, "You're so transparent." She said. John froze and slumped in his chair.

She'd known him for an hour and she has the gall to call him transparent?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_--And if you're gonna love me.. you should know this, baby.. that I belong to me--_

Sobs sounded through Laleia's hotel room. Pulling her tear-soaked pillow closer, she struggled to draw a breath. She then lifted her hand and tossed her used kleenex onto the already overflowing trash bin across the room. Like the last five balls of tissue, this one rolled down to sit at the base of the bin.

"Shit.." She murmured. Sitting up, she leaned over so she could stand up and walk to the bin. But, in the middle of her lean, something caught her eye. Gingerly, she picked up the fallen white rose and sat back on the bed as some petals lazily fell from it.

"He's never going to change," Laleia whispered with a sigh, "I might as well just face that fact."

After wiping her eyes, she turned the rose over in her hand. She thought it odd the color choice, white roses hadn't been her favorite. Maybe it symbolized a point he was making, or attempting to make.

Surrender? Never. Red roses were for love, yellow for friendship, but white baffled her.

"Whatever," she whispered. If she was going to try to get in the mind of John Cena and figure out why he did what he did, she'd be wallowing in confusion forever.

Pushing off the bed, Laleia took three steps from the spot she was in. She turned the rose in her hands as if to search it for clues. She soon hissed and dropped the rose to the ground.

"Stupid thorns!" She cursed, sticking her finger in her mouth. Skipping over the flower, Laleia walked to the bathroom and padded across the cool, tiled floor. She shut the door behind her and locked it. If she was going to get any sleep, she needed to release some tension. She figured a hot shower would be her best bet if she wanted to be rested for the next day.

Laleia slipped out of her clothes and folded them, placing them on the floor beneath the sink. She then stepped into the shower and turned on the water. She tensed up as a shot of cold water hit her in the chest but soon relaxed as the water's temperature increased.

Thoughts danced through Laleia's mind as the water poured from the shower head. The most prominent one being her wondering where her normally laid back best friend had gone. John had always been the jealous type but had never gone so low as to crash a date and embarrass her.

'Why has he gotten so possessive?' She thought. Lathering her hair, she sighed softly. John had never been more desperate to keep guys away from her. Or as Laleia thought, to keep her to himself.

Digging through her shower bag, Laleia scooped up her bath sponge. Although they were very clean and always restocking the bathrooms, she never used hotel items other than the towels. She squirted some bath gel on her Flounder sponge and grinned, lathering it up. She had gotten a whole Little Mermaid bath set, which included an Ariel shower curtain, from John on her last birthday. Laleia loved Disney movies and John knew that well.

"He always knew that.." She whispered sighing softly. Scrubbing down her slender body, Laleia thought back to a time where not only were they going to be apart for the first time in a long time, but it was Laleia clinging to John.

-Flashback-

_A warm breeze floated through the air during late August of '96. Ropes squeaked against the tree trunks that held the hammock below. Slowly swinging from side to side, a sigh left the hammock._

_"You need to clam up on the sighs missy," John teased, "You're harshing my mellow."_

_"S.. sorry." Laleia murmured softly._

_"Oh sweetie, don't cry." He said, smoothing down her hair. John knew the pattern when Laleia was about to cry. First, she'd stutter, then her chin wobbled and finally she'd turn away. She never wanted anyone, especially John, to see her cry._

_"I'm not crying!" She snapped, staring at him. John moved his hand down from her hair and cupped her cheek in his large palm._

_"You know I hate to see those big, beautiful eyes filled with tears, Bambi." He soothed._

_Laleia smiled and snuggled into his side. The corners over her mouth turned down slightly and she chewed the inside of her cheek._

_"Talk to me." He urged her, stroking her cheek with his thumb._

_"We've never been apart for more than week in the past four year, J." She said, shaking her head, "I'm gonna go crazy not being able to see you."_

_"Or touch me.. or see me naked.."_

_"Oh yes, definitely your sexy body is a huge factor here."_

_"... Really?"_

_Laleia rolled her eyes. "How stupid can you be?" She said, smacking him upside the head as well as she could at the angle she was turned._

_"Ow! I was kidding, damn woman." He said rubbing his head._

_"Why aren't you taking this seriously!" She said, sitting up and glaring at him. John sat up and wrapped an arm around her._

_"Laleia," He said gently, tucking a hair behind her ear, "you need to relax." Laleia looked down and chewed the inside of her cheek. She couldn't understand why this wasn't bothering him as much as it was bothering her._

_"We're just going to college, Bambi." John said, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. He smiled as he noticed a small blush that had made its way across her nose and cheeks._

_"Yes, but-"_

_"It's not like I'm going to war, yanno."_

_"I know, but-"_

_"We're still going to talk and visit, Ley." He said encouragingly. Laleia let out another sigh and laid back down turned away._

_"Oh Ley," John said, laying back down next to her and pulling her into him._

_"Can I talk now?" She whispered._

_John chuckled and kissed her hair, "Go ahead, baby girl." Laleia turned around and looked around his face._

_"I'm just.. nervous."_

_"About.."_

_She sighed then said, ".. you know, drifting."_

_"Oh shut up, that won't happen and you know that damn well." John said, nestling his chin into the sunken in spot by her collarbone. Laleia continued to chew the inside of her cheek. John's arms drew her closer._

_"C'mon Ley," He whispered. John pressed his lips to her ear gently then smiled._

_"I can show you the world," He sang softly, "shining, shimmering.. splendid."_

_A grin slowly spread across Laleia's face. Soon, she began to relax into John, molding her figure into the curve of his body._

_"Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide." He continued to serenade._

_Laleia rolled over and smiled, "Not bad, but not my favorite movie."_

_"Well if I was in a Jamaican mood I would sing you something from your favorite then." John said softly._

_Laleia grinned, "You remembered."_

_"I'll never forget, and that is why you need to relax." John said._

_"Alright, alright, I give." She said with a laugh. John smiled, twining his fingers in hers. Laleia smiled then tilted her head back up at the sky. John watched her face and his stomach flipped. He was playing the strong guy, but inside he was just as nervous as she was. But, he knew how much she loved writing and she deserved to be at an Ivy League school. She also deserved the chance to become an independant woman._

_Still, he was going to miss her depending on him._

-End Flashback-

Suds ran down her hands as she squeezed the Flounder sponge. Laleia rinsed the sponge cleaned then rinsed herself off. She turned off the water then stepped out of the shower carefully. She toweled her hair lightly then wrapped a towel around her body. Walking into the next room, her ears perked up at the sound of her cell phone. She sat on the bed and scooped up her cellphone from her bedside table in her right hand. She flipped it open to see she had two missed calls and one voice mail. Laleia rolled her eyes lightly.

"Knew he had to try and suck up sometime." She muttered. She dialed her voice mail and leaned back on the bed, closing her eyes. Her eyes shot back open as the deep-voice in the message was not the one she was thinking of.

"Hi Laleia, it's Randy. About last night.. listen.. I did get frustrated. But none of that was your doing. You didn't ask your supposed best friend to double date, I could tell by the look on your face, before and after that.. story. I was hoping that we could have another try. You seem like an intelligent, interesting woman. Although, I wouldn't know since all I heard of conversation on our date was a meathead guffawing and bubbly giggles. So, if you're up for a real first day, I'd love to hear from you, bye."

Laleia snapped her phone shut. Bright red described her face while shock described her demeanor. Sucking in a breath, she stared at the phone dumbly. Had that really just happened? Was her heart still beating?

Her fingers flew on the buttons on her phone after she flipped it back open. Laleia brought the phone to her ear and stood up. She paced the floor then chewed the inside of their cheek.

"Randy? Hi, it's Laleia. About that date.."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_--It's never been easy to say, but it's easier when I've gone away--_

"Ash, what does.. what does all this mean..?" John slurred.

"What does what mean, Johnny?" Ashley replied, adjusting his arm on her shoulder.

"Just.. drama.. life.."

"If I knew, I'd be a millionaire selling books on that." She smiled and helped him off the elevator. Fifth floor, hers but she wasn't so sure it was his.

"You're so right!" John almost shouted.

"Shhh.. very loud. How about an attempt at an indoor, sober voice, hmm?"

John nodded and made a motion as if to zip his lips. Ashley shook her head and stopped.

"Well, this is me. This is your floor too, isn't it?" She said, letting his arm go as soon as she knew he could stand up on his own. Damn that man could start to sober up quick. John looked at her, starting to nod then eventually shook his head no.

"Do you know where your room is?"

"Fourth.. but She's up here." He said softly. Ashley nodded softly, placing something in his hand.

"Don't forget this. It was a good idea to get this, Johnny. She'll love it and know you put some thought into, despite the drunkenness.." She said with a small laugh.

"Thanks Ash. For letting me talk." He said with a smile, wobbling slightly as he shoved a free hand in his pocket.

Ashley smiled back, "Anytime," she said, "Night, Johnny."

"Night.. Ash." He replied softly. Ashley smiled one last time as they locked eyes for a second, then slowly turned, slid in her key card and slipped into her room.

John turned from the door and walked down the hall.

"Okay John, walk straight. You're gonna have to walk pretty fast after this." He prepped himself up for the task at hand. Slowly, he bent down in front of Laleia's room and placed what Ashley had handed him on the floor in front of the door. He got up gingerly and took in a breath. Raising his hand, he knocked the door three times then walked to the elevator.

If Laleia was ever going to forgive him anytime soon, this was one of the things that could be the greatest incentive.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_--Call your name everyday, when I feel so helpless... I'm fallin' down but I'll rise above this--_

"So I'll see you at 7:30 on Friday?" Laleia said, biting back a grin, "Okay, cool. Bye." She clicked the end button then snapped her phone shut. Placing the phone back on the bed side table, she leaned back on the bed. She flopped backwards as a tiny squeal ripped past her lips. Laleia giggled at herself then sighed happily.

"Just.. wow." She murmured. She froze then sighed as a knock interrupted her reverie. Slowly, she got up and walked through the bedroom and down the corridor to her door. She opened the door and peeked out.

"Hello?" She called. No one. Not a soul in the hallway.

"That's we-" She paused as she took a step into the hall way. Bringing her foot back abruptly, she looked down to see what she pricked it on. Her eyes stung slightly with tears as she picked up the object, lighting up as her fingers trailed over gold lettering.

"Oh John.." She whispered. Stepping backwards into her room, she knew he'd realized he crossed boundary lines that weren't meant to be crossed.

And The Little Mermaid Dvd in her hand signified just that.

* * *

_**Read and review guys! Thanks in advance :)**_


	8. Brown Eyes

**_Hey guys! Back with an update. Compared to most chapters, this one is relatively shorter. This is a help-along chapter for the plot. Also, no flashback since I could not think of one to pretain to this situation. But not to worry! There will be more soon :) I have more ideas for the next one so it should be up sooner than this one was! And once again, if you guys really are liking it, feedback is the best way to let me know. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own them selves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get a hair brush and a fan._**

**_Song Credits: - Sober by Pink -- Light On by David Cook _**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-No pain, inside.. you're my protection. But how do I feel this good sober?-_

Hangovers.

God's way of telling you, "Congrats dumbass, you fucked up."

The combination of nausea and sensitivity to just about anything had kicked in just as John opened his eyes the next morning.

"God fucking damnit." John muttered.

"You know, he'll strike you down someday for using his name in vain."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" John yelled and rolled out of bed onto the floor with a thud.

"Oops.."

John popped his head over the side of the bed. A giggle escaped the soft lips that the honey and silk voice came from.

"Someone's a wee bit hungover today, huh?"

"Fuck you." John groaned and crawled back into the bed.

"Aww, poor baby."

"How did you get in here anyway?" John asked, closing his eyes. Death would be more comforting than this wakeup call.

"Guy at the front desk this morning," She said, sitting at the foot of his bed. John couldn't help but chuckle. And she thought he was the charmer.

"Laleia, about the other night-"

"You're lucky your promo tour only starts later this afternoon." Laleia interrupted, placing a glass on his bedside table.

"But Ley, I really am-"

"Shut your big mouth and take these." She said, shoving two extra strength Tylenol in his hand. John shook his head and took them.

"Can I-"

"Shh, close your eyes and rest." She said, placing a finger on his lips.

"That's it!" John said and pulled her into the bed with him, rolling over so he was above her. Laleia gulped slightly.

"I'm sorry!" He said, breathing heavily in frustration. Laleia blinked slowly.

"Uh, okay. I knew that.."

"HOW?! YOU WOULDN'T SHUT-"

"I found the DVD, John." She whispered. John's face softened. He took a mental note to thank Ashley later.

"I love you J, but I'm not that girl in highschool anymore." John rolled to his side and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I still want to be that guy." He whispered. Laleia sighed and laced a hand in his to get it away from her face.

"I'm a big girl." John echoed her sigh with one of his own. He pressed his lips to her forehead then brushed his nose against hers.

"And I've got to accept that." He said, bringing his eyes to hers. Laleia smiled happily and wrapped her arms around him.

"How's the head?"

"It's been worse," John chuckled, "Now, why are you really here"  
Laleia batted her eyes, "Whatever do you mean, Johnny?"

"Spill, right now." Laleia bit her lip. She couldn't charm or lie her way out of this one.

"I'm-" She jumped slightly then scrambled around the bed for her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Ley, who's-" John's eyes narrowed as she placed a finger on his lips to quiet him and watched her sit up.

"Yes?" She began to grin, "Uh huh... sounds wonderful.. okay.. bye." She giggled then hung up the phone. Her smiled faded slightly as she caught sight of John's face. She trailed her finger down to his chin then pulled her both hands into her lap.

"Laleia.."

"I'm going out with Randy tonight." Laleia said, getting up from the bed.

"What!"

"John, just stop." She said, placing a hand on his chest.

"So you're telling me I just have to sit here and watch him play you, is that what you're saying?"

"I'm saying let me fight my own battles." Laleia said, moving her head under his so he'd look in her eyes. John pulled her hand from his chest.

"Leave." He whispered. Laleia swallowed hard. John may be a stubborn asshole, but he was still her best friend. His tone cut her like a knife. Even though she wanted to stand up for herself, she felt a twinge of guilt.

"Fine, but I want you to know something." John lifted his head to look at her fully. There was a sadness in her eyes that he did not like. He could tell she was torn.

"Shoot."

Laleia touched his face gently, "I'm always there for you, John." She pulled her hand away.

"You just think about that.." And with that, she left the room quietly, shutting the door behind her. John flopped back under the covers.

"Well now my head hurts.."

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

_--And you don't know how bad it feels.. To leave the only one that I have ever believed in--_

"Just give him some time." Elizabeth Carolan, better known as Beth Phoenix, said to her friend. It had been a few hours since Laleia's confrontation with John and she needed to blow off some steam.

"I'm _trying_ to!" Laleia exclaimed. Beth had always been her ventee. Laleia didn't click with many of the Divas backstage. Beth was one of the exceptions.

"You know how he is, and this is you." Beth replied, shrugging.

"Don't start, Beth." She replied, sifting through her scripts.

"When are you just going to give up and accept the fact that John is absolutely crazy about you?"

"And when are you going to give up and realize that we're best friends and he doesn't want anything more." Laleia snapped. All Beth could do was laugh at her friend. It was obvious to everyone that John was in love. She was the only one blind to this fact.

"Alright, whatever Leia." Beth conceded.

Laleia continued to walk down the hall, chatting about their days and weekends. Intermittently, she would hand out a script or two to various superstars on her list. Soon, her pile went from overflowing to empty. Glancing at her watch she smiled softly.

"I have a good half hour to myself now." Laleia smiled at Beth softly. Beth grinned

"Well in that case, I have someone I'd like you to meet." She said, linking her arm through Laleia's.

"Oh dear, it's not a guy is it?" Laleia replied with a laugh. Beth shook her head.

"Nope," she said, "this girl who just got in..."

"Beeeeeth," Laleia whined, "another new Diva?"

"No worries, no new romances to help write. She's a physiotherapist."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, she's 'cool beans', as you would say." Beth replied, making air quotes. Laleia laughed.

"Well intro away." She replied. Beth tugged Laleia down the halls. Left, then right then left twice more until they reached the trainer's room. She reached out with her free hand and opened the door.

"Ash?" Beth called out. The sound of soft steps came padding around the corner. A shock of red hair emerged and the woman smiled.

"Beth, hey!" The woman said. She paused appraising the other woman in front of her. Laleia did the same stopping at her eyes, intrigued by the shade of brown.

"Ash, this is Laleia Jamieson, one of the script editors, Leia, this is Ashley Gage." Beth gestured from one girl to the other. Laleia smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said softly. Ashley smiled warmly.

"You too." She replied, her southern twang shining through.

"Leia isn't like most of the chicks around here," Beth said, draping her arm over Laleia's shoulders. Ashley grinned softly.

"Well we're going to have to hang out then, aren't we?" Ashley said. Laleia nodded and grinned back. Just by the way she carried herself and responded to people, Laleia could tell she was down to earth. Not a common trait found in the females backstage.

"Sounds-"

"YO!" Laleia jumped as a hand slammed on the metal door. Of _course_ the man was going to follow her around like the plague. He always had and always would, she knew that all too well. But before she could say anything, the person she didn't expect to speak up, did.

"Can I help you Johnny?" Ashley asked. Laleia stared at the newest member to the WWE family.

"Johnny?" She said then looked between them. "You know him?" Ashley laughed softly while Laleia continued to stare, still confused.

"You could say that.." she replied, raking her hair back. Laleia glared at John. He didn't even tell her about the new girl, Beth had to. That was a first..

"I came for some wrist tape, I'm all out," He said then shifted his eyes over to Laleia. "But.."

Laleia turned and looked through some cupboards, ignoring him. John made a motion to protest but was soon interrupted by her hand slapping down into his.

"Enjoy." She said. She then walked around him and click-clacked out of the room. Beth gave a nervous laugh and shot an appologetic look to both Ashley and John. She then exited behind her friend, trying to keep up with her pace.

John opened his hand and looked at the wrestling tape. He shook his head and slipped it into his pocket.

"Fucking nerve of that woman." He muttered. His moment of silence was then broken by a small giggle.

"What?" He questioned, looking into the eyes of the woman next to him.

"So that was the infamous best friend, was it not?" John sighed and nodded at her conclusion.

"So tall, brunette with bright blue eyes is your type, is it?" She inquired. John laughed at her.

"I don't have a type, I'm an equal opportunist." He quipped, grinning softly.

"That would be true if, well." She murmured. John's smile faded.

"If what?" He asked. Ashley raked her hair back once again, settling on tucking it behind her ears.

"If you weren't in love with _her_."

* * *

**_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL? What did you thiiiink? Date take two and John's reaction to Ashley's ever-present appraisals of him will be next chapter! R&R peeps! :)_**


	9. Prove It

**_Another update, how lucky are you? :) I had to cut out the date on this one sadly, as it would have dragged out too much. I'm thinking that chapters will be relatively this size now, unless a flashback is added. The date WILL be in the next chapter, which will be coming soon, I promise! And once again, if you guys really are liking it, feedback is the best way to let me know. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own them selves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get a hair brush and a fan._**

**_Song Credits: - Can't Deny by Alannis Morissette -- I Know You Won't by Carrie Underwood --- Someday by Crossfade_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-Whenever I close my eyes you're there, I feel it inside... But why am I holding in my love, I can't tell you why-_

"I am **not** in love with my best friend." John muttered. Ashley seemed to enjoy her torturous prying. John was beginning to get annoyed with these assumptions.

"Oh, so you just want to be with her but you're not in love with her. Explain to me how that works, John." Ashley planted her hands on her hips. John chuckled softly.

"You sound like my mother."

"Oh I do huh?"

"Yeah, and you're beginning to look like her too."

"_Excuse_ me..?" She said, stiffening up. John pointed to her hands.

"She'd stand like that whenever I was in trouble, I feel like I'm 8 years old again." He said with a laugh. John began to tossing the tape from hand to hand. Up and down and up and down. Then it went up, but was caught mid air by Ashley.

"Hey!" Ashley rolled her eyes at John.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" She snapped.

"Can I have my tape back?" Ashley smacked him upside the head.

"You aren't listening!"

"Ow! Damn okay okay! I'll listen!" He said, rubbing his head. She had a pretty fierce slap on her.

"You're overprotective and overbearing." John frowned as she began. She shushed him anytime he would try to get a word in edgewise.

"Shut up. You think you always know what's best for her and you want to be the only guy in her life."

"Bullshit! You don't know anything!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it." John froze mid tirade. Where had this come from?

"What did you just say.." He questioned softly.

"Prove that you are not in love with her." Ashley said, crossing her arms over her chest. John paused for a moment. Then it came to him. A smirk spread across his lips.

"You want me to prove it, fine." He said. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush to him. The air left her lungs in a small gasp as she opened the hand attached to the wrist he was gripping. Rolling out of her fingers, the tape fell into John's hand. He let her go and held up the tape.

"Thanks for the tape." He whispered. Ashley gulped softly. John pulled back and grinned down at her.

"I'mma prove you wrong," he said, "you just wait." He tossed the tape into the air and caught it once more before turning on his heel and walking down the hall.

A small hand pressed against the wall. Ashley watched John Cena walk away with a confident swagger in his step. Slowly, she allowed her forearm and elbow slide to the wall. She turned, allowing her back to hit the wall and looked at her hand. She turned it, looking at the front and back as it tingled. She rubbed her wrist and looked down the hall once more. One thing plagued her mind now.

_'How is he going to prove me wrong..'_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_--Lately you make me feel all I am is a back-up plan... I say I'm done and then you smile at me and I forget, everything I said--_

When a woman is getting ready for a date with a man she is interested in, it should be a happy occasion. And albeit the fact that the man in this situation was one she was indeed interested in, Laleia couldn't enjoy herself in preparing for it. All thanks to her best friend.

Her stupid, stupid best friend.

Laleia crossed one jean clad leg over the other. Randy told her this was a casual date but he didn't say where they were going. This made her more anxious than she was already. Her small hands wrung over one another in her hands and she twiddled her thumbs.

"Would you stop fucking moving so I don't burn you?" Beth hissed. Laleia laughed at Beth's expression in the mirror behind her.

"Well if looks could kill..."

"Shut up, woman." She muttered, pulling another section through the curling iron and twirled it tight. Laleia giggled softly at her friend.

"I can't help that I'm nervous," she said softly, "you know how the first one went down."

"And I know that he wouldn't dare to do it again." Beth replied, uncoiling the curl lightly. The hair fell silently to the side along with the rest that had been turned into loose tendrils.

"I'm trying to put my faith into him Beth, I really am."

"Don't, just forget about him completely and do something for yourself for once." She said. Beth turned off the curling iron and hooked it on the metal rack to cool.

"You're right," Laleia said, "You're so right." Beth grinned smugly.

"Thank you!" Laleia put on light makeup and minimal jewelery. The curls were loose enough as not to ruin the casual aspect of her outfit. She stood up and slipped on a small khaki green jacket with a white zip-up hoodie attached inside. Beneath that, a slim fitting black wife-beater adorned her torso. Around her neck, a small half-heart pendant. This necklace never came off her neck, in any circumstances.

"Verdict?" She said, turning for Beth dramatically. Beth laughed.

"Pretty as a picture as always." She nodded in approval. Laleia smiled softly. Toying with a piece of her hair, she glanced at her watch.

"He should be here any-" Her musing was interrupted by the rapping of knuckles on the door. Laleia grinned at Beth.

"Prompt, this one is." Beth said, having a seat on the bed. Laleia waved at her to shush then opened the door. Blush crept to her cheeks as he gazed down at her, a grin forming on his face at her reaction.

"Well hello, gorgeous." Randy said softly, tucking the piece of her she'd played with behind her ear.

"Hello, gorgeous yourself.." She murmured. Randy chuckled softly and Laleia's blush spread up to her ears.

"All ready?" He inquired in a smooth tone. Laleia smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered. Randy took her hand gently and pulled her closer, looking over her shoulders and around them.

"What is it?" She asked. Randy paused and tugged her into the hallway gently.

"Just making sure you're so called 'best friend' won't be joining us, or spying on us I should say.." He grumbled. Laleia shook her head and walked down the hall with him. "Don't you worry," she said, sliding her arm into his as the boarded the elevator.

"There will be no mention of John Cena tonight."

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_---I'm never changing, I can feel this way for days and days... Look you straight in the face and fake my smile---_

Ashley flopped onto her bed with a happy sigh. She had met John's best friend and he had sworn to prove to her that he wasn't in love. This woman was his vice in Ashley's eyes and she was certain that he was going to fail on his goal pretty quickly. She leaned toward her right and grabbed the small black remote. Crossing one ankle over the other, she turned on the television and skimmed through the channels. She shifted in her seat and groaned.

"There's nothing good on Sunday.." Ashley muttered. Feeling defeated she turned off the tv. Her ears perked up and she twisted her head to glance at the door. A soft knock tapped again. Ashley raked her hair back and got up from the bed. She padded across the cheap rug on the floor of the hotel. Looking through the peep hole she opened the door, slightly confused.

"John?"

"I come bearing Super Nintendo." He said, holding up the system like an offering. Ashley laughed and let him pass by.

"What brings you here?" She said, shutting the door behind him. John moved to the television and hooked up the Super Nintendo.

"Well I was bored, and since Laleia's on her.. date.." He said with a smile, the corner of his lip twitching.

"Someone's jealous.." She sang. John shook his head.

"Are you just going to stand there and judge me or are you gonna come here so I can kick your ass at Classic Mario Kart?" John grinned mischievously. Ashley tossed her hair in a messy bun and pinned back her bangs. She sat indian style on the bed and grabbed a controller.

"Bring it, boy." She smirked. John smirked back.

"Oh it has already been BROUGHTEN."

"That's not even a word.."

"Shut up and pick a god damn player.." He said. Ashley laughed and glanced at her selection. John watched her and smiled. He was going to prove her wrong.

_'I am **not** jealous..'_ His mind muttered.

_'... much.'_

* * *

**_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL? What did you thiiiink? Date take two will DEFINITELY be next chapter! R&R peeps! :)_**


	10. Take Two

**_I'm on such a roll as of late, here is another chapter for you lovely readers :) This one is more like more previous chapters in length. I hope you like it! And once again, if you guys really are liking it, feedback is the best way to let me know. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own them selves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get a hair brush and a fan._**

**_Song Credits: - Circus by Britney Spears - Let the Flames Begin by Paramore - Money Honey by Lady Gaga_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-All eyes on me, in the centre of the ring, just like a circus-_

Ever have one of those moments where you just stare in amazement because you truly cannot believe your eyes?

"Surprise." Randy whispered. Laleia's eyes were wide and child like, sparkling in excitement beholding the sight before her. She took three steps forward and stopped in place. Looking from left to right, her childhood was brought to life before her. She turned and looked back at him.

"A... A carnival..?" She breathed. Randy slid his arm around her waist.

"Do you like it?" He asked. Laleia nodded dumbly. Amusement parks were wonderful, but she hadn't been to a carnival with games and rides alike in years. She had to fight back the tears forming, she was that overwhelmed with happiness.

"I love it, Randy." She said, a grin spreading across her face. Randy grinned back and took her hand gently. He kissed it and motioned a path to the fun with his other arm.

"Shall we?" Laleia didn't even have to answer. She squealed and dragged him off into the madness. The atmosphere was electrifying. Families with young children were bouncing in line for the smaller rides. Diehard boys and their friends were in line for the roller coaster. Dating couples surrounded the game booths, guys hoping to win that special prize to impress their lady with. Laleia laced her fingers in Randy's.

"Where to first?" She asked softly. Randy shook his head.

"It's all up to you tonight." He clarified. If Laleia's face wasn't lit up like a kid on Christmas already, now she was the damn Christmas tree. Laleia pointed across the lot at the biggest ride. Randy gulped softly.

"Big bad wrestler scared of an amusement park ride?" Laleia taunted with a smirk. Randy cleared his throat and scoffed.

"Me? Hell no!" He said. "It just.. looks unsteady is all." He coughed. Laleia grasped both of his hands and tugged him along, walking backwards.

"Well we'll just have to test it out, now won't we..." She purred. Laleia backed them into the line for the ride. It was called, Rolling Thunder. There were pods attached to a center beam. Two people would get into each pod and were locked in. Laleia watched as the beam moved up and down. Her grin widened as the pods began to rotate on an axis faster and faster. Randy's grip on her hand tightened slightly. Laleia giggled softly and tugged him along.

"You brought this on yourself, Randy," she whispered, "you brought me to a carnival and gave me free reign." Randy sucked in an uneasy breath and swallowed hard. Laleia patted his stomach.

"Let's do this." He muttered. Laleia flashed her bracelet at the ticket taker and stepped onto the ride with Randy. The door was locked and Randy clutched the seat. Laleia screamed happily as it spun out of control.

Randy let out a resounding string of curses.

"See?" She said, walking a shaking Randy off the ride, "That wasn't so bad." Randy smiled slightly, a white tinge to his face beginning to form.

"How about we sit for a minute.." She offered. Randy nodded and allowed her to lead him to a bench. Laleia smiled appreciatively at him.

"Thank you so much." She batted her eyes softly. Randy looked about to gag, but gave her a weak smile.

"It's my p-pleasure." He said in between heaves. Laleia ran her hand over his back gently. She wasn't used to a guy getting sick on a ride with her. John would never...

'Shut up!' She yelled at her brain, 'No more John talk, tonight is Randy.' She shook her head and smiled.

"Want a bottle of water?" She said. Randy smiled up at her and nodded.

"If you don't mind." He said, digging in his wallet. She placed a hand on top of his and he looked up at her.

"It's a bottle of water, I think I can manage." Laleia said, placing a small kiss on his cheek. She smiled as some of the color returned to his face.

"Wait right here." She pushed off the bench and wove through the crowd.

"'scuse me.. pardon me.. 'scuse me." She muttered, making her way to the concession stand. She purchased two bottles of water and slipped back into the crowd. She pushed her way past some people and paused. A smile spread across her face.

"I think you're AWESOME!" A boy, no more than 7, said to Randy. Randy smiled and signed an autograph for him. He crouched down to the boys height.

"Well I'm glad someone does." He chuckled, straightening the boy's baseball cap. The little boy grinned and ran off with his mother. The mother smiled warmly at Randy and Randy winked at her.

"Well, isn't that something." Laleia said with a smile. Randy stood up and grinned at her. He stretched then rubbed the back of his neck.

"I couldn't just, turn him away, yanno.." He said softly. Laleia handed him one of the bottles.

"Ready for some more?" She pressed, trying not to bounce with anticipation. Randy chuckled at her.

"As long as it's a bit slower paced this time." He answered, taking her hand. Laleia looked at her hand as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. She glanced back up into his face and smiled.

"I think I can handle that.."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_-A memory remains just a tiny spark.. I give it all my oxygen.. so let the flames begin-_

"You definitely cheated.."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"How the **fuck** can you cheat at Donkey Kong Country?"

Ashley crossed her arms over her chest. Within the three hours John had been into her room, they had changed the game 4 times. From Mario Kart, to Super Mario, to Yoshi's Island and finally Donkey Kong Country. Every single game they played, John somehow seemed to manage a come-from-behind win. This was getting on Ashley's nerves.

"I don't know," she spat, "Somehow!" John laughed at her.

"Someone's getting_ frustrated_." He sang, mimicking her accusations of his jealousy.

"Oh screw you." She said, sticking her tongue out at him. John grabbed her tongue and grinned.

"Is that an offer?" He murmured. Ashley pinched his hand, causing him to release her tongue.

"No." She said and picked up her controller again. John chuckled softly and picked up his own.

"Alright," she said, plopping into his lap.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" John said, lifting his hands in the air. She turned to look at him.

"Is there a problem," she batted her eyes, "Cena?" John chewed the inside of his cheek.

"There won't be as long as you sit still.." He said, moving his arms under hers to grip his controller. Ashley shifted in his lap, and John closed his eyes. Ashley grinned softly.

"Can't play with your eyes closed, silly." She purred. John shuddered as she shifted again and opened her eyes.

"You're evil."

"Get used to it." She said with a shrug. John couldn't help but laugh. This girl was attitude personified.

And she was beginning to grow on him.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_-But my knees get weak intensive, when you get making kisses-_

"Alright alright, I've had my fill of my picks." Laleia whined. Randy laughed.

"I don't think I've ever heard any woman whine about getting her way too much." Randy mused. Laleia grinned.

"Well I'm not like most women, Randy." She replied. Randy chuckled.

"I'm beginning to notice that."

"Now you pick something." Laleia nudged him gently. Randy adjusted the stuffed deer he'd won for Laleia in his arms and scanned the park. He stopped and grinned.

"I have an idea." He said, and pulled her to the left corner of the carnival. Laleia paused and laughed.

"Are you fucking serious?" She muttered. Randy looked at her.

"What?"

"Haunted house?_ Really..?_" She replied. Randy chuckled.

"Scared?" He challenged, hip bumping her lightly. Laleia barked a laugh.

"You do realize how lame and fake these are, don't you?" Randy shook his head and took a step ahead.

"Are you coming in or not, because I'm going in." He said. Laleia rolled her eyes.

"If you must." She said, walking in with him. Pushing their way past the entrance curtain, they studied their surroundings. Dark rooms, dimly lit by a single light in each doorway were before them. Randy tugged her along. Walking over a bride, it began to shake and laughs were heard beneath. Laleia looked down at her feet as hands grabbed at her.

"Oh how original." She said blandly. Randy laced his hand in hers

"C'mon, there's another room ahead." He whispered, pulling her along. Both jumped as a zombie in a chair moved. They looked at eachother and laughed softly. Room by room, Laleia was utterly bored with the fabricated scenes. Randy shook his head.

"At least pretend you're somewhat afraid..." He muttered.

"Fine, next room." She said. Randy pulled her closer to his side as they stepped into the pitch black room.

"This is lame.." Laleia said. Suddenly, the sounds of chains were heard. A bright red light flicked then turned on. Bathed in a red glow was a demonic looking clown, grinning evilly and laughing manically. Laleia froze in place and Randy jumped. He laughed looking at Laleia.

"Well at least you look scared now.." He said. The clown began to advance on them and Laleia's breathing sped. She clung to Randy's arm. He winced softly.

"Okay Laleia, you can stop acting now, your grip hurts." He said. Randy looked down at her.

"Get me out, Randy." She squeaked. Randy's eyebrows raised.

"What's-"

"GET ME OUT NOW!" Laleia screamed and began to cry. Randy's eyes widened and he scooped his date up, running out as fast as he could. Laleia clung to him, crying and gasping for breath. Randy sat them on the ground behind the haunted house.

"What's the matter sweetheart? What's got you so upset.." He said, wiping away her tears. No response other than loud sobs.

"Shh.." He soothed, stroking her arms, "Jeez, you were perfectly fine until you saw the.." Laleia stared at him in her sobs and Randy sighed in realization.

"Clown." He said. Laleia nodded, sniffling.

"You're afraid of clowns." He guessed. Laleia nodded, wiping her eyes.

"T-t-terrified." She stammered. Randy pulled her into a hug and sighed again.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." He whispered into her hair. Laleia shook her head beneath his chin.

"You wouldn't have known, it's not your fault." She replied quietly, her voice cracking from crying so much. Randy pulled back and looked around. He then pulled her to her feet and led her away from the haunted house with his hand on the small of her back. Laleia sniffed softly.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Randy just pulled her more. Laleia's forehead wrinkled in confusion. He then stopped and rubbed her back.

"To make you happy." He said, pointing in front of him. Laleia grinned and walked with him onto the ride.

"So," He said as the Ferris Wheel stopped with them at the top, "After all that, did you enjoy yourself."

"I did." Laleia said, resting her head on his shoulder. Randy smiled at her softly.

"1 out of 10?" He asked. Laleia turned to look him in the eyes and giggled."

"Well.. after the clown, I'd say about.. 9.4." She smiled. Randy chuckled softly and trailed his fingers over her shoulders.

"Well, I'd say that's a pretty good 'first' date." He said. Slowly, as the sun began to set before them, Randy leaned closer to her. Blush spread across Laleia's cheeks and her eyes flutter closed as his lips brushed hers. She pushed her head up into his gently, kissing him back. Randy smiled against her lips, breaking the kiss.

"And now?" He said in a husky tone. Laleia's breath caught in her throat and opened her eyes to meet his once again.

"_11_."

* * *

**_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL? What did you thiiiink? There will be more John denial and Laleia/Randy next chapter! Until then, R&R peeps! :)_**


	11. Game On

**_Here's the newest update. This one took me a little longer, I'm running low on filler ideas. I have a hell of a lot of plot points and twists but getting there, as many of you know is the hard part. So, if anyone wants to throw out any ideas at me for fillers, do so within a review :)I hope you like this one! And as always, if you guys really are liking it, feedback is the best way to let me know. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own them selves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get a hair brush and a fan._**

**_Song Credits: - Make Me Believe by Tupelo Honey -- What I Want by Daughtry --- Poker Face by Lady Gaga_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-Make me believe... lie if you have to-_

Laleia's high-heels clicked across the entrance floor of the U.S. Cellular Arena in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. It was early Monday afternoon, three days since her date with Randy. It was also three days since she spoke to John last. This concerned her a bit, but she was still frustrated with him and was stubborn enough to refuse to be the first one to reach out. In her mind, this break was something they needed. Still, she wondered why John hadn't called her at all. She slipped off her sunglasses and slid one of the arms down the v of her shirt.

"Now, to my office, then to find that boy.." Laleia murmured. Adjusting the grip on her briefcase then fixing the shoulder strap on her laptop case, she clacked down the corridor and pushed open the door to her office. She placed her belongings on the desk and small love seat then walked back out. She walked down the hall and looked around. Past catering, past wardrobe, past the locker rooms and still nothing. No sight of her favorite Boston Native. A pout formed on her lips. She may have been angry with him but she wasn't used to no communication.

"..And then I said, 'If you say that's what she said one more time..'" Laleia's eyes lit up at the sound of a booming laugh. She turned then her bright grin turned into a slight smile.

"J?" She said softly. John stopped and looked up smiling.

"Oh hey Ley." He said after he finished his story. Laleia's eyes drifted to his left, where bright red hair brushed his shoulder.

"Ashley, hi.." Laleia said with a little wave. Ashley smiled warmly and waved back then pulled from John's side.

"I'll catch you later?" She asked him softly. John grinned at her.

"Not if I catch you first." He said, winking playfully. Ashley shook her head and walked in the opposite direction. Laleia crossed her arms loosely. John walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Hi." He said. Laleia frowned.

"I haven't heard from you in three days and all you have to say is hi?" She tapped her foot at him. John shrugged.

"I didn't really think about it.." He said, rubbing her arms, persuading them to uncross. Laleia sighed and allowed her arms to fall to her sides.

"What were you doing all weekend?" She inquired. John shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Appearances, houseshow, and hung out with Ashley mostly." Laleia raised an eyebrow.

"With _Ashley_.."

"Yeah," John grinned, "played Super Nintendo a lot." He said. Laleia's stance became rigid. That was one of her and John's weekend traditions. It had been that way since they were 17. They had many traditions, but this was one of the longest ones they'd kept up. She began to walk past him but he took it as an invitation to follow her. He kept up with her pace and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So," he said, "How was your.. date?" Laleia slowed down and a smile came across her face. The way he had to force out the word date made her happy. His tone showed he was still protective and wary. It made her feel somewhat comforted.

"Magical." Laleia breathed simply, a bigger smile growing on her face. John fought to keep a smile on.

"Oh?" He said. Laleia nodded and regailed the tale of her wondrous carnival night, convienently leaving out the ferris wheel kiss.

"Sounds cool.." He muttered, shuffling his shoe. Laleia wrapped her arms around him.

"You seem, different today," she said, resting her chin on his chest, looking at him, "more relaxed with this." John slid his arms around her easily and sighed.

"I just don't want you to be upset with me anymore." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead. Laleia smiled.

"Well, look who's growing up." She teased. John chuckled.

"Oh shut up, woman." He said softly. Laleia giggled and went to snuggle into her best friend but he stepped back.

"I told Ashley I'd meet her in catering. She's gonna shoot me if I keep her waiting." John laughed, gave her a playful tap on the butt.

"See you." He said, then jogged in the other direction.

Laleia stood there in shock, staring at her best friend's retreating figure. He left her hanging, for Ashley. What was so great about Ashley? The realization dawned on her. She never thought this day would come. John had done something he'd never done before, without even trying.

John made Laleia jealous.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_--What I want, and what I need.. has now become the same thing you've been offering--_

"Didn't send the search party for me, did ya?" John chuckled, sitting with Ashley. She pushed a fry past her lips and chewed it.

"Nah," She said, then swallowed. John reached over and was rewarded with a slap. He pulled his hand back abruptly as if he'd been burned.

"Oh come on, just one." He said.

"Get your own damn fries." She replied, popping two more into her mouth. John shook his head.

"Shouldn't you be like most women and be consumed with not eating too many fatty fries?" He countered. Ashley laughed at him.

"What do I care? I have had a big ass for years." She shrugged. John smiled. A woman who was not obsessed with her weight was something refreshing.

"So," Ashley said, "how much of a rant did she go on?" John raised a brow.

"Rant?" He said. Ashley laughed.

"Oblivious again, are we?" She popped her last fry into her mouth.

"Oh, now what did I miss.." He propped his head up on his hand.

"John, you seriously didn't catch any of her signals? She was utterly jealous." Ashley remarked. John burst into hysterical laugher, holding his gut.

"LALEIA?! **JEALOUS!?**" He said in between laughs. John had never heard anything more absurd as this.

"She was." Ashley said, leaning back in her chair. John wiped a tear from his eye and coughed.

"What would make her of all people be jealous?" John pressed. Ashley tried to hide a smug smile.

"Me." She stated simply. John was taken aback at her bluntness. He shook his head.

"You're wrong," he said, "Laleia never gets jealous."

"Well for some reason, she is now." Ashley said. She got up and grabbed a bottle of water. John didn't want to admit this, but her facial expression did change visibly when she saw Ashley. But he just couldn't understand. Any other girl he dated, she accepted. John shook his leg incessantly. Why now? Ashley sat back down and John watched her. He studied her, trying to pick out any reason Laleia would be jealous of her. Then John smirked to himself. This could be used to his advantage.

"What's that look for.." Ashley said in between sips.

"You've been working hard all week, how about we go out tonight?" John asked casually. Ashley's eyes narrowed at the West Newbury boy.

"What's your angle.." She said. John laughed.

"I need an angle to ask a pretty girl on a date?" John wrapped a large hand over hers, exuding charm. Ashley pulled her hand back and crossed her arms.

"Don't forget our little wager, Cena," She said. John chuckled.

"And what better way to prove it than with me and you tonight?"

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_---Can't read my, can't read my.. no he can't read my, poker face---_

Laleia's mind was clouded with rage.

"Unbelievable.." She muttered, sorting through scripts. She had ran it over and over in her mind and still couldn't figure it out. Why her? This was becoming an obsession in such a short amount of time it was frustrating her. She tossed a few scripts in a large brown envelope and tossed them aside. She picked up 4 or 5 other scripts and stormed out of the door. With a slight snarl on her face, she handed out the five to their proper superstars. Some also received a nice 'What are you looking at?' from Laleia after their eyes widened fearfully. Laleia continued her moody moment and walked back down past catering. Her eyebrows pulled together angrily.

_'He's rubbing her hand,'_ her mind growled, _'like they're a GOD DAMN COUPLE!'_ Laleia held back a glare. Her shoulders tensed as they smiled and laughed together.

_'What is so fucking funny, anyway?'_ Laleia's mind yelled. She wanted to pull the bitch's hair out. That was her best friend she was cavorting with. Her John.

"Well would you look at that.." A smooth voice soothed Laleia's rage from murderous to somewhat manageable. Her shoulders grew lax and she crossed her arms.

"Look at that indeed." Laleia muttered. Randy rubbed the back of her neck.

"You're tense." He noted. John looked behind him as Ashley said something behind him. His forehead wrinkled then he turned away. A smirk began to form on Laleia's lips. She turned to Randy and nodded.

"I am." She said in a soft, seductive voice. Randy's eyes brightened excitedly. He laced his fingers in hers.

"Well, I could always help you out.." _Hook._

"I'd like that." _Line._

Randy lowered his head to hers. Laleia bit her lip playfully then leaned up into him. His lips captured hers softly, moving them against hers naturally. Laleia's hands slid up his chest, sliding to clasp together behind his neck. She turned her head slightly and peeked over his shoulder secretly. Her smirk grew against Randy's lips.

John sat, half turned and his eyes on them. His hands were clenched, the knuckles turning white. His chest began to heave slightly as he seethed. Daggars were shooting from his eyes, mentally piercing into Randy Orton's heart. Behind him, Ashley shifted uncomfortably.

_Sinker._

* * *

**_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL? What did you thiiiink? New chapter to come soon! Until then, R&R peeps! :)_**


	12. Leave Me Be

**_Welcome back to the saga that is Always the Best Friend! Aaaaaaaaaaaaand.._**

**_THE RESURRECTION OF THE FLASHBACK!_**

**_I missed them too much so this chapter worked out well with it. Some will laugh, be pissed or even be happy. I hope you like this one, its a long 'un! And as always, if you guys really are liking it, feedback is the best way to let me know. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own them selves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get a hair brush and a fan._**

**_Song Credits: - Don't Blink by Kenny Chesney -- Goodbye by Miley Cyrus _**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-Wake up and you're twenty-five, and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife.. don't blink-_

Nearly three months had passed since Randy and Laleia had begun dating, two months since they'd officially become a couple. The news came as a shock to most, but to the chagrin of John. He and Laleia had played their one up game for less than a month before they both began to tire of it. Their paths began to divide, John's merging with Ashley's, and Laleia and Randy creating a path of their own.

A sigh escaped Laleia's lip as she strode around her small, two storey house in the middle of Boston. Still too big for just her, it seemed like it was always empty. Fall was just setting in so the leaves of the trees down the street were bright shades of red, orange and yellow. Faded jeans with tears in the knees and a dark purple cardigan clung to her body. She padded into her living room and sat on the small love seat. She began to zone out when something began to distract her. Laleia stood back up and walked across the room. Her bow-shaped lips tugged down at the corners as she picked up the picture frame that was beckoning her from the other side of the room. Her expression was of utter and complete happiness in the picture. She clutched a football to her chest and her face was lit up with laughter. Strong arms tugged her close and were locked comfortably around her waist. The other face in the picture was laughing as well with dimples showing.

Laleia sat in the chair closest to her and began to smile softly at the man holding her in the picture. She trailed her index finger down the side of his face through the glass. Her mind drifted to the day the photo was taken. Her lips began to tremble for the man she would always love.

But would never say it to his face.

-Flashback-

_Elation lit up Laleia's face. Her fingers traced the box in the left-mid point of her calendar. 'J Today!' seemed to fly off the laminated page to her. It was early fall of 2001, and she was enjoying the few days off she had before she was to begin her internship with a local screen writer. Five years of college was worth the wait for this opportunity. She hadn't seen John in nearly a year and their communications had been cut off for a few months. Laleia shook her head thinking about it. John could barely afford food, let alone a computer or phone. Her anticipation of seeing his face was nearly bursting through the seams of her soul as she watched the clock. He was only 10 minutes away of being with her. Laleia's smile faded. He was going to be around her yes. But not with her._

_For as long as she could remember, Laleia and John had been inseparable. Until he had met his first serious girlfriend. She didn't mind his girlfriend, but she did miss being able to be with him constantly. Although they had never attempted a relationship, Laleia still saw John as the only man she has ever loved. And even if he could never feel that way about her, she would always feel that way about him._

_"Well," She tidied up her kitchen a bit, "I never really mentioned a relationship to him." She mused. Maybe he did have feelings for her more than a brotherly love. Laleia paused in her cleaning. What if she had wasted all this time thinking and not acting? What if he had done the same thing?_

_Laleia threw down her dish-towel into the depths of the sink and walked into the living-area of her apartment. She was leader damnit, and it was time to show it._

_"I'm going to do it," she sat down in the chair at her desk, "I'm going to do it today."_

_Her hands moved to the second, right-hand drawer of her desk. She slid it open swiftly and took out a slip of stationary she'd bought at a craft shop. She sat the light blue paper with abstract loops in the top, left-hand corner, on the top of her desk. Laleia then opened the middle drawer of the desk and took out a simple, black pen. She then closed the drawer and rested her right wrist on the paper, and began to write._

_"John, I'm often good with words, but this is something I don't know how to say to you..."_

_Her hand flew loosely across the sheet, a confession of affection leaving it's mark behind the ball-point tip. Her eyes began to well in happy tears as she thought back on all they had been through and all they'd go through in the future. Her stomach grew lighter and lighter as she drew closer to the bottom. A happy sigh slipped out of her mouth as she made it to the bottom._

_"Love always, Laleia." She said aloud as she scrawled her signature in calligraphic cursive. She smiled at herself for taking things into her own hands. She folded her letter three times and slid it into an envelope. She licked the top and sealed it. Turning it over, she placed it on her desk and wrote John's name on it._

_"I hope he.." Her head shot up, hair flying over her shoulder as a loud knock sounded at the door. Laleia grinned and left the letter on the desk, then ran to the door. She flung it open and her breath escaped her lungs. His blue eyes danced with the same excitement hers did._

_"Honey, I'm home." He grinned. Laleia squealed and jumped into his arms. John caught her easily, and held her close to him. Laleia held his head and kissed him. She smiled against his lips as he returned the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair._

_"You cut your hair, finally." She said as she broke the kiss, pulling back to admire the short spikes._

_John laughed, "You loved the long hair, admit you miss it." Laleia wrinkled her nose at him causing him to laugh more. She jumped down from him and tugged him into her house._

_"Want something to drink?" She asked. John nodded and Laleia went to her kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She tossed it to him and he caught it in the air. He cracked it open and took a sip. Laleia leaned back against the counter and smiled._

_"How are things?" She asked softly. John grinned and screwed the cap back on his bottle._

_"Great, but I have something to tell you."_

_"I have something to tell you too." She said._

_"You first." John replied._

_"Now now, you said it first." Laleia giggled and pushed him towards the couch in the other room. They sat and she smiled encouragingly._

_"Spill."_

_"I have something to tell you." **Oh my God.**_

_"It's taking a lot for me to say this, but you need to know." **He does feel the same.**_

_"You're my best friend in the world, and it's time you knew." **Just say it to me so I can say it back.**_

_John took her hand and smiled, "Liz and I are back together."_

_**So, this is how a heart shatters.**_

_"But I thought you said last time was for good?" Laleia asked in a casual tone. John released her hand and his smile grew._

_"I did, but we talked," he mused, "and we worked things out."_

_"That's great, J." Laleia smiled._

_"But that's not all." He said. Laleia's brow furrowed._

_"Oh?" **What the hell else could there be to say? Are they eloping and he wants me to be their witness?**_

_John dug into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. Laleia's heart sank but her smile never wavered. He opened the box and revealed the small princess-cut diamond, set in a white-gold band._

_"I'm going to ask her to marry me, Ley."_

_**Close enough.**_

_"John, that's... wow." She forced herself to smile more, "Congratulations."_

_"Your turn." He said._

_"Huh?"_

_"You said you had to tell me something." He pressed in a gentle tone._

_"I'll uh," Her eyes burned into the letter sitting three feet from them, "tell you in a sec."_

_She pushed him out of the room, to the front door._

_"Wait right here." Laleia said. John's right brow raised in confusion._

_"Al... right?" Laleia smiled then ran into the other room. How was she going to give him the letter now? He looked so happy when he showed her the ring. Laleia decided it best that he never knew what she'd always know. Fight back tears, she opened the top drawer, resting her hand on the envelope she closed her eyes and pulled it towards her. Once it hit the insides of the compartment, she closed it. Her heart in pieces, she picked up something beneath her desk._

_"I wanted to say, I found the football your dumb ass left here last fall.."_

-End Flashback-

_--I remember when we kissed.. I still feel it on my lips--_

"And we played catch in the park all afternoon.." Laleia murmured. Since that day, Laleia had regretted never telling John how she felt and kept her feelings tucked away safely in her heart. She couldn't do anything more than that. She pushed herself out of the chair and placed the picture back on the side table. Her tears were flowing freely now, but silent. Her hand trembled on the table then drifted down to a drawer. Laleia slid it open and sigh shakily. Reaching in, her fingers grasped at the bottom. As she lifted her hand back up, the envelope was between her index finger and thumb. Her chest heaved as she tried to hold in sobs looking at the name, cursive and black on the front. She threw the envelope back into the abyss of the drawer and slammed it shut.

"Damn you!" She screamed at the drawer. Sobs wracked her body and she threw herself on the couch. Pulling a pillow over her head, she kicked her feet in a tantrum like manner. Her best friend was the most difficult person in the world. Even when he wasn't trying to get her out of a relationship, he was still buried into her subconscious. Laleia rolled over when her upheaval of emotion passed and she stared at the ceiling.

"Damned if I do, damned if I don't." She whispered. Wiping her eyes, she let out a breath. Her eyes scanned around the room then bulged as a loud ringing echoed from afar. She fell off the couch, scrambling to her feet and making a running dash for the kitchen. She slid by the doorway then jumped inside. Grabbing her purse, she dumped it out and picked up her cell phone.

"Randy.." She said, then blew her nose and wiped her eyes. There was no need getting him worried over anything.

"Baby, hi, sorry! I was in the bathroom." She said in the most up beat tone she could muster. Randy chuckled on the other end of the phone.

_"Well, I'm sorry I interrupted."_ He purred softly. Laleia gripped the kitchen counter to keep her balance. That man had a smoothness to his voice that made her weak in the knees.

"Oh no harm done." She giggled. Laleia listened as Randy switched his cellphone to his other ear.

_"So what did you do today baby?"_ _**Reminisced about the love I have for my best friend.**_

"Oh nothing, just yanno, cleaned and relaxed." She replied softly.

_"Well I'm glad you relaxed. I just got in from a signing."_ _**Oh, the one you had with John?**_

"Didn't have to fight off too many advances, did you?" Laleia walked up the stairs to her bedroom and sat on her bed.

"_Oh just one or two."_ Randy teased.

"Well, I'll protect you next time." She teased back. Randy laughed into the phone then sighed happily.

"_It's nice to hear your voice, baby."_ _**It'd be nicer if I could hear John's.**_

"It's nice to hear yours too Randy." Laleia smiled. Why couldn't her thoughts match her mouth? They spoke for another twenty minutes, Randy recapping his day to her, and Laleia replying politely. The end came in the form of a yawn from the other end of the phone.

"You should go to bed, Randy." Laleia suggested.

_"You're probably right Leia.."_ He murmured. Laleia smiled at the nickname he'd picked up from the Glamazon. It seemed more endearing coming from his lips.

"There's no probably, I _am _right yanno.." Laleia joked. Randy chuckled softly.

_"Alright, alright. Well, I suppose this is goodnight."_

"Goodnight, baby." Laleia said.

_"I love you, baby._" He whispered. Laleia smiled weakly.

"I love you.... Randy." She bit her lip after replying. She'd hoped he hadn't heard the hesitation in her voice. Her shoulders relaxed as he said his final goodnight and hung up, unquestioning and affectionate. Laleia hung up as well and tossed her phone onto the pillow beside her. Her fingers began to tingle. She clenched her hands into fists. She was not going to call her best friend. Laleia made a silent pact within herself that she would move on. He didn't love her, and she had to accept that.

"Why can't I just get over you.."

* * *

**_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL? What did you thiiiink? Until next time, R&R peeps! :)_**


	13. I Should Tell You

**_Welcome back to another installment of Always the Best Friend! I think people might hate me for this one, but its gotta happen. And as always, if you guys really are liking it, feedback is the best way to let me know. I got 7 reviews, which I loved, but there were more than 10 times the number of hits on this chapter. Which means, over 70 people read, and 7 reviewed. Now guys, I don't ask for anything but a little feedback. Please, just give me that much :) Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own them selves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get a hair brush and a fan._**

**_Song Credits: - Crush by David Archuleta -- Reason to Believe by Dashboard Confessional_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-Am I crazy or falling in love.. is it truth or just another crush-_

Large palms rubbed against the coarse denim of his shorts to rid them of sweat. Although his previous coffee and energy drinks had worn off, he was just as jittery as before. He paced the cheap carpeted floor of his locker room, trying to shake off his nervousness. If he was going to be like that while he's only thinking about it, what was he going to do when he sees those light brown eyes and that fierce red hair?

But she has to know.

He's got to do it now. He can't hesitate anymore.

John lifted his hat, ran his hands through his buzzed scalp and secured the hat back on his head. Ashley was everything he'd never had in a girlfriend. Opinionated, sassy, sarcastic, and intuitively perceptive. Not to mention intelligent, confident and beautiful. She was one of the most down to earth people he'd ever met and he felt he could be real with her. Only two other women had done that for him, and one was his best friend.

His hand searched his oversized pockets and pulled out his cell phone. It looked like a toy, dwarfed by the size of his hand. He missed her, there was no doubt about that. But what he hated to admit, is that it didn't break his heart as much as it used to being apart from her. With being one of the top guys, and now Ashley becoming a big part of his life, he and Laleia were drifting. Instead of listening to his head, he slid his phone back into his pocket. He'd call her sometime.

But he had more important things to do now.

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

_--Oh, sweet lungs don't fail me now.. your burning has turned into fear--_

"Alright.. I'll discuss this with you more soon.. okay.. yeah.. bye." Ashley pulled her cell phone from her ear and pushed the end button. She sighed, wishing the person on the other end of the conversation would stop pestering.

"That sounded important." Ashley's phone slipped from her hands when the voice spoke behind her. It bounced from hand to hand before she finally grasped it tightly, shoving it in her pocket before turning around.

"Oh that? Oh it was just Stephanie." John raised a brow.

"McMahon?" He questioned and Ashley nodded.

"Apparently I have a new job, higher pay, more private, all that jazz." She said with a smile.

"Well congratulations." John chuckled and walked down the hall with her. He wasn't going to risk his endeavor by prying into her work life. Even though she'd do that to him on a daily basis, he knew better than to piss off a woman by speculating everything about her.

"And what were you up to today, Cena?" Ashley bumped her hip into his playfully. He bumped back with a shrug.

"Went to a signing with Orton and Kennedy." He murmured. Ashley looked at him.

"Speaking of Orton.."

"Must we?" Ashley rolled her eyes at his comment.

"When was the last time you called Laleia?"

"Was there a need to segue to her from him, or do you just love doing that to me?"

"I believe you know that the latter is true." She giggled, causing John to shake his head. His shoved his hands into his pocket and slowed his pace to match hers.

"I will, soon." He said. Ashley pursed her lips. His tone told her not to speak of it further and she obliged.

"So.. where are you headed?" Ashley changed the subject. John shrugged and turned the corner.

"Just out for a walk," He slipped on some sunglasses, "wanna join me?" Ashley smiled and followed him out the door.

"Well, if you insist." She replied. John paused, then placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her along as they made it past the production trucks. Once they were in the clear, the two shuffled along down the side walk. It was a super-show weekend, so all three rosters were either at the arena, or exploring within a five block radius of the arena. Surprisingly, fans were sparse in the back, swarmed around the front double doors to try and catch a glimpse at their favorites. John let out a breath in relief. He really wanted this to be a private matter.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ashley inquired softly. She'd never seen him really serious about anything before. It was very hard to read what he was feeling or thinking.

"Just, something I want to talk with you... to you.. about.." He stammered. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"It can't be that stressful," she grabbed his hand and pulled him to a secluded fountain, shrouded by a few trees, "talk." John chuckled at her. Of course, she wasn't going to let him have full control of this. He'd have to work with what he had.

"Well," he looked up at her, taking off his sunglasses. "We've been hanging out a lot for the past few months."

"Yeah." She grinned at him. John's heart began to beat faster. It always did when she looked at him like that.

"And well, I've had a lot of fun spending time with you.. and.." He paused, collecting his thoughts.

"And.." She placed her hand on his. John smiled and took that hand into his much larger one.

"And I was wondering, if you'd like to go out."

"But we do that all the time, how is that stress-"

"As more than friends." He interrupted her to clarify. Redness crept up and consumed Ashley's cheeks.

"Oh.." She murmured. The color drained from John's face. That didn't seem like a happy 'Oh' coming out of her mouth.

"I mean, I'm cool if you're not ready." Ashley pressed her index and middle fingers to his lips.

"I'd love to Johnny." She whispered. John's lips turned up in a grin against her fingers. He took her both hands and brought them to his lips, brushing them over the knuckles.

"Now do you understand why I was stressing?" He said with a chuckle. Ashley laughed and pulled him up.

"It's not quite so vague now, no." She replied, snaking her arms around his neck. Her doe-eyes blinked softly, and she smiled. Leaning up, her lips pressed to his, gently coaxing his to come alive and move with hers. John's hands pressed into her lower back, pulling her closer as they embraced, kissing fervently. John's grin broke their kiss and Ashley giggled. They pulled away from each other, allowing their hands to slide down their bodies and meet in the middle. Hands laced together, John and Ashley walked away from the fountain and back to the arena.

A soft click resonated behind them. Neither noticed, too wrapped up in one another. Light-grey eyes widened at the small, two-inch screen before them. A small chuckle emitted from a slender throat.

"Can't say I didn't see this coming." Jillian Hall flipped through her contacts of her phone. She had never been one to cause trouble, but this was a must see.

Her finger slid down the screen of her Samsung Glyde. She tapped at more than fifteen names before she was satisfied. Attaching the photograph, she sent a message to those special contacts. Every one of the Divas on all three rosters were in for a shock. Especially once they saw the caption.

**_"Must see picture! Seems Johnny wants to get 'physical'.."_**

* * *

**_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL? What did you thiiiink? Until next time, click the little green button beneath this aaaaaaaaaaand review :)_**


	14. Best Friend?

**_Another new chapter of Always the Best Friend for your enjoyment! I actually cried myself while writing the last few parts of this chapter. I was so happy with the feedback I got for the last chapter. It goes to show that a little push in the right direction and results will follow. I got 12 amazing reviews for chapter 13, thanks to those who reviewed!!! I really appreciate it, keep it up guys! And as always, if you guys really are liking it, feedback is the best way to let me know. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own them selves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get a hair brush and a fan._**

**_Song Credits: - Honeymoon's Over by State of Shock -- If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-A shoebox filled with memories, a bedroom trashed.. all that we used to be-_

Breaks are always short lived in the World Wrestling Entertainment community. Not only are the Superstars pressed for time, the creative department also feels the pressure of upper management. Laleia stared at a half blank Word document, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Her assignment was to make a brand new Diva's storyline that was outside the title hunt. She raked a hand back through her chocolate mane and blew out a breath. She couldn't think of anything and it was bothering her. Shaking her head, she saved the file and closed her laptop.

"I need inspiration.." Laleia murmured. She stood up and walked to the door and opened it. She screamed and jumped back as it pushed back forcibly when she'd turned the knob.

"Holy shit Beth, there is a thing called knocking!" Laleia spat. Beth paced slightly. Laleia raised a brow at her best friend. She looked like she was about to have an anxiety attack.

"You're pacing like an uneasy lion, what's the matter?" Laleia asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Beth pulled away and continued to pace.

"I'm trying to figure out how to tell you something.." She whispered, finally stopping.

"Tell me what?" Laleia was more confused than ever. Beth fidgeted with her cell phone in her hand. She let out a shaky breath and shook out her shoulders to ease her own tension.

"Something, you're not going to be happy about." Beth replied. Laleia swallowed softly.

"Are you here to fire me.." Laleia bit her lip. She hadn't finished the storyline, but she never thought it was that big of a deal.

"What? Oh God no, nothing like that!" Laleia sighed in relief.

"Well it can't be that bad then."

"Oh trust me," Beth opened her cell phone and pressed buttons, "it can."

"Now I'm completely lost. Elizabeth Carolan, you tell me what's going on and you tell me now." Laleia demanded gravely. Beth met her friend's steady gaze.

"You, might want to sit down." Beth suggested nervously. Laleia felt behind her and sat on the chair she grazed her hand over. Beth held out her cell phone.

"Don't shoot the messenger," Beth watched Laleia's expression carefully, "this was sent to me and the rest of the Divas.

Laleia didn't respond. She didn't have words to say to respond to this. Her eyes were locked on the middle of the picture, the focus. The caption said it all, but she still couldn't believe her eyes. Their lips were touching. They looked overjoyed. They looked like the other was the only other person in the world. They didn't care about her.

He didn't _care_ anymore.

"Who... sent this.." Laleia squeaked out. Beth sighed.

"Jillian Hall."

"When.." Laleia's stare bore holes into Beth's face. Beth gulped.

"Two days ago." Laleia's heart tore into pieces. It wasn't Beth who she was upset at, it was her supposed best friend. He hadn't called her in weeks. She had to find about this relationship from someone else.

"That fucking PRICK." She seethed. Beth's eyes widened and she back away.

"Laleia, don't do something stupid now." Beth cautioned her. Laleia stomped to her desk and opened her laptop. She typed something, saved it then shut the laptop abruptly.

"What was that about?" Beth questioned. Laleia's snarl was down right scary.

"Let's just say, Jillian Hall's singing career is going to be cut short in a terrible way..." Beth's eyes widened. She'd never seen her friend in such a state before.

She also feared for anyone who dared to get on Laleia's bad side today.

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

_--All of the boys, and all of the girls, are begging to If You Seek Amy--_

"You're such a fool." John chuckled and kissed his girlfriend's forehead after she spoke. His insides went insane when he thought about that phrase in his head.

His Girlfriend.

It finally meant something to him for the first time in a long time. This was one he wanted to make work. She was no flavour of the week. This was the real deal.

"_Your_ fool." He replied. Ashley's face lit up in a brilliant grin. John's knees shook for a moment.

"So, what does _my_ fool have on his agenda today?" She laced her hand in his, leaning into his side as they walked through the halls.

"Just a promo to film soon, no big deal." John brought her hand to his lips. Ashley giggled, causing him to smile against her hand.

"Well, I have another meeting with the boss lady." She said, kissing his cheek. John released her hand reluctantly.

"Only if you must." John said with a chuckle. Ashley tiptoed to him and brushed her lips over his softly. Both smiled against each other's lips.

"I'll find you when I'm finished." She said after the kiss was broken. John smiled reassuringly at her.

"Good luck." He encouraged. Ashley grinned at him and turned, her red hair flying over her shoulder as she walked in the opposite direction. A goofy grin made itself known on John's handsome features. He sighed happily and turned around. He began to walk down the hall when he heard a click-clack behind him coming so fast, it sounded almost like a machine gun. His stomach flopped as his favorite brunette turned the corner full tilt. And she did not look happy.

"Ley, hi!" He said, cheerily. Laleia planted herself in front of him. John's smile immediately faded. It was him who she was unhappy with. He was in shit, and he knew it. He should have called her when Ashley told him to.

"Long time no fucking speak." John winced. Oh yes, she was livid.

"I've been busy." He replied softly. Laleia swallowed hard and continued to stare him down.

"I'm sure you have." She snapped. John tried to put on a smile for her.

"I missed you, Ley." He said. Her eyebrows pulled together.

"Where's your girlfriend.." John's breath caught in his throat.

"Oh.." He muttered. Laleia's eyes widened angrily.

"**_Oh_**," She walked up to him, "I don't speak to you for weeks, find out you have a new girlfriend from a Diva, and all you have to say for yourself is '**oh'**?"

"Oh get off it Laleia." John spat back. Laleia took a step back.

"I have a right to be pissed!"

"What right do you have that I don't have," John took a step towards her, "I never saw you try to contact me either. You've never been one to not know how to dial a fucking phone!"

"This is not about me right now, John." She glared at him. John rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air.

"Of course it's not, do go on." Laleia frowned at his tone. This was unlike him.

"I'm your best friend John, I should've been the first to know, not informed by a picture two days after the fact!" Laleia yelled at him. Crew members and wrestlers began to glance in their direction. John licked his lips.

"Well maybe you don't need to be the first to know _every_ fucking detail of my damn life." John growled. Laleia's throat tightened. She took a step back as tears stung the back of her eyes. Her heart sank into her stomach. John just didn't talk like that to her. He never would use that tone with her. He always had told everything before anyone else.

"What happened to us?" She squeaked out. John's eyes began to soften and he looked away.

"We'll talk about this later," John began to walk by her, "You're making a damn scene." Laleia's breath was constricted in her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself as her whole body began to seize up while she watched his retreating form. The audience that had gathered diverged and began to taper off. Laleia was left frozen in place, shocked at the complete 180 of her best friend. Her caring and compassionate J, replaced with a cold, unfeeling John Cena. She tried to breathe, but couldn't. Her air burst from her lungs as a pair of strong arms looped around her waist.

"Let me get you out of here, baby." Randy's smooth voice curled into her ear. Laleia's stance began to go lax and she turned to him.

"You saw that, huh?" Randy nodded and kissed her nose.

"Do you need anything?" He stroked her face affectionately, concern reflected in his ice blue eyes. Laleia's heart began to speed up. Her thought processes, clouded by feelings of betrayal, compelled her to act. It was clear, only one thing could fix things right now. Laleia rested her hands on his chest. She smiled in a vixen like manner.

"I need you to make me forget John Cena. _Tonight_."

* * *

**_And if you didn't catch it, there is a cryptic (SMUTTY) message in the title of the Britney Spears song._**

**_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL? What did you thiiiink? Until next time, click the little green button beneath this aaaaaaaaaaand please review :)_**


	15. Hypocrite

**_Welcome back to Always the Best Friend! You people were PISSED at my main boy last chapter and I couldn't have been more thrilled with the reaction and response. :) Once again, I got 15 wonderful reviews for chapter 14, thanks to those who reviewed!!! I really appreciate it, keep it up guys! And as always, if you guys really are liking it, feedback is the best way to let me know. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own them selves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get a hair brush and a fan._**

**_Song Credits: -I Hate This Part by The Pussycat Dolls --A Little Too Not Over You by David Archuleta_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-The world slows down, but my heart beats fast right now.. I know this is the part where the end starts-_

John pushed through the back doors. A country tune was being whistled through his lips. Two coffees, and kiss from his girlfriend had him in a state of elation. She had an eye appointment so she was going to be at the arena a little later than usual. John paused as he made it to the backstage area. An eerie silence flooded throughout the crew and superstars as they saw him come around the corner. The pitch of John's whistle lowered then faded away. He walked through divided middle of the people staring at him intently. John rolled his eyes and barreled his way through.

"You'd think people had never seen a damn picture of a couple together before.." He muttered. It was all he'd heard the past two days. Laleia's reaction was the worst of them all. Since then, she'd ignored his calls.

Seems that when he tried to call her, it was too late.

John took his hat off and hiked his duffle bag higher on his shoulder. He chuckled as he heard the loud, crude voices laughing on the other side of the door.

"Thank god," he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Hey guys," he called out. John lingered in the doorway as the laughs began to die away to a dull hush. Every face in the room turned to him. John looked around at the faces. This was not about the picture, they wouldn't be this quiet.

"Alright, I'll bite," He tossed his dufflebag to the side, "What the hell is going on?" Anxious eyes of every person in the locker room tried their hardest to evade his gaze.

"Not one of you know?" John took a few steps into the room. Still silence, the elephant in the room growing larger by the second. The silence was broken by a cocky chuckle in the background.

"You have something to insert here, Copeland?" John pressed. The boys turned and moved away from a sitting Adam Copeland. The blonde Canadian smirked at him, evil intentions on his lips.

"You really haven't heard, have you Johnny boy?" John scrunched his eyebrows.

"Enlighten me." Adam stood up and walked to John.

"Orton boinked his writer a few nights back. 'Bout time if you ask me.." John's hands clenched into fists. Copeland was just trying to get under his skin. John's eyes scanned the room. As soon as his glare met the eyes of his co-workers, they're path of vision cast downward to the floor. John thought his heart might stop in his chest. Adam smirked at John, knowing that this was eating him alive. John's eyes narrowed as he spun back towards the door, pushing it open forcefully. The sound of the door cracking against the nearest wall, almost coming off the hinges rang through the locker room.

Phil Brooks leaned out the doorway and watched John storm down the hall.

"Man, do you think that was really wise?" He turned back to the expectant locker room. Adam sat back down and leaned back, chuckling.

"I guess I'm just the only one here with cajones.."

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

_-Aren't the memories supposed to fade, what's wrong with my heart? Shake it off, let it go.. didn't think it'd be this hard-_

A soft rose petal fell on top of a desk. Delicate fingers pulled back, taking a card along with them. Small, cursive writing in black was inside the thick square of paper.

_Just 'cause it's Wednesday..  
Love,  
Randy_

Laleia's face lit up in a smile as she held the card to her desk, glancing at the dozen roses in the vase. Randy was a generous and loving boyfriend, there was no doubt about that. There was something different about him. She'd known that John was wrong from the beginning. She and Randy had made love and he didn't leave her.

"Hump and Dump my ass." She said to no one in particular. Reaching over the vase, she slid a hand inside and began to pull out a rose slowly. Her hand jerked and the thorns ripped through flesh as her door was forced over.

"Fuck!" Laleia shouted. She grabbed a kleenex and held her hand tightly. Frowning, she glared at a seething John Cena in her doorway.

"Good job, dumbass," she spat, "now I'm bleeding!" John slammed the door behind him. He closed his eyes and took in an unsteady, furious breath.

"Tell me, it's not true." Laleia's eyebrow rose.

"Tell you what's not true?" John opened his eyes and ran his hands back through his scalp.

"Did you sleep with Randy.." John's eyes burned into her. Laleia placed the rose back into the vase.

"So you heard about that, did you?" John's eyes widened.

"How am I the last one to fucking know!" John exclaimed. Laleia scoffed, shocked at him. She walked to the sink in the left corner of her room and rinsed her hand.

"Oh what, you have nothing to say?" John walked up behind her, "you fuck a guy you've dated for three months and you have nothing to say?"

"Why should I say anything to you.." She whispered. John let out an exasperated sigh.

"Because it's me!" Laleia coughed a laugh. She wrapped her hand in paper towel and searched for a band aid.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite."

"What!"

" 'Well maybe you don't need to be the first to know _every_ fucking detail of my damn life.' " Laleia mocked him, using air quotes to make her point.

"This is different.." John said softer.

"How is it different, John?" Her brown hair flew over her shoulder as she turned to face him, "Because it's me? Is that why it's different?"

"EXACTLY!" John threw his hands up in the air.

"But why John," John turned from her. Laleia ducked under his arm, forcing him to look at her. "Why is it different?"

"I don't want to talk about this, Laleia." John pulled his face from her hand. Laleia shook her head and turned him back around.

"No John, you said we'd talk about this later," Laleia's eyes softened, begging him with her gaze, "It's later."

John backed her into the wall gently. He placed his hands on either side of her head against the wall. Laleia looked from his right arm, to his left arm, then to his face.

"Why do you hate her.." He urged, his eyes a menacing dark blue. Laleia's glance shifted away from him. Talking about her made Laleia uncomfortable. She lifted her cerulean orbs to meet his and swallowed hard.

"Why do you hate him?" She whispered. His hands moved from the wall to cup her face in his hands.

"Because he took you from me." John responded softly. Laleia's eyes began to burn and she shook her head.

"You promised no woman would could between us," her voice broke, "What makes her so different!"

"She's just," John's mouth moved but no words came out after that. He swallowed hard and smiled to himself.

"Different," he finally finished, "she's indescribable." Laleia's eyes watered.

"I don't want to lose you over this," John rested his forehead on hers as she closed her eyes.

"Just give me full ass-kicking rights if she hurts you, Meathead, and you won't." John's eyes began to lighten in color. A laugh errupted from his throat.

"I fucking missed you." He said. Laleia smiled softly, snaking her arms up and around his neck.

"Ditto," She rested her cheek on his chest. John's large palm ran down the length of her chocolate hair. A content sigh escaped Laleia's lips.

"So," Laleia adjusted her head to look at him, "I'll tolerate and accept her if you do the same for him."

"I really have to?" John grimaced. Laleia smacked him in the arm. John winced and frowned slightly.

"Alright, alright, truce damnit!" Laleia laughed at him. John's lips brushed over her forehead.

"Super Nintendo tonight?" John suggested. Laleia's eyes lit up and she grinned brightly.

"Fuck yes!"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?

"Nope, _just_ Orton."

* * *

**_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL? What did you thiiiink? Until next time, click the little green button beneath this aaaaaaaaaaand please review :)_**


	16. Consequences and Secrets

**_After a drawn out absence due to muses not cooperating, welcome back to Always the Best Friend! I'm so sorry it took me so long guys, but as many of you, being writers like myself know, when you have writer's block, it's very hard to get rid of. But after some badgering from readers and help from one of my best friend's, Ashley, I was able to finally pull this chapter out. This part of the plot has been long awaited in my mind and I hope you guys enjoy it. I was so happy to see that I got 15 wonderful reviews for chapter 15, thanks to those who reviewed!!! I really appreciate it, keep it up guys! And as always, if you guys really are liking it, feedback is the best way to let me know. _**

**_And for those wondering about how to pronounce Laleia's name, its La-Lay-uh. Hope that helps :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own them selves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get a hair brush and a fan._**

**_Song Credits: -Pardon Me by Incubus --Keeps Getting Better by Christina Aguilera_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-An ominous landscape of never-ending calamity.. I need you to hear, I need you to see that I have had all I can take and exploding seems like an imminent possibility-_

**Former WWE Champion John Cena seen here with a woman, who has been confirmed by a reliable source as Ashley Gage, WWE's new on the road physical therapist. Seems Cena would like to get "Physical, physical.."**  
_Source: Rajah_

Ashley stared at the screen in front of her, a blank look on her face. She hadn't felt this violated in a long while. Her grip on the mouse tightened slightly. She couldn't stop wondering how it happened, but more importantly, who was responsible.

"Now if I were a snitch," Ashley's index finger tapped the mouse button light enough so it wouldn't move from the page, "where would I be hiding.."

It's not that she was surprised, in this business it's to be expected. She knew getting involved with a superstar would be a relationship under a microscope, but she hadn't realized how fast word would have gotten out. Right now all she could think of how pissed off she was. John was probably in the same boat as well.

Ashley leaned back and chewed on the inside of her cheek. He didn't deserve to be dragged through the mud like this. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the words, "reliable source" placed below the picture of her and John kissing in the park.

"This reliable source does not know who the fuck their dealing with.. I'll.."

"You'll do what, baby.." A deep voice booming behind her made her jump and flip around. Baby blue eyes examined her facial expression, shifting their gaze to the computer screen every once in a while. She swallowed past the lump in her throat, and raked her chocolate-cherry hair back, a nervous habit of hers.

"... lose my God damn mind.." _And cause them to lose something as well._

John rested his hands on the arm rests of her chair and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Is this about the picture.." Ashley let out a sigh and pushed his hands off the arm rests so she could maneuver around.

"New development," she murmured, "they found out my name and job. And look, they made a funny." Rolling her eyes, Ashley pointed at the caption on the screen. John leaned in, squinted and chuckled softly.

"Clever."

"Oh, excessively so." Ashley blew a stray hair from her face, "I just wish I knew who would do something like this to someone they have never met."

"But you have met her.." John piped up. Ashley whipped around, nearly elbowing John in the stomach. He jumped back startled and had a puzzled look on his face.

"Wait," John sighed, "you haven't talked to the Divas have you?"

"Not as of late, but you seem to have been." Ashley leaned back, very God Father-like. John gulped and moved his hands to block his crotch.

"Maria showed me it," John explained, "said she got it in a text from Jillian.." John's voice became quieter as he gathered in Ashley's tensed up figure.

Small hands clenched the leather, padded arm rests. Her chest began to heave and her eyes were ablaze. But as soon as the overwhelming anger came, her shoulders relaxed and a serene look washed over her face. John pushed his tongue into his cheek, trying to gauge her mental state.

"Baby?" He questioned softly. Ashley smiled at him, her expression eerily calm.

"I'm hungry." Her tone was sugary sweet. She stood up and placed her hands on John's chest. Giggling as he flinched slightly, Ashley got up on her tiptoes and pecked his lips feather soft.

"I'll be right back baby," She whispered, running her fingertips down the back of his neck. John shivered and nodded, allowing her to pass him. Ashley sashayed out of the door and shut it behind her.

John stood there in a stunned silence, his eye catching a glimpse of the picture on the computer. An ominous feeling came over him. There was no way she was just going to let this picture fiasco go. John rubbed his face.

"I'm going to be bailing her out of jail tonight, I can see it coming.."

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

_--Somedays I'm a super bitch, up to my old tricks.. but it won't last forever--_

Whispers and giggles trailed behind Ashley as she calmly walked the halls. A muscle jumped above her eyebrow as a flash of blonde hair caught her attention. A smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth as she approached the cafeteria.

"Jillian Hall.." Ashley uttered in a low tone. Turning slowly, grey eyes met those of light brown. A small smile crossed over plump lips as she took in the sight before her.

"Ashley Gage, isn't it?" Jillian replied.

"I'm sure you'd be the most _reliable source_ on that, now wouldn't you.." Ashley near growled. As if she'd won a prize, a devilish grin lit up Jillian's face. Pent up anger welled up in Ashley's body. Without thinking of the consequences, the fiery new girl lunged at the Diva. A scream was forced from Jillian's lungs as she was speared to the floor.

"Do you think you're fucking Gossip Girl or something?!" Ashley yelled, grabbing two handfuls of fake blonde hair and bashing Jillian's head against the floor. The two ladies began rolling around, advantages shared by both. After a few minutes, filled with screams and a crowd gathering, Ashley rolled Jillian over and straddled her waist.

"You're insane!" Jillian shrieked. Ashley drew a fist back and glared down at the woman who had humiliated her. As she was about to make her lips even more plump, two arms hooked in the napes of Ashley's elbows and brought her to her feet.

"You're going to get yourself fired.." John whispered harshly. Ashley tried to fight him as Jillian stood up, egging her on.

"You're fucking.."

"Enough." Ashley froze, while John tensed up behind her. All eyes shifted to the center of the cafeteria. Emerging from the crowd, Stephanie McMahon looked none too pleased.

"Miss Hall, please go to your locker room," Stephanie stalked towards her and narrowed her eyes, "Now." Jillian gulped and turned on her heel, scurrying down the hall, almost tripping in her haste.

Stephanie looked over her shoulder with a stone cold gaze, "And as for you Miss Gage."

John released Ashley and looked on concerned. Stephanie walked up to her and pointed away from the crowd.

"My office," she said curtly, "immediately." Ashley's body relaxed, her face stoic. Walking through the now divided crowd, she left John's side and proceeded to what everyone thought would surely be her death sentence.

Pushing through a dark mahogany door, Ashley flopped into the chair in front of Stephanie's desk. The second child of Vincent Kennedy McMahon sat in her oversized office chair and stared her down.

"What do you have to say for yourself.." Stephanie's gaze didn't waver. Ashley just shook her head.

"She had it coming, she had no right taking or posting that picture." She replied, picking at a nail that was partially ripped off from the fight. Stephanie raked her hair back.

"You know the entire roster and crew are anticipating that you're the sacrificial lamb in all of this."

Ashley sighed, her posture slouching, "How long am I suspended for?"

"30 days, but you won't be the road physical therapist any longer, I can't have you injuring my Divas." Stephanie slammed her hand, causing Ashley to jump.

"You will not discuss this meeting with anyone, and your job we've been speaking about is secured in 30 days."

"Of course." Ashley nodded. She and Stephanie spoke about her new job for less than 15 minutes. Paul Levesque, more popularly known as Triple H, had just gotten surgery on his torn right quadriceps. He was in desperate need of a private physical therapist.

Stephanie leaned back in her chair, "And that's the gist of the job. You're going to help Paul rehab his quad." Ashley nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for the opportunity, I'll see ya Steph." She ascended from her seat and turned for the door.

"Oh, and one more thing Ashley." Ashley cursed under her breath and turned.

"And that would be.."

"When are you going to tell him?" Stephanie inched towards her. Ashley swallowed hard.

"Soon." She whispered.

"I hope so," Stephanie stood up and walked to Ashley with crossed arms, "you know how secrets and relationships don't mesh so well."

"I get it, I will tell him." Ashley snapped. Stephanie licked her lips and took a step back.

"Do it soon," she leaned back against her desk. Ashley put her hand on the door knob while Steph stared into her back.

"Before someone else does, _little sister_..."

* * *

**_Yes, it IS what you're thinking that just happened. Bet you guys didn't see that coming.. ;) Until next time, click the little green button beneath this aaaaaaaaaaand please review :)_**


	17. Heart Beat

__

**_HAPPY WRESTLEMANIA 25 EVERYONE! I love spurts of creativity, so I'm taking advantage of it with another new chapter!! :) I'm glad you guys enjoyed my twist. I bet none of you, (except Ashley), saw this coming. That makes me so happy, haha! I got 9 wonderful reviews for chapter 16, thanks to those who reviewed!!! I really appreciate it, keep it up guys! And as always, if you guys really are liking it, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own them selves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get a hair brush and a fan._**

**_Song Credits: -Take Me On The Floor by The Veronicas --Far Longer Than Forever from The Swan Princess_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

-You captivate me, something about you has got me.. I was lonely now you make me feel alive-

"So how's lock-up, baby?" A soft chuckle reverberated in the speaker of his cell phone. It had been over two weeks since the incident with Jillian and John was missing Ashley. Sure, they'd spend his days off together, when he could get them in. But it wasn't the same as every day would be.

_"Dull, dull, dull,"_ She murmured, _"I've been sorting my bills and things for fun."_

"Sounds like a rocking good time." John chuckled.

_"It's heaven on earth."_ Ashley replied with a snort. John could see her rolling her eyes right now. At least she was being productive.

_"So what have you been up to, Johnny?"_

John sat back in the leather chair in his hotel room. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't done anything that wasn't work related while he was on the road.

"Oh you know," John shrugged, "work."

_"You, just worked?"_ Ashley replied, puzzled. In the month they'd been together, John was always one to bar hop with the boys.

"It was a pretty busy week, paper view preparation and whatnot." John said in a non-chalant tone. No Way Out was coming up in less than a week, and John was in the main event, so it wasn't that far off of an excuse.

_"Well,"_ John heard her switching ears, _"maybe you should hook up with the boys and have some fun?"_

"Baby, you act like I'm a hermit." John replied offended. Ashley laughed in the phone.

_"That is because since I've been gone, you've become a damn hermit."_

"Oh, listen to the comedic genius we have here.." John muttered.

_"I'm serious, John,"_ She said in a gentle tone, _"I'll be there in all of 13 days, have some fun for me since I cannot have any."_

John chuckled softly then sighed, "I just miss you, you know?"

_"I know, I miss you too babes, but please,"_ she pleaded, _"do me a favor and stop moping?"_

"I can make the attempt.."

_"Johnny.."_ John began to laugh at her motherly tone.

"Alright, alright, I'll have fun. Damn you're sounding like.."

_"Don't you say another damn word..."_

John smiled into the phone, "You enjoy the rest of your day, babe."

_"Filling out T4's will be pure bliss, I assure you."_ Ashley sassed, then let out a small sigh before hanging up.

John pressed the red 'End' button on his cell phone, sliding it shut and tossing it aside. He pulled his hat off, raked a hand through his scalp and secure his hat on his head backwards. Pushing himself off the bed, he walked to the balcony outside the glass doors on the far side of his hotel room. He pushed his way through the doors and leaned against the railing surrounding the small space. He sighed softly, over looking the view of Portland, Oregon from the 12th floor of the hotel he was staying at.

Looking at his watch his eyes widened, "Okay, signing now, fun later.."

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

_-Far longer than forever.. I'll hold you in my heart-_

The click of a key card in the door of 1221 echoed in the empty hallway. John pushed through the entrance of his hotel room and let out an tired groan. After a signing, then a surprise appearance at a local event, John was exhausted. He knew Ashley ordered him to go out, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. A night of sitcoms would have to do.

"I'll just," John trudged to his bed, "go out tomorrow night.." He allowed his body to cave, falling face first into the soft mattress. He let out a happy sigh, burying himself further into the pillows and comforter. His eye lids began to grow heavy as he let himself drift into slumber. Just as he was about to slip into unconsciousness, his floating mind was interrupted by a rather loud knock on the door.

_'If I ignore it, maybe they'll go away..'_ His mind murmured as he closed his eyes once more. Much to his chagrin, the knocks persisted in a louder, more agravating manner.

Rolling out of bed, John padded across the floor and flung open the door frustratedly.

"Can I help you.." He muttered, still half asleep.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were trying to nap." John's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice. A grin spread across his face.

"Laleia," He ran his hands down her arms, grinning more, "why are you here?"

Laleia rolled her eyes, "Well if I'm not welcome-" A squeal erupted from her throat as he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her into his room, kicking the door shut.

"You are always welcome." John replied, laying her on his bed. His heart was racing and a smile was plastered on his face, "but why aren't you with Orton?"

Laleia looked up at him, "He had a family emergency, he's out for a couple days." John mustered all of his strength to slow his heart rate.

"I see, so what are we doing tonight, Bambi?"

"Well," she moved so he could lay down, "I just wanted to relax and maybe watch a movie?" She smiled as his hands went instinctively to her waist, pulling her close to him. Laleia curled into his left side as he picked up the remote. He flicked on the tv and wrapped his left arm around her smaller frame.

"Ladies' choice." John whispered into her hair. Chills went up and down Laleia's spine and took the remote from her. John's smile broadened as she flicked through the channels. He and Laleia had made up, yes, but it had been a long time since they'd had a night to themselves, just the two friends. John jumped slightly as a gasp from her lips broke him out of his musing.

"The Swan Princess.." She breathed. John fought an eye roll and chuckled. Laleia's vice was classic cartoon romance movies. She knew every word to every song in movies like Sleeping Beauty, Thumbelina, and of course, The Little Mermaid. John watched her eyes sparkle as she became enthralled in the plot line. Even though she'd seen this movie many times, she'd get emotional in the same way, at the same parts every time. John's fingertips trailed up and down her back as they watched the movie, together.

Laleia let out a happy sigh, "Best line coming up soon." John chuckled.

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt it." Laleia moved in closer to John and recited the line along with the character, Puffin, on screen.

"There you have it," She whispered along, "Everlasting love."

As soon as those words left her lips, John's heart went crazy. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought one sentence could make him feel like his heart would beat out of his chest and stop at the same time. Laleia raised a brow and lifted her head to look at him.

"Honey are you alright?" she said gently, "your heart is beating really fast.." John froze instantly. He hadn't even thought she would pick up on that. He slowed his breathing and smiled at her. In an effort to try to convince her, and himself that it truly didn't mean anything, he shrugged it off.

"One too many Speed Shots, nothing to worry about.."

* * *

**_WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEELLLL? What did you think? Let me know by clicking the green button below and reviewing!_**


	18. But Now I'm Seeing

_****___

This chapter is going to be a little different. I got this idea in a dream of mine, and its a bit dark. I hope you enjoy it regardless. I got 10 wonderful reviews for chapter 16, thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it, keep it up guys! And as always, if you guys really are liking it, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own them selves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get a hair brush and a fan._**

_**DREAM SEQUENCE IS IN BOLD.**_

**_Song Credits: -Nightmare by The Ghost Frequency --Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-We felt the blood stop, we saw the lights turn on, you felt my heartbeat and help me til the nightmares gone-_

**Pitch black.**

**Utter darkness that would engulf someone so deeply, their eyes would have nothing to adjust to. Cold and unfeeling, it surrounds him, nearly squeezing the last breath from his lungs. A loud snap echoes through the endless black, a spotlight ignites instantly. Blurry vision adjusts to the new light within the room. The slender form of a woman becomes clear as she turns around. Not just any woman for that matter.**

**Her.**

**He calls out her name gently, questioningly. Her smile is warm, but still she turns as another spotlight illuminates a path behind her. A path leading away from him. Panic and fear consume his body as the realization of her new course dawns on him. His erratic pleas of her name seemed to fall upon deaf ears as she continues to walk away. He tries to chase her but he is being held back. Turning his head, his blue eyes meet those of light brown. She smiles as she tugs on his right biceps, her gaze beckoning him. For a moment, he relaxes in her grip and her smile grows. She continues to tug him into the darkness as another spotlight turns on, the sound growing behind him. His head snaps back and his eyes widen. He pulls against his weight and the weight of the other woman pulling him back.**

**Spotlight after spotlight illuminate the path in front of her, moving further from him each step she takes. He tries his damndest to work against gravity as a final spotlight ends the path. She turns back for a moment and her eyes meet his. His heart begins to pound within the cavity of his chest as her gaze appears torn. She turns back and a hand appears before her. His breathing speeds as he watches her eye the hand appreciatively. In one final attempt, he manages to break free and bursts into a full run. Faster, and faster he goes, each spotlight dimming until it is burnt out in the path behind him. One spotlight from her, his feet become very heavy. He cries out, begging them to allow him to pursue. Her gaze is planted firmly on the hand. Struggling, he dives for her, just as she takes the hand. Almost as if she never existed, he falls with a dull thud to the floor.**

**Bathed in a fading, empty spotlight, he sits up defeated. Sitting in his hand, a small, half-heart necklace. He stares at it and murmurs one word over and over.**

**"Gone.."**

John woke up, sitting up glancing around the dark room. His sheets were drenched in sweat as was his half-naked body. Blinking slowly, his eyes adjusted to the laser red numbers on the clock on the bedside table. It was a little past 2:30 in the morning and he'd only fallen asleep a few hours back. He lifted his body with his arms, pushing himself back to lean against the headboard. He tilted his head to his right and licked his lips. Ashley was sound asleep in the bed a few feet from him. He let out a small sigh and slid out of the bed.

Splashing his face with water, John lifted his head to look at his reflection. His complexion was a shade whiter than usual. He stared for a moment, examining the slight blackness under his eyes. He sighed and patted his face dry with a nearby towel.

"What is wrong with me.." John muttered under his breath. He'd never had a dream like the one he'd just had about Laleia before. It scared him to think about having her stolen from his life.

John padded softly out of the bathroom and sifted through his suitcase. He slipped into shorts, a light t-shirt and a black sweatshirt. He secured an Under Armour cap on his head, backward. Slipping on some old DC's, he glanced at Ashley one more time to make sure he hadn't woken her. Satisfied with her state of slumber, he grabbed a key. He flipped it over in his hand and began to bat it against his opposite palm before reaching for the door handle.

"I need this.."

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

_-Your fingertips across my skin, the palm trees swaying in the wind.. images--_

A soft groan emitted from her throat and she giggled. Randy trailed his hand over her bare thigh, chuckling huskily into her neck as he kissed it gently. He'd gotten back from being with his family just hours ago and they fervently tore away clothes, grasping any inch of bare skin they could. In the midst of their passion, a soft tap on the door was heard.

Laleia lifted her head to glance at the door. She placed her hands on Randy's shoulders and held him back gently. He detached his mouth from her slender neck and looked at her.

"What's the matter?" He questioned, placing a hand on her face. Another knock on the door and Laleia kept her gaze on the door-knob.

"You heard that, right?" She pushed off his lap. Randy grabbed her hips and pulled her back down to straddle his lap.

"Can't we just ignore it?" He pleaded softly, leaning up to capture her lips in his. Laleia broke the kiss hesitantly and looked at him.

"What if it's important.."

"But-"

"Baby.." Laleia gave him a look, big eyes with a pleading emotion reflected in them. Randy sighed softly and relinquished his grip on her, kissing her forehead.

"You might want to put something on." He said softly, allowing a smile to play on his lips. Laleia grinned and pecked his lips, getting off of his lap. She grabbed a black silk robe from the chair pushed into the room's desk and slipped it on. She tied the ribbon around her waist tightly and padded to the door. She opened the door and took a half a step, colliding with a familiar chest.

She pulled back a little and looked up, "John?"

"Hi," John's eyes were full of sorrow and longing. Laleia's throat tightened seeing the pained expression on his face and her lips parted slightly.

"Hold on.." She murmured. Pulling back, she pushed the door open and grabbed a nearby key card. She slipped it into the small pocket on the front of her robe and walked back into the hall, shutting the door behind her.

"So," She said softly. John looked her up and down then licked his dry lips.

"Did I," he made a motion to her 'outfit', "interrupt something?"

Laleia blushed and pulled the fabric closer to her chest, "It's fine."

"Cause I could lea-" She held up a hand to silence him for a moment.

"What's the matter, J?" A small gasp flew past her lips as his large arms encircled her, his arms pressing to her lower back. John pulled her close to his body, while Laleia tried to figure out where to place her hands.

"W..what are you doing.." She stammered in a whisper, letting her hands rest on his forearms. Slowly his hands slid up her back, over her arms and past her neck. Laleia blinked, confused at his actions. John cupped her face in his hands. He stroked her cheeks with the soft pads of his thumbs and sighed in relief. He let his forehead rest on hers and his eyes closed contentedly.

"Just making sure you're here." He stated simply. He lifted his head gently, kissing her forehead. His lips lingered on her forehead for a few moments as she allowed herself to mold into his muscular body. She rested her hands on the outer parts of his wrists, as his hands held her neck softly. Her mouth moved as she searched for words.

"I.."

"What the hell is going on!" Both sets of blue eyes shot to the left in unison. Just as they'd changed their line of sight, John and Laleia's eyes widened. Brown eyes exuded hurt and frustration.

"Ashley, baby," John released Laleia from his grip and turned to her, "it's not what you thi-" Before he could finish his sentence, Ashley bolted down the hallway. John cursed under his breath and chased after her, calling her name, pleading with her to slow down or stop. He turned a corner and both he and Ashley were out of sight.

Tightening the grip on the fabric of her robe in her hand, Laleia stared at the empty hallway. At that moment it didn't matter that she was in a warm, Florida hotel hallway.

She had never felt so cold in her life.

* * *

**_WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEELLLL? What did you think? Let me know by clicking the green button below and reviewing!_**


	19. Better Run For Your Life

__

**_It has been 6 long months people. Graduation and prom came and went, summer was busy and University is crazy! But on this day, November 1st, 2009.._**

**_I. Am. Back._**

**_To those who are still reading and bearing with these long pauses in between updates, thank you! Those who have not, it was nice hearing from you :)_**

**_I got 13 wonderful reviews since I last updated, thanks to those who reviewed!!! I really appreciate it, keep it up guys! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own them selves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_**

**_Song Credits: -All You Will Never Know by Avril Lavigne -- Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood  
_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-I wanna know you, what's hiding behind this wall, who you really are. I wanna meet you on the other side of this charade, wherever the cards may fall-_

She didn't know what was worse, the tears stinging the backs of here eyes, or the eruptive fury that was building inside her body. Ashley trusted John when he said that he and his best friend were just that, friends. That was until she saw them embracing, her in a negligee-like robe, while he clung to her slender form as if she were his last lifeline.

"Baby!"

John was definitely persistent. Ashley had been running for over 20 minutes straight, and still his calls were relentless, as were the sound of his footsteps trailing behind her.

"Ashley, baby **please** slow down!"

Her hand slid down the gold banister as she jogged down the red, velvet stairs that led from the second floor to the lobby.

"Would you just stop!" Ashley's stride ebbed to a stop as they reached the parking lot. Her shoulders heaved as his footsteps dwindled and came to a standstill behind her. Raking a hand back through her hair, she turned to face him and frustrated tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Why," she wiped the tears away roughly, "so you can say _'it's not what it looked like'_?" The crack in Ashley's voice made John's throat tighten up. He swallowed hard and licked his lips.

"You don't understand." He said in a hushed tone.

"Well make me understand, John!" Ashley yelled, clenching her hands into tight fists as she crossed her arms over her chest. John sighed and his shoulders went lax. He lifted his gaze to her eyes.

"I've known Laleia for over 15 years," he began, "and for the majority of those 15 years, minus a certain period, she was the one constant in my life." Ashley's eyes searched his face, seeing changes in his demeanor as spoke. Still, she kept herself guarded and tense, burning her gaze into his.

"I've found that there's a difference between loving someone, and being in love with someone.." Ashley tried her hardest to keep her chin from wobbling and continue her stern stance. But she couldn't help the thoughts running through her mind, the many conclusions she was coming to all on her own. There was one that echoed in her mind the loudest, and it scared her the most.

**_'He's in love with Laleia.'_**

"Laleia is someone who I will always love," John took Ashley's hands firmly into his and kissed her knuckles, "as a friend."

Ashley's eyes began to soften, batting gently at him. Her shoulders went lax, as if a weight had been tugged off instantly. She sighed in relief and squeezed his hands back.

"Positive?" She inquired softly. John smiled and nodded.

"Positive."

"But," She said softly, pulling back slightly, "that hug in the hallway..." John shook his head and pulled her back into him.

"Crazy nightmare," he blew out an exasperated breath, "just, something that scared me." John sighed. Ashley looked at him and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Ashley said, her eyes narrowing slightly in curiosity. John took the hand that she had on his face and placed it on his chest with his hand on top.

"You looked too peaceful to wake up," he smiled tenderly, "I didn't want to bother you, it's complicated."

Ashley arched a brow, "Complicated?"

"Nothing to worry about, something I have to work through on my own." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well, if you say so." She conceded to his vague explanation. John kissed her forehead then pulled back, taking her hand in his.

"C'mon baby," he pulled her back inside, "you have a big day tomorrow; new job requires a bright face and beauty sleep." John said with a chuckle.

Ashley smiled slightly, allowing him to put her to bed as soon as they got upstairs. As John fell asleep in the bed across from her, she stared at him while she was deep in thought. She pondered how his dream could be so complicated, that he needed to sneak away to see Laleia that evening? She figured it was about Laleia, but couldn't help but feel there was something that was more copious that John was hiding from her.

She sighed to herself and turned to face the ceiling.

"At least I'm not the only one with secrets.."

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_--He looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy coated misery--_

"I cannot believe I slept in!" Ashley raked a hand back through her red locks as they walked into the American Airlines 's left hand massaged one of her shoulders.

"Both of our alarms didn't go off babe, don't beat yourself up over it." He said, trying to ease her mind.

Ashley shook her head, "You obviously don't know m-" she paused then restarted, "Ms. McMahon very well." John's face contorted in confusion.

"And you do?" He inquired. Ashley's cheeks grew red and she stammered.

"Well I.. you know I've heard.. other people have said.." Her pace quickened as she pulled away from his grasp. John chuckled and grabbed her by her hips, spinning her around as she squealed. He placed both hands on either sides of her face and kissed her softly.

Ashley's knees buckled slightly, causing her to instinctively grip to his long sleeved shirt for balance. John pulled away, opening his eyes and smirking. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his.

"Relax." He purred. Ashley nodded slowly as she began to get her equilibrium back. John was definitely the type to let his actions speak for himself.

"Now, I've got to go meet Laleia for lunch-" Ashley's eyes narrowed without her even thinking. John took in her expression and licked his lips.

"As friends." He continued, "I promise."

"Alright, alright," a smile crept over her lips, "I believe you." John grinned and grabbed her hand gently .

"You'll be great baby," he kissed her hand and walked backwards, "ten minutes late or not."

John's smile was infectious, and Ashley's grew just by looking at him. He gave her a quick wink and walked away down the hall to find his favorite brunette.

Ashley blew a small piece of hair from her line of vision. She straightened her white blouse, walking in the opposite direction. A left down a hall and two rights later, she looked up at the menacing title on the door.

**Stephanie McMahon: Executive Vice President, Creative Development & Operations.**

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, her fingers danced over the door knob. Twisting it gingerly, she knocked then pushed her way into the door.

"Um, Ahoy hoy?" She said as she walked in.

"You're late." Ashley cringed at the curt reply. Stephanie's eyes burned into her as she shut the door behind herself.

"Alarm clocks are unreliable these days." Ashley shrugged and sat in the chair in front of her desk.

Stephanie shook her head, "Listen little Miss 'Gage'," using her hands as air quotes, she then continued, "I don't have time for your shit today. Paul is waiting in the private physio area."

"So I should-"

"Go," Stephanie looked at the papers she was signing, then at Ashley in a stern manner, "Now."

There was no hesitation in Ashley's movements as she quickly rose from her seat and exited Stephanie's office promptly. Shutting the door behind her, she reflected on the many tantrums she had suffered over the years due to 'her shit'.

"Wonderful family.." She muttered, shaking her head. Ashley sighed and walked back up two hallways and took a left down another extended corridor. She made her way through the double doors of the Physio area.

"Paul?" She called out.

"Next room over, squirt." Was the gruff reply through the small set of curtains dividing the rooms. Ashley slipped through them and smiled.

Paul Levesque's, better known as Triple H and the husband of Stephanie McMahon, eyes shifted towards the noise and shot a pointed look in her direction.

"Ashley?" He said confused. Ashley laughed softly.

"It's been a while." She nodded, confirming his guess. Paul's whiskey-colored eyes widened slightly.

"A long while, five years ago you started traveling. What brought you back?" He questioned.

Ashley shrugged, "It took 5 years for me to mature and finish schooling. Now I'm in the wonderful world of physio therapy."

Paul grinned, "Well good for you," he shook his head, "sorry, you've just changed so much. It's crazy to see."

"Yes, yes I know. I've blossomed into a young lady. _Blah blah blah_." Ashley sassed. Paul held up his hands in defense.

"Someone's _touchy_." He murmured.

She sighed, "Forget it." Paul chuckled and smiled.

"Alright, alright. Let's start over." Paul held out his hand.

Ashley looked from his eyes to his hand, "What are you-"

"Starting over," he kept his hand out, "hi, my name is Paul. You can call me Hunter, I go by that more often." She giggled and took his hand. Before she could even get any words out, a static shock ran through her hand, causing her to reel back.

Hunter shook out his hand, "Seems we have a bit of electricity." He chuckled, smirking at her.

Ashley held her hand and stared at him for a minute. You know when you have those moments in your life where you feel an action was an omen?

She felt as if she just sold her soul.

* * *

**_WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEELLLL? What did you think? Let me know by clicking the green button below and reviewing!_**


	20. Repeat Offender

_**For the second time this week, welcome back to Always the Best Friend!**_

**I felt after reading Chapter 19 that I had enough to go off of in order to write Chapter 20 (even if you may hate me after reading it) =)  
**

__

**_I got 9 wonderful reviews for Chapter 19; thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it, keep it up everyone! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_**

**_Song Credits: -Here We Go Again by Paramore -- Careful by Paramore_**

**_Can you tell I'm in a Paramore-type mood?  
_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-So we just take it back, these words and hold our breath; forget, the things we swore we meant-_

Laleia's fingers rapped on the table as she put down her half empty tea cup. She pulled back her hands and rested them gently in her lap. A sigh pulled from her lips as she caught sight of the clock on the opposing wall.

"You're twenty minutes late already, John.." She murmured to herself.

"I don't know, looks more like eighteen to me."

Laleia smiled and shook her head, placing a hand on the one that gripped her right shoulder gently. She turned her head and looked back.

"Well hello to you, Mister." Laleia said.

John squeezed her shoulder gently and gave her a slight smile. He walked around the table and slumped in the chair across from her.

"I know, I know. I said 1:00pm on the dot, I was just-"

"With your girlfriend." Laleia silently cursed herself. She didn't mean to have as much acid in her reply as she did.

"I'm sorry, Ley," John went for her hand across the table and winced as she pulled both of them once again back into her lap.

"No worries, I understand." Laleia said quietly, taking a sip of her lukewarm tea.

John watched his best friend, a heavy feeling in his chest. Laleia flipped listlessly through a newspaper, pushing away her tea cup. Her eyes were slightly puffy and she looked exhausted.

"Been working hard lately?" He asked, assuming that was the source of her fatigue. Laleia shrugged, flicking her eyes to meet his.

"Not anymore than I have been in the past few months." She sighed and closed the paper, tossing it to the side.

"You just look tired, Bambi." John slid his left hand over onto her right one.

"I just," Laleia pulled back her hand again to John's disdain, "didn't sleep all that well."

"I see." He replied.

After John had left in such haste after Ashley the night before, Laleia stood in one spot for ten solid minutes. She stared at the empty hall in front of her, rubbing her arms self consciously. By the time she re-entered her hotel room, Randy was already fast asleep with the tv blaring before him. Shaking her head with a smile, she turned off the television then slipped into bed beside him.

Hour after hour she tossed and turned, unable to sleep as hard as she tried. She had gotten to the point where she could not stop thinking. Eventually she gave up, and settled on just staring at the ceiling.

"Could I get some more tea here?" Laleia waved down a waiter.

"And coffee." John interjected. The waiter nodded, smiling politely before turning towards the kitchen.

The two carried a mundane, but almost unnatural conversation until the server returned with their coffee and tea. They both smiled politely at the waiter, silently urging his leave as they cut off eye contact to stir their drinks.

"So.." John said, placing the steaming cup of coffee back onto its saucer after taking a sip.

"I've been noticing things J," Laleia mimicked John's actions after taking a sip from her tea cup, "and it's gotten me thinking."

"I never like to hear that, but go ahead." John downed half of his coffee.

"I feel like I'm having deja vu, John." Laleia looked him in the eyes.

John's eyes circled her face, trying to gather an impression of her meaning. Her jaw was locked, her brow was tense and her eyes were steady on him.

"Deja vu.."

"I'm just wondering how long you're going to be away from me this time.." Laleia said softly, stirring her tea.

"What are you-"

"Think you'll call me within four years, or are you going to end up on my doorstep again?"

John's eyes widened, sitting up in his chair. His best friend was comparing his relationship with Ashley to his previous long-term relationship with Liz. For a moment, he was literally speechless. He was also shocked that she could just stare. Cerulean eyes buried into his soul, digging for answers.

"How could you even _think_ that.."

"Oh wake up John!" Laleia whispered harshly. As much as she wanted to burst at this moment, they were in public and she didn't want another scene.

"Listen to me," she continued, "Coming to planned lunch-dates late, leaving me in the middle of conversations, you don't even call me anymore."

"That's not true!" John leaned in close, glaring at her.

"J," Laleia sighed, "I feel like I did back then."

As John stewed in his seat, Laleia became lost in memories. Memories that she had kept stowed away for years.

-Flashback-

_Boston was a beautiful thing during the winter. As the sun shone down over the Frog Pond in Boston Common, Laleia hummed softly, tying up her figure skates._

_It had been months since both she and her best friend had been in the same city. John was now a rookie in the WWE, on the road for almost half a year. He even had a pay-per-view win under his belt four months prior to this crisp, November afternoon. Laleia, however, was currently stuck in a contracted internship that she could not get out of. As much as she loved writing, she needed to get out of Beantown before she went crazy._

_"Johnny, it's 3," she said to herself, looking at her watch while kicking her legs, "you said 3, where the fuck are you.."_

_For the next two hours, Laleia sat up, looking around for her favorite West Newbury boy. As the minutes passed by and as the people came and went, Laleia's face and posture continually fell and became vacant. Once the third hour passed, she felt humiliated and dejected. Reaching down to her feet, she began to untie her skates._

_"Hey!" _

_Laleia's head flicked around and over her shoulder. A smile crept over her features as she saw John, bumbling through a crowd and over snow forts. A giggle flew past her lips as he waved at her. In a child-like gesture, he held up his skates and pointed to them._

_"You're la-"_

_"I'm so sorry!" He threw down his skates and scooped her up in a hug. Laleia gasped for breath._

_"Oh!" John placed her down and Laleia exhaled loudly. John chuckled and kissed her forehead then her nose._

_"Liz was waiting on me, and I swear Bambi, I hadn't planned on staying there so-"_

_"Nevermind," she smiled, "you're here now." _

_"And I'm all-" _

_A peal of bells and loud notes screamed from John's pocket._

_"One sec." John laughed nervously. Laleia cocked an eye brow as John pulled the phone from his pocket._

_"Hello? Baby hi, I'm just.. what happened.. the bathroom flooded? Well call a.. I'm at the Common.."_

_Laleia watched him rub his face. He continued this conversation of him being interrupted for another two minutes._

_"Alright, alright I'm coming. Yes, I'll grab a cab and be there in ten.. okay.. yes," he sighed then his face lit up, "I love you too baby, bye."_

_John closed the phone and slipped it in his pocket._

_"I need to go."_

_"Are you serious?" Laleia was flabbergasted. He left her hanging for his girlfriend for three hours, and now he was going to leave again?_

_"She needs me there." He grabbed his skates from the ground. Laleia grabbed his arm._

_"I waited for you for three god damn hours because you were with her, and now after five minutes, you're ditching me again?" John frowned and ripped his arm from her._

_"Since when did you get so jealous and selfish?"_

_"Selfish? **Jealous,**" Laleia's mouth dropped, "How da-"_

_"Forget it," John snapped then stepped back, "We're done here."_

_And at point in their lives, they __were.__  
_

-End Flashback-

_--Open your eyes like I opened mine, it's only the real world. Oh, like you will never know--_

"This is **_nothing_ **like it was with Liz, and you know it." John's normally calm frame became rigid and tense.

"John, please.." Laleia begged for him to see her side.

"No Laleia, this is bullshit." John folded up the napkin from his lap and placed it on the table.

"You can't tell me you don't see her resenting our relationship." Laleia sat on the edge of her seat, willing her eyes to stop burning with tears.

"We are _friends_ Laleia, and she knows that."

Laleia couldn't put her finger on it, but the tone in which John said 'friends' caused her chest to constrict tightly.

"I need to go." John shook his head and stood up.

"But-"

"We're done here, Laleia." John didn't even look at her as he left.

Laleia stared down into her cup. Her eyes felt as if they were on fire, begging her to break down. She had never felt so trivial and useless to someone in her entire life. The way he would say her name, over and over, bothered her. He didn't just not use playful nicknames, he would use a bitter tone, as if feeling her name on her tongue disgusted him.

Her heart was in pain, she was overwhelmed by how she was feeling emotionally at that point. John was past the point of denial and was going down a familiar path. She gripped the deep wine-colored table cloth and closed her eyes.

If there was anything she knew at all, she knew that she was losing John.

* * *

**_WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEELLLL? What did you think? Let me know by clicking the green button below and reviewing!_**


	21. Unmendable

_**I have reached a milestone, Always The Best Friend has past 200 reviews!! =)  
**_

**Thank you so much guys, you don't know how much it means to me to get all of your positive feedback!  
**

__

**_I got 13 wonderful reviews for Chapter 20; thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it, keep it up everyone! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update!_**

**_There's a special shoutout this update. _**** Xandman216** **and grafx allure have both done the amazing and reviewed each of my 20 chapters in this story since I last posted. I'm eternally greatful. That bumps it up to 51 reviews since I last posted. **

**Holy. Reviews. Batman.  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_**

**_Song Credits: -What We Have Become by Daughtry and -- Ice by Lights  
_**

**_ENJOY!_**

_

* * *

-All those years, one day changes everything and.. Gone and your life and the passion fades away-_

It had been six long, strenuous months since John and Laleia's falling out. It was the first time in five years that they had lost nearly all forms of communication with each other. It was also the first time that both of them were in satisfying relationships, ever. Randy and Laleia were approaching the ten month mark, while John and Ashley were soon surpassing the half year mark.

But as much as she loved Randy, and as happy as she was the summer months were dragging on endlessly for Laleia. A piece of her was growing weaker and breaking down slowly. She put on a happy face for everyone, but she would catch herself staring into space for hours, thinking. It killed Randy to see her as sad as she was. As difficult as it sounds, Laleia worked Randy until he was wrapped around her finger. He loved her dearly and hated how she began to change.

It was the night of Summerslam and a balmy August evening in East Rutherford, New Jersey. Laleia was in the production truck with other members of the staff watching the show, 2 hours into the 20th annual edition of this pay-per-view and there were three matches. One of those matches Laleia was not looking forward to. As much seniority she had in the creative process, she was over ruled by an authority she could not overcome; this storyline cultivated in a main event that she did not like at all.

John Cena versus Randy Orton for the WWE championship.

While Laleia was unhappily anticipating this match up, Ashley was backstage in a locker room that did not belong to a blue-eyed WWE champion. In fact, she'd been in locker rooms, gyms, and physical therapy clinics with a certain whiskey eyed King of Kings fairly often in the past six months. Being the main proponent in helping him return to the ring, Ashley became closer to Hunter than she had ever been in the years she'd known him. Albeit the fact she was dating John, there was something about spending time with Hunter that excited her, made her happy.

"I've just got one question for you." Ashley looked up from the leather couch she was sprawled on.

Hunter continued to tape his fingers, intermittently looking from his fingers to the full length mirror in front of him.

"And what's that-" he jumped as she placed her hands on his shoulders and gripped firmly. She caught his gaze with hers in the mirror.

"Are you ready?" she growled in his ear, mimicking his deep tone. A laugh blasted from Hunter's mouth as he shook his head.

"You're crazy." He pulled from her and the mirror. Ashley grinned and jumped in front of him.

"No, Hunter, I said: ARE YOU READY!?" She flexed and grabbed a water bottle. She opened it, took in a mouthful swishing it around dramatically. Just as Hunter braced himself, she swallowed it, giggling.

"You're lucky," he poked her side, "copyright infringement right there," Hunter laughed.

Ashley shook her head, "Could never do it like you anyway." She winked and walked up to him.

"In all seriousness, your match is a mere 5 minutes away."

"It is," he nodded. Ashley eyed his leg. This was her first time aiding in rehabilitating a major injury. Part of her was still anxious that he was going to reinjure it.

"Red, I'm ready, don't worry." Ashley smiled at the nickname she had acquired in the last few months. Simple and to the point, and she loved it. A sigh slid past her lips.

"But-"

"You know I wouldn't sacrifice my entire career if I knew I wasn't ready, right?"

"I know," Ashley's shoulders fell, "I just hope I didn't screw up."

"Oh kiddo, you didn't." Hunter wrapped his arms around her. Ashley slumped into his chest and ran her fingers up his back.

"I'm just nervous." She murmured into his chest. Hunter rubbed her back, attempting to alleviate her anxiety.

"You're great at what you do, Ashley," he pulled back and smiled.

"But-"

Just as Ashley was about to respond, Hunter pulled her into another embrace. This time, however, was different than the last. Ashley's heart began to race as her ear hit the left side of his chest; she could hear his heart doing the same. As relaxed as the embrace was, she could feel tension rising in both of them as they drew even closer than they had been before.

Ashley lifted her head slowly, brown eyes meeting those of whiskey; both clouded with something neither of them could describe. Just as Ashley's knees were beginning to crumble, a stage manager burst through the door.

"Hunter, they need you at Gorilla now."

"Coming," Hunter replied in a gruff voice, without breaking their intense gaze. The stage manager backed out quietly, shutting the door behind him.

"Match time," He murmured. Ashley nodded wordlessly, his nose brushing past hers as he pulled away. She turned and watched him pick up his water bottle, then turn to look at her with a smile.

"I'm 100% because of you Red," he walked to the door and looked back at her one more time with a wink, "remember that."

As Hunter left for his first match in almost eight months, Ashley no longer worried about the state of his right quadriceps.

She worried about the butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

**_o0o0o0o0o0o_**

_--Stood like a stone as you stood quietly, you're making it hard for me; And all I can do is freeze__--_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE championship!"

John stared at the monitor from his seated position on the far side of Gorilla position. In his hands, his dog tags, which he had been fidgeting with for the past half hour.

"Cena," John looked up. He nodded wordlessly at the stage manager and walked towards his entrance position. As of late, he'd lost his fire backstage. Sure, for the crowd it was easy, but things had changed so much that he could barely muster conversation to anyone.

Running his thumb over one of the tiny silver plates, a sigh flew past his lips. As he was falling in love with Ashley, he couldn't help but stare at this tag; his chest tightening each time.

_Forever me,  
Forever you,  
Forever us.  
Ley_ xo

John cleared his throat and slipped the dogtags into his shirt. As he bounded down the ramp, he was consumed with thoughts of their past. Once he stood up after diving in the ring, he paused. Catching the steel gaze from his opponent, he clenched his fists. The sight of this man still made his blood boil

As the bell ringing echoed through the arena, the two locked up in the middle.

"Get me in a headlock," John whispered to his opponent.

"You have to talk to her."

John pushed Randy away, flabbergasted. He looked him up and down with disgust, disbelief even he could go so low to do this in a professional setting. Randy lunged in for another lock up.

"Listen to me-"

"We're in a fucking match!" John threw him into the ropes. Aggravated, Randy hit him with a hard clothes line; bending down as if to trash talk to him.

"You think I fucking care about this when I see her becoming a shell of her former self?"

John's heart stopped.

He pushed Randy away and didn't speak for the duration of the match. After over twenty grueling minutes, John finally pinned Randy to retain his title. Emotionless, John stalked backstage, throwing a few poses for the obscenely loud crowd.

The 20th annual Summerslam, was the day John Cena finally shut down.

* * *

**_How do you feel about this? What did you really think? Let me know by clicking the green button below and reviewing!_**


	22. Breaking Point

**_I always love reading readers reactions to my plot twists. It makes me happy to see you so pissed at John and predicting disaster for the littlest McMahon ;)_**

__

**_I got 12 wonderful reviews for Chapter 21; thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it, keep it up everyone! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_**

**_Song Credits: -Russian Roulette by Rihanna  
_**

**_ENJOY!_**

_

* * *

-You can see my heart, beating; you can see it through my chest-_

Laleia stared blankly into the Boston night-scape from her 12th floor balcony in Royal Sonesta Hotel. Her knuckles grew white as she gripped the railing and sighed. Goose bumps erected on her arms as the abnormal chilly breeze ran past. Slowly, she brought a hand up to her neck to toy with her necklace.

"You know, you've been playing with that a lot lately."

Laleia's eyes closed as she closed her hand around the half heart pendant.

"Give me a cigarette." Her voice was hoarse, tired and soft.

"Since when do you smoke?" Randy reached a hand out to touch her left arm then sighed as she shrugged away and went back inside.

"I quit a while back, before you even met me," she continued to dig through his bag, "I know you have some."

Randy followed her inside and shut the door behind him. He moved around the bed so he was facing her and grabbed both of her hands.

"Why do you want a cigarette, Leia?"

For a moment, Laleia's eyes met his concerned gaze. But just as fast as she caught his gaze, she looked past him to his leather coat on a loveseat. Swatting his hands away, she walked around him and dug in his jacket pockets.

"Here we are," she pulled out the pack of Marlboros and opened it, taking one out for herself. While putting the pack back into his pocket, she took his lighter and pushed passed the balcony doors back outside.

Placing the cigarette between her lips, she cupped a hand around the tip while she lit it. Sucking in while putting away the lighter, Laleia's entire body released its tension. She sighed, allowing a cloud of smoke to plume from her mouth. She leaned back against the balcony rail and opened her eyes. As if by instinct, Laleia lifted the cigarette back to her lips as she tensed up at the sight before her. Disappointed dulled his naturally striking gaze as he watched her, leaning casually against the door frame.

"What?" Laleia spat curtly, blowing the rest of the smoke from her lungs. Randy just shook his head.

"Who are you.." He whispered.

"What are you going on about?" Laleia brought the cigarette back to her lips only to have it ripped from her fingers, tossed to the ground and stepped on.

"Hey!"

Just as she protested Randy gripped her arms. She looked down at his hands then back into his eyes, startled at his expression.

"Who are you!" He repeated.

Laleia's mouth moved, trying to find the words. His eyes were blazing with anger and it was scaring her.

"Babe," she moved herself closer, "it's still me, and I'm still your Leia."

"No," He loosened his grip on her arms and pulled away. Laleia bit her lip as he walked back inside and followed him.

"Randy.."

"My Leia," he closed his eyes, "is loving, kind and warm."

As she went to say something, Randy held up a hand.

"My Leia does not ignore her friends, her problems, or me."

"Baby, I don't-"

"My Leia is not a depressed, cold and bitter person!" Tears welled in Randy's eyes as his frustration built.

Laleia was in awe of the man standing before her. How could he accuse her of such hateful things? Her throat tightened; she thought he loved her.

Without another word, Randy just shook his head at the wordless woman three steps away. Hanging his head with a sigh, he trudged around her frozen form. He picked up his leather jacket, slipping his arms into the sleeves and letting it rest on his shoulders. Zipping it up to the middle of his chest, he turned around and walked to the hotel door.

"Wh-where are you going?" Laleia followed him.

"I'm leaving, Laleia," Randy said softly, avoiding her eyes.

"But.. but you can't-"

"I'm not going to sit here and watch you change into this person who is just the opposite of the woman I fell in love with." Randy turned the knob and opened the door.

"Baby, please don't go," Laleia choked out as she clutched her chest.

"Call me when you find My Leia," Randy began to walk out and paused. He dug into his pocket and turned around.

"And if you're that desperate," He tossed the pack of Marlboros and lighter at her chest, "take them all."

Laleia fumbled with the cigarettes, the lighter falling to her feet. Her eyes widened when she looked up.

"Randy, please; don't-"

But before she could finish her plea, he was already gone.

Laleia stepped backwards, stumbling over pieces of clothing on the floor and falling. Bringing her knees to her chest, she leaned back against the bed frame and stared at the cigarettes.

This box that barely fit in her hand was the final straw that weighed on Randy's patience. Laleia knew he was right; she knew everything had changed in the past six months. She never wanted to admit it as she attempted to find the silver lining in the situation with John, but she had begun to push the world away the moment John left her at that table in the hotel restaurant.

Frustrated, Laleia hurled the pack of Marlboros at the wall while a scream ripped past her lips. Holding her head, she began to sob loudly and let herself sink into the floor. Laleia thought she fully understood pain when John decided to walk out of her life and end a sixteen year friendship.

Realizing she was alone hurt that much more.

* * *

**_How do you feel about this? What did you really think? Let me know by clicking the green button below and reviewing!_**


	23. Unresolved Passion

_**Oh Gloriana, you're so good for inspiration.  
**_

**I hope you guys aren't too upset that it took me so long to update. I was in a huge slump. But hopefully you'll like this one.  
**

__

**_I got 13 wonderful reviews for Chapter 22; thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it, keep it up everyone! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_**

**_Song Credits: -Come And Save Me by Gloriana -- Lead Me On by Gloriana  
_**

**_ENJOY!_**

_

* * *

-Give me back my reason to believe, come and save me-_

The leaves were beginning to change color when Raw came to Nashville, Tennessee. Laleia and Randy still had not spoken in person since he'd walked out on her in Boston. Sorrowful glances were shared backstage, but needless to say their relationship was on hold. As a result, Laleia buried herself into her job, rarely pulling her eyes away from her computer screen.

"What the fuck is this!" Laleia walked into Stephanie McMahon's office and slammed a script on her desk. Stephanie cut her eyes up at Laleia.

"Ms. Jamieson, I suggest you lower your tone. You may be one of my best writers and workers, but I will not hesitate firing you for your disrespect toward me right now."

"Randy Orton against John Cena's father? Who cleared this.." Laleia's posture was stiff as she closed her eyes, seething.

"I did." Stephanie leaned back in her chair. Laleia glared at her and leaned forward.

"The man is pushing sixty and albeit the fact he has been a manager, he is not a trained wrestler. How is this-"

Stephanie held up a hand to silence her. Laleia pursed her lips as her boss motioned for her to have a seat. She relented and allowed herself to sink into the small chair.

"Laleia," Stephanie placed her arms on her desk and kept her eyes on her employee. Laleia chewed on the inside of her cheek as Stephanie flipped through the script.

"Number one, I can do whatever the hell I want creatively. If I want to put Chris Jericho and Matt Hardy in a thong pudding match as the main event match for a pay per view, I have jurisdiction within this company to do so."

Laleia tucked in her lips as the image of the two men rolling in a pudding-filled pool popped into her head.

"Number two, I am assuming you've read the entire script as editing is part of your job. As you can clearly see, on page twenty-seven of this section," Stephanie turned to the end of the script and pointed to a paragraph, "John Cena interferes in the match when he can no longer stand watching his father being beaten by Randy Orton."

"So what you're saying is I have no say in the matter whatsoever." Laleia said.

"In so many words, yes." Stephanie pushed the script back to Laleia, who picked it up.

"Unbelievable." She muttered as she walked out the door.

After leaving her ever-so sympathetic boss' office, Laleia began her rounds delivering scripts. As the pile dwindled in her arms, she began to think more and more about the storyline and even more so, her former best friend. They hadn't spoken in months and she was beginning to believe this was the end of their journey.

As she closed her own office door behind her, her throat tightened. Aside from her own thoughts, she was alone in every sense of the word. Closing her eyes, she tried to comprehend how everything changed so fast; how she had lost her best friend and the first man aside from John she'd grown to love.

Pushing herself off the door, Laleia walked across the room and around her desk. Sighing, she collapsed in her leather chair and turned on a monitor. Raw was into its final half hour and the main event wasn't far off. Leaning back in her chair, Laleia watched the remainder of the show.

Laleia's blood began to boil as the match between John's father and Randy began. She turned off the monitor harshly and began pacing the room like a caged lion.

Someone was going to get an earful when the show went off the air.

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

_--Kiss me again, let me pretend that it's not wrong.. baby, lead me on--_

Randy's head hung as he pushed through the curtains. He sighed, watching the monitors show John fuming while trainers tended to his father. He shook his head. He was only told of the storyline change twenty minutes before match time. It made him queasy to even think about being in John's position at that moment.

"Tell me you didn't know."

Randy looked up and caught his breath. Her expression was stern and angry, but tears sparkled in her eyes. Randy licked his dry lips as his eyes dragged up and down her body. Her royal blue blouse was rolled up at the sleeves and was tucked into a black pencil skirt that hit right above the knee. Her long legs seemed endless thanks to her three inch stilettos she always wore. Her hair was tousled and accentuated the mood she was in at the moment. Her face was red from frustration, making her eyes seem even brighter.

"Didn't know what, Laleia?" He replied. Laleia pulled her hands back through her hair, twisted the length of it and laid it on her left shoulder.

"That the fucking run in was changed to Cody FUCKING Rhodes, while John was fucking handcuffed to the fucking bottom rope!" She glared at him.

"If you're asking if I knew prior to the match, then yes, but only 20-"

The sound of a slap echoed through the backstage area. Stagehands and superstars turned to see Randy holding his face, looking at Laleia incredulously. After all, he only did what he was told.

"I expected more from you." Randy sighed as she turned on her heel and walked away from him. He rubbed his face, watching her turn the corner.

"Women!" He muttered.

"Men.." Laleia murmured. After walking down two halls, she decided to bite the bullet. Stopping four doors to her right, she chewed her lip looking at the name on the door. She raised her hand slowly and rapped on the door softly. She gulped as it opened.

"What are you doing here.." Laleia looked up into a pair of dark blue eyes. She froze for a moment but soon shook it off and pushed past him.

"What the fuck!" John said as she barged in. Laleia turned to him.

"Where's your father?"

"He's with the trainers getting checked out," John leaned against the doorframe, "all thanks to your boyfr-"

"We're not seeing eachother at the moment." She interrupted. John coughed a laugh and Laleia glared at him.

"Do I amuse you, Cena?" John shook his head.

"Let me guess, you pushed him away too?" He taunted.

"Well-"

"Bet it killed you to tell him to hit th-"

"He left me, John."

The color of John's eyes began to lighten as they widened in shock. Laleia caught the change and looked down, playing with her hair. John pushed off the door frame and let the door shut behind him.

"Why would he.." John was at a loss for words. Laleia looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you care?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" John was infuriated. Of course he was going to be upset; he knew that asshole was going to break her heart.

"This is the first we've spoken in over half a year! Why the fuck would this be any concern of yours?" She replied angrily.

"That was YOUR fault and you fucking know it!" John quipped.

"Pardon me for being scared!" Laleia screamed.

"Yeah! Scared I wouldn't be your fucking crutch forever!" John bellowed. Laleia laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"Says the one who crawls to me in the midst of disaster like fucking clockwork."

John began seething as he glared at her. A small smirk faded from her lips and was replaced with a snarl. Her chest heaved as her anger built. His eyes trailed up from her lips to her eyes. Passion and anger clouded her cerulean blue orbs, both of those emotions directed at him.

They circled each other and continued to hurl insults back and forth. He backed her into a wall and her snarl grew.

"You're an insensitive asshole." She muttered.

"You're a fucking bitch."

John pinned her against the wall, locking eyes with her. He couldn't stand her arrogance. Defying him, insulting him, all with that smug look. His anger grew, but there was one thing he couldn't deny.

She was sexy when she hated him.

John covered her mouth in a sneering kiss. Reflexively, she buried her fingers in his buzzed hair and returned the kiss roughly. The sexual tension in the room grew as they ravenously kissed against the wall. John's hands went to both of her thighs. He gripped underneath them and pulled them around his waist. She flexed her thighs, squeezing him. He growled, pulling her from the wall then slamming her against the door. Both of them shot out a hand, feeling around for the lock on the door. Laleia got to it first and turned it just as his palm landed on her small hand.

John pulled his mouth from hers and trailed his lips over her jaw and down her neck. Laleia held his head in her hands and moaned softly. She pulled his head closer and kissed over his temple to his ear. John's grip strengthened on her thighs as she whispered in his ear.

"_Fuck _me.."

* * *

_**That was so fun to write :) Tell me what you think by clicking that green button and leaving me a lovely review!**_


	24. Need You Now

__

**_Nothing like a good, steamy cliffhanger to get back into the story, eh? Welcome back ladies and gents =)  
_**

**_I was so excited when the reviews poured in, for an astounding total of 19 wonderful reviews for Chapter 23; thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it, keep it up everyone! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. You guys are the BEST! The more you give, the sooner I update!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_**

**_Song Credits: -Full Circle by Miley Cyrus - Together by Michelle Branch  
_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-Tied to one, so I keep coming back full circle.. 'cause I know you'll come around; you'll come around-_

Strong arms surrounded Laleia like castle walls; large, safe, with the feeling of nostalgia enlaced within every crack and crevice. As she trailed her fingers up and down that outside of his forearms, he pulled her closer in his sleep. Sighing softly, she buried her face into the crease of his arm and kissed the inside of his shoulder.

When thoughts of sleeping with John had crept into her brain, the situation she was in was not what she'd had in mind.

**-Flashback-**

_John pulled his mouth from hers and trailed his lips over her jaw and down her neck. Laleia held his head in her hands and moaned softly. She pulled his head closer and kissed over his temple to his ear. John's grip strengthened on her thighs as she whispered in his ear._

_"Fuck me.."_

_But then, his hands became lax. He sighed and placed his forehead on hers, opening his eyes to meet hers. Laleia ran her hands down through his short crew cut and allowed them to rest on his neck._

_"What's wrong.." She murmured softly._

_John pulled back just enough to set Laleia back on her feet but still have her pressed up against his body. Once again, a sigh slipped out of his slightly parted lips as he ran his hands up into her hair and brought her forehead to his lips._

_"I can't do this." He breathed out quietly._

_Laleia's hands fell to her sides. Tears began to well in her eyes._

_"Why.." She squeaked out. John swallowed hard._

_"You know why, Bambi." He smoothed his hand over the hair in her eyes and pushed it away. He stroked the side of her face as she hiccupped._

_"But I need you, too."_

_As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. But at the same time, she knew it was true. At this point in her life, everything was falling apart. She needed her one constant back in his rightful place._

_John continued to hold her head in his hands. The pads of his thumbs wiped away stray tears from the corners of her eyes._

_"You have me, Ley," he trailed his hands down her arms and brought her knuckles to his lips, "you always have."_

_"But.."_

_"But you know it took a lot for me to open my heart to Ashley and I'm crazy about her."_

_Laleia pulled herself from him and wiped her eyes roughly. Folding her arms under her chest, she took a step away, and then turned to face him again._

_"I want to ask something of you, and I really want you to consider it."_

_John licked his lips and placed his hands on his hips, trying to read her expression. He motioned for her to go on._

_"One night, just us two."_

_"Laleia, I-" Laleia silenced him with a feather touch of her index finger to his lips._

_"Just the company of each other, nothing more, nothing less."_

_John smiled against her finger then took her small hand into his larger one._

_ "Just one night then..."_

**-End Flashback-**

_-Sometimes it's hard to learn to let go, life always knows the right moments to show you what you needed-_

Both John and Laleia made sure to make every moment they had together count. Ashley had gone home to visit her sister who just had a baby, so John had a hotel room to himself. The two reconnected in those few hours they were alone. They talked about what happened in the past 6 months, reminisced on the past and enjoyed a comfortable silence or two in each others' presence.

Throughout that period of time, an overwhelming sense of peace had washed over Laleia. It was as if the two had not parted for more than a day. As John fell asleep, giving Laleia a moment to be alone in her mind, that sense of calm and clarity began to dissipate.

Turning over, Laleia set her hands on John's chest. Looking up into his sleeping face, her stomach began to turn. A lump formed in her throat and anxiety made her muscles grow tense. But just as she moved to turn back over, John's hands snaked around her and rubbed at her back. Laleia's cheeks grew hot and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. John smiled in his sleep.

"Well Mr. Cena," she whispered to herself, smoothing a hand down the side of his face, "it seems I won't be enough for you anymore."

Laleia allowed her hand to drift from his face to the left side of his chest. Beneath her palm, his soft heart beat tapped smoothly. Taking her right hand, she brought it to her own chest. Unlike John's heart, hers was beating fast against her hand. As his arms traveled down her back to settle within the small, her heart rate began to go faster, then slow back to normal as fast as it had sped up. Biting her lip she moved her right hand to rest against his chest as well.

"This isn't what was supposed to happen, Johnny. I wasn't _supposed_ to be jealous of your girlfriend. I wasn't _supposed_ to play games with you," Laleia moved her hand from his chest, replacing it with her head. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart. As she was about to drift into sleep, a pain shot through her chest. Six years ago, what she was experiencing at the moment, the intimacy between herself and John, was a daily occurrence. Now she was sneaking behind _his_ girlfriend's back for that feeling.

Her throat tightened as the regret built up for years inside of her ripped at her very core. She never said a word, not one word about something that was so natural within their lives that it seemed to be destined. She would reason that it would happen in time, yet she never took the reins in the situation. She let it ride, and the possibility of her future with John was now disappearing, and being replaced with Ashley wearing his ring. Twining her legs in his, she clung to his body as if he was bound to slip through her fingers when the sun rose.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, I wasn't _supposed_ to fall in love with you."

* * *

_**DUNDUNDUN. What did you think of that ladies and gentlemen? Are you pissed I didn't let them have their way with each other? Let me know all your thoughts and REVIEW PLEASE! =)**_


	25. Let Me Go

__

**_Aloha my darlings!  
_**

**_I received 12 reviews for Chapter 24, significantly less than last chapter which was a little discouraging but I hope you guys will make up for it this chapter; thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it, keep it up everyone! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_**

**_Song Credits: -Time of Your Life by Green Day - Lips of an Angel by Hinder  
_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go, so make the best of this test and don't ask why; it's not a question but a lesson learned in time-_

A new year had begun just days ago as Laleia walked into her office, shutting the door behind her. In a meeting where she expected to be discussing the events of this evening's returning edition of Raw Roulette, a very different result had come of it. Looking around the Connecticut office that had been hers for almost three years, she drove her tongue into her cheek and pushed off the door. She had things to do, and now had all the time in the world to do them.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up and couldn't help but return a smile as a crooked grin made her heart beat quicken.

"You did not come to lunch, Miss," John shook a finger at her. Laleia smiled and placed a hand on his finger.

"Meeting went later than expected.." She murmured. John chuckled.

"That Stephanie, she loves to talk doesn't she," John snaked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him, kissing the top of her head, "c'mon, let's get some food into you, you must be starving."

"Actually," Laleia pulled from him and grasped a cardboard box from the far corner of the room, "I'm not very hungry, to be honest."

John thrust his hands into his pockets and studied his best friend. Furrowing his brow, confusion consumed him. Laleia began to remove tacks from framed degrees and pictures on the walls.

"What are you doing.." John took a few steps towards her. Laleia looked up at him, tears in her eyes and a bittersweet smile on her face.

"Packing." She stated, her voice wavering. John's throat tightened, and he smiled back at her.

"Ah, moving to a bigger office finally?" John inquired, hopeful that what he was seeing was not what he assumed it was. Laleia licked her lips and put the box down.

"Johnny.."

"She fired you?" John clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Laleia was a brilliant writer. How dare Stephanie fire her? How dare she rip her from not only her dream but from this place in their relationship they had just recently come back to; the friendship that had come so easily to them.

"Technically, no." Laleia sat down and patted the seat next to her. John sat next to her on the small love seat.

"My mind has just not been in my work as of late, and my recent storylines reflect on that fact. Management had no choice but to confront me on it. Stephanie was worried about if something was going on in my life, but also the business woman in her had no choice but to have me replaced.."

"How the hell can they replace you!" John's entire body tensed. Rage coursed through his muscles. Laleia shook her head and placed her hands on his forearms.

"Temporarily." She reassured. John pulled his arms back and ran a hand over his face.

"What is going on, Bambi.." John understood. She was leaving not only because she was being told to, but of her own will and volition. He felt betrayed.

"I'm taking a sabbatical, John," Laleia continued to pack her things; "First year will be paid, after that I'm on my own."

"You're leaving for more than a year, is that what you're telling me.."

"I just have some things I need to figure out."

"What, what do you need to figure out, Laleia." John was growing irritated. Laleia looked at him, biting her lip while she stopped packing again. Could she tell him the real reason why her work was suffering? Could she tell him the weight of her emotions for him was crushing her?

"I don't know if I want to do this forever, John," she answered, "I may venture into other things, like magazines, newspapers.."

"What are you running from.."

Laleia froze, startled at his question. Closing her eyes, she swallowed hard and shook her head. John always could read her like a book; except for when it came to him.

"Johnny," she smiled, "you will hear from me, not as often as you'd like, but you will."

"So that's it, you're just leaving and I won't be able to see you at all?" The hurt whisper that came from John made Laleia's stomach twist. She had thought about the break she needed from her job and her best friend, but hadn't thought as much about what his reaction would be like. She knew part of him would always support her decisions, but she didn't expect him to hurt _this_ much.

Laleia walked over to John and wrapped her arms around his waist. Instinctively, he returned the embrace but she felt a slight hesitation in his movements. Kissing his chest, she took in his scent and sighed. Damn, he smelled good. Looking up at him, she smiled.

"I will call you."

John's eyes grew a darker blue color. He released her, nodding as he did so. Laleia knew he understood that he couldn't stop her, but a chill ran down her spine as he stared her down before walking to the door.

"Hey!" She called after him. Hand on the door knob, John turned his head slightly.

"I'll miss you." Laleia breathed out. She swallowed hard as John no more than nodded before slipping out the door silently.

Shaking her head, she continued to pack. They were both stubborn as mules and neither would admit it first. Laleia loved John more than anyone, and she knew he did have feelings for her as well. The only thing she couldn't quite figure out was the extent to which those feelings reached.

Their pride would always be their downfall.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_-And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful.. with the lips of an angel-_

"Where are you going?" He murmured, pulling her back by her hips. She giggled softly as he began to nibble behind her ear.

"You know I can't stay," She muttered, pulling herself away and slipping her jeans back on. Resting his head on his arm, he smirked at her. She shook her head.

"We're going to get caught one of these times, you do realize that.."

Pulling the sheets away he stood up and moved behind her. Smoothing his hands down her sides, he sighed.

"We have got to be more careful, she's getting suspicious."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Turning, she pecked his lips then grabbed her shirt on the floor behind him. She slipped into it and grabbed her purse.

"The sad thing is, he doesn't have a clue." She sighed.

"Poor bastard." He chuckled, receiving a slap from her.

"Shut up," she looked at her watch, "well, looks like I won't be late, always a good thing."

She walked to the door and adjusted her purse on her shoulder.

"Hey," he said softly. She turned her head and raised an eye brow.

"I'm serious; we're going to get caught if we're not more careful."

"Don't worry," She flipped her red hair over her shoulder, "I've got more tricks up my sleeve."

Hunter shook his head as Ashley walked out the door. He sighed, trying to figure out how he managed to get into this mess. He had a wife and a daughter at home, as well as another child on the way. It took two to tango as both participated in their game of seduction after his quad was 100%. As much as he was uncertain about, one thing was clear.

This tryst would cost them more than a few broken hearts.

* * *

_**Now just press that little button below and leave me some feedback lovelies :)**_


	26. Stay

__

**_I just got massively inspired by a dream so you're in luck! Another update so soon, how pumped are you? Its a pretty long chapter as well :)  
_**

**_I received 11 reviews for Chapter 25 in the small time frame I gave you that's pretty good! Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it, keep it up everyone! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! _**

**_And just to let you know, I have 27 on the go already so the more you review the faster it'll be posted!  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_**

**_Song Credits: -Why This Last Dance by Cauterize - Let This Go by Paramore  
_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-You gave this place so much colour, I don't know why I did not see that before-_

Empty hangers swung slightly in her now empty closet as Laleia packed her life up. Picture frames filled with memories were now wrapped in newspaper and placed delicately in cardboard boxes labeled 'Fragile'. The sound of her high heels echoed in her apartment so loudly it almost hurt her ears. She prayed all of her possessions she wasn't bringing along would be safe in the storage garage she had rented; they would be there for a long time in her opinion, since she didn't plan to come back to Boston anytime soon. While she was out finding herself, a close friend would be subletting her apartment. That also put her mind at ease and gave her a more secure feeling.

As she zipped up her black and white polka-dotted suitcase, her landline began to screech at her. Shaking her head, she took the Carrie Bradshaw approach and decided to just screen the call. She had a flow going with her packing and didn't feel like interrupting it for another pointless 'We hear you're leaving' phone conversation. Leaning against the wall, she contemplated what would be packed up next.

"_I know you're there, Laleia.._"

Her hand that was holding up her weight against the wall slipped and she stumbled at the sound of his voice. She walked over to the answering machine, crossed her arms over her chest and just stared at it.

"_So we're back to eleventh grade again, you're gonna screen my calls, too?_"

Laleia brought her knuckles above her birthstone ring to her lips attempting to curb her reactive smile. A small giggle rumbled in her throat as she thought about what he was referring to.

-Flashback-

_The sound of a boy gagging was amplified through 17 year old Laleia Jamieson's living room television as she turned up the volume almost all the way. Her parents had gone out for the evening so she had full reign over the tv, which meant The Simpsons would trump Days of Our Lives this evening. Shovelling back some cookie-dough ice cream straight from the container, she chuckled at the antics of the Springfield family; anything to get her mind off of her so-called best friend. But just as that thought crossed her mind, the phone rang._

_"Just go away," She muttered under her breath. Peering at the caller ID and snorted. Of course he was going to call her after she'd stormed out on him like that earlier in the day. It was his own fault really; Laleia had caught his current girlfriend Jasmine making out with one of the basketball stars at their school behind the library. Needless to say she was a little pissed off. She had never liked Jasmine before, and now she just wanted to kill her. About five minutes later Laleia walked away from the library, smirking as Jasmine dabbed at her swollen and bleeding lip. Jasmine, being the bitch that she was, ran to John and got him on Laleia's case. When Laleia tried to explain herself, he just blew her off. From the moment he refused to believe her, John got the silent treatment._

_The answering machine beeped and a sigh came out of the speaker. Laleia turned down the television slightly and glared at the machine._

_"Well, I obviously fucked up since I know for a fact you're home alone and not answering." She could picture John in her head, taking his hat off to rake a hand back through his crew cut then securing the cap back on._

_"After I told the guys what happened, they told me that you were telling the truth. Figures you're the only one with the balls to tell me anything, since they knew and didn't say a word."_

_"What the fuck.." Laleia shook her head. She was always honest with John but expected more from his friends._

_"You know something?" John chuckled into the phone, "what hurt more than to know my girl was cheating, was that you were looking out for me and I shut you out."_

_Sniffling, Laleia shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth to prevent the tears that seemed inevitable. Part of her wanted to pick up the phone, but her head was telling her to still be mad and that he should have believed her in the first place._

_"I'm sorry, Bambi," John's voice dripped with sadness. Laleia pouted and grabbed the phone. She felt he had suffered enough. _

_"John," she sighed, "you should have believed me."_

_"Ley?" John's voice perked up, "I know I should have, you have to believe how so-"_

_"J?" She cut him off after changing the channel.  
_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Hulk Hogan just signed with WCW."_

_There was a pause on the other end of the line, followed by a loud string of curse words and a click. Laleia smiled and turned off the phone. She walked to the door and unlocked it, knowing he'd be bursting through any minute. Laughing to herself, she sat back down and closed the container of ice cream.  
_

_"Crazy kid.."_

-End Flashback-

"_You put me through the ringer for that one, that's for sure._"

Laleia smiled at the tone of his voice; smooth and soft, a comforting resonance which she could listen to forever.

"_This actually works for me because there will be no way for you to refuse my request,_" John chuckled, "_You're not running away without one last night with me._"

Her breath caught in her throat. Her right hand shot out for the phone, then lingered above it. Slowly, it retreated back to her body as he continued.

"_I'm taking you out on the town, dress warm, and remember you're in Boston. This is not a casual date by any means so get pretty for me, I expect nothing but your best before I lose you for-"_

She heard his voice crack, knowing he couldn't will himself to spit out the word 'years'.

"_I'll be there at 8:30, don't keep me waiting, beautiful._"

Raising her head she looked at the clock. Her eyes widened as it was seven already. She kicked off her stilettos and ran to the bathroom to shower. As much as she felt this would make leaving that much harder, she couldn't turn him down.

A little over an hour later, she smoothed her hands down her vibrant blue dress. Her hair was in loose waves and framed her face. Her eyes were played up using dark mocha tones, making her cerulean orbs pop. Reaching behind her neck, she secured her half-heart necklace then adjusted it to her liking. Turning to look over her left shoulder, she bit her pale pink lips when she read the time on the clock. He would be there any minute.

"I feel as if I'm going to re-"

A knock rang through her empty front hall. She sighed and grabbed her long, cream colored trench coat.

"-gret this.."

As she opened the door, a blush rose to her cheeks and she gulped softly. Dressed in black dress pants and dress shoes, a light brown dress shirt rolled up at the sleeves, John leaned in her doorway with his coat slung over his shoulder and a crooked smile on his face.

"You did not disappoint, Ley." John murmured, pushing himself into an upright position. She did a turn and giggled softly as he let out a low whistle.

"You like?" She asked. John grinned and took her hand in his.

"I love." He placed her hand in the crook of his elbow after she locked up her apartment and led her out to a black Sedan waiting for them at the front steps.

"After you," he opened the door for her. She smiled and got inside. John shut her door and walked around the other side. Letting his hand loll on the handle for a moment, he licked his dry lips and let out a breath.

"Here goes nothing."

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**-**Because I'll never let this go, but I can't find the words to tell you; I don't want to be alone-_

Laughs erupted from the Boston Common. Laleia and John walked hand in hand down a stone walk-way reminiscing about their past and their evening.

"Please never let me be in public with you on a dance floor ever again." Laleia laughed. John feigned hurt, clutching his chest.

"What, you didn't enjoy The Shopping Cart?" He began to walk around her, beat boxing some music as he did the move.

"Oh please," Laleia held her gut, "no more, I think I've had enough!"

John chuckled and grasped her hand, twirling her into his arms. Laleia blinked slowly as he adjusted their arms and began swaying in a circle.

"Well, well, well," Laleia smiled as they danced to no music in the middle of the park, "you've been holding out on me."

"Guilty as charged," John whispered as he dipped her, wiggling his eyebrows. Laleia giggled as he pulled her up, then snuggled into his shoulder. His shoulder rumbled against her face as he began to hum. Then, he began to sing.

"Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards," John sang softly. Laleia's heart began to beat faster as he continued the Tim McGraw song.

"Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me, here's the key to my car, mister give it a whirl," John reached down and tilted her head up and looked her in the eyes.

"But please," he paused, and then whispered, "don't take the girl."

They stopped swaying as she sighed. She reached up and stroked his face. He didn't take his eyes off her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, John." Laleia ran her fingers down his jaw line. He took her fingers in his hand gently.

"I wish you wouldn't." He leaned down into the crease of her neck and inhaled softly. Trailing up his shoulder, she scratched the back of his neck gently with her nails.

"Tell me why I shouldn't.."

John lifted his head and looked at her. She waited for his answer, studying his expression.

"Because, I.. I.." He stammered. Laleia's face began to light up. He was going to say it; those three words she'd been waiting for.

"Because I'll miss you."

The snow danced around them as Laleia pulled away. He didn't say it and was never going to say it.

"I'll miss you too, but I have to do this for myself."

Laleia turned on her heel and hailed a taxi. Turning, she looked back to see John still standing there, stunned. Sliding into the cab, she gave directions and shut the door behind her.

* * *

_**Song credit: Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw. Now it's your turn, tell me what you think! :)**_


	27. Whom To Love

__

**_Hey guys, I'm sorry it took longer than I thought. It's been a rough couple of weeks, someone I grew up with recently passed and now I'm about 3 days from going back to school. Updates may be slower, so bear with me!  
_**

**_I was so happy to see the amount of reviews go back up! I received 19 for Chapter 26! I also reached the milestone of over 300 reviews! You guys are the best! Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it, keep it up everyone! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! _**

**_PS) Yes, I do know that the tour used here was Smackdown, not Raw, but I changed it to suit my purposes :)  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_**

**_Song Credits: -Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen - Shelter by Hedley  
_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-So if your life flashed before you, what would you wish you would've done?-_

A year to some may feel ten times as long to some; over two and a half years becoming close to an eternity. An exhausting, mind-numbing nine-hundred thirty five days had ticked by so slowly, it was almost painful for John. The emails and phone calls had tapered off faster than he thought they would. Within the first six months that Laleia left, John swore one day she would get over whatever she had weighing down on her mind and just burst through those doors. After the two year mark came and went, John pushed every thought of her from his mind; as if she'd never existed.

Rolling over, John swung his legs over the side of his hotel bed and sat up. Rubbing the back of his neck, he turned off the alarm clock that was blaring in his ear. He sighed, still not used to the fourteen hour difference caused by this leg of the tour. Licking his dry lips, he pushed off the bed and walked to his suitcase. John pulled out a pair of jean shorts and slid into them. As he slid a belt through the loops, the door lock clicked then the door swung open.

"Hot coffee coming through!"

John's jaw tensed at the sound of her voice slightly then he willed himself to relax. Ashley smiled at him when he turned.

"Here," She handed him his coffee.

"Thanks," He murmured. As he pulled away, she sighed and blew some stray hair from her face.

"Am I going to be punished forever?"

John swallowed hard as the muscle in his jaw began to jump. Ashley and Hunter's affair lasted well over a year and a half before they were caught by a backstage hand. Ashley lost her job immediately and Hunter seemed bound for divorce. But with backstage politics, Hunter's place in the company would still be intact. He and Stephanie managed to move past this and were expecting their third child very soon. Ashley and John were another story.

"I'm sorry," he turned back towards her, forcing a smile.

"Baby, you know I love you, right?"

John's eyes studied her expression. It was almost identical to the one she had given him the night he found out. She begged, pleaded and cried for his forgiveness. John held her as she cried; his soft heart unable to refuse her. He told her he forgave her that night; he seemingly took her back without a second thought. But the reality of the situation was, he needed her. He couldn't leave her not only because she was broken, jobless and destitute, but because she was the only thing that could keep his mind straight. In a way, they were both cheating he reasoned. Ashley's cheating was physical, but John's cheating was emotional. As much as he reassured her, he knew he wasn't in love with her.

"Of course, babe," he leaned over and kissed her forehead. He felt her relax beneath his lips then take a step back. She smiled at him, raking her hair back and batting her eyes softly.

"Good."

John sipped on his coffee, watching her pick up things around the room as she muttered to herself softly. The time they spent together was enjoyable for the most part, but John could always feel when he was going to tune her out. Today was one of the more tolerable days.

"Did you feel like doing anything before the show?" Ashley spoke up softly. John cracked his neck and shrugged.

"Well, I have to get a work out in, and fit a meal in somewhere."

"Oh well yeah, but did you want to sight see or anything?" Getting John to spend time with her as of late was like pulling teeth. But she couldn't expect much more from him; once she and Hunter had gotten caught, she was surprised he even spoke to her, let alone took her back.

"No, that's alright."

"Damn it, John!" Ashley threw the things she was picking up into his open suitcase.

John finished his coffee then slipped on a shirt. He looked down into her fuming face.

"Easy on the suitcase," he let out a chuckle. This infuriated her even more.

"We're just a fucking joke to you, aren't we? We aren't even a 'we' in public, John!"

"You know how I feel about my private life, Ashley."

"That's an excuse, one you use much too often..."

John knew she was right, but he didn't want to argue anymore. He didn't like the way she made him react defensively. In a quick motion he slid his arms around her waist and hoisted her onto the small island of his hotel room's kitchenette. Ashley gripped onto his forearms, startled at his actions.

"John.." She breathed softly, pulling away from him a little. John's hands shot up and held her face gently.

"I love you, too."

Ashley's body melted and her face began to burn as a blush rose to her cheeks. His body language showed her all the signs he was sincere. Then she looked to his eyes, a dark, almost brooding blue. Gently, he pulled her into a kiss and held her. Ashley returned the kiss then nuzzled into his neck. She had forgotten about all of their bickering. She was his and he let her know through his embrace that he felt the same.

Still, Ashley's stomach sank as she thought more about their relationship and everything he said. More so, she couldn't help but dwell on the fact that his eyes would betray him every time.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_-Don't tell me what it takes my dear to keep you in one spot; I'm crazy good at finding a way-_

Cheers erupted from the Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne, Australia, as Sheamus' body hit the canvas with a thud. John stared down at the brash, Irish man, and then flipped him over. Letting out a yell, John cinched the flaming-haired champion in his STFU. Sheamus echoed John's yell with a strained one of his own.

"Tap!" John squeezed his biceps together harder. Slowly, he felt Sheamus' resistance fading. The champion choked between John's forearms and reached feebly for the ropes. John wrenched his opponent back and continued to taunt.

"Ring the bell!"

Referee Mike Chioda ran to the other end of the ring and motioned for the bell to be rung. No noise seemed to penetrate John's ear as the bell and the sound of Sheamus' slapping the mat resonating in stereo did not cause him to let up on his hold. The referee tugged on John's arm, berating him for not relinquishing his hold even after the bell.

Eventually, John threw Sheamus down and rolled to the other side of the ring. Sheamus held his neck and flailed his legs weakly as he sold his injury. John played to the crowd as the wounded champion rolled out of the ring, roughly took his belt from the ring announcer and stalked up the aisle.

John smiled and shook his head. He motioned for a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a big round of down-under applause for our ever courageous, WWE Champion!" John announced, and then proceeded to applaud. The audience laughed and a 'Cena' cheer reverberated throughout the crowd.

"Just you wait you Irish bastard, I'mma get you," John glared up the aisle as Shaemus held up the belt one last time then darted through the curtains. John took a walk around the ring, studying the fans at ringside. Flashes from cameras darted all across the seats that swooped up the bowled sides of the arena. Girls' wedding proposals and mens' sneering comments were shot in his direction. Standing in the centre of the ring, John basked in the one spot where he truly still felt alive.

"You don't deserve to be their champion," John motioned to the fans, eliciting a loud roar.

"I swear to you, I will defeat your ass again and become champion for the WWE Universe."

His lips curled into a crooked smile as he got the crowd even more pumped up. Walking to the opposite side of the ring, John raised the mic to his lips again. But just as he was about to continue his spiel, his heart stopped.

Letting the mic drop from his hand, John stared into the ringside audience. The crowd lost some of its volume as confusion floated through the room.

"It can't be.." John breathed.

Dropping down to his side, he rolled out of the ring. John's entire body began to shake with fear and excitement. Fans began to shriek as he walked toward ringside. He stopped and gripped the barricade.

Her head was down, as her right hand whisked across a small note pad in bulleted notes. Thick-rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of her nose while her blunt, straight bangs sat right above them. She blew an exasperated breath out of the side of her mouth as a large shadow eclipsed the light she was writing under.

"Damn it," she sighed, "excuse me, but you're in my-"

Laleia looked up and her mouth lingered open for a moment. Her breath caught in her throat as the man she'd been running from stared her down with such intensity, it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. John licked his lips and leaned down to her ear. Laleia gulped and shut her eyes as he whispered softly.

"So this is where you've been hiding..."

* * *

_**Lemme know what you think and review my lovelies! :)**_


	28. Found

__

**_I've had this chapter in my head a while and I finally got time to actually write it down!  
_**

**_I received 15 for Chapter 27 which is pretty sweet but I know we can do better! You guys are the best! Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_**

**_Song Credits: -All We'd Ever Need by Lady Antebellum  
_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-So many nights I've prayed for you to say, 'I should've been chasing you, I should've been trying to prove that you were all that mattered to me'-_

Anxious.

That was the only word that kept popping up in Laleia's mind as she sat backstage, flipping her media pass around in her hands. Her legs bobbed and jittered beneath her as her anxiety built. Multiple superstars had smiled and waved in her direction, happy that she was 'back'. She was backstage yes, but in her mind by no means was she back.

After John confronted her ringside, she endured the jealous glares and whispers for about twenty minutes before a stage hand came around to her and gave her the pass. As the whispering intensified, she knew she didn't have much of a choice but to make her way behind those curtains.

Laleia stopped moving her legs and leaned over her knees slightly. Staring into space, she chewed on the inside of her cheek. Her stomach was in knots and the urge to throw up was almost overwhelming. She took in a few uneasy breaths and shook her head.

"Figures a couple continents away wasn't far enough.."

There was no denying it, when her boss at the local newspaper told her it was her assignment for the week to cover the show, she knew it wouldn't end the way she wanted. Laleia had kept her head in her notebook most of the evening, praying that no one she knew on the roster would make eye contact with her. She assumed if she dressed unlike herself, wore her glasses, and kept her hair in her face, she'd be safe.

He'd always been able to see right through her.

She shivered as she recalled meeting his gaze. His eyes, cloudy with emotion, expressed so many different things at that moment, even she had a hard time deciphering them all. Happiness, shock, anger, sadness, but most of all relief were reflected in his blue eyes. She could almost see all of his pent up frustrations exploding from his body as he shook when leaning down to her.

_"So this is where you've been hiding..."_

It was the perfect word to use to describe the past two and a half years for Laleia: hiding. With the money she had saved as well as her paid leave in the first year, her first plane ticket was out of the United States. She went through many plane tickets in the months after her departure. Spain, Italy, France, China and countless other destinations housed her until her year was up. Her final ticket landed her a world away from her best friend in the land down under. Beautiful scenery, exuberant culture and thousands of people without the last name Cena.

But then, she was all of a sudden found. As she mulled over her situation, the wind from the door opening next to her broke her out of her reverie.

".. Yes, all of my appearances are done.. tell them if they did not tell me in advance, they can't expect me to appear, I'm not even advertised.."

The sound of his voice sucked all of the air from her lungs. Laleia's eyes began to water as her breathing sped up attempting to gain her composure. Their last phone call had been more than a year prior to earlier in the evening. As much as it was cemented in her mind, just hearing his voice so close again brought every event they had ever been through together back in a flood.

"Ley.."

It took all of her strength to look him in the eyes. John slid his phone into his pocket and a small, shaky smile began to form. He let out a breath and shook his head.

"C'mere," he said, offering his hand to her. Her eyes flicked back and forth from his hand back to his eyes. But as much as his gaze continued to bore into her, she didn't make a move.

"I see," he rubbed his face and let his hand fall to his side, "guess we're doing this the hard way."

"What do you mean the ha-"

Before she could even question his actions, she was up on his shoulder. Slapping his back, Laleia frowned as he began to laugh heartily and carry her into his locker room.

"Put me down you meat head" She kicked her legs wildly and let out a frustrated growl. John's laughter grew even stronger as he began to spin.

"Down you say?"

The wave of nausea she experienced earlier was currently ravaging Laleia's stomach. She gripped the back of his shirt and buried her face in his upper back.

"Please!"

"If you insist," John chuckled and set her down. The crooked grin adorning his chiseled face grew as she began to stumble.

"Now you really look like Bambi."

Laleia tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor. John couldn't help but let out a blasty laugh, which was quickly cut off due to her icy glare.

"C'mon now, lighten up Bam-"

"Don't call me Bambi.."

John's throat tightened slightly at the tone of her voice. Coarse and low, it just didn't seem like her. His fear of her changing, the fear that lingered since the day she left, was slowly creeping back into his brain.

"I'm sorry," John licked his lips and sat on the leather love seat behind them, "I just.. I.."

Biting her lip, Laleia watched him hunch over his knees slightly, rubbing his temples. For a moment, she saw her actions from moments ago mirrored in his rigid frame. Rising to her feet gingerly, she padded across the carpeted floor and sat down next to him. Hesitantly, she reached out a hand and placed it on his knee.

"Johnny."

He lifted his head slowly, studying her eyes. His face softened slightly, one hand sliding over hers while the other trailed up her neck to cup her face. Almost as if it were the most natural thing in the world, she nuzzled into his hand and smiled. John smiled back, gripping her hand on his knee gently.

"I was afraid I'd never see your face again."

In that moment, the past two and a half years apart dissipated. The love she tried to push away broke through her wall and consumed her entire being. John brought her forehead to his lips, sighing happily as he pulled back.

"Come with me," he pulled her up excitedly, tugging her towards the door. Laleia laughed and pulled back slightly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, where's the fire?" She said in between laughs.

"To get your job back of course," John grinned.

"Wait, what?" Laleia took her hand out of his grasp and raised a brow. John turned and his grin faded to a small smile.

"Well, you're back so-"

"John, I'm not back," she stepped back again, "you asked me back here to talk."

"But," John stepped towards her, "I found you."

"I'm not leaving Australia, John."

"But-"

"I have a job here, I'm finally settled in, I'm not just going to drop all that for _you._"

She had changed, that was apparent now. When she left, he thought it was another game; he'd pushed too far and this was her retaliation. But now, she was different. She didn't fall for his charms instantly. He could not figure out what it was, or what had changed, but she didn't seem to need him anymore.

And that scared the shit out of him.

* * *

_**Thoughts? Opinions? Ideas for future chapters? Let me know when you REVIEW :)**_


	29. Secret's Out

__

**_It's taken me a long time to get this chapter out. I'm sorry it's taken so long!_**

**_I received 11 reviews for Chapter 28. Guys, without your reviews, I have no inspiration to update. It's really been slacking lately, but trust me the ideas are going to get more dramatic! I'm not going to put a review quota for when I'll update, but I'd LOVE to get at least 15 reviews for this chapter, then I'll update faster :) Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_**

**_Song Credits: -Firework by Katy Perry and Monster by Skillet  
_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin.. like a house of cards, one blow from caving in-_

"I can't do this right now, John"

"Please, Ley, just don't make this decision so fast."

John stared her down as she backed toward the door. The indecision in her eyes brought him some comfort. He knew she loved being here, but the fact that her contemplating thoughts were blatant in her expression, giving him the sense she missed him just as much as he did her.

"I have to go."

John jumped as she bolted through the door and down the hall.

"You wanna run again? FINE! Fucking run away!" He yelled after her. Sighing, he clenched his fists and walked back into his locker room, his head hanging.

"See if I care.." he muttered.

"Seems like you care a hell of a lot, Cena."

John's eyes shot up and he shook his head.

"What do you know, Jericho."

Chris chuckled and shook his head, "John, you are so in love with that girl and apparently everyone knows it but you."

Ever since John could remember, Chris had been a mentor of his. Hell, one of his first major feuds that established his name was with Chris. Just like his character, Chris was the type of person who was going to call it as he saw it no matter what anyone else thought.

"She's my best-"

"-friend," Chris finished, "I know, that's all you say she is."

"I don't need this right now." John moved to the other end of the room and repacked his bag. Chris pursed his lips and shrugged standing up.

"Fine, I came to tell you we have a meeting with creative in twenty minutes," Chris said quietly. He made his way to the door, then stopped and turned around.

"John.."

John lifted his head slightly and frowned as Chris was smirking.

"Just to let you know, when it comes to her, you don't have as good of a poker face as you assume you do."

The muscle in his jaw twitched as he watched Chris walk out the door. He zipped his bag roughly, and tossed it onto the couch. As he continued to replay Chris' words in his head, feelings began to resurface. Leaning back against the wall, he chuckled to himself.

"When you assume, you make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'."

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_-So stay away from me, the beast is ugly.. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it-_

Her chest heaved, from her fatigue from running but also fear. She didn't want to be in this place again, vulnerable to his charm and persuasion. She knew if she stayed in that locker room any longer, she'd be on a plane back to the USA in mere hours. Leaning against the wall in a hidden hallway, she shook out her foot and shook her head.

"These boots were not made for running.."

Laleia pushed off the wall and began to leisurely strut down the corridor she was in. She knew exactly who would be down here: the heads of every department. If they weren't in the production truck, they were in the most secluded hallway. She never could understand the significance to the hallway choice since they were never blocked off, but who was she to question the almighty Vincent K. McMahon?

"Have we not been over this before, Ashley.."

"Well speak of the devil.." Laleia muttered after hearing her former boss' voice booming down the hall.

"Yes, _Vince_, we have."

Tip-toeing towards the small light emitting from a crack in the door way, Laleia snarled at the condescending tone Ashley used. How was she not fired on the spot just then?

"I'm warning you Ashley, you know you're not to go near Hunter specifically."

"It has been over a year, it's not going to happen again and you know that.."

Arching an eye brow, Laleia leaned back against the wall and crouched down. What had she really missed in the last two and a half years? She was never one to read the dirt sheets, so any conflict backstage was news to her, no matter how long ago it had happened.

"Please Ashley, for your sister's sake and the sake of this company. It was hard enough when the affair itself came out.."

What in God's name was Vince talking about and why did he care so much about the reaction of Ashley's sister? Laleia continued to get more and more confused the more she listened. She knew she should leave, but at this point, she couldn't.

"When are you going to trust me again, Dad.."

".._dad_?" Laleia mouthed to herself. Then her eyes widened and things began to come together. Vince's concern about Ashley's sister now made sense. Sitting on the floor, her head was spinning with all this new information. Vince McMahon was Ashley's father. Ashley was Stephanie McMahon's sister. Stephanie was Hunter's wife. Ashley was a McMahon.

"How did they manage to hide.."

In the midst of her thought of how incredible it was that this secret had been kept for so long, another thought hit her. Vince had mentioned an affair, an affair that Ashley confirmed happened over a year ago. As all the connections began to click, Laleia's blood began to boil. Ashley had an affair with her sister's husband, while she was still with John. She disregarded everything John had sacrificed for her, even his nearly two decade long friendship with Laleia, for an easy fuck.

Laleia's whole body began to tremble with anger. She clenched her fists so hard, her nails almost broke the skin of her palms. She stood up and stared at the door. The conversation went on for another fifteen minutes, Laleia deaf to it but stewing in her anger. Tears seeped from her eyes as she snarled. She had waited for the day she could release all her frustration. Her mind taunted the door, pleading for it to just open already.

_"That bitch is a dead woman.."

* * *

**Thoughts? Questions? Chapter ideas? Lemme know in your review! Remember, when I get over 15 reviews, you're set for another update asap ;)**_


	30. And He Strikes

__

**_I received 16 reviews (finally) for Chapter 29. It was really sad to see how long it took for you guys to review, even with the promise of faster updates upon receiving my 15th review. I noticed you guys love the drama and I love that you do, but I'm trying to add a little bit of realism to some chapters, just to make the story work better. I'd LOVE to get at least 15 reviews for this chapter, then I'll update faster :) Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_**

**_Song Credits: -I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin  
_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-Now the dark begins to rise.. save your breath, it's far from over-_

Laleia vibrated with anger as she walked out of the arena. Visions of smearing Ashley's face along the nearest wall begged her to stay but juxtaposed visions of assault charges and court hearings from the McMahon family compelled her to leave. There would be a place and time for that. Here and now was not that place, nor the time.

"Fuck I could use a cigarette.."

It was dark; the show had ended almost two hours before she actually got the chance to leave. A chill set over her as a brisk wind whipped past her body. One thing that was hard to get used to, bitter cold in July. She shivered and paced in a circle. She needed to walk her anger out before she even thought of driving home. Rubbing her arms, she shook her head as if to rid her mind of this entire evening like an Etch-a-Sketch. Laleia looked up to the sky and sighed.

"What are you trying to tell me," she murmured, "why am I here?"

Laleia had not been associated with the WWE for over two years. Now on a serendipitous moment, she became aware of one of the biggest backstage scandals that she could have ever imagined. All because her superior forced her into this event for an article. Laleia's eyes widened and she cursed under her breath; she had left her notebook in John's dressing room. She stamped her foot and lumbered back into the building.

"You have a sick sense of humour," She muttered to the air.

Back down the halls she shuffled, muttering profanities under her breath. She was going to make this the fastest trip in and out of any arena. She wasn't going to allow John to stall her any longer than she needed to be there. No words would be exchanged, no touching or impulsive actions would happen. Other than this article, she would never again acknowledge this day existed.

Laleia sighed and fidgeted in spot, reading the name on the door to herself. How could she have been so stupid as to have left all of her notes there? Chewing the inside of her cheek she raised her hand to knock on the door. Upon her knuckles hitting the hard wood, the door inched open slightly from the force of her knock. Raising a confused brow, Laleia pushed open the door and peered inside.

"Hello?" she called out gently. Her shoulders relaxed and she let out the breath she was holding once she realized that her best friend's locker room was empty. Much to her enjoyment, her notebook was on the leather love seat, just as she had left it.

"Oh thank fuck!" Laleia grinned softly, tiptoeing over to the couch and retrieving her event notes. She hugged the notes to her chest and slipped out of the locker room without another sound.

"Now if I could just get out of here that easily."

Back down the winding sets of corridors she weaved swiftly. Only two more to shimmy through past crew members and she was home free. Taking a right around her last corner her smile grew; she was almost home free.

"Thanks for the invite, but I think I'll lay low tonight.."

Then again, almost only counts in horseshoes.

Ducking behind the corner she had just moved past, Laleia peered around the side. Her legs shook as the deep, smooth voice continued his mundane conversation with others in the back. God, even after all this time the tone of his voice drove her crazy. A blush rose to her cheeks as she looked him up and down. He had slimmed down since she had last seen him, collar bone and aftermath of a motor cycle accident healed. His arms, now completely plastered with tattooed sleeves ending right at his wrists. She bit her bottom lip looking at his large hands, reminiscing on how skilled he was with them. She frowned as he turned, noticing the tan line around his left ring finger. Figures he'd be married by now..

"C'mon," Cody Rhodes taunted, "when was the last time you went on the prowl?"

Laleia shook her head. All rookie wrestlers were pigs, of that she was certain. She watched him shake his head and run his fingers back and forth across his chin. She could tell he really didn't want to go, but he was contemplating. He rolled his eyes, flicking them to the left. And that's when it happened. His ice-blue eyes did a double take to his left and he squinted. Gasping, Laleia ducked behind the corner.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" She muttered as she hid behind the wall.

"Randy? What's wrong.." Cody questioned. Laleia closed her eyes as her heart pounded loudly in her ears. She needed to make a run for it, or she'd never make it out. Standing, she took in a deep breath and barrelled out from behind the wall as fast as she could force her legs to move.

She then swiftly fell on her ass as she slammed into another body as she rounded the corner.

Her eyes shot open and she pushed herself back along the floor, bowing her head apologetically at the person she had clobbered.

"Shit, I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was go-"

"Leia."

Pausing momentarily, Laleia took a moment and lifted her head. Randy's eyes were bright and alert. Confusion was blatantly displayed on his features as he searched her face for anything that could give him answers. Her skin burned under his gaze, eliciting a sly grin from the Viper.

"You haven't changed," Randy reached out his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. Involuntarily, she shivered under his touch.

"Can't say the same for you," Laleia backed off and stood up. Randy looked up at her and licked his dry lips. He stood up to his full height, not once breaking eye contact.

"The other side of the world," Randy mused.

"Obviously not far enough away," Laleia sighed.

Randy took a step toward her and cupped her face in his left hand. Laleia tensed up as he pushed her glasses up past her nose, finally setting them on her head. He gulped softly.

"Wow.." He whispered. Laleia's eyes attempted to focus in on his face.

"What?" Randy smiled and placed her glasses back over her eyes.

"It never ceases to amaze me," he stroked her cheek with his thumb, "no matter how many times I've seen your eyes; they always seem to take my breath away."

"Say the same thing to your wife?" Laleia peeled his hand off of her face and held it up, rubbing her thumb over his ring tan. Pain flashed through his eyes for a moment as he avoided her gaze.

"Ex-wife," He murmured. Laleia's eyes widened.

"Well now I just feel like a huge bitch."

Randy chuckled bitterly and shook his head, "Don't, really," he ran a hand back through his buzzed hair.

"But.."

"Just, fresh wounds, yanno?" Laleia nodded solemnly. She could tell just by his mannerisms that it was an ugly split.

Randy's hand turned and slid to cup her tiny hand in his larger one. Slowly, he manoeuvred around and tugged her back gently. Entranced by his presence alone, Laleia couldn't help but glide along willingly with him into the empty hallway. Her heart rate sky rocketed, palms growing sweaty. Slowly, her note book slid from her fingers and hit the floor, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Shit," she muttered, leaning down to pick it up.

"No, no, I'll get it," Randy leaned down to help her. A little too quickly it seemed as their heads collided. Laleia plopped back onto her butt and Randy leaned against the wall laughing.

"Fuck you're dangerous!" He chuckled.

Laleia's hand shot out to grab her notebook. She looked at it thoughtfully then pulled it to her chest. Half way around the world, both men she had feelings for had found her. Randy definitely had the right idea.

This situation was extremely dangerous.

* * *

_**Oh you knew she couldn't get away THAT easily, didn't you? ;) R&R my lovelies!**_


	31. Tick, Tick, Boom

__

**_Inspiration comes and goes so I'm grasping it while I have it :)_**

**_I received 13 awesome reviews for Chapter 30. I'd LOVE to get at least 15 reviews for this chapter, then I'll update faster :) Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_**

**_Song Credits: -Sweet Tea and God's Graces and We Were Happy _**_****__by Taylor Swift _

**_ENJOY!_**

_

* * *

-Nothing's shatterproof, you can crash and burn and come back someone new-_

"So, why did you run?"

Laleia had asked herself that question numerous times. Each time seemed to bring about a different answer. The final conclusion she came to after all this time was that there was no answer: she ran because she had to.

At the end of a trail of footprints in the frosted grass, Randy leaned backwards against a guard rail a few feet from the highway overlooking Melbourne. It was early the next morning and he had asked Laleia, if she was not busy, to show him around this beautiful place she had been calling home for the past year. Part of her was reluctant, but the rest of her just couldn't resist.

The air was brisk, a slight breeze coming from the water beyond the trees they were gazing upon. Clad in a long, thick red sweater, cream-colored hat, skinny jeans and tall black boots, Laleia rubbed her arms and stepped toward the guard rail. She sighed and reached out her arms, leaning forward against it.

"Change of scenery, so to speak."

She didn't feel like bogging down Randy with information he already knew. Randy nodded, turning around and leaning forward against the guard rail as well.

"It is a refreshing atmosphere here," he murmured. Laleia crossed her arms over the rail. Australia was indeed a beautiful place. So many new things to take in and experience and she had in the time she spent away from the States.

"Why else did you run?"

"What do you mean?" Laleia flicked her eyes over to him curiously. Randy's mouth turned up into an almost sad smile. He kicked a rock down the steep incline past the rail.

"I mean, why did you abandon all the things you had because of the one thing you couldn't have?"

The intensity of Randy's gaze as he turned his head almost made Laleia uncomfortable. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what he meant but it upset her that he put it in such blatant terms.

"I had to Randy; can we just leave it at that?"

"So you gave up a good job, good friends, might I add a great boyfriend," Randy elbowed her, causing her to giggle then continued, "all for him?"

Laleia shook her head, "it's much more complicated than that."

Randy blew out an exasperated breath but left it at that. Shaking his head, he turned to face her completely. She had a very pensive look as her eyes danced along the sights before her. He wanted to help, but there was no changing her mind at this point. The only person that could do that was her, and he wasn't going to pressure her just to lose her friendship all over again.

"Well, Little Miss Runaway, if that's how you feel then I just have one question for you." Laleia flicked her eyes to him then looked back out in front of her.

"And what might that be?" she replied softly.

"Was it worth it?"

Randy cringed as Laleia's nails scratched against the guard rail when her hands tensed at his question. He watched her blink incessantly as she tried to fight the tears.

What could she say to him? _'Yes, I'm the happiest I've ever been and I'm never going back'_? She couldn't admit that it wasn't, there would be no point. But the fact was, other than the fact that she was well-traveled and did enjoy that, she was 30 and alone; running away from the only thing she'd ever wanted. She wasn't this ambitious lone wolf that she tried to portray herself as; she was a lonely woman, longing for her unrequited love to hold a boom box up outside their window playing a song only for them. Shaking her head, she smiled and looked at Randy, saying the only thing she could think would be a reasonable response.

"I can call it a life lesson.."

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

_-We used to walk along the street.. back when we had all night, and we were happy-_

As he flipped through his cell phone absentmindedly, John chuckled softly as he noticed the fans still continued to chase the SUV with tinted windows he'd just gotten into. He was living proof that the belt didn't make the man, the man made the man. Slowly, the trailing fans began to peter off as the rental hit the on ramp to the highway. No matter how many times he'd seen things like this, John was always surprised at the lengths a fan would go to in order to meet WWE superstars.

About 45 minutes later, the SUV pulled up to John's hotel. Smiling softly, he exited the car and was greeted by swarms of fans. Laughing softly, he listened politely to each fans war stories about how they managed to find him, all while taking pictures and signing autographs. As exhausted as he was being on these overseas promo tours, just the smile or 'thank you' from any fan was like a shot of adrenaline.

John smiled to himself as he began to make his way to the elevator. Slowing his pace, he raised a curious brow as he came closer to the elevator.

"What?"

Leaning against the wall next to the elevator, Ashley raked her hair back and grinned at him.

"You're smiling so naturally," she said, stepping toward him and snaking her arms around him, "I don't see that often."

John laughed a little, "naturally?" Ashley nodded. She slid her hands up his back as they walked into the elevator. Once the doors closed she sighed.

"Your smiles are always so forced when they're for me," she whispered. John rolled his eyes and pulled away to the opposite side of the elevator.

"See? There you go again!" Ashley burst throwing up her arms. John turned his head to her and licked his lips.

"You're just being paranoid," he retorted. Seething, Ashley screamed and pushed the 'stop elevator' button. The elevator jolted then came to a stop in between floors. John's jaw dropped at her outburst.

"What the fuck are you doing?" John's eyes grew dark as he felt an unneeded fight coming on.

"What do I have to do John?" Ashley stepped closer to him.

"Not stop a fucking elevator to pick a fight would be a start," John muttered, rubbing his face then put his hands on his hips. Ashley's chin quivered and she sucked in a shaky breath. John's arms relaxed and he sighed. Tears were his biggest weakness.

"How long are you going to continue punishing me for, because honestly? It's getting old.."

John watched her shake with anger. They'd argued many times about this, but she never really had any out bursts. He knew he could only be so cold for so long before she snapped, but now was not the time. He couldn't handle this so soon after Laleia had come back into his life and disappeared as fast as he'd found her.

"I don't understand John, why are you doing this to me?"

"You know why, Ashley," John glared at her. Ashley threw up her hands.

"We used to be happy!" she shrieked. John looked at her incredulously. He chuckled bitterly just as a burst of static shot through the speaker below the elevator buttons

"_Hello, this is hotel security; we noticed the stop elevator button has been pressed, is everything alright?"_

John moved Ashley away from the buttons and pressed the intercom button.

"Accidentally hit the button with my elbow," John stated calmly, "sorry."

_"No harm done sir, we're restarting the elevator as we speak."_

The elevator jolted once again and the light above the door moved closer and closer to their number. They rode in a tense silence the rest of the way up. As the doors opened, John turned to Ashley.

"I also _used_ to trust you."

Stunned, Ashley watched John take a few steps down the hall in front of her. She slid through the elevator doors as they were about to close and followed him.

"John.."

John turned around in the empty hallway and looked at her. She looked defeated and emotionally spent.

"If you don't trust me, why are you still with me?"

That question lingered in John's mind, repeating like a broken record. He knew why he was; he could no longer stand being alone and this was the safe option. She was unhappy, and it was his fault. But he needed her; the void was almost filled by her physical presence alone. He couldn't answer her question right now, he didn't have the words.

One day soon, he wasn't going to have a choice but to find the words.

* * *

_**I was on a roll and I got excited! What do you guys think? Review and lemme know! :)**_


	32. Set Fire To The Rain

__

**_I think this burst of creativity is a symptom of procrastination because I have a new chapter and no headway on an essay, haha!  
_**

**_I received 12 wonderful reviews for Chapter 31. This chapter is extra long and filled with John/Laleia goodness! :)_**

**_Once again, I'd LOVE to get over 15 reviews for this chapter, then I'll update faster :) Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_**

**_Song Credits: -Not Drunk Enough and Someone Like You by Adele_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-So I pour myself another drink whenever I start to think about you, 'cause I do what I really don't want to.. but sometimes my dreams just come through-_

The thunder crashed loudly outside of Laleia's bungalow. As a flash illuminated the living room through the enormous picture window on the back wall, Laleia moved around the room, lighting candles slowly. She smiled to herself and just stared out the window at the pouring rain. Many people had fears of things like storms, but Laleia was fascinated by them. She couldn't even put a number on the amount of times she would hear her mother yelling at her to come inside as she would sit on her back porch during storms just as torrential as this.

The ambient glow of the candles gave the room even more of a feeling of a sanctuary from the storm. Padding from her fridge back to the couch, Laleia sat a poured herself a glass of Shiraz; a fruity red wine that settled just right on her palate. She swirled it around in her glass a few times before taking a sip. A satisfied sigh slipped out of her lips and she leaned back against the arm rest of the couch. The lack of power and the low, flickering light of the candles sent a peaceful feeling that permeated through her entire body. The moment of calm was pure bliss.

Holding her watch under a nearby candle, Laleia smiled and dug around for the book she'd been reading. It was a little past seven o'clock in the evening and she had absolutely nothing to do for once. All of her deadlines for the paper were already written, proofed and sent. Laleia poked through the pages at the top her book and fished out her bookmark. Just as she made it through the first sentence on the page, her cell phone began to ring. Blowing a piece of hair from her face, she put her bookmark back into her book and shook her head. She pushed herself up off the couch and picked up her phone on the coffee table to her left.

"Private caller.." Laleia muttered confused as she checked the caller ID. She clicked the accept call button.

"Hello?"

"_Jesus Christ it is the right number! Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe.._" Laleia's lip curved into a smile and she laughed softly.

"Jesus Christ is right," she said between laughs, "and how did you manage to find my number?"

"_I have my sources.. Muah.. ha.. ha.. haaaaaa.._"

Laleia once again glanced at her watch and shook her head. John was on the line, absolutely obliterated drunk. She had been the recipient of many of these wondrous drunk phone calls from John. She paced around her living room as the thunder began to slow and quiet down.

"I see, and where are you?"

"_Deep in the HEAAAAAART of Texaaaaaaaaaaaas!_" John sang loudly into the phone. Laleia cringed and shook her head. The time difference between Melbourne and Texas was seventeen hours.

"And how many have you had to drink, J?" Laleia switched her phone from her left ear to her right ear; John's rendition of 'Deep in the Heart Of Texas' had left a distinct ringing in her left ear.

"_Mmmm two_," he replied. Laleia had to give it to John, he wasn't much of a slur-er. The volume definitely increased, but most words were pretty coherent.

"Now is this your two or my two.."

"_... mine,_" John said. Laleia could almost hear him grinning. When John was drinking, he counted his drinks in twos: 1-2-1-2. His two could mean actually two or a large multiple of two; Laleia guessed the latter was more appropriate in this situation.

"Uh huh, and on a scale of one to plastered, how drunk would you say you are?"

"_Do you remember my 29th birthday_?"

"Do **you **remember your 29th birthday?" Laleia laughed softly. That night was one night she would not soon forget.

-Flashback-

_"John, please walk.."_

_Laleia shut the front door of John's Boston home and locked it behind her. Slung across her shoulder was the arm of a stumbling idiot who had a few more than one too many._

_"They raaaaised her up a lady but there's one thing they couldn't avooooooooid!" John sang loudly as he sipped his beer then held it up to her mouth. Laleia cringed._

_"No, thank you," she said, pushing it away. John put it back to her lips._

_"No no no, you gotta finish it," John said. _

_"John, I told you I didn't want the rest o-"_

_"What do ladies love, Laleia?" John poked her chin with the lip of the beer bottle. Laleia laughed and shook her head as she understood what he wanted._

_"Ladies love country boys," She sang softly into the bottle. Satisfied, John flashed her a crooked grin and threw back the rest of the beer._

_"Alright, no more," Laleia took the empty bottle from his hand and placed it on a nearby table, "bed."_

_"Bed you say," John replied, pulling her in playfully and wiggling his eye brows. Laleia placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself away back under his arm._

_"To sleep off your alcohol, drunky," she said, wagging her finger at him. John waved her order off and continued to stumble around._

_As much as she adored John, she wasn't the biggest fan of taking care of his drunken ass. But the fact of the matter was, if she was there, he would not allow anyone else to take him home. Even his closest friends could not get near him this drunk if Laleia was around. At that point, she always felt more like his mother than his best friend._

_"John," Laleia followed him as he attempted to climb the stairs, "let me help."_

_Walking around him, she stood in front of him and held her hands out. Slowly, he rose to his full height and took her hands. Laleia led him up the stairs backwards. She had been up and down these stairs enough times that she didn't have to look. A stupid-looking grin was plastered on his face the whole walk upstairs._

_When they entered his bedroom, Laleia tugged him fast toward the bed so he would fall on top of it. John chuckled upon impact into his pillow._

_"Bed," he murmured into the pillow. _

_"That's right, mister," Laleia walked around to his drawers, "bed." She rummaged through his middle drawer, pulling out an over-sized t-shirt of his. Turning her back to him she slipped off her jeans and shirt._

_"You do that in front of my bed and expect me to **just **sleep?"_

_Laleia giggled as she slipped off her bra and slipped on John's shirt. She turned to see him sitting up on the end of his bed in nothing but his boxers. Biting her lip, she smiled at him, causing him to grin back at her._

_"And then you look at me like that," he groaned, "torture."_

_Laleia shrugged, "you picked me to take yo-" _

_John darted to the bathroom in the middle of her sentence. Laleia wrinkled her noise at the sound of very aggressive heaving into the toilet._

_".. home," she whispered the end of her sentence and walked into the bathroom. John was kneeling before the toilet, suffering the fate of those who overestimate their drinking limits. As many times before, Laleia dug a face cloth out of the linen cupboard and immersed it in cold water. As John finished throwing up, he lied back onto the cool tiled floor._

_"Fucking beer," he muttered. _

_"You mean fucking Jack Daniels," Laleia whispered softly. Gently, she pulled his head into her lap and wiped his face with the cool cloth. A content smile spread over his face, his dimples poking out._

_"Fucking Jack Daniels indeed," he replied with a chuckle. Leaving the cool cloth on his forehead, Laleia stroked his hair softly. John began to slowly run his hand up and down her leg._

_"John.."_

_"Don't worry, I'm behaving," John reassured her, squeezing her thigh and grinning as she squealed._

_"Feel a bit better now, J?" Laleia asked as John sat up. Rubbing his own face, he sighed._

_"Yeah, just need to brush my teeth." She could tell just in his tone that he was beginning to sober up. That's how he was; one minute belligerent and puking, the next almost sober as a judge._

_"Well holler if you need me," Laleia said. John nodded and watched her walk back into his bedroom._

_Tossing the extra pillows from John's bed on to the floor, Laleia yawned then stretched. She pulled back the covers and slid into the left side of the king sized bed. About five minutes later, John lumbered out of the bathroom and slid in behind her. Laleia blushed instantly, just as she always would when he wrapped his arms around her. Soon the heat in her face subsided and John sighed in her ear._

_"Penny for your thoughts?" Laleia said softly. She rested her arms on top of his around as he rested his chin on her shoulder._

_"I'm going to be 30 next year."_

_"Yes, darling, 29 is normally the number to come before 30.."_

_"Fucking smartass.." John muttered._

_"But yes," Laleia laughed a little, "you are indeed going to be 30 next year."_

_"And I'm still single."_

_"Not by lack of trying or experience you know."_

_"I know, I know, it's just," John sighed again mid sentence. Laleia shimmied in his arms and turned to face him._

_"Thought you'd be settled down by now?" Laleia trailed her hand up the back of his neck and stroked it softly. John closed his eyes and began to slowly lean forward to give her better access to his neck._

_"Exactly," he groaned softly. Laleia smiled and continued to massage his neck. John leaned back again, pulled her hand from his neck and held it against his chest._

_"If I'm not married by the time I'm 30, I'm marrying you," John smiled. Laleia blushed and laughed to cover her shock._

_"That's only a year, are you nuts?" Laleia responded. Her heart was racing as she thought about it more and more. She wanted to burst out 'Let's get married tonight!', but he would never take her seriously; just like she wasn't taking him seriously right at this moment._

_"True, well how about this," John grinned, "by the time you're 30, if I'm still single, we're gettin' hitched."_

_John was three years older than Laleia. When she was younger she had managed to skip a grade and took classes beyond her age level. And thank God for that, or John and Laleia probably would never have met. _

_"So you're saying that if you're not married in four years, you're marrying me?" Laleia laughed. Mid laugh, she paused and looked at John's face. John took both of her hands in his and brought them to his lips._

_"Yes," he nodded. Laleia's heart rose in her throat as she tried to hold back tears. John kissed her and she melted into him. She actually felt scared._

_Laleia wasn't sure if it was him or the alcohol, but that was the most serious she had seen John in almost fifteen years._

_-_End Flashback-

_-I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love, But sometimes it hurts instead"-_

"So what you're saying is you're stumbling around Texas, making drunken phone calls, is that it?"

_"Pfff, I'm in my hotel room, so fuck you twice."_

"Twice?" Laleia laughed.

_"Yes, twice, but that is beside the point,"_ John fumed then continued, "_speaking of my 29th birthday, you owe me one wedding."_

"Now what the fuck are you going through?"

_"Don't play dumb, it's been four years.."_

Laleia sighed, "didn't think you'd remember that much."

_"Memory of a fucking elephant, right here."_

"Honey, if you're pointing right now, you know I can't see it."

_"ALSO beside the point right now," _John's tone was erratic and elevated. He seemed really anxious, she could almost see him pacing.

"Continue then," Laleia flopped back down on her couch.

_"You turned 30 this past June,"_ John began to make his case, _"you promised me that night, if we were single by the time you're 30, we were going to get married."_

"And there is the catch in your chain," Laleia sneered, "you're. Not. Single."

_"I fucking may as well be!"_ Laleia bit her lip and shook her head. Jesus, how drunk _could_ he be?

"Go to bed, John," Laleia ordered. John chuckled softly on the other line.

_"Always looking out, yet you won't marry me."_

She had to give it to him, he was being very persistent. But, he was also too inebriated to function right now, so she took it with a grain of salt.

"Ask me when you're so-"

The line went dead. Laleia shook her head. John definitely passed out as soon as he hit the pillow and dropped his phone. Laleia shut her phone and picked up her book again. As she was pulling out the book mark, she couldn't get rid of this nagging thought.

_'Was he serious?'_

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN. Thoughts? Review!**_


	33. Surprise

__

**_I love you guys, thank you SO much for giving me all this great feedback! As promised, there are more than 15 reviews, so new chapter!  
_**

**_I received 17 wonderful reviews for Chapter 32. Thank you all once again, you're awesome!_**

**_Once again, I'd LOVE to get over 17 reviews for this chapter, then I'll update faster :) Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_**

**_Song Credits: -Coming Home by Gwyneth Paltrow and Blindness by Metric  
_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-The world tried to break me, I found a road to take me.. After all of my running, I'm finally coming.. home-_

"Christ, Boog, take _all_ my beer now, would ya?"

Snow silently fell outside of John's childhood home in Boston. Inside, the loud and rowdy Cena boys were on the loose. The wives of three of his brothers congregated in the kitchen, sipping a glass of wine each and avoiding the chaos in the living room. Summer long ago faded into fall which became quickly chilled by winter in seemingly the blink of an eye. John was enjoying his week off for the holidays; instead of an empty, big house in Florida, he preferred the cramped nature of his father's house, surrounded by his family and friends.

"I only took four," John's youngest brother Sean Cena muttered, waving off his older brother.

"You embrace that free-loading stereo type," John laughed, saluting his brother. He laughed more when he was given a certain one-fingered salute in return. Maneuvering around the chattering females in the kitchen, John ducked into the fridge, grabbed a bottle of Coors Light and cracked it open. Shaking his head at the topic of conversation between the women he sipped his beer then toasted the sky.

"Thank you, Pete Coors.."

As he moved his way back into the living room, the door bell rang. Suspecting another neighbour with another sizeable fruit cake, John decided he would take the burden of opening the door. His father's patience was running thin trying to wrangle his sons so John figured he'd do something to ease the frustration.

"Hey how's it-" John's voice tapered off. His mouth and throat became dry, and he felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"Merry Christmas, mister."

Laleia smiled at John as he stood there dumbfounded. After visiting her family in the early fall, Laleia had come to the conclusion that Australia would never become a home for her; it was and always would be no more than a getaway. Her father and sister helped her find a new apartment outside of the city and she officially moved back to Massachusetts at the end of October. She had also contacted Stephanie McMahon about reacquiring her old job, but she had never gotten back to her. Begrudgingly, Laleia's new job was that of a news editor at a local radio station.

"But, why.. I mean.. how.. I mean.." John stammered. Quickly, he threw on a pair of boots and a winter coat, moving out onto the front deck.

"Um, so I'm not allowed in?"

"Just, you're here, speak woman!" John couldn't think straight, he didn't even know how to word his questions. Laleia's hair was cut into a chin-length bob and her bangs were pinned up in a bump. She wore a knee-length, red coat and leather gloves. In her hand was a bottle of champagne with a bow tied around the neck. John barely paid attention the entire time she explained her journey back.

".. And now I'm at home with my parents for the holiday week," Laleia finished, "surprise!"

"Surprise indeed," John smiled warmly. His heart was going a mile a minute. Taking a step forward, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. Laleia's arms snaked around his neck as she hugged him back.

"I missed you," he murmured into her shoulder. Her grip tightened around his neck as a blush rose to her cheeks. Laleia had run for so long, she forgot what it felt like to just let John back in. His large hands ran up and down her back as she nuzzled his neck.

"I missed you too, J."

John sighed happily and pulled back, holding on to her free hand. She giggled as he continued to just stare and smile at her.

"I wanted to see you and needed to get out of my house," Laleia swung her hand that was in his gently, "it's hormone overload there."

"What do you mean?" John chuckled, pulling her close and draping his arm around her shoulder.

"Both my sister and sister-in-law are pregnant," Laleia laughed, "it's a nut house there." She was the youngest of three kids and both of her siblings were married.

"Oh?" John kissed her head.

"Yeah," she laughed, "it's like everyone is pregnant but me."

John tensed up and swallowed hard. Oh, there were definitely some things they needed to talk about.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_-What it is and where it stops nobody knows.. You gave me a battle I never chose-_

The Cena household was silent apart from a few dishes clinking in the kitchen. All of the Cena men and their respective partners decided to call it an evening and left. Sean passed out in his makeshift basement apartment and was dead to the world hours prior. Humming softly, Laleia wiped down the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. John smiled listening to her, as he placed the last of the clean pots in the drainer to dry.

Upon entering the house earlier that evening, Laleia was promptly tackled by the Cena boys and interrogated. She told them her reasoning for being there_, _watching John lean against the nearest wall as he watched her interact with his family. No one would have been able to wipe the smile off his face.

"There," Laleia blew out a breath and tossed the cloth she was using into the now empty sink.

"We make a good team," John chuckled. Laleia hopped up on the counter next to the sink. John smiled, backing in between her legs and leaned back. Laleia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting her hands rest on his chest.

"Yes, we do," she replied. John's hands drifted up to hold hers onto his chest. For a few moments, they settled into the spots they were in and just enjoyed the comfort of being there together.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you realize how long it's been since we've been able to be in Boston, just the two of us, and just be us?"

John turned around and rested his hands on her thighs. Laleia smiled sadly at him as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Years, Bambi."

Laleia's cheeks began to burn at the sound of her nickname. Her heart rose into her throat; it had been so long since she heard that nickname. John brought his hand up to run through her short hair and cup her cheek.

"I've never seen your hair this short before," John said, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"And you miss it long I'm assuming," Laleia smiled. John shook his head and pulled his hand back.

"I like the change," John smiled, tapping her knees then pulling away. Laleia jumped down and grinned at his retreating figure. Following him into the living room Laleia reached out her hands. John jumped slightly as she grabbed his butt gently.

"Have I ever told you what a nice butt you have?" John laughed and turned around.

"Somebody has had one too many glasses of wine," John said, tapping her on the nose lightly as his eyes flicked to the ceiling. A crooked grin grew on his face.

"Old Man, you never let me down..."

"What are you talking about?" John placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head toward the ceiling. Twirling in the breeze from a nearby ceiling fan was a small piece of mistletoe, right above John's head.

"Old Man, my ass, this is all _your_ doing," Laleia laughed.

"You'll never know," John leaned down, wiggling his eye brows. Laleia leaned up on her tiptoes to meet him eagerly in a kiss. John's arms locked around her as their kiss grew more ravenous and less innocent by the second. Hands began to claw at clothing before Laleia decided to break the kiss. Pulling back and shaking her head, she smiled.

"Easy boy," she said softly. The husky tone of her voice sent shivers up and down John's back. Half a bottle of wine to herself later, she wasn't leaving anytime soon; there was no way they were going to have a serious conversation.

For John, it was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

_**Have you figured out the secret yet? Let me know when you review! :)**_


	34. Luck

__

**_FINALLY.. received the 15th review :)  
_**

**_I received 16 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 33. Thank you all once again, you're awesome!_**

**_Once again, I'd LOVE to get over 15 reviews for this chapter, then I'll update faster :) Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_**

**_Song Credits: -Blinding by Florence & The Machine and Melt My Heart To Stone by Adele.  
_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_-No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber.. until I realize that it was you who held me under-_

**_"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts as we are beginning to make our descent into Phoenix."_**

Butterflies erupted in Laleia's stomach as she secured her seat belt. Gathering her magazine and snacks, she repacked her carry on and smiled as she saw the ground coming closer through the window by her seat. It had been over a week since Laleia had seen John. In the span of that week, John had once again managed to injure himself in the ring. Resting a minor hip injury, John spent the New Year's holiday in Florida while Laleia stayed in Massachusetts with her family. New Year's morning, John called Laleia and asked her to meet him in Arizona that Monday as they would be able to spend more time together since he was only needed backstage.

As she stepped off the plane and into the terminal, Laleia smiled to herself thinking about waking up in John's arms during their Christmas holiday. Her head was beginning to believe that her heart had made the right decision in returning to the States. No matter what man she had been with, none of their embraces felt as if they were made for her body like John's did. Sliding swiftly through baggage claim and customs, Laleia made her way to the main lobby. John had told her earlier someone would be there to take her to the arena. Peering over groups of people, she spotted a sign with her last name in the hands of a man with a strangely familiar body type.

"No fucking way.." Laleia murmured. Beneath a pair of over-sized sunglasses, a trucked hat and a fake moustache, John grinned softly.

"One ride for a Miss Jamieson," John said, a southern drawl concealing his real voice.

Laleia laughed, "Will it bite me if I touch it?" She said, pointing to his moustache. John smacked her hand away playfully.

"I thought it gave me a touch of 'Ron Burgundy' class," John posed in a heroic manner. Laleia rolled her eyes.

"How you did not get recognized," she commented, linking her arm in his, "is beyond me."

"I got some suspicious looks," John chuckled while tugging Laleia's luggage along to the car.

"You're lucky that's all you got."

John helped Laleia pack her things into the back of the black SUV he'd rented. Laleia couldn't help but stare and giggle at John. She was not surprised that he would do something like this, but she was surprised he was not recognized by anyone. Then again as she pondered it more, the fact that she knew him better than most did give her an advantage at recognizing him. Smiling to herself, she felt lucky that she was able to get to know someone like John on such a deep level.

"Ley?"

Laleia lifted her head to look at John. He smiled at her warmly as he opened the passenger door.

"Everything alright?" John asked as he leaned over the top of the opened door. Laleia smiled and shook her head.

"Everything is great, J," she replied and shut the back of the SUV. Making her way around the truck, she then slid into the passenger seat, allowing John to shut her door for her. He then made his way to the driver's side and got in as well. As he dug for his keys, Laleia placed her hand on his knee. John peered at her over his sunglasses.

"What's up?"

Laleia shook her head laughing and beckoned him to come closer with her finger. John wiggled his eyebrows and grinned, leaning toward her. As they were a breath away from each others' lips, Laleia traced his jaw with her hand.

"Thank you for coming to pick me up," Laleia whispered, smiling. John's lips curved into a crooked smile.

"I didn't trust anyone else," John murmured, trailing his hand up and down her right arm. Laleia's smiled turned into an evil grin as her hand slid past his cheek and ripped off the fake moustache. Before any sound could retreat from his mouth, Laleia pressed her lips to John's and held his face gently. The tension in John's face relaxed as his hands moved from her arms to her sides and pulled her closer. Laleia slowly pulled her mouth away from his and leaned back slightly.

"Well that was unexpected," John scrunched his face and rubbed the tender skin above his top lip. Laleia tucked the fake moustache into his right hand and smiled.

"Feel lucky that I distracted the pain," she grinned. John shook his head.

"And I thought you kissed me because I was just utterly irresistible."

"Not with that moustache you weren't."

"Must you always be so blunt?" John chuckled.

"Must you always ask pointless questions you already know the answers to?" Laleia winked. John shook his head and put the SUV into drive.

"You're lucky you're cute," John muttered as he pulled out of the airport.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_-Why do you steal my hand, whenever I'm standing my own ground? You build me up, then leave me dead-_

Feelings of a nostalgia and longing twisted Laleia's stomach into knots as she came upon friends backstage in passing. Her smile was tinged with a sadness that could not be cured in the position she was in now. Her job at home was decent, but she missed the hustle and bustle of this industry.

Laleia lied on the leather love seat in John's locker room while he took a quick shower. She remembered a time when his locker room was a quiet sanctuary for her, filled with his intoxicating scent that instantly calmed her nerves. Now, his scent just drove her wild. All of her senses were heightened in his presence and every feeling she felt was more intense than the last. It made her feel as if she was losing consciousness but unnaturally aware of herself all at the same time. Closing her eyes, Laleia allowed herself to sink into the plush leather beneath her. The deepness of John's voice echoed off of every wall as he hummed in the shower. The vibrations of the echoes coursed through her chest, begging the dizziness to take over the rest of her body.

"Johnny?"

The intensity of her rage at that moment set her entire body on fire. She didn't hear the door open on the other side of the room, but the sound of Ashley's voice pierced any feelings of serenity she was experiencing. Laleia had not forgotten and never would forget what Ashley had done to John. No one would get away with breaking his heart.

Without thinking, Laleia rose to her feet and seethed as she hauled back. But before she could land a punch, Laleia's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Ashley. Weakly, Laleia's hand fell to her side as Ashley stared at her in shock. Dragging her eyes up and down Ashley's body, Laleia laughed bitterly.

"Laleia.."

Ashley rested her hands protectively on her now expanded stomach. From the looks of her, Laleia gauged Ashley to be close to seven months pregnant.

"Ahh, all cle-" John, clad in only a towel loosely draped around his hips, froze upon the sight of the two females engaged in a fervent gaze. His heart sunk into his stomach; this was not the way he wanted her to find out.

"Ley.. I.."

Laleia looked from Ashley to John. Ashley's eyes expressed fear, while John's were completely consumed by guilt. Her gaze stayed on John's, the sadness in her eyes causing him physical pain. The moment he cast his eyes away from hers, Laleia knew her assumptions had been correct.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

**_A good amount of you had figured out what the secret was, kudos! But, the new question is: do you know how this will tie into memories from John and Laleia's past? Stay tuned and review my lovelies :)_**


	35. Oblivious

_****__Good lord my lovelies, it took you less than 24 hours to give me 15 reviews! AMAZING! :)  
_

_****__I received 16 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 34. Thank you all once again, you officially rock my world!  
_

_****__This time around, I'd LOVE to get over 18 reviews for this chapter, then I'll update faster :) Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!  
_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_

_****__Song Credits: -Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars  
_

_****__ENJOY!

* * *

__-Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?-_

The stroke of a large hand against her cheek was the first thing Laleia felt as she came to. A bright light invaded her left eye, then her right as they slowly began to open.

"Well, hello there, sunshine."

The outline of two faces began to take shape as the clarity of her vision improved. Laleia blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted. John's face was tense with concern behind the head of a trainer.

"Too bright," Laleia groaned.

The trainer began to question her about her medical history. Laleia was only half-attentive to the trainer, nodding and giving one word answers to all of his questions. The majority of the energy she had to spare was concentrated on what had transpired before she fainted. John's eyes did not move from her face while she was being examined. Upon being given a clean bill of health, other than to reduce her stress level, Laleia walked out of the trainer's office.

"Laleia, wait."

Laleia's hand shot up to her head as his voice made it begin to spin. Leaning against the wall to her right, she sighed then rubbed her temples. The reduction of her stress was going to have to wait because she could tell that John was not going to allow her to leave without a discussion.

"Easy now," John's footsteps closed in behind her. Sliding his arm around Laleia's back, he helped her stand. Slowly, he walked her back to his locker room and helped her sit down.

"So," John said and sat down next to her. Bringing her knees to her chest, Laleia stared blankly across the room. John sighed and turned slightly to face her better.

"Can you at least look at me?" John placed his left hand on one of her knees. Laleia's eyes studied his hand then flicked to his eyes.

"How?"

John sighed, "It wasn't planned, by any means."

"I mean, how were you able to look at her disgusting face again, after she cheated on you."

John's eyes began to sting as Laleia's calm but pointed gaze watched him shake. He let out an uneasy breath as he pushed aside his anger and chewed the inside of his cheek.

"Didn't know I knew, did you.."

The truth was John had never planned to tell her of that. He knew Laleia wasn't one to educate herself on the drama backstage so he it never crossed his mind that she would come upon the information.

"How did you find out?" John squeezed her knee gently.

"In the most reliable manner," Laleia adjusted her legs to shake off his hand, "straight from the horse's mouth."

"She told you?" John knew Laleia and Ashley were never that close, and frankly, would never be that close.

"I happened to overhear a conversation between her and her _father_."

"Her fa-"

"It goes to show that any female who contains Vince McMahon's DNA is bound to become a backstabbing bitch."

John licked his lips, "C'mon now, Ley."

"Are you defending her?" Laleia asked incredulously.

"Anyone can have a lapse of judgment," John muttered. Before he could breathe, Laleia hauled back and slapped him so hard; he fell off of the couch.

"What.. in God's name.. is wrong with you," Laleia growled through gritted teeth. John's mouth hung open as he glared up at her.

"What the fuck, Laleia!"

"I used to kick a bitch to the goddamn _curb_ with you cheering me on if they ever hurt you," the ominous tone of her voice scared John to death.

"Laleia, I-"

"You took her back and got her pregnant, why would you do that to yourself?" Without realizing it, angry tears ran down Laleia's cheeks as her intense gaze burned holes into John's heart.

"No, Laleia," John got up on his knees and took her hands, "please don't cry over this."

"No, John," Laleia removed her hands from his and rested them on his shoulders, "this is the most tragic thing I have ever seen and I will cry over this."

John stared up at his best friend. His failed engagement, serious injuries he suffered in the ring, nothing compared to the heart break he felt looking into this woman's eyes. The sheer disappointment reflected in her crystal blue orbs was enough to drain the air from his lungs.

"I don't know what to say right now, Bambi," his massive arms enveloped her legs, "I don't want to see you this upset, it just hurts."

"I just wish you would open your fucking eyes!" Laleia gripped his shoulders harder as her voice cracked. John held her legs even closer to his chest.

"Laleia, please calm down and tell me what I can do to make you feel better.."

Laleia's hands slid up his neck and cupped his face gently. Stroking her thumbs over the smooth skin of his cheeks, Laleia shook her head.

"It blows my mind how you give up good women for women who don't deserve you."

"Good women?" John loosened his grip on her and got up from his knees.

"Never mind," Laleia muttered, pulling away from him while running her hands back through her short hair.

"Listen," John blocked her path, "deep down, she is a good person.."

Laleia forced a laugh, "Unbelievable."

John would always be the type of person to give second chances, even if most felt that person did not deserve it. As John attempted to explain away Ashley's actions, Laleia's heart sank deeper and deeper into her stomach. It was disgusting and pitiful all at the same time.

She wanted nothing more than to make him realize he deserved better than to be someone's 'maybe'.

* * *

_**Do you think John will ever realize his feelings for Laleia on his own? Or will Laleia have to bite the bullet and tell him how she feels first? Stay tuned and review, lovelies! :)**_


	36. Safety Net

_****__You guys are the best, I LOVE your feedback! But GRRR to for being all glitchy and holding up production on this update! I had it ready to post on the 21st!  
_

_****__I received 21 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 35. Thank you all once again, you officially rock my world!  
_

_****__This time around, I'd LOVE to get over 20 reviews for this chapter, then I'll update faster :) Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!  
_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_

_****__Song Credits: -Safest Place to Hide by The Backstreet Boys  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-I climb inside your heart and still find.. You're my safest place to hide-_

**_'It just happens.. we just had to work on the trust issues..'_**

Laleia massaged her temples as she strolled down an empty hallway backstage in the US Airways Center in Phoenix, Arizona. Her three inch, red heels clicked slowly as she sauntered down the corridor. Her cream colored peasant shirt jostled slowly as her long, gold necklace bounced with each step she took. Her disdain for Ashley continued to grow as John feebly attempted to explain away all of Ashley's wrong doings. Laleia eventually just walked out on John, without a word. Surprisingly, he did not make a fuss or chase after her.

That worried her.

Ducking under some scaffolding, Laleia sighed and leaned against a close wall. Closing her eyes, her chest began to tighten. All of her thoughts that she and John finally had a chance were burned before her eyes the moment she saw Ashley's expectant stomach. She had built herself up, thinking she was first priority for once. Clenching her hands until her knuckles were white, Laleia yelled out in frustration while beating her fists against the wall behind her.

"Once second best, _always_ second best," Laleia murmured as she tried not to cry. So many tears in her life have been wasted on John.

"Any man who does not place you first on his list of priorities is a fool.."

Laleia laughed under her breath and turned her head in the direction of the voice. She opened her eyes smiled halfheartedly.

"I just always set myself up for failure, don't I?"

Randy was dressed in his ring attire, leaning his arm against the scaffolding above her.

"It's not your fault that he's an idiot, Leia."

"Randy," Laleia's tone was stern as she crossed her arms over her chest. Randy chuckled.

"Just my opinion," Randy held his hands up defensively, "take it easy."

Laleia sighed, "No, no, for once, you're actually right."

"Ooh," Randy leaned against the wall beside her, "that bad huh?"

"Yes, it's that bad," Laleia muttered. Blowing a stray hair from her face, she looked over at him with a sad smile.

"Leia," Randy reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. Laleia shook her head and bit her lip.

"Don't." Her voice was very quiet and meek, nothing like her. Randy nodded and retracted his hand.

"Wanna talk about something else?" Randy suggested, hoping there would be some topic to get her out of this sour mood. Laleia hemmed and hawed, tapping her chin. Her eyes perked up then shifted to Randy slightly.

"I do actually," Laleia turned to face him and leaned her arm against the wall, "you still haven't told me about your ex-wife."

Randy couldn't stop his body from flinching at the topic choice. It had been over 8 months since Randy and his ex had filed for divorce and 6 months since he had first mentioned it to Laleia. He could only imagine the number of questions she had brewing in her head right at that moment.

"What would you like to know?" Randy muttered. He jumped slightly as he felt her small hand slide its way into his large palm. Randy held his hand palm up as she ran her nails gently around his palm and forearm. Laleia laced her hand in his then looked up at him.

"Why she's now your ex-wife," She said softly. Randy blew a breath out before bringing her hand to his lips.

"It's a long story," Randy sighed.

"I've got all the time in the world," Laleia smiled. Randy looked at her and his heart rose into his throat. The look on her face was reminiscent of when they had been together; when she was his Leia. As he became lost in thought, a gentle squeeze from her hand brought his eyes back into focus. Randy couldn't help but smile as her big, blue eyes blinked softly, waiting for him to begin.

"It started as a quiet night with the boys.."

The story began shortly after Laleia had left the WWE. Randy had been out with the boys when he spotted a striking brunette across the room. After speaking with her for the majority of the evening, he found her to be just as enchanting as she looked. Her name was Samantha and Randy couldn't help but get lost in her chocolate brown eyes. When he'd asked for her number, Samantha did not write it down but made him a deal: if he could remember her number, he could call her. After hitting it off so well, Randy couldn't help but try his hardest to remember her number. And he did.

Laleia nodded slowly as she listened. When Randy talked about the beginning of the relationship, he had a sad smile on his face. She could tell he really loved Samantha, even if their split was bad.

"So, what happened?"

Randy paused for a moment and shook his head. Rolling his tense shoulders he shifted his eyes up and away from hers.

"We were together for a year before we got married," Randy's voice was even lower than usual.

"That's normal for a lot of couples," Laleia watched his jaw jump slightly as he thought about it more.

"We'd never lived together until we were married," Randy rubbed his chin, "it became clear very quickly once I reinjured my collarbone after my motorcycle accident that we couldn't handle living together in long term situations."

"You fought a lot, didn't you?" Laleia said softly.

Randy nodded, "It was unbearable some days. Right before I made my return, she moved back in with her parents."

"Jesus, that must have been hard," Laleia slid her hand out of his then pushed her bangs to one side.

"Bittersweet return; happy to be back in the ring, sad that my marriage was ending."

Laleia pushed herself off the wall and snaked her arms around his waist. Randy hesitated for a moment then allowed his hands to rest on her lower back. Sighing, Laleia rested her forehead on his chest.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," She said softly.

"I knew I was going to have to tell you sometime," Randy rested his chin on the top of her head. Even in her three inch heels, Randy still managed to tower over her.

"Do you miss her?"

"I miss what we had, yes."

The comfort she felt in Randy's arms took her by surprise. She knew she loved Randy, she always would for everything he had done for her. But, at this moment, she realized how much she missed him.

"Do you ever miss me?" Laleia pulled back as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She blushed at her own forwardness. Then, a smile she hadn't seen in a long time slowly began to creep its way across Randy's lips.

"I'd be lying if I said you didn't cross my mind every now and again."

Laleia was in love with John more than she could describe or even own up to. But as she looked up into Randy's eyes, the sincerity of his feelings toward her made her believe that it was possible to have more than one great love in your life. Everyone deserved to be loved as much, if not more than they could love, right?

"Let's see if you can remember _my_ new number.."

* * *

_**Did you miss Randy lovelies? I hope so, because he is back in a big way as I have HUGE plans for him :) Do you think John is going to try and seduce Laleia away from Randy again? If he does, do you think she'll fall all over again? Stay tuned and review :)**_


	37. Admit It

_****__Yay for Randy :) Like you, I'm also glad he's back! I got too excited so, here's an early chapter!  
_

_****__I received 19 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 36. Thank you all once again, my lovelies :)  
_

_****__I'd LOVE to get over 20 reviews again for this chapter, then I'll update faster :) Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!_

_****__PS, Please be gentle on my US geography. Navigating an American map is hard haha but thank God for Google Maps!  
_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_

_****__Song Credits: -Split Screen Sadness and Perfectly Lonely by John Mayer  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-And I know it was me who called it over, but I still wish you'd fought me 'til your dying day.. Don't let me get away-_

The New England air was crisp as Raw's production trucks rolled into Providence, Rhode Island. It was the night after the Royal Rumble and Laleia was driving from Boston to Rhode Island to see Randy. They had spent the past 4 weeks in constant contact. Whether it was by phone, text, IM or in person, it was rare that they were not speaking to each other when they had spare time.

Laleia tapped her hands on the steering wheel of her 2009 Hyundai Elantra as her iPod's 90's Playlist blared through her speaker. She and Randy's relationship had blossomed fast within the past month; almost to the level of their first time around. Laleia could confidently say she was in love with this man.

**"Right turn, 1.25 miles ahead."**

Turning down her music, Laleia concentrated on the directions being shouted from her GPS. As happy as she was to visit Randy, she was not happy about the conversation she was about to have. By Randy's request, their relationship was being kept very quiet and private. The only people who knew about Randy and Laleia _were_ Randy and Laleia. It was extremely difficult, but they made it work. Making another right turn, Laleia pulled into the Dunkin' Doughnuts Arena slowly. Parking behind one of the production trucks in the back of the arena, Laleia took in an uneasy breath.

"Time to face the music.."

Maneuvering her way around backstage, she didn't bother to visit her friends. She was on a mission and did not have time for distractions. Pushing past two sets of two-way doors, Laleia hesitated before a dark, Mahogany door that stood in between her and her mission. As she pushed through the door she peeked around and was surprised at herself.

Upon seeing John standing there, she had no reaction. Her heartbeat didn't increase, her knees didn't go weak, and her stomach didn't flip. Even as his ever-charming, crooked grin adorned his lips, Laleia did not feel any different than she had before she entered his locker room. Her uneasiness increased at the fact that for this first time in over 10 years, she felt nothing but platonic emotions toward John.

"Well hey there, Beautiful," John grinned and pulled her in for a hug. Laleia hugged him back gently.

"Hey mister," Laleia smiled softly as she pulled back. John sat on the leather couch behind him and offered her a seat. Laleia sat at the opposite end of the couch and folded her hands in her lap.

"So, what brings you to Providence, Ley?" John leaned toward her.

"Oh yanno," Laleia crossed her legs and wrapped her hands around her knee, "visiting."

"How come you didn't tell me you were coming before hand?" John raised an eyebrow. Usually she would let him know in advance so he could clear his evening schedule for her.

"I'm not here long," Laleia tucked her chin length hair behind her right ear.

"It's over an hours' drive from Boston to here," John inched his way closer to her, "why are you really here.."

Laleia sighed and raked back her hair. She peered over her glasses at him, noticing his jaw was already tense.

"I have," Laleia smiled, "news." John sat up straight and smiled.

"Oh?" John's eyebrow rose, intrigued. Laleia let out the breath she had been holding and grinned.

"I don't know how you'll feel about it," She shrugged. John's eyes grew slightly dark.

"And.."

"Well," she rubbed her arms slowly and smiled at him, "I'm with Randy again."

In an unexpected manner, John's smile grew and he pulled Laleia into a hug. Shocked, Laleia hesitated then returned the hug.

"Are you happy?" John murmured into her hair. Laleia's heart tightened as John pulled back and looked at her. His eyes were childlike, but still dark.

"Very," Laleia stroked John's face. Wincing slightly under her touch, John smiled reassuringly.

"I'm glad," John stood up, "you deserve to be happy."

"Well, thank y-"

"I need to go to an appearance," John grabbed his jacket briskly, "it was great seeing you."

Before Laleia could respond, he was gone. Furrowing her brow, Laleia's mind raced with explanations for John's behaviour.

"He wants me to be happy," she muttered. Laleia was uncertain this was a genuine blessing from John. But, he was her best friend. Maybe he had finally realized that he couldn't hold her back forever.

Then it hit her.

"He.." She stammered, "He just let me go."

There was no fight from John, zero opposition to her decisions. It wasn't like him to just let these things go. John was very opinionated when it came to her. Plowing through the door, Laleia flew down the hall and pushed into a locker room four doors down the hall.

Upon entering, the reaction lost upon John burst through her body as Randy's head perked up from his book. His smile grew as he marked his place in his book and put it on the table next to him.

"Leia."

_Weak knees._

"Hi," Laleia smiled happily.

"How long has it been since I told you how beautiful you are?"

_Stomach flips._

"Days," Laleia giggled. Randy stood up and pulled her into his arms, kissing her head.

"Much too long," Randy's deep voice rumbled against her temple.

_Faster and faster heartbeat._

Laleia nuzzled Randy's chest. This was how it was supposed to be; the man in her life she deserved who felt he did not deserve her.

"How did your talk with John go?"

_Sinking stomach._

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**  
_

_-Had a little love, but I spread it thin.. Falling in her arms and out again-_

_"_I haven't seen her that happy in years," John paced back and forth.

"You knew this day would come, John."

John glared at his father. Since the show was so close to him, John Cena Sr. had made the trip down to spend a day with his second oldest son. What he hadn't expected was to see John burst through his door with such fury two hours before show time.

"Not now," John continued to pace like a caged lion, "not with him."

"Jesus Christ, Kid," John Sr. shook his head, "take a look at yourself for Christ's sake."

"Old man, you know I'm right." John was fuming.

"That is it, John," John was taken aback at the tone of his father's voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Sit," John Sr. pointed to the seat next to him, "now."

John clenched his fists, paced for another few seconds then relented, sitting next to his father.

"What?" John spat.

"Calm the hell down for one."

Pursing his lips, John let out a breath through his nose and motioned for his father to continue.

"You frustrate me, John," John Sr. shook his head, "how long are you going to avoid it?"

"What are you talking about?" John Sr. laughed at John's attitude.

"And what, pray tell, is so goddamn funny," John muttered gruffly. John Sr.'s laughs subsided.

"You are absolutely head over heels for the girl, but are too stupid to admit it."

John frowned and looked down. Pain burst through his chest as it became tighter and harder to breathe by the second.

"You don't know sh-"

"John Felix Anthony Cena, you are in love with Laleia Jamieson and you are also the only one on the face of this Earth that does not see it."

"Of course I love her, damn it!"

John's eyes widened as the words flew out of his mouth faster than he could stop them.

"Finally."

John looked at the satisfied half-smile on his father's face. After years of denying it to himself and others, John finally admitted to his father a fact that he'd known for years. Wringing his hands, John regained his breath as his whole body relaxed.

"I'm in love with her," John whispered.

"She's a different kind of woman, eh Kid?"

John smiled and nodded, "That she is, Old man."

"Now I have just one question to go with your new found realization," John Sr. looked his son in the face. John's gaze intensified as his eyes brightened to his natural blue.

"And that question is.."

"What the _hell_ are you going to do about it?"

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing that, my lovelies. What would you like to see happen next? Let me know in a review!**_


	38. Not Your Fault

_****__Always interesting to see your reaction, the majority on Team Randy and not Team John!  
_

_****__I received 20 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 37. Thank you all once again, my lovelies :)  
_

_****__I'd LOVE to get over 20 reviews again for this chapter, then I'll update faster :) Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.  
_

_****__Song Credits: -Circle The Drain by Katy Perry and Somebody's Somebody by Christina Aguilera  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-You give a hundred reasons why, and you say you're really gonna try.. If I had a nickel for every time, I'd own the bank-_

The clock of the hospital waiting room seemed to tick slower and slower the more John watched it. Ashley had been in labor almost seven hours and John's anxiety was increasing by the second. Just hours prior to the phone call he received from an excited Linda McMahon, John had once again been humiliated in Dallas, Texas once again by the Miz. Needless to say, he was not in the _happiest_ of moods after a three and a half hour red eye to Connecticut.

_"_I was just like you when my wife went into labor."

John paused and looked to the eldest of the McMahon offspring. Shane smiled at John's restless mood.

"Oh, really?" John said softly. Shane nodded.

"It was the same as this situation; she only wanted her mother in the delivery room; just like Ashley."

"At least you were certain the kid was yours.." John muttered under his breath.

"Sorry?" Shane raised a brow as he attempted to decipher John's murmurs.

"Nothing," John replied.

As much as Ashley tried to reason with John that this child was his, he didn't buy it. Whenever they had sex, which was rare in the past year, they had always used protection. Ashley swears up and down that the condom broke one night, but John was still apprehensive. He would not believe it until he saw the child with his own eyes. He reasoned with himself that he would know his own child at first sight; he was sure of it.

As the sun began to rise, John flicked through the messages on his phone; giving updates to many of the Divas as well as his own family. Hours continued to drag on as daybreak turned into late morning. Ashley's labor hadn't progressed much although it had been almost 10 hours since her contractions began; John was absolutely exhausted.

"Wow, you look terrible.."

John's eyes shot open in the middle of a much needed nap. When he realized he wasn't dreaming, he chuckled.

"That better be a large coffee for me in your hand," John sat up.

"With a hazelnut creamer," Laleia smiled and leaned down to him, "but of course."

"What in God's name are you doing here, besides being my savior?" John laughed and sipped the coffee she presented him with.

"Your father called me," Laleia sat down, "he was worried about you."

"You drove three and a half hours because my father asked you to?" John raised a brow.

"Well, not entirely," Laleia grinned.

John leaned back in his chair and took another sip of his coffee. What other reason would she be in Stamford other than to see him? His eyes widened as it hit him.

"No way," John murmured. His heart rate spiked at the thought of being able to see Laleia every other day. After the conversation with his father over a month ago, he embraced the fact that he was in love with Laleia. The hard part was, he saw how happy she was with Randy, and it killed him to think of her sad again due to his interference. Still, he knew he couldn't stay away for long.

Laleia grinned more, "ironically, my replacement is gone on maternity leave so Stephanie has offered me the position."

"Ley, that's fantastic," John grinned as much as his energy could muster, "congratulations."

"Thanks, Meathead," Laleia replied, happily. John could see her eyes dance with excitement; he knew how much she missed her job and it made him happy to see her so elated.

John yawned and rubbed his face, "Fuck, this is taking forever."

"Well Jesus, John," Laleia shook her head, "giving birth isn't a goddamn cake walk yanno?"

Laleia kept John occupied for the next two hours. John soon fell asleep as the afternoon began. Stroking the back of his neck, Laleia allowed John to sleep against the nape of her neck as she flipped through a magazine.

The emergency room door creaked open as an exhausted-looking Linda McMahon slipped through them, smiling softly. As she went to speak Laleia raised a finger to her lips then pointed at John's sleeping figure. Linda nodded as her grin grew.

"It's a girl!" Linda whispered excitedly, "a healthy baby girl!"

Laleia's hand fell from her mouth as her heart fell into her stomach. Slowly, she moved out of her seat and walked quickly passed a confused Linda McMahon as her eyes welled with tears.

John jolted awake as the only thing holding his head up was all of a sudden ripped from underneath him. He looked up to Linda for answers.

"I don't know what happened," Linda said solemnly, "I just told her Ashley had a healthy baby girl, and she just left.."

John's eyes widened as he stood up.

"It's.. a girl?" John stammered. Cursing under his breath, he made his way past Linda and out the front doors. His throat tightened as he saw Laleia, holding herself crying on the stairs leading out of the hospital.

"Oh, Bambi.."

John crouched down with her. Wrapping his arms around her, silent tears fell from her eyes.

"A girl," Laleia murmured listlessly, "a healthy girl."

"I know," John's voice cracked as he kissed her head. Sighing, Laleia sniffed softly and pulled back slightly looking down.

"I knew it was a possibility," Laleia fidgeted with her half-heart necklace, "just wasn't prepared for my body's reaction."

"Memories flooding back," John murmured into her hair. John dug around in his shirt and pulled out his dog tags. Flipping one of the plates over, he ran his thumb over the small, half-heart charm embossed in the cool metal; his stomach turned as memories he'd long repressed came back one by one.

-Flashback-

_"Okay, now.. place the bed into the curved wires on the frame. Snap the four safety straps on the bottom of the bassinet around the poles on the frame..." _

_John furrowed his brow as Laleia read the instructions for their newly bought bassinet. Laleia giggled as John grinned triumphantly as he finished._

_"Done!" John grinned. _

_"Bassinet of champions," Laleia laughed. John shook his head and rubbed her enormous stomach._

_"It may not be the fanciest, but it's safe."_

_In the spring of 1997, John and Laleia's messing around resulted in an unplanned blessing. The one instance they allowed passion to outweigh protection was the moment they realized how fast things could change. Over the next 9 months, the closeness they had previously shared was blown away compared to the intimacy they now shared. Unless John was working or in school, he was by Laleia's side. Laleia's plans to attend school in the fall were dashed as word of her pregnancy, as well as the circumstances, spread like wildfire; John had just turned 20 and Laleia was only 16. _

_"I think this baby will have the best nursery, ever," Laleia smiled and kissed John's head. _

_John smiled, "And the best parents ever."_

_Laleia was now past her due date and extremely tired of the extra weight she was carrying. John, however, loved Laleia pregnant. Laleia could not count the times she had woken up from a nap to John either singing, rapping, or simply talking to her belly._

_"C'mon Ri-Ri, give daddy a kick."_

_"I think Miss Rhiannon Alyssa Cena is tired because she hasn't kicked all day," Laleia mused. John leaned up and pecked her lips._

_"Everyone's gotta sleep sometime," John kissed her belly, "especially growing babies."_

_Laleia loved the attention John gave her. In all honesty, she was so in love with John that she caught herself picturing their wedding day. She knew he loved her as well, but the lingering fear that once the baby was born he would seek bigger and better things always creeped into her mind._

_"Did you just knock over my water bottle?" John murmured against her stomach._

_"It's.. by the door."_

_Laleia's eyes widened and looked down. Gasping, she realized her water had just broken._

_"Holy fuck, it's time, John," Laleia's breathing sped up._

_"Holy fuck!" John tripped over his own feet as he leaped up to grab her bag they'd packed for the hospital weeks ago. _

_Hours later, John held back tears as he held Laleia's hand. Her piercing cries reverberating off the walls into his chest; his heart hurting more and more by the second. He prayed to God that it would be all over soon. _

_"Push, Laleia!" The nurse encouraged. Minutes later, Laleia gave one last push and it was over. The rest was a blur for John; a blur of nurses yelling, doctors making decisions, and machines beeping. As he was pushed out of the room, there was one thing he expected to hear that never happened: his baby girl's first cries._

_Tears erupted from John's eyes as the doctor explained the real reason Rhiannon had not moved all day: Stillbirth. John fell to his knees, sobs uncontrollably bursting from the deepest parts of his soul. He never knew he could feel such sorrow. Just as his father attempted to calm him down, John rushed past the doctors into the room where Laleia was. _

_Any piece of his heart that was intact after the tragic news was shattered at the sight of his best friend. Laleia was staring blankly at a nearby window. Tears rolled silently down her face as John crouched beside her. Taking a hand of hers, he brought it to his lips._

_"It's not your fault."_

_A heart breaking series of sobs forced their way out of Laleia's mouth. As John held her, he paid no attention to anyone but her; he knew one thing for sure.  
_

_It was a moment that would change their lives forever._

-End Flashback-

_-I want two arms to hold me close, I want the thing I need the most.. somebody needing me-_

John and Laleia put the pieces of the tiny heart back together; both of them were now in tears.

"Do you think we would have made good parents?" Laleia whispered.

John kissed her head, her cheek, and then her nose; saying the only words he could think of.

"The very _best_."

* * *

_**If you guys are confused as to where this shocking revelation comes from, please refer to Chapter 1, the A/N at the end Chapter 34 and the summary. **_

_**Let me know what you think!**_


	39. How He Lingers

_****__Drama, Drama, Drama. I love writing for you guys, your feedback makes me smile :)  
_

_****__I received 22 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 38. Thank you all once again, my lovelies :)  
_

_****__Now, since the next chapter is chapter 40, I'd LOVE to get over 25 reviews again for this chapter, then I'll update faster :) Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!_

_****__Another note: there will only be another 10 chapters or so, I'm not going past 50. So if you have any ideas you'd like to see happen in the story, let me know!  
_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__ALSO, one of my best girls, Ashley (who the character in this fic was originally based off of before you started to hate her, haha!) has re-written one of her fics, Twisted. I adore Twisted and like me, Ashley is very detailed in her writing. __Go to my profile and her profile is linked in my description, right above my fics!_**_ :) Check her out my lovelies!  
_**

_****__Song Credits: -Same Change by The Weepies  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-Arms around my body, kisses on my skin.. I walk away, I walk away but he lingers -_

The brisk March air whipped past Laleia's face as she jogged through Stamford's Cove Island Park. She needed to clear her head after everything she re-experienced earlier that day. Every ounce of strength she had left was being forced into this run.

Her jog slowed to a walk as she came upon the beach that spanned a large part of the park. Her feet sunk in the cold sand as she walked along the shore line. As she came upon the board walk, a mother and daughter were picking beach glass a few feet away.

"Look, mommy!" The child scurried excitedly back to her mother, "the first red piece we've found all day!"

"Careful, sweetheart," the mother's tone was serene yet firm as she held out the bag that Laleia noticed was almost overflowing.

"Look how much we got!" The little girl was absolutely beaming with pride for their collection. The mother stroked her daughter's hair gently as the young girl leaned into her side.

"It's beautiful, baby."

As the little girl took her mother's hand and they walked down the boardwalk, Laleia sighed. The love in that little girl's eyes made Laleia sad, yet hopeful at the same time. As well, a burst of pain and anger coursed through her body. She wasn't able to become the mother she'd always wanted to be. But Ashley, by mistake, was able to give John something she never could: a healthy daughter.

"We were never meant to be, J," Laleia muttered to herself then sat on the sand beneath her. Tossing pebbles into the water, Laleia contemplated her feelings.

First, there was Randy: sweet, attentive, adoring Randy. He had matured into the type of man every woman wanted to marry. He was never going to be perfect, but he was exactly the type of man Laleia needed right now; the type who _needed_ her.

Then there was John: best friend and lover. Up until a month prior to this moment, John defined irresistible in Laleia's mind. He was a beautiful man inside and out. The issue was, even though there was a spark there, John would never see Laleia as more than a best friend. To be together wasn't her decision to make, and that made Laleia more than apprehensive about a relationship with John.

However, the apprehension of **not** being with John haunted all of her relationships.

Pushing herself back off the ground, Laleia paced in a circle; running her hands through her hair. She folded her arms behind her head as she forced out an uneasy breath.

"I'm done," She continued to walk; "I'm letting you go."

Laleia continued to try and convince herself that she and John's relationship would be nothing more than platonic: she would always be the best friend. She continued to make this argument over and over again as she walked into the entrance of her hotel.

She kicked her sneakers off as she walked into her hotel room. Physically and mentally drained, she flopped onto the small couch and felt around for the television remote. Turning on the television, Laleia flipped through the channels until she paused on Cosmo.

Airing at the moment was the series finale of Sex and the City. Laleia snuggled into the couch as she watched Carrie and Mr. Big walk down a Parisian boardwalk, talking and laughing about what happened prior to that moment. Laleia smiled; she adored Sex and The City and much like her favorite Disney movies, she was able to nearly every word verbatim in this episode.

"_Carrie, you're the one.._"

Tears sprung up into Laleia's eyes as Carrie grinned at Big and begged the 'big cry-baby' to kiss her. Laleia smiled softly, reminiscing all of the things Carrie and Big had gone through before he was finally able to man up and admit that Carrie was the one.

As she watched Carrie and Big kiss under the lights of the Eiffel Tower, the corners of her mouth pulled down into a frown.

"Fuck you Carrie," Laleia muttered, "fuck you and your fucking happy ending."

Laleia knew in her heart, she and John were Carrie and Big circa season2 and 3; she loved him, he loved her when it was convenient. She also believed that John was never going to get to Big's state of mind; 2 divorces or not.

"Oh, Carrie, you were right," Laleia turned off the TV and stood up, "Maybe some women aren't meant to be tamed. Maybe they just need to run free 'til they find someone just as wild to run with them."

Running her hand along the wall, Laleia walked into her room and picked up her cell phone. She flicked through her emails: a schedule from Stephanie, congratulatory messages from the crew in the Production truck as well as personal emails from her siblings about the progress of the babies. She then skimmed through her three voice mails: one was from her mother, checking on her as usual. She smiled as the second one was from John Sr., thanking her for going to be with John as well as congratulating her on her new job; obviously John had spoken with him already. Her last voice-mail made the crease in her forehead grow.

_"Call me as soon as you get this."_

Randy's tone wasn't frantic, but it was serious. Before checking her text messages, she dialed Randy quickly; anytime that his calls were not playful, it worried her.

_"Hello?"_

"Randy, what's the matter?" Laleia switched ears, "your voicemail scared me a little."

All of a sudden, Randy started to laugh. Laleia's brow rose as she sat on her bed.

"What is so funny, Randy?" She was getting a little frustrated with him; it wasn't like him to make her anxious then just piss her off.

_"Baby, I'm sorry," _Randy's laughter petered off, _"I really shouldn't be laughing, it's not funny; I'm just shocked."_

"What in God's name are you going on about?"

_"Apparently," _Randy's voice dropped in pitch, "_John is not the father of Ashley's baby."_

Laleia froze, clutching her phone tighter in her hand. Swallowing past the lump that was growing in her throat, Laleia crossed her legs and bounced her top leg anxiously.

_"Babe? Are you there?"_

"I'm here," Laleia replied, monotone with her answer.

_"A lot of people are saying that Hunter is the father," _Randy said softly.

"What a surprise," Laleia was shaking she was so angry.

_"However.."_

"However..?"

_"The baby was born with red hair and bright green eyes."_

Laleia couldn't help herself, she started to laugh. Randy chuckled on the other end of the line.

"That fucking slut," Laleia muttered in between laughs.

_"Now do you understand why I was laughing?" _She could almost hear Randy smiling over the line.

"I do," Laleia laid back on the bed, "typical fucking McMahon; betraying bitch."

_"Easy now," _Randy said softly_, "one of those McMahon bitches is your boss again."_

Laleia grinned, "That she is."

_"Congratulations, baby!"_

"Thank you, Randy," Laleia snuggled into a nearby pillow, "I cannot wait to be back."

_"It's where you belong, babe," _Randy said softly, the tone of his voice giving her shivers as always. Just as Laleia was about to respond, her Blackberry beeped in her ear.

"Baby, I have a text coming in," Laleia sat up after checking her phone, "can I call you back later?"

_"Of course,"_ Randy's voice was being slightly eclipsed by fans chanting his name, _"I'm just getting to an appearance now anyway."_

Laleia giggled, "Go get 'em, Tiger."

_"Oh they won't even know what hit them; bye, Beautiful."_

Laleia said her goodbyes, smiling happily as she ended the call and flipped to her texts messages.

"For fuck sakes," Laleia murmured as she checked her top text message. She had many congratulatory texts on getting her job back, but one text just sucked the breath from her lungs. Chewing the inside of her cheek, Laleia stared at and studied the message. As much as she wanted to ignore it, she just couldn't; of all the combinations of three words in the world, this was not the one she wanted from John.

_**"I need you.."**_

* * *

_**Guaranteed you all thought the baby was Hunter's, gotcha ;) You can now officially say goodbye to Ashley for a while, as her role in my plot has now become obsolete. But, as you review, take the time to check out the real Ashley's fic Twisted (New!); you'll like it :) Thanks again lovelies, I love your feedback!  
**_


	40. Turning Tables

_****__This chapter was emotional for me to write, I hope it brings out some emotions in you guys too. It is based on the song Turning Tables by Adele. If you guys have not heard the song before, I suggest you listen to it before reading this. If you have, I hope you enjoy my take on the messages laced within it :)  
_

_****__I received 26 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 39 in the short span of two days. You constantly blow me away :)  
_

_****__I'd LOVE to get over 25 reviews again for this chapter, then I'll update faster :) Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.__****__ John's comedy quote is actually by Woody Allen._

_****__Song Credits: -Turning Tables by Adele,  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_ -And I won't, let you, close enough to hurt me.. no I won't, rescue, you to just desert me-_

"Where are you?"

_"Plaza Hotel."_

Laleia hung up her cell phone from the button on her steering wheel; John's hotel was only a five minute drive from hers. Weaving through cars in the parking lot, she quickly found a place to park. Her heels clicked against the marble-tile floor of the Plaza's lobby. She gave John's alias to the clerk at the check in desk, grabbed a spare key and went to the elevator. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator took her to the top floor. Gently pushing her way past the other people in the elevator, Laleia made her way down the hall. Pausing before entering John's business suite, she took in a deep breath; if his tone on the phone was any indication, this was not going to be pretty.

As she pushed her way into the room, her breath caught in her throat. Empty beer bottles littered the room, some broken, some not. Hard rap music flowed through the corridors, bouncing off the walls and invading Laleia's ears. She cringed at the severity of the lyrics. Kicking a few bottles from her path, Laleia gingerly made her way to John's room.

"J?" Laleia peered into his room. She shrieked and ducked as a beer bottle narrowly missed her face.

"What the fuck, John!"

"My bad." John muttered.

"You could have fucking hurt me!" Laleia puttered around his room, gathering up the beer bottles that were intact.

"Coulda, shoulda, woulda." John cracked open another beer and began to sip on it. Laleia frowned and counted the bottles under her breath.

"..3, 4, 5, 6, 7-"

"15."

Laleia looked up at John incredulously. His bluntness was not only pissing her off, it scared her. She had never seen him this serene before. She knew him long enough that there was a darkness brewing within him. His eyes weren't their usual bright blue, but a deep navy.

"You're gonna get alcohol poisoning," Laleia leaned over the side of his bed to grab the beer in his hand. John held it out of her reach.

"I would not advise that move, Laleia."

Laleia's eyes widened as she pulled her hand back. She knew the effects of alcohol could bring out what you were most feeling inside, but how angry could John really be?

"Alright," Laleia sat next to him, "John, I know you're upset."

John laughed bitterly, "You think upset is the best way to describe my reaction right now?"

"You knew this was a possibility, J."

"I'm an optimist, Laleia," John downed half the beer in his hand, "I have faith in everyone."

"I know you do."

"Is it so wrong to want something to go right?"

"What in God's name are you going through?" Laleia studied John's face, "people would kill to live the life you lead."

"Oh yes, I'm living the dream."

"Of course you are, John," Laleia rested a hand on his wrist so he would look at her, "you've always wanted to travel and be a wrestler."

"But where do I go from here?"

Laleia could not make sense of where this pessimism was coming from. This person she sat with wasn't John in her mind.

"Laleia," John put down his beer and sat up, "you don't get it." John pushed off the bed and began to pace. Laleia bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Then make me understand."

John's breathing all of a sudden became more erratic. His pacing became more intense as his jaw tensed up.

"Oh like you'd ever fucking understand," John growled, "perfect little _Laleia_."

"Excuse me?" John had never used that vicious of a tone when it concerned her. She knew the alcohol was a factor in his rage but it still took her back a bit.

"Your life just _happens_ to fall into place so easily," John glared at her, "you just look at someone with those goddamn breathtaking eyes and they melt."

"Hey now," Laleia stood up, "You know damn well I worked hard to get where I am."

"And how is Randall by the way?" John towered over her, "didn't take him too long to get a divorce and once again sweep you off your feet."

"I thought you were happy for me!" Laleia spat.

"Not by a fucking long shot." John retorted.

"I knew it," Laleia raked a hand back through her hair, "I fucking knew it."

"Oh because it was such a fucking shocker!" John taunted her. Laleia narrowed her eyes.

"Well fuck you then," Laleia grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Oh, you're full of the goddamn surprises today!" John followed her, "And she's running away again, ladies and gentlemen what an unexpected move!"

"Oh what a fucking comedian!" Laleia yelled as she turned around, soon pushing her back against the door as he closed in on her.

"Comedy just pokes at problems, rarely confronts them squarely." John murmured.

"Why the fuck are you fighting me so hard, John?" Laleia shook her head then fixed her gaze on his eyes.

"I'm sorry, please don't leave.."

"I'm not staying for you to just leave me again, John."

John's throat tightened. The pain in Laleia's eyes made him want one more drink. He knew he'd hurt her over the years, but the depth of sorrow was beginning to sober him in a way he did not want to be sobered.

"Give me one reason I should stay."

John swallowed hard then stammered, "I.. I have a proposition for you."

"Oh fuck, here we go.." Laleia threw up her hands and pushed past him. John followed her.

"One night."

Laleia turned around, "What?"

"I want you to spend one night with me," The tension in John's body was dissipating as he tried to control his emotions for her.

"I think in the past sixteen years we have spent more than one night together." Laleia said softly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This time is different," John muttered.

"How is it different John, hmm?" Laleia shifted her eyes and looked up at him, "how is this different from any other time you've asked this of me?"

"Laleia, please," John begged, "I need thi-"

"No."

John's eyes widened, "What did you say?"

"You cannot do this to me again, John," Laleia's voice was low, "I'm not strong enough."

"It's just one night, Ley."

"You don't understand what you do to me, do you?"

John raised a brow, "What I do to you..?"

"I can't breathe, John," Laleia began to pace slowly, "you suffocate me."

"Suffocate you, how?"

"John, you try this all the time," Laleia pursed her lips as she held back tears, "only when it's convenient for you."

"Fuck off, that's a lie!" John threw his hands in the air.

"No John, you are not making this about me," Laleia shook her head and followed him, "you are not turning the tables on me again."

"I wish I knew what you were talking about, because I've given you nothing but my heart and loyalty!"

"The heart you gave me?"

"Yes, Laleia," John fumed, "I have given you everything."

"Oh PLEASE!" Laleia could not help but burst out at him. As he let out his pent up frustrations she felt it was only fair she could do the same. John was startled by her reaction.

"It's like you have this radar to tell you when I'm happy so that you can FUCK IT UP when you please!"

"That's not true!" John yelled back.

"Oh I'm fucking sure," Laleia got into John's face, "you just happen to be a sweet, charming, romantic guy JUST when I start to date someone."

"C'mon, Bambi," John wrapped his arms around her and leaned down toward her, "don't be like this."

"See!" Laleia pushed him away forcefully, "just like that, every goddamn time!"

"Laleia, please calm down," John tried to coax her, "just come take a rest."

"I'm not letting myself fall again.."

Before Laleia could think, she was pinned up against the wall with her hands above her head. She winced as John's grip tightened on her wrists.

"John," Laleia looked up at him, scared.

"Would you just shut up for two seconds!" The acid in John's voice was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"John, you're hurting me.."

"Do you want to know why I do that?" The alcohol on John's breath was almost hurting Laleia's nose was so strong.

"Oh I know why you do that," Laleia squirmed in his grip.

"Enlighten me," John muttered through gritted teeth.

"Because you want me to yourself but only when you need me," Tears rolled down Laleia's cheeks, "you use me, John Cena and I hate you for it."

John's grip loosened on her wrists, "You.. you hate me?"

"I have known you for over sixteen years, John, why can't you let me be happy?"

"Because I fucking _love you_ and he doesn't deserve you!"

Laleia's eyes widened, "What did you say.."

"You heard me, Laleia."

The magic of the moment she thought this would happen in disappeared. All of her dreams of John sweeping her away to the Italian island of Capri and proposing her at sunset in the Blue Grotto, gone. In the middle of a heated fight, John told her he loved her. Why did it feel so wrong?

"You're drunk," Laleia stammered.

"I don't care if I'm drunk or sober," John fell to his knees before her, "I am in love with you Laleia Christine Jamieson, and I _need_ you."

"Don't you dare tell me that!"

"Why, does it scare you?"

As John hugged her knees and looked up at her so genuinely, fear boiled in Laleia's stomach. What if this was just a drunk confession? What if this was something she just concocted? What if that last piece of her heart that desperately clung to the fact that she was hopelessly in love with John was once again just getting her hopes up? The fear that it wasn't real wasn't the only thing weighing on her mind.

The fact that he could be telling the truth was the most wonderfully terrifying thing of all.

* * *

_**And now she knows. Let the games begin babies ;)**_


	41. Desire vs Deserve

_****__Hmm, hard to decide who wants what. The ones for John are almost just riding the fence, while the ones for Randy are practically calling for John's death :P I love your feedback! This chapter is a wee bit short, but it's something that HAD to be done!  
_

_****__I received 26 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 40, thank you my lovelies!  
_

_****__I'd LOVE to get over 25 reviews again for this chapter, then I'll update faster :) Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.__****_

_****__Happy Birthday Mr. Cena ;)  
_

_****__Song Credits: -Good Enough by Evanescence  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.. I can't say no to you-_

Laleia rubbed her arms as she made her way out of her car and up a walk-way she'd become very familiar with. It was unnaturally balmy that night; the raindrops weren't cold as they fell around her. The humidity in the air reduced her perfectly straightened hair to nothing more than a frizzy mess that was flat with dew on the top and waved at the bottom. She could care less what she looked like at the moment, she just needed to vent.

Despite the fact that it was almost two in the morning as she made it to the doorstep of this sizable New York home in Elmira, Laleia had no qualms about knocking on the door incessantly until she saw lights flick on. Crossing her arms, she bounced until the door crept open.

"Leia Christine, I'm about to fucking kill you.."

"He told me he loved me, Beth."

Beth pursed her lips, "I'm going to have to put on a pot of tea, aren't I?"

Laleia smiled and followed her friend of many years inside. When Laleia was on her sabbatical, Beth was one of the only people within the company that she'd kept in close contact with. The only conditions for their conversations were that Beth was to not talk about backstage bullshit and was not allowed to tell her anything about John. Beth felt that was fair and was just relieved that she didn't lose such a close relationship.

Beth sipped at her now fully steeped cup of tea, "Start from the beginning."

"Well," Laleia began, "after he found out Ashley's spawn wasn't his, he was a mess so he called me.."

"Figures."

"I know, right?" Laleia shook her head and sipped from her own cup, "always me cleaning up his messes."

"So you went to his hotel," Beth nodded, motioning for her to continue.

Laleia swallowed then nodded, "There were piles of bottles all over the floor."

"Bottles?"

"Yes, beer bottles."

"So, he was drunk.." Beth said slowly.

Laleia nodded, "Very, and just in this really dark mindset. It scared me a little bit."

"Was he violent?" Beth sat up a little. Laleia bit her lip and crossed her legs. Carefully, she pulled down her sleeves to cover the slight bruising that had begun to form on her arms.

"Not really, just really upset," Laleia shifted uncomfortably.

"I see," Beth murmured, "and when did he tell you he loved you?"

"After I confronted him about the way he's treated me."

"And all the while, he was drunk."

"Yes, but you know alcohol brings out people's true emotions."

Beth sighed, "Leia.."

"I can't just bank on him lying to me, he is my best friend you know."

"But Leia-"

"This could change everything," Laleia looked into her cup, "maybe we could-"

"No."

Laleia looked up from her cup. Beth's lips were pursed and her brow was furrowed. Her tired eyes were fixed on Laleia. The intensity of her gaze almost made Laleia shrink back into her chair.

"What do you mean, _no_?"

"I am not going to stand here and watch you crash and burn, Leia."

"Beth, I'm not going to crash and burn," Laleia scoffed.

Beth shook her head, "You are a danger to yourself, I swear."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Laleia placed her cup on the table to her left. Beth licked her lips and sat up.

"You are willing to, once again, give up a man who worships you for a man who has proven he will disappoint you over and over again."

"Randy does not worship me," Laleia rolled her eyes.

"But he treats you better than any man ever has," Beth reasoned.

"I've never really given John a chance," Laleia countered.

"And you know why that is?" Beth's voice was barely above a low whisper, "because John has never given you a reason to give him a chance."

Just when Laleia was about say something in John's defense, she stopped; she had nothing to say. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the arm rests of her chair, looking down at the floor. As a friend, Laleia could tell John just about anything. But, as soon as romance was involved it was a completely different story. John's concept of love was more one sided than need be. She knew part of him did love her, but she was unsure of the degree of that love.

"Leia?"

Laleia looked up into the concerned face of her close friend. Laleia was head over heels for John; that was beyond clear. It was also very clear that she was deeply in love with Randy, as he was with her. She knew if she strayed from Randy again he was not going to give her any more chances.

"I'm fine," Laleia forced a smile, "you're right."

"Are you sure, Leia?" Beth could tell she was putting on a strong face for her. The internal conflict between what she felt she wanted and what she knew she deserved was apparent in Laleia's eyes.

"I have been under John's spell for so many years," Laleia pulled her knees to her chest, "it makes this seem like a 'too good to be true moment' that I have to be cautious of."

"Which is why you _should_ be cautious of it," Beth reached out a hand to touch Laleia's shoulder gently, "when it comes to you, John just can't seem to commit to romantic concepts.."

"And that kills me," Laleia whispered. Beth rubbed Laleia's back as a bittersweet smile crept over her face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Beth gently coaxed.

"Two things," Laleia murmured and leaned forward to close the distance between the two of them, "One, John Cena has proven time and again that he has the worst timing imaginable.."

Laleia paused as her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. Deciding she was in no mood to speak with anyone, she ignored it and turned the phone off. Beth smiled slightly, feeling somewhat special that she was the only one Laleia wanted to speak to, yet slightly ticked that she chose such an inopportune time of day to do it in.

"And the second thing?" Beth asked.

"That any thoughts I had of being smoothly carried off into the sunset by the love of my live are long, _long_ gone.."

* * *

_**Now it's your turn, my lovelies :) Laleia is deciding she deserves better than John. But what do YOU think? Team Randy or Team John? Speak your mind, babies!**_


	42. Can It Last?

**_The tally as of right now is Team John: 12, Team Randy: 17. Let the games begin!_**

_****__I received 30 (yes 3-0) wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 41, the most I've EVER received for any chapter! You guys are amazing!  
_

_****__And with that in mind, I'd LOVE to get over 30 reviews again for this chapter, then I'll update faster :) Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__Song Credits: -Love Is A Suicide by Natalia Kills  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-Who am I? Am I the epitome of everything you hate and you desire? You love me like an enemy-_

John licked his lips as he looked in the mirror, adjusting his tie. As many times as he readjusted it, it forever felt to be constricting him. Truth be told, he was feeling very nervous.

It was the night of the Hall of Fame induction ceremony and John was continually checking the clock. A dozen white lilies floated gracefully in a thin vase beside him. Smiling, John slid an index finger down the stem of the lily closest to him. As long as he'd known Laleia, she had always loved lilies. His mouth became dry as he began to think about what he had put her through when he found out Ashley's daughter was not his.

_"You got Laleia, leave me some lovin'!"_

"C'mon now, Bambi," John muttered. He had called her at least 7 times. Each time after the first two or three rings, it went to voice mail, making it blatantly obvious that Laleia was ignoring him. The majority of the last time they spoke was extremely vivid in his mind but he was sure there were a few blank spots.

John knew for a fact that Randy was in the same hotel as he was, so Laleia had to have been as well. This was going to be one of the first times Randy and Laleia were officially going to be going public as a couple once again. Everyone knew by now, but seeing it in person just added something different to it. After calling to front desk to find out what room Randy was in, John began to smooth a lint roller over his suit jacket.

Although unsure of what he may not remember, he did remember the one confession he made. Frustrated over how it came out, John mentally kicked himself for what he had done. He knew that due to the fact that he was drunk, Laleia was more than likely not going to believe that he was telling the truth.

Bouquet in hand, John made his way out of his room after locking it and took the elevator up three floors. Patting the flowers gently against his open palm, John moved down two long corridors on the top floor of the Ritz-Carlton hotel. Taking in a breath he lifted his hand then hesitated. Who was he to barge in on Laleia and her boyfriend? What made him think she wasn't going to slam the door in his face?

"Fuck," John hissed under his breath. He ran a hand back through his buzzed hair and paced in front of the door.

"If I tell her, she may not believe me," John murmured as he paced, "but if I don't take the chance to knock, I may never get the chance to make her believe me."

As he continued to contemplate while pacing, the door slowly opened. In the midst of his mumbling, a flash of color forced him to turn toward the door.

"John.."

Laleia was wearing a sleek, floor-length, one-shouldered gown in Royal Blue. Blinking slowly, she studied John. Blushing slightly as he let out a low whistle, Laleia's eyes grew brighter as she looked to his hands.

"Lilies?"

John flashed a crooked smile, "New breed, they're the 'I-Fucked-Up-Something-Fierce' Lily."

"How interesting," Laleia shook her head and opened the door. John smiled and started to walk through the door. Laleia shot out her right arm, blocking his way.

"What are you-"

"Exactly what are you trying to accomplish?" Laleia whispered. John winced at the severity of her tone. Oh yes, he had definitely fucked up.

"Please, just let me explain."

"Explain what John?" Laleia leaned against the door from, crossing her arms over her chest, "the fact that you may have a drinking problem or the fact that you're an asshole?"

"I know, I know, can't we just have a rational discussion?" John suggested.

"Since when has that been possible as of late?"

"Oh Laleia, come on you are exaggerating." John scoffed.

"And the more stubborn you are about that fact, the less likely this conversation will actually happen," Laleia growled, ripping the lilies from his hands then slamming the door in his face.

John winced as the wood from the door stood mere millimeters from his nose. John sighed leaning against the door.

"Laleia, please," John murmured softly.

"Go away, John."

John licked his dry lips and turned his back to lean against the door. As he let her comments simmer in his mind, John crossed his arms over his chest and swallowed hard. It was less than two and a half years prior that he and Laleia had an almost mirror-image argument. Both arguments involved her relationship with Randy and both arguments were his fault.

_"Get the hell out John." Laleia growled._

_"Hear me out, please." He said, holding the flower out to her. Laleia smacked it out of his hand. John licked his lips and looked up at her._

_"I'm just trying to protect you from him, Bambi."_

_"Don't you DARE fucking call me Bambi right now!" Laleia snapped angrily.  
_

_"But Bam-"_

_"GET OUT!" She screamed in tears and pushed him out the door, slamming it in his face. Laleia slid down the door in a heap, burying her face in her hands._

_"Laleia," John knocked softly, "Baby girl let me in."_

_"Go away," She replied through the sobs, "I don't want to see you.."_

The pain that he felt that day was nothing compared to the pain he felt now. Then, he was protecting his best friend. Now, he was slowly losing the woman he loved.

"I wasn't lying that night Laleia," John said softly to the door, "I love you."

As Laleia felt John push himself off the other side of the door, she traced a finger gently down a petal of one of the lilies in her bouquet. A sad smile tugged at her lips as she brought the bouquet to her nose and took in a deep breath. Climbing to her feet from her spot on the floor against the door, Laleia walked to the balcony of her and Randy's suite. One by one, Laleia dropped the lilies over the railing. As she was about to drop off the last lily, she paused. Twirling it around in her hands, she thought about what this symbolized.

"I love you, too," Laleia whispered to the air as she stared at the lily. Carefully, Laleia snapped the stem of the lily in half. Sliding the door behind her, Laleia walked in from the balcony to the closest mirror. Using the hair pins from her curled extensions to help her, she pinned the flower to the right side of her head behind her ear.

"Wow."

Laleia looked past her own reflection and smiled. Randy's expression in the mirror was an expression of happiness, awe and love. Laleia looked over her shoulder at him.

"Not that I really need to ask, but how do I look?" Laleia grinned as she did a small turn.

"Breathtaking, Leia," Randy smiled warmly then kissed her forehead. Laleia placed her hands on his stomach gently as she leaned up into his lips. Randy smiled more against her forehead then pulled back slightly.

"I especially like the lily," Randy ran his hand along the flower and the right side of her face, cupping it in his large hand, "I don't know why, but it seems very you."

Laleia's stomach turned slightly at the irony of Randy's statement. Her inability to let go of this lily was symbolic of her inability to let John go. Randy could seemingly see right through her, but was completely oblivious all at the same time.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Many glances were exchanged between John and Laleia. An especially long one from John was shot in her direction as he spotted the lily behind her ear. The optimism in his eyes made her uncomfortable yet reassured at the same time. Randy's hand stroked hers the entire evening. Even though he could not understand the reason for her tension, he naturally wanted to make it better. Laleia was grateful for Randy, more than he would ever realize. He gave her the attention she deserved; to the point where she didn't believe she deserved someone so wonderful.

The after parties came and went; Laleia enjoying the company of her co-workers, as well as the Legends who had been around before her career was even a thought. During those few hours, Laleia enjoyed Randy's company more as well. Thoughts of John had been few and far between since she noticed him leave the festivities early. She and Randy stayed out until the wee hours of the morning. They returned to their room, Randy carrying her into the room playfully.

Laleia laughed, "What am I, your bride?"

"Not yet," Randy winked. A bright blush quickly rose to her cheeks. Randy set her gently on their bed and smiled. Sliding a hand into her hair gently, Randy pulled her head down to him and kissed her softly.

"I love you, Leia," Randy smiled, "very much."

"I love you too, baby," Laleia murmured against his jaw.

Randy fell asleep before Laleia, his arms encircling her body protectively. Sleep was evading Laleia as her stomach continued to sink each time her eyes closed. Randy's presence felt as close to perfection as you could get. She could not understand how she could have gotten so lucky to have a man like him in her life. It was very clear he was focused on their future and that comforted Laleia.

At the same time, guilt boiled in her stomach. It was the second man she had heard the three most important words in the world from that evening. Both were equally well received; both made her feel as if things were falling into place.

The confusion of the situation was overwhelming. She knew what she should do, but wasn't so sure of what she wanted to do. As Randy's grip slightly tightened on her, so did her own grip of the pillow beneath her head. As she stared at the table next to her, her heart rose into her throat.

There was an elephant in the room; it was white, beautifully scented and something she just could not let go of.

* * *

_**Thoughts my lovelies? Let me know what you think along with what you think should happen!**_


	43. Succubus

**_Hmmm, less feedback than usual, what are you guys thinking about?  
_**

_****__I received 25 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 42, but I got anxious to post so at the rate I was getting feedback I couldn't wait for 30.  
_

_****__And with that in mind, I'd LOVE to get over 30 reviews again for this chapter, then I'll update, but not before :) Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__Song Credits: -Shine by Jesse Labelle  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-While I'm standing in the place I've always been, seems like all these streets run behind me and I'm trying to find a way to get back in-_

"Laleia, can you please type this up for me?"

If Laleia had ever had a problem with biting her tongue before, she was almost at the point of not being able to hold it any longer. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. The headache she had now was a constant pain she felt since she started back at WWE. When Stephanie had given her back her job, she failed to mention that it wasn't her high-status position.

"Laleia, are you listenin' to me?"

"Yes, Roxanne, I'm listening."

Barely pushing 23 years of age, Roxanne was a petite, blonde woman from Louisiana. Her thick accent haunted Laleia at night. At a fearsome five feet tall, she barely cleared Laleia's collarbone. And as she was now in the position of a Writer's Assistant, this puny, superficial peon who was almost 10 years Laleia's junior was now Laleia's boss.

"I'm havin' a hard time typin' this up," Roxanne held up her hands to show a fresh manicure, "so type these scripts, copy them and distribute them please?"

"Yes, Roxanne, and may I ask what you're doing the rest of the afternoon?" Laleia inquired innocently. Roxanne instantly upped her attitude in an attempt to solidify her position.

"I have a brain-storm meetin', if you must know," Roxanne smirked at Laleia.

"Do you have a story-board made?" Laleia stared at Roxanne. She snickered inwardly as Roxanne looked like a deer in the headlights. Even though she had been there for almost two months, Roxanne did not have nearly the amount of business knowledge that Laleia did.

"It's in the process," Roxanne sneered.

"Process," Laleia nodded, "Good luck at your meeting."

"Thank you," Roxanne held out the neatly handwritten scripts to Laleia.

"With unfinished story-boards, you're going to need it," Laleia smiled softly and walked to her desk.

Roxanne's face grew red, "Actually, you can get me a coffee first."

Laleia dropped the script on her keyboard, "Already out the door."

As she heard an angry high-pitched squeal muffled through the door behind her, Laleia rolled her eyes. As if it wasn't bad enough that Laleia had to start from the bottom all over again, she had a twit of a boss and was placed on Smackdown. As much as she hated to admit it, there was a definite division between the talent on Raw and Smackdown; to refer to Raw as the flagship show of the WWE was an understatement in her mind.

It was less than a week until the annual WWE Draft Lottery and Smackdown was across the pond in London, England. As Laleia stirred the creamer into Roxanne's extra large coffee cup, Laleia blew her hair from her face. Other than Beth, she didn't have many friends on this brand. She missed Randy more than anything at that moment. Digging her cell phone out of the breast pocket of her suit jacket, she pressed her third speed dial entry. Leaning back against a table in catering, she crossed her left arm underneath her right arm that was up to her ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Please stop me before I spit into her coffee," Laleia smiled as Randy chuckled on the other line.

_"You are much too classy to do any such thing, Leia,"_ Randy murmured softly.

"Mmm, touchè my love," Laleia switched ears, picked up Roxanne's coffee and walked back down the hall, "how's Wales?"

_"If I see one more piece of William and Kate memorabilia, I may have to throw up,"_ Randy groaned.

"Oh, baby, where's your romantic side," Laleia said in a baby voice.

_"It is reserved only for you."_

"Suck up."

_"Is it working?"_

"Doesn't it always?" Laleia giggled.

_"I'd hope so, or you'd be tired of me by now."_

Laleia pushed open Roxanne's office door open with her elbow, "Well it has been over four months that we've been together now; much longer than that that you've charmed me."

Roxanne rolled her eyes as she looked up from her story-board, "That ain't gettin' that typin' done, Laleia."

"Yes, Roxanne," Laleia said softly. As much as a gossip monger that Roxanne always appeared to be, it shocked Laleia that she had no clue who her boyfriend was. Laleia sat back down at her computer.

"By the way," Laleia brought down her phone from her ear and covered the mouth piece, "You're at least 15 minutes late for that 'brain-storm' meeting."

"You're ridiculous," Roxanne scoffed and brought her watch up to her eyes. Laleia shook her head as her boss's eyes widened.

"Actually, probably about 17 minutes late now," Laleia batted her eyes at Roxanne.

"SHIT!" Roxanne scrambled to gather up her unfinished story-boards and ran through the door. Seconds later, she popped her head back in.

"TYPE!" She screeched and then slammed the door behind her.

"Yes, ma'am," Laleia muttered, bringing the phone back up to her ear, "do you hear what I have to deal with?"

_"Few more days, then it'll be St. Louis; just you and I."_

Due to the fact that both brands would be needed on the Draft broadcast of Raw, as soon as both Randy and Laleia returned from the European leg of the tour, they were going to spend their days off at Randy's home. Then, come Monday, they would fly to North Carolina together. Laleia had already relocated from Massachusetts to Connecticut for her job. However, most of her days off as of late were being spent in St. Louis. Prior to the UK leg of the tour, Randy and Laleia had begun discussing the prospect of moving in together_; _it seemed only fair that she at least consider it since her own apartment had begun to collect dust.

"Movies and your big lazy boy couch?"

_"Anything you'd like,"_ Laleia could almost hear Randy smile and it made her heart beat faster.

_"But I have to run; I'm tagging with your BFF in about 20 minutes."_

Laleia bit her lip. John's actions to get closer to Laleia had increased dramatically since Laleia returned. It was obvious to everyone, especially Randy. As testy as Randy may have been prior to these advances, the tension between Randy and John was beginning to get to a breaking point.

"You're a professional, Randy," Laleia leaned back in her chair, "he'll realize someday he can't just waltz back into my life."

_"Well until then, he'd better not provoke me."_

"And if he did, just think of how pissed I would be if I found out you retaliated."

_"Advice heeded."_

"Well I'd better get to typing and copying this before El Bitchianado becomes a Succubus and eats my soul."

Randy laughed, "_Just repeat the mantra, baby."_

"I love my job. I love my job."

_"That's the one, I'll call you tomorrow."_

"I'll be waiting," Laleia murmured, smiling as she opened a new file on Celtx, her script writing program.

_"I love you, Leia."_

"Love you, bye," Laleia hung up her phone and slid it to the right side of her desk. She picked up Roxanne's hand-written script and began to type it out. Moments into her typing, Laleia bit her lip and tossed it aside.

Another reason she hated being on Smackdown, both John and Randy were on Raw. Not that Randy needed protection by any means, but when Laleia was around John would be less likely to antagonize Randy in fear of incurring Laleia's wrath. She knew for a fact, from testimonial of her friends, that the hateful gazes being exchanged between the two were becoming more frequent by the day. As much as John believed he didn't like to stir shit, he was very stubborn. As she bobbed back and forth in her chair biting the inside of her cheek, only one thought kept running through her mind:

_**'When is this bomb going to go off?'**_

* * *

_**And an explosion is going to indeed happen between John and Randy, oh yes. Lemme hear your thoughts, lovelies!****  
**_


	44. Running In Circles

**_It took almost 3 weeks to get those 30 reviews. I told you guys I wasn't posting until I got my 30th one and I wasn't joking :)  
_**

_****__I received 30 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 43, thank you very much!  
_

_****__And with that in mind, I'd LOVE to get over 30 reviews again for this chapter, then and only then will I update Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__Song Credits: -Salt Skin by Ellie Goulding and Tragedy by Christina Perri  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-You're as bright as the sun and as bold as the moon.. I don't know when you'll break but it's going be soon-_

"God, I miss my long hair!"

"So it's humid, suck it up."

"Must you be such a guy!"

"Must _you_ be such a girl?"

Randy and Laleia's bickering echoed in the back entrance of the RBC Center in Raleigh, North Carolina. The post-tornado weather was wreaking havoc on Laleia's now almost shoulder length bob. However, it wasn't the fact that she would no longer be able to throw her hair up into a ponytail that was making her irritable. She and Randy had a lovely weekend alone in St. Louis; both parties felt completely relaxed and at ease during their rest from their daily lives. But that relaxed state was short lived as Laleia had a very restless Sunday night, resulting in a few too many lost hours of sleep.

"Whatever," Laleia threw up her hands and pulled away from Randy, "I have scripts to copy."

"Hey now," Randy caught her hand as she walked away and tugged her back toward him. Laleia traced the outline of his cheekbone with her eyes then sighed.

"I'm just a little," Laleia pulled back slightly and crossed her arms over her chest, "tense."

"You have much bigger things to worry about than possible backstage drama," Randy soothed, rubbing his large hands up and down her upper arms.

Laleia let out an uneasy breath and nodded, "You're right."

"Always nice to hear that," Randy smirked slightly. Laleia slapped his chest.

"Don't expect it to happen often," Laleia couldn't help but smile. Randy grabbed her face and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Never will."

As Randy leaned down to press his lips to Laleia's, the sound of expensive high heels coming down the hall caused Laleia to hesitate.

"Fuck my life.." Laleia muttered through gritted teeth.

Randy opened his eyes and pulled back slightly, "What's wrong?"

"**You**.. are late."

"That, my darling, is what is wrong," Laleia pulled back and turned to a very pissed-off looking Roxanne. Randy pulled away and stood behind Laleia who folded her arms in front of her.

"I apologize for my lack of punctuality, Roxanne," Laleia smiled.

"If you're finished your _canoodlin'_," Roxanne placed a pile of scripts in Laleia's now open arms.

"Where did these come from?" Laleia skimmed through them.

"Rewrites," Roxanne said curtly, "retype the edited scripts, copy and distribute."

"You made edits the night of a show?" Laleia blinked in surprise, "are these changes even approved?"

"Don't question," Roxanne snapped, "just do."

Mouth agape, Laleia watched Roxanne strut away. Randy let out a low whistle.

"When you said a piece of work-"

In the middle of Randy's sentence, Laleia spontaneously burst into laughter. Randy cocked a brow as Laleia squatted over, placed the scripts on the ground and held her stomach; Randy began to suspect she was having some sort of a psychotic break.

"What is wrong with you?"

Laleia's laughs tapered off and she let out a satisfied sigh. Her smile was tainted with nothing but evil intentions.

"I'm getting that bitch fired."

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_-If you could envision, the meaning of a tragedy.. You might be surprised to hear it's you and me-_

A live broadcast of Raw was considered a busy night. A live broadcast of a Supershow was considered insanity.

With that in mind, the Annual WWE draft broadcast was nothing short of hell.

Stephanie rubbed her temples as backstage crew person after backstage crew person filed into her office. Stephanie attempted to gather her composure together just until the show was over. Yelling instructions quickly and directly at all persons in need, Stephanie's icy glare told each person to promptly 'get the hell out of my office' without a word from her mouth. Slowly but surely, the lineup petered off and Stephanie was finally left alone.

"Now to do some-"

Just as she was about to pick up the phone to make a few personal calls, Stephanie's door swung open. No knock to announce her presence, Laleia waltzed in and placed a sizable pile of papers on Stephanie's desk.

"Number one," Stephanie drew her hand back from its spot hovering over the phone, "never, and I mean _never_, enter my office without knocking again. Number two, what in God's name are these?"

"Scripts." Laleia said matter-of-factly.

"I can see that," Stephanie directed her glare up at Laleia, "what I would like to know is why they are on my desk and not copied and in the hands of their respective superstars."

"Just need your signature on these last minute changes," Laleia smiled, gently pushing the pile in Stephanie's direction.

"Last minute changes when we are going live in mere hours..."

"Roxanne told me, 'don't ask, just do'," Laleia shrugged as if she were unaware of the repercussions of such a rash decision.

The composure Stephanie promised to herself she would maintain was rapidly wearing down to nothing. Laleia inwardly smirked as the muscle in Stephanie's jaw began to jump. This was the worst possible night that Roxanne could have chosen to piss Laleia off. Laleia was well versed in backstage workings and knew that in high tension situation such as this broadcast would have Stephanie almost at the end of her rope.

"You tell that woman-"

Without warning, a backstage hand burst through the door. The young man, no older than 25, was tall, lanky and extremely out of breath.

"I'm going to fire the next person who walks into this office unannounced," Stephanie hissed.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Levesque," the young man squeaked out.

"It is McMahon-Levesque," Stephanie growled. The young man froze and quivered. Stephanie's impatience grew by the second.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me why you are here. 5.."

"Well, I.. uh.."

"4.."

"There.. uh.." The man looked like he was about 5 seconds away from peeing himself.

"3.. "

"Two top stars are fighting in front of Gorilla!" He screeched out. As the blood rushed from his face, blood began to run into Stephanie's face. The crimson color of her flesh was more than enough of a message to tell the young man that he would regret staying any longer. Turning on his heel, the man nearly tripped over his own feet as he quickly made his way out the door. Laleia tucked in her lips, trying so hard not to laugh; by no means did she want to accidently incur Stephanie's wrath.

"Ms. Jamieson.."

Laleia looked to Stephanie, whose eyes were closed and hands were firmly planted on her desk, then replied, "Yes?"

"Get these rewrites the fuck out of my sight and distribute the which has already been approved."

"Yes ma'am," Laleia nodded, grabbing the stack of rewrites and making her way to the door.

"And Ms. Jamieson.."

Laleia turned back around, "Yes?"

"You tell that stuck up Southern bitch to learn not to fuck with me and do as she is told or, so help me God, I will through her out of this company faster than she can _blink_. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Laleia said with a smile and made her way back down the hall.

Taking her time, she lazily strode back to her office. As much as she knew she needed to get this done quickly, she wanted nothing more than to avoid Roxanne as much as she could. In the midst of her stroll, Laleia heard approaching footsteps at a fast rate. Suddenly, she had to dodge Security guards and members of the backstage crew as they rushed by her.

"Jeeze, where's the fire?" Laleia muttered, straightening the pile of paper in her arms. As she continued down the hall, she felt her elbow being tugged in the opposite direction.

"Whoa!" Laleia pulled her arm back in order to keep her pile steady.

"You need to come with me, **now**."

Laleia looked up into the eyes of Beth Phoenix. Her demeanor was not playful or calm as she would usually be, but stern and tense. Laleia's throat grew dry.

"What's wrong?"

"Come with me, right now, Laleia."

She knew there was definitely something wrong when Beth used her full name instead of her nick-name. Picking up her pace, she followed Beth down the halls. Her heart began to sink into her stomach as they closed in on the growing crowd by Gorilla position.

"They wouldn't..."

"Give me those," Beth murmured, taking the scripts from Laleia's arms. Weaving her way through the crowd, Laleia froze as an arm whipped out and held her back.

"Ma'am, you have to stand behind us until the situation has been dealt with."

Laleia looked up at the Security Guard in between her and the 'situation'. Peering around his waist, a deep frown grew on Laleia's face.

"You know I'm right, Orton." John said in an almost eerily calm tone.

"You stay the fuck out of this, Cena!" Randy growled.

One Security Guard was holding John back while two were holding Randy back. Phil Brooks was pushing firmly on John's chest, telling him to back off. John was smirking at Randy as Randy continued to fight against the two men holding them back. John was spitting out blood while Randy's shirt was ripped. Whistles and taunts echoed from the crowd. The tension was at an all time high as many members of both Rosters and backstage crew members knew this had been brewing for a long time.

"I'm sorry," Laleia said to the Security Guard. Just as a puzzled look came over his face, Laleia swung her leg up as hard as she would right between his legs. The Security Guard released his arm that was holding her back and fell to the floor, holding his crotch on the way down. Laleia tiptoed over the his body, which was currently in the fetal position and jumped into the centre of the circle.

"You have some nerve doing this at work." Laleia softly. The smirk plastered on John's face vanished as a lump instantly grew in his throat at the sound of her voice.

"Laleia, let me explain."

Laleia walked in closer as a hush fell over the crowd, "You don't need to explain."

"You don't understand..."

"Of course she understands, you're just a fucking asshole!" Randy yelled trying to break free.

"You're just pissed because you know she'll never kick me out of her life," John shrugged almost nonchalantly.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Randy fought even harder to get into John's face.

"Where is your respect for this business?" Both sets of eyes shifted to Laleia as she quietly stood there watching.

"Excuse me?" John was flabbergasted. She of all people knew what this altercation was about.

"Wasn't it you who told me to keep your private life private?"

John licked his dry lips. He knew she was right. As he looked around, many of the men he looked up to just shook their heads. John took advantage of the fact that Randy was quick to anger. It was only now he realized, under the watchful eyes of his peers, that it was the wrong place and the wrong time. This disappointment on their faces, as well as the pain in Laleia's eyes made him regret egging Randy on and getting under his skin.

"He threw the first punch," Phil Brooks interjected while pointing at Randy.

"You sonofa.." Randy muttered under his breath.

"Enough." Laleia spoke quietly. She eyed both men then shook her head.

"I expected this from you," Laleia said looking at John. John looked away, poking his tongue into his cheek to hold back from responding.

Randy ripped from the Security Guards' grasp and followed Laleia as she started to walk away. Laleia held up her hand as Randy tried to take it. She looked up into his eyes, her gaze wavering slightly.

"Baby, please let me explain."

"I expected _better_ from you."

Randy's lips pursed into a thin line as a muscle in his jaw began to jump. Laleia laughed bitterly.

"If I have bigger things to worry about tonight than backstage drama, I may be admitted to a mental institution before the show goes off the air.."

* * *

_**Thoughts? Ideas? Lemme hear those opinions lovelies!**_


	45. Ten Years In The Making

**_I guess my warning came across clearly :) It was insane how many people made accounts JUST to review this story! You guys are amazing!  
_**

_****__I received 35 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 44, thank you very much!  
_

_****__I'd LOVE to get over 30 reviews again for this chapter, then and only then will I update Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__Just one note.. If the people who have made new accounts to review already had an account and just want to put my review count up, that is cheating. As much as I love the feedback, I want it all to be original.  
_

_****__Song Credits: -The Harold Song by Kesha (I suggest you listen to it by KeshaGoneCANNIBAL on youtube while reading, good mood setter)  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-It was my past life, a beautiful time... drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise-_

There is a point in everyone's life where you feel the weight of the world is too much to have on just your shoulders. For once, you wish someone else could share that burden. Your friends have become jaded to your problems, your siblings have too many of their own problems to take on yours, and the term "best friend" has become somehow obsolete.

Had Laleia owned a pair of magic, ruby-red slippers, even they could not have gotten her home fast enough. Grabbing her overnight bag from the back seat of her Elantra, she cursed herself under her breath over the fact that she was lacking a raincoat or umbrella. Making a mad dash up the walkway, she rapped on the front door a few times then rubbed her arms to get some feeling back. Jumping slightly as the door flung open, Laleia shivered in the rain.

"You look exhausted, pet."

Belle Jamieson, Laleia's mother, smiled warmly at her youngest daughter. Belle tried to keep the worry in her eyes at bay, knowing one of them had to be the strong one. By no means would either of them admit to being weak, both women were very prideful and bold. Belle always told Laleia to never believe the sky was the limit when there are footprints on the moon. To say her mother was Laleia's biggest inspiration and motivator would have been an egregious understatement.

"I didn't know where else to go." Laleia sighed.

"So instead of running away, you ran home." Belle tucked Laleia's now soaking-wet hair behind her ear. Looking her mother in the eye, Laleia's lip quivered.

"What am I doing mom?" Laleia's voice cracked, "why do I _always_ run?"

"Laleia, if I had the answer for that, do you think you'd still be running?"

One large fleece blanket and hot chocolate next to a fire later, Laleia sat across from Belle in the small living room of her parents' home.

"It sounds like you have a big decision to make, pet." Belle looked at Laleia then crossed her short legs. Laleia got all her height from her father. She had towered over her mother since she was 14.

"Big doesn't even cover it mom," Laleia sipped her hot chocolate.

"I've never actually met Randy," Belle sat up, "but it sounds like he would move the stars for you if he could."

Laleia nodded, "If he could, he'd do anything for me."

"I may not know him, but I know John better than any boyfriend you could dream of having."

"He's been my best friend for so long, I couldn't picture my life without him.."

"Pet, think about what you just said." Belle reached out her hand to squeeze Laleia's knee.

"Mom, that doesn't mean I want to be with him." Laleia shook her mother's hand from her knee.

"Dear sweet baby Jesus, Laleia Christine let me show you something." Belle stood up from the love seat she was sitting on and walked out of the room. Laleia cocked a brow as she heard her mother walked up the spiral staircase to the loft. Soft rumblings of rummaging through drawers echoed down the staircase. Soon after, Laleia heard the slight click of her mother's Birkenstocks as she made her way slowly back down the stairs. She soon appeared from around the corner and looked at Laleia sternly.

"I found this while rummaging through some boxes you left here before you went traveling."

Reaching out, Laleia gingerly took the envelope out of her mother's hand and stared at it. Opening the letter, Laleia's hand shook as she read it to herself. Biting her lip, memories from the day she wrote the letter flooded back. The amount of excitement she felt when she finally drew together the amount of courage needed to write this letter; and the amount of heartbreak she felt when she realized she just couldn't give it to him.

"Did you read it?" Laleia murmured, looking up at her mother.

Belle nodded, "And due to the fact that you still have this letter, I'm assuming the person it was meant for has not."

"Mama, I wrote this almost 10 years ago."

"And you still have yet to tell him how you feel?"

Laleia ignored her mother as she continued to read the letter. At the time, it was what she though of as her best work. In the mind state she was in while reading it ten years later, it looked like a bunch of word vomit.

"He will never see this letter," Laleia crumpled it up and tossed it onto the kitchen counter, "never."

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Belle shook her head and went into the kitchen. She took the crumpled up letter and placed it in a nearby drawer.

"I don't care what he says, mama," Laleia shook off the blanket and placed her empty cup in the sink, "he does not feel the same."

"What do you mean you don't care what he says?" Belle said curiously.

"He told me he loved me, but after all we've been through I just can't believe it," Laleia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, pet, it should be the fact that you've been through so much together that you should believe that boy."

Belle and Adrien, Laleia's father, did not approve of Laleia hanging out with a boy so much when she was a teenager. But as they saw both of them grow together, helping each other be better people, both Adrien and Belle could see John was good for her. They both pushed each other to their limits. This lead to a successful writing career for Laleia and a dream of John's coming true. Both sets of parents joked about when grand-children would come and how beautiful their wedding day would be.

"His actions as of late have not proven anything to me," Laleia shook her head, "he's just.. different."

"Pet, people do crazy things when they're in love."

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Laleia spat.

Belle pursed her lips, "Alright."

"Thank you."

Laleia and Belle took some time to clean up the kitchen together. Belle could not help but feel uneasy about how easily Laleia's demeanor changed from depressed and anxious to calm and playful. They chatted about movies and books, Laleia's plan to redecorate her home and how her siblings were.

"And I think I'm going to paint my bathroom royal blue, with black shower curtains and accented decorations. How does that sound?"

"That'll be pretty sharp looking, pet."

"Something wrong, mom?" Laleia put away some dishes in a cupboard above her then looked at her mother. Belle's smile grew slightly.

"I have a surprise for you.."

Moments later, Belle lead Laleia to the sliding doors in front of the porch to the backyard. Laleia was smiling and her eyes were closed.

"Can I open them now?"

"No, pet, hold on."

".. how about now?"

Belle laughed, "How old are you, 5?"

"Mom!" Laleia whined. Belle shook her head.

"Okay, open."

The grin that was taking over half of Laleia's face faded slightly as her eyes adjusted. Pressing her hands against the glass, Laleia pushed one of the doors open and stepped outside in the rain. In the far right corner of her childhood back yard, there was a sturdy and tall tree. In that tree, a newly renovated tree house stood proudly, covered in a blue tarp.

"Is that.."

"Well, with two grand-children on the way," Belle leaned in the doorway, "Your father felt it was time to fix up that old tree house."

Walking in her bare feet across the lawn, Laleia didn't care that the rain was pounding against her as she made her way up the new ladder to the tree house. Crawling inside, a wave of emotion washed over her. It was warm and cozy inside aside from a few leaks. It smelled of fresh cedar and wood stain. Moving to the corner, Laleia curled up in the corner and closed her eyes. A puddle grew beneath her as her rain-soaked clothes dripped. For what seemed like hours, Laleia sat in the comfort of her tree house as she listened to the rain outside. As sturdy as it was, the tree this sanctuary was built in still swayed in the strong wind.

Touching the walls behind her, an unending sense of calm had taken over Laleia's body. All of her childhood could be summed up in moments occurring in the very spot she sat in. As a child, she would sit here and just be alone. She could color, write and read without a care in the world. As she grew, it became a perfect place to do homework in the Fall, Spring and Summer months. In the winter, it sat under a tightly pinned tarp in order to stay protected.

In her high school years, things began to change. This place was no longer for her alone, it was a place for them. Laleia and John would spend hours just talking and laughing together in this place. Late night talks would be frequent, sometimes going on until the sunrise. Neither of them could count the number of times they woke up in this tree house.

As Laleia's twenties came and went, the tree house began to rot and fall apart. It was almost symbolic as John began to pull away from Laleia to move forward with Liz. As the years rolled by, this place rarely crossed Laleia's mind.

But the moment she had found her nook again, she realized why this place meant so much to her. No amount of money, jobs, or traveling could replace this place. It was overwhelming how appreciative Laleia found herself to be of her father's choice to renovate this sanctuary. Regardless of the fact she knew she was bound to get sick, nothing could move her from this place now. She was determined to stay there until the sun broke through the rain clouds and sunlight weaved its way inside.

As the hours drug on, Belle grew tired. She knew that Laleia was safe where she was, so she made her way to bed with her husband. As she turned the lights off in the house, she finally closed a now empty kitchen drawer; she felt she'd done as much as she could.

The darkness punctuated the sound of the rain, making it seem rougher than before. Laleia's eyes jerked open as the tree began to shake.

"That wind is strong," She whispered to herself, rubbing her arms to gain some warmth. It was confusing to her as she could hear the rain, but could not hear the wind.

"If it was that strong-"

The tarp in front of the door rustled and flew open. Laleia plastered herself in the corner and her eyes widened.

"When did you write this.."

Breathing heavily and soaking wet, John stared down Laleia. In his hand, a limp and crumpled piece of paper was almost ripping. Laleia's breath caught in her throat.

"Where did you get that.." Laleia said.

"Your mother gave it to me after calling me." John pulled himself into the tree house. At his size, he could barely fit through the door.

"Why did she call you?" Laleia swallowed hard. She should have known better than to simply crumple up the letter. Her mother was just as, if not more stubborn than Laleia. She was also very good at intervening in situations beyond her own control.

"It doesn't matter, Ley," John crawled to her and held up the letter, "when did you write this?"

"John.."

"Why did you hide this from me?"

"I don't want to talk about this, John," Laleia shook her head, "not here and not now."

"When was this written, Laleia?" John's tone was becoming desperate.

"It was a long time ago John," Laleia studied his face. She could tell he was angry and upset.

"WHEN!" John snapped.

"Ten years ago!" Laleia spat back. John licked his lips and slumped against the wall next to her.

"Ten years," John murmured, "you wrote all of this ten years ago?"

Laleia sighed, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me, Bambi?" John turned his head to look at her. Laleia met his gaze.

"The day I tried to tell you was the day you told me you were going to propose to Liz."

John turned and looked down as he tried to remember that day. He had been through so much in ten years time, it was hard to remember a time when he was not in the WWE. Wiping the water off his face, John's mouth pulled down in a slight frown.

"You had found my football," John said softly, flicking his eyes back up at her.

"I couldn't tell you," Laleia relented, "not after what you had told me."

John sighed and raked a hand through his hair. He was absolutely soaked from head to toe. He was just as surprised as Laleia to see this place in such good shape; he stood in the rain and just stared when he made his way into the back yard.

"All this time," John mused, "I never knew."

"What difference would it have made?" Laleia mumbled. John reached out his hand and cupped her face in it.

"I wouldn't have wasted ten years denying how I felt about you."

"John Felix Anthony Cena," Laleia nuzzled into his hand, "what are we doing?"

"Well," John turned to face her and got up on his knees, "I'm going to kiss you. It's up to you how you respond."

John pulled her gently up to her knees and brought her face up to his. As she trembled under his touch, Laleia closed the space in between them herself and leaned up into his lips. Randy was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment.

Hands groped at wet clothing which did not stay on long. Memories fueled the intense emotions between them which was becoming hotter by the second. In the midst of their passion, John paused and looked down at her.

"What's the matter?" Laleia whispered, stroking his face. John smiled softly and kissed her nose.

"I've been waiting to christen this place for years.."

* * *

_**Chapters 4 and 12 are good references for this chapter :) Can't wait for your feedback!**_


	46. Stop Running, Start Chasing

**_I love your feedback! Some are pissed, sad for Randy, mad at me for going in circles, ecstatic for J&L, lots of emotions!  
_**

_****__I received 32 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 45, thank you very much!  
_

_****__I'd LOVE to get over 30 reviews again for this chapter, then and only then will I update Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__Song Credits: -The Answer To Our Life by the Backstreet Boys  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-This world is not at ease, we seem to hide the truth, thinking there's only so much we can really lose-_

Excited rumblings emitted from the Key Arena in Seattle, Washington. Whether they were a part of the pay-per-view or not, the majority of both rosters were backstage for this edition of Over The Limit. For Laleia, once she got to the arena she began to realize how much she liked the fact that Smackdown was a pre-taped show. The hustle and bustle of a live broadcast made things tense for those backstage workers. She was also excited to see the cultivation of storylines created from the Draft.

"Laleia, I made some copies for you. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you hand them out for me, please?"

Laleia would never get tired of the change in Roxanne. Ever since Stephanie had threatened her job, Roxanne had become much more tolerable. Some days Laleia would think that Roxanne was even scared of her.

"Not a problem, Roxanne," Laleia smiled and took the scripts from Roxanne's hands. Roxanne gave a thankful bow and made her way down to the production truck. Laleia blew some stray hair from her face, but it kept coming back. She flicked her head as best she could but it still continued to fall right in her line of vision.

"Oh, c'mon now.." Laleia had too many scripts in her hand to hold them with one arm. With no table in sight, she continued down the hall way, flicking her head as if she had a nervous tick.

"Well, this is embarrassing," she muttered to herself. As she turned down the hallway, the head flicking became unbearable so she just gave up. It frustrated her because she could barely see and due to the fact that she was not the most graceful person in the world, it really didn't help that she had to be somewhere in a hurry. Before she could even react after turning another corner, she was on the floor.

"Why does this ALWAYS happen," Laleia snapped under her breath as she tried to collect the scripts again. A hand reached up to her face and tucked the stray hair that was in her eyes behind her ear.

"Because you have the worst luck and are the clumsiest woman known to man."

Laleia kept her eyes down as she continued to scoop up her dropped papers. She could feel the talk she had been avoiding for almost a month beginning to creep up on her.

"Here."

Laleia stood up and looked at the papers in John's hands. She held out her stack and he placed them on top.

"Thank you," she said softly as she made her way around him. John turned on his heel and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jean shorts, following Laleia.

"So," John spoke up as he drew closer to her, "are we going to talk about this, or are you just going to ignore it like you seem to love to do?"

"Ignorance is bliss," Laleia replied.

"Of course it is," John took off his hat, ran a hand back through his hair and put secured his hat back on his head.

"I really think we should talk about this," John urged.

"I really think this is not the time nor the place," Laleia murmured low enough for only him to hear as she passed out scripts. One by one, her pile grew smaller until she got to the last one.

"It's never the time nor place with you," John murmured back some time later. Turning back down the halls, Laleia tried to pick up her pace. John's strides grew with hers as they drew closer to her office. Laleia burst into a brisk jog as she caught sight of her name plate on the door. Pushing through the door with her final script in hand, Laleia tried to close and lock it behind her. However, due to his strength and her lack of dexterity in her running with 4 inch heels on, John came in right behind her.

"Are you really going to continue to pull this shit?" John shook his head and locked the door behind him.

Laleia tossed the script on her desk and sat in her computer chair, "You're lucky I don't call Security."

"I'm not going to kill you Laleia, I just want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, John," Laleia opened a file on her computer's desktop.

"Fine," John threw up his hands, "I'll talk and you can sit there and listen."

"Bu-"

"First of all, yes Laleia, we did have sex in the tree house almost a month ago. And you know you felt exactly what I did that night."

Laleia's hands tensed over the keyboard as he began. 'Ignore, ignore, ignore.'

"Second of all," John picked up the script on Laleia's desk and scoffed upon reading the name on it, "Randy's script is the one you left to last."

"And?" Laleia spat.

"You have yet to tell him about what happened and I know that for a fact because there have been zero rumblings backstage about a breakup."

Laleia pushed her tongue into her cheek. The moment she woke up in the tree house, she swore she would tell no one of this. That moment to her was just another blip on the transcripts of her history with John; a blip that did not need to intersect with her future with Randy.

"This is getting tiresome Laleia," John growled, "how long do you expect to go back and forth before you lose both of us?"

"Shut up, John." The muscle in Laleia's jaw began to jump.

"You told me I only loved you when it was convenient," John spoke in an ominous tone, "how does it feel for the shoe to be on the other foot?"

"I did not use you," Laleia looked up at John.

"So, you didn't have sex with me in our tree house after I read a letter confirming that you've loved me for over ten years, leading me to think that there finally might be an us?"

"John," Laleia stood up, "we will always be us."

"Laleia, if you haven't noticed, we haven't been us in _years_."

As she went to say something, nothing was coming to Laleia's mind. Sure, she knew their relationship had changed over the last few years, but she didn't think much of it. He was her best friend; had been for over 15 years.

"Well, yes, we have changed.."

"That is an understatement, Laleia."

"I do know that you haven't used my full name in the entire time we've known each other as much as you have in the past four years."

"That is because when I'm trying to make a serious point, I feel nick names just make it playful."

"But, that's what we are." Laleia couldn't think of a better word to describe their relationship better than 'playful'.

"Playful?" John shook his head, "these past four years have been the most dramatic and stressful years I have ever experienced; a good chunk of that stress thanks to you."

Laleia sighed, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Laleia, this should be more than apparent to you."

She knew he was right. They had more than one falling out in the last four years. Each time they grew apart, they slowly would make their way back to one another. Laleia also knew that this pattern wouldn't last forever; there would be one point where she would run and he would not chase her.

"I guess it was," Laleia sat in her computer chair, "what changed, John?"

"You finally got jealous," John chuckled.

Laleia cocked a brow, "What?"

"I think I've always known how I felt about you," John pulled a crate up to her and sat on it, "but I've always been apprehensive to act on it because I didn't know how you felt."

"Oh." Laleia leaned over onto her knees.

"Hence the reason I would flail my flavor of the weeks in your face."

"Well, we were best friends, John, I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Well when it finally happened, I got so dead set on eliciting more jealousy, that we grew apart in the process. It seems that when we both saw these new emotions becoming involved," John sighed, "we both tried to hold on to the past even though we could not prevent how the present was changing."

Laleia was trying to shake off the uneasy feeling she was getting from this conversation. They were both in the privacy of her office, but it was still a professional setting. She knew the way it was going, they could talk about it forever and come to the exact same point: John loved Laleia for years and they had both wasted a lot of time.

"I need to get that script to Randy, John," Laleia stood up and grabbed the script from behind her.

"You can't do this forever, Laleia," John flicked his eyes up to meet hers.

"I.."

"You are going to have to choose sometime," John stood up to his full height, "are you going to be my Ley, or his Leia?"

"Why can't I be both?" Laleia covered her mouth with the script; she couldn't stop the words coming out as fast as they did.

"Life doesn't go both ways, Laleia," John shook his head, "I can't handle much more of this."

"But.."

"Just think about this Laleia," John unlocked the door, "is it fair to dangle happiness in both mine and Randy's faces, where both of us are always on guard for your mood swings, just to keep you in this spot where you say it makes you happy but clearly you're torn?"

Laleia had known John for 15 years. In 15 years, it was rare that she was left without a retort. But at that moment, there were no words; John had said them all. Laleia was not happy in this place where she was caught between the two great loves of her life.

"I love you, Laleia, and I want you to be happy," John opened the door, "but I'm done chasing you."

"John," Tears spontaneously sprouted in her eyes. Her heart was beating so fast it was painful.

"Stephanie's Masquerade ball to celebrate the new direction of the company is in a few weeks," John backed out of the door, "hash it out until then and figure who to you is worth chasing."

Laleia was frozen as John left to do a promo before his match. Pulling back into her office, she shut and locked the door behind her. Taking a few minutes to compose, she realized exactly what John had meant. He had given her an ultimatum to be decided the night of Stephanie's Masquerade ball: choose me or lose me. Laleia turned on her heel and trailed her finger down the calendar perched on top of her desk. It was now May 22nd, and the ball was on June 18th; Laleia had less than four weeks to make one of the biggest decisions of her life. As she picked up Randy's script and made her way down the hall, one thought pulsated in her mind:

For as long as she had been the one to run, who was she going to decide to chase?

* * *

_**Big turning point coming up: Will she chose to be Ley or Leia? You decide ;)**_


	47. It's A Game of Disguise

**_Gotta love when an ultimatum is introduced ;) Also gotta HATE writer's block!  
_**

_****__I received 35 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 46, thank you very much! I made this update extra long to thank you :)  
_

_****__I'd LOVE to get over 35 reviews for this chapter, then and only then will I update Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__Song Credits: - For The First Time by The Script and Wonderland by Natalia Kills. Also, check out Aston Music on Youtube. They make all the classic covers of pop songs :)  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years.. we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time-_

Feathers flew and glitter covered the floor in the study of Laleia's apartment. It had been turned into a makeshift craft room for the time being. Laleia did not believe in buying a Masquerade mask as she found the best ones were the ones that were not generic. In contrast from her royal blue ball gown, her mask was bright silver. Some feathers attached to the corner were also silver but most feathers were blue to match her dress. The eye holes in the mask were cat-like and outlined in black. She adorned the entire mask with a light dusting of glitter and placed it to the side to dry until she needed it.

A few feet away from where her mask was set, Laleia was curled up on a small couch reminiscent of those used in movies as psychiatrists' couches. Chewing on the cap of her pen, Laleia scanned up and down the notepad that sat on her lap. A line through the middle of the page from top to bottom separated two columns:

John and Randy.

As the logical person she attempted to be most of the time, she had weighed out the pros and cons of each decision. One con she would constantly circle on Randy's list was 'will lose John forever'. The opposing con for John? 'Will disappoint Randy.' As she looked back and forth between the lists, she groaned and tossed the notepad aside. Pushing off the couch, she raked back her hair and wandered around her house.

"And it all comes down to me."

Laleia pushed the boundaries often but always sought for approval. This was a good characteristic in her line of work as she knew she would get to the point where she would be at the pinnacle of her career but with always one person above her. She did not mind having a boss, as long as they didn't treat her as someone whose contribution was insignificant.

At this point in time, for this situation, she had exhausted all of her lifelines. Everyone had their own opinions about what she should do, but there would never be a consensus. There was no be all end all for the answer she was looking for. She had to figure out for herself what was worth sacrificing.

Padding softly up the stairs of her apartment, Laleia smiled sadly as she ran her hands across the photos that cascaded up the walls above the railing. She snatched two pictures easily off the wall and continued her way up to her bedroom. Slowly, she turned down the short hallway and skipped into her room, jumping on her queen-sized bed. Leaning back against the headboard, Laleia placed both photos in front of her of equal length apart.

To her right, she and Randy stood in front of roaring waves as the sun set in the distance. Both smiled brightly into the camera with Laleia's head tucked neatly into the nape of Randy's neck. The lighting was perfect, the wind direction was perfectly tossing Laleia's hair to her left from her face, everything about the picture was just absolutely _perfect._

_"_Everything I could have ever asked for in a significant other," Laleia mumbled while smiling at Randy's face and the look in her own eyes; happy and content.

Laleia then flicked her eyes to the photo on her left. John's large arm was around Laleia's neck, holding her to him. Both of Laleia's hands gripped John's arm and she was laughing. Laleia couldn't help but snicker when she looked at John's expression. His eyes were shut tight and his grin was over exaggerated. She had never seen a time when his dimples were more visible. Both of them were coated in mud while John had a football in his free hand that was not around Laleia.

"What a fucking mess," Laleia laughed and shook her head. Destruction, disorganized and disarray were words that came to mind when Laleia thought of she and John's relationship. Especially when compared to her relationship with Randy, they were the farthest thing from perfect; a fucking _mess_ indeed.

Still, with every milestone Laleia had achieved in her life, it was hard to think of any that John was not present for. Birthdays, graduations, awards, he was by her side for all of those good times. He was also where her strength lied during the bad times. She understood that if she were to choose Randy over John that he would never just cut her out of his life. They would always be friends, but her fear was invested into the resulting extent of that friendship.

Laleia looked from picture to picture. Completely opposing situations with completely opposing individuals. Yet, her expression in each reflected something similar: She adored both men. Days away from the Masquerade ball, Laleia knew that this was going to be one of the biggest turning points in her life.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_-Who needs true love as long as you love me truly?-_

Randy paced in the entrance area of the cottage he and Laleia had rented for the weekend of the Masquerade ball. He was dressed in an all black suit with a black shirt and royal blue tie. His mask was silver to match Laleia's but without the glitter. He adjusted his tie as he hummed to himself. He could see how excited Laleia was for the evening, after all, she had put so much preparation into it. He chuckled to himself the number of times she needed time to herself to 'plan for the Masquerade ball'. As he adjusted the breast pocket in his suit jacket, his ears perked up to the sound of heels making their way down the stairs behind him.

As Randy turned, he almost lost his balance. Laleia was dressed in a royal blue, strapless dress. The torso was made like a corset with subtle black lacing that was barely visible but gave it the right touch. The skirt had many pickups but was not overly billowed and it barely dusted the floor. Her half hear necklace adorned her neck while she had simple chandelier earrings beneath her curled hair. Along with being curled, her chocolate hair was pinned up on one side with the majority of her hair cascading over her left shoulder. Laleia smiled at Randy as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her arms were clad in elbow length, black silk gloves which she crossed in front of her and shrugged.

"Well?" She questioned softly. Randy took one of her hands and spun her easily into his arms.

"All of that hard work paid off," Randy kissed her forehead, "you look gorgeous."

A slight blush peaked out from beneath Laleia's mask, "Thank you, Randy."

"You're welcome, Leia."

Randy led Laleia to the door. He smiled as she slightly snuggled into his side. Turning his back to the door, he made a motion for her to stay.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Randy.." Laleia responded hesitantly.

"No buts," Randy grinned. Laleia smiled as her shoulders relaxed.

"Your ride awaits..."

Randy opened the double doors of the cottage. Laleia almost fainted at the sight before her. Down the steps a few feet from where they stood, a horse drawn carriage sparkled in the moonlight. Lead by two bright white horses, the coachmen tipped his hat to Laleia as he opened the carriage door.

"Oh, baby.." Laleia whispered breathlessly.

"Only the best for a princess," Randy murmured into her ear then kissed her temple. Laleia giggled, pecked Randy on the lips and skipped down to the carriage. Randy chuckled, locked the doors behind him and followed Laleia. He helped her into the carriage then got in himself.

"To the ball, Miles." Randy instructed the coachmen. Miles tipped his hat and tugged on the reins. Laleia laughed as they jolted slightly and held on to Randy.

"This is like a fairy tale," She was almost in disbelief.

Randy looked down at Laleia, "Every girl deserves to feel like a princess every now and again, right?"

Laleia's heart began to flutter looking up into Randy's eyes. Pushing her mask onto the top of her head, she then took Randy's hands.

"You make me feel like a princess every single day, Randy," Laleia smiled. Randy brought one of her gloved hands to his lips then smiled back.

"And I feel lucky to just be able to make you feel special," Randy said in a tone only he could voice.

Randy and Laleia rode in a comfortable silence the rest of the drive to the McMahon Manor. Laleia gasped as they trotted through the large gate at the entrance of the estate.

"Holy shit," Laleia muttered under her breath.

"Never been to the McMahon estate before, have you?" Randy chuckled.

The McMahon Manor was made up of three buildings. To the left, a pool house and artificial grotto that could have put Hef and the Playboy Mansion to shame. To the right, a two-storey building which had people filing in and out easily. Laleia assumed this to be a designated area for business and personal parties hosted by the McMahons. The centre building was the largest of the three appeared to be untouched by guests, leading Laleia to believe that it was the actual home of Vince and Linda McMahon. She was in awe of the sheer size of the estate.

"You look surprised," Randy said as he helped her out of the carriage.

"I've seen villages with less acreage than this estate.." Laleia mused, eliciting a laugh from Randy.

"You know Vince, go big or go home."

"More true words have yet to be spoken, baby," Laleia giggled as Randy escorted her into the right-hand building of the estate. Pulling on their masks, both Randy and Laleia gave small goodbye waves to Miles as he trotted away.

"I can't wait to see what Stephanie has planned," Laleia whispered in Randy's ear.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure people will be talking about it for days," Randy whispered back, "just as she wants it to be."

Laleia's eyes lit up as they stepped across the threshold. Black and white themed decorations adorned the whole area. The inner area of the building extended much further than Laleia assumed with sections clearly visible. Hors d'oeuvres were being offered to guests by waiters in all white suits with black masks. A raised stage toward the back of the floor was lit and filled with professional ballroom dancers performing a mesmerizing waltz; all looking quite regal while doing so.

"I do throw quite the party, don't I?"

Randy and Laleia turned to see Hunter and Stephanie standing to the right of them. Laleia rolled her eyes inwardly at the sight of Stephanie. It was blatantly obvious that Stephanie's masquerade dress was custom-made as it was more flashy than any other dress in sight which made her stand out. Deep-wine in color, the top was haltered with rhinestones covering the majority of the bodice. The skirt was hooped with many pickups and a layer of crinoline. On top of her head, a small crown was perched and Laleia was certain that it was anything but costume jewelry.

"I would say you have out done yourself, Stephanie, but as this is the first party I've been to I can only say 'Brava'." Laleia laughed slightly.

"Only the biggest and the best things do I put my name on," Stephanie grinned devilishly, "enjoy yourselves." Stephanie gave them a quick nod then strutted off to attend to other guests.

"She should have her name stamped on her forehead since that seems to be the biggest thing here.." Randy mumbled causing Laleia to burst out laughing.

"You are lucky she didn't hear you!" Laleia laughed, slapping him on the chest.

"And with that, I am going to go and get us drinks," Randy chuckled then kissed her hand before weaving his way into the crowd. As soon as his hand left hers, Laleia felt vulnerable.

Wringing her hands, Laleia gently strode around to get a better grasp of the theme. Everything was so over the top it screamed entertainment. The music was classical covers of hit pop songs like Katy Perry's ET, Lady Gaga's Telephone and even Rihanna's Rude Boy. She smiled as many of the Superstars and Divas along with their significant others were attempting to waltz on the floor. The atmosphere was without a doubt one of the most magical she had encountered in years.

"It's like something out of a movie, isn't it.."

Laleia kept her eyes fixed on the floor as her frame grew tense. John drew up beside her and looked down at her. He was dressed in an all black suit similar to Randy, but had a white tie and a black mask.

"It is beautiful." Laleia murmured.

"Care to dance?" John said, offering his hand. Laleia looked down at his hand.

"I don't know.."

"I'm asking you to dance, not bring back Parachute pants." John smiled. Laleia couldn't help but laugh, it was just like him to add humor to attempt to reduce the tension in any situation.

Laleia cleared her throat to stop laughing and placed her hand in his, "One dance."

"That's all I'll need," John purred into her ear before spinning her out on to the floor.

In the midst of the spin, the small orchestra in the far corner of the room began to play an instrumental version of Adele's Someone Like You. John began to lead Laleia around in a two count waltz. As Laleia hummed the music to herself, she caught a glimpse of John's eyes. She was almost floored at the sight of a tear creeping its way in and out of the corner of his eye.

"What's the matter?" Laleia leaned up and whispered.

"It had to be this song, didn't it?" John laughed bitterly.

"What do you mean.." Laleia murmured.

John paused then sang softly, "Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.. I want nothing but the best for you, too.."

Laleia studied his face in confusion. Was John telling her he was conceding to she and Randy's relationship?

"I want what's best for you," John said softly, "and that is not him."

"You're just biased, John Cena.."

"Of course I am," John relented, "but can you handle that perfect ending?"

Laleia's eyes darted to meet his, "who doesn't want the perfect ending?"

"Just because everyone wants perfection does not make it possible."

John had officially lost his mind. Laleia could not keep track of the tangents he was going off on. One minute he wants what wants the best for her, the next she cannot handle that perfect ending?

"If you are trying to win me over, your are doing a terrible job." Laleia snapped.

"Now that look in your eyes," John tilted her chin up, "filled with passion."

"Anger," Laleia growled.

John dipped her suddenly then brought her back up to his body, "And no amount of perfection will make you feel passion like this.."

Laleia couldn't stop her heart from pounding. Her chest was heaving she was breathing so hard. Her head was beginning to feel woozy and her knees were weak.

"Tonight is your night, Laleia," John stepped back then bowed to her, "this is all on you."

John's crooked grin peeked out from beneath his mask as he walked away from a flushed and flummoxed Laleia. As he turned his back on her, he moved quicker than he thought and bumped fairly harshly into a masked woman behind him.

"Jesus Christ," John cursed as he helped the woman back to her feet, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking."

"I hope you dance better than you move, Johnny."

John's eyes widened as he caught the flash of red hair flowing around a Vixen-like mask. Brown eyes were highlighted by bright green eyeliner and sharp as ever.

John swallowed hard, "And how is the baby, Ashley."

"She is perfect and at home with her nanny for the evening."

"Surprising that you made it past security," John rolled his eyes.

"Funny thing about masquerades," Ashley adjusted her mask, "as of now, no one but you knows who I am."

"That could change, you know." John growled a warning.

Ashley held her hands up, "Easy tiger, I'm here to have fun, not cause trouble."

"Could have fooled me.."

As John and Ashley continued to argue to the left of the stage where Stephanie was beginning to shoo off the professional dancers. Guests clapped as Stephanie bowed before holding a microphone to her lips.

"I hope you are enjoying yourselves tonight," Stephanie announced, "this party is quite fabulous, how could you not?"

The guests began to laugh lightly, Laleia smiled and clapped a little. Stephanie continued to talk about how proud she was of the company and how long she has waited for it to go in such a positive direction. More smatterings of applause echoed through the room.

"As many of you know, I do not share the stage with many," Stephanie smiled, eliciting a chuckle from various guests in the crowd, "but I could not help but make an exception tonight."

Stephanie motioned to a dark corner of the stage as a figure stepped forward. Laleia's brow rose as Randy stepped out of the shadows.

"What the fuck.." Laleia muttered to herself. Randy kissed Stephanie's hand and grinned as she handed him the microphone.

"Thank you, Stephanie," Randy gave a brief bow of gratitude to Stephanie as she stepped off the stage.

"So, I'm here to tell a story," Randy chuckled as a few boos rumbled through the crowd, "don't worry, it won't take long."

"There was this guy," Randy began, "who was a selfish prick with the maturity of a 13 year old that just discovered Hustler for the first time." Many people in the crowd were laughing. All of the people in the crowd had his attention, especially Laleia.

"He went a long time where he didn't think very highly of women, using and abusing his relationships with them time and time again," he continued. He stopped for a moment then smiled, "and then he met this girl.."

Everything around Laleia went silent. She could see people chatting and clapping, but the only thing she could hear was her own heartbeat in her ears. Before she could react, she was being pulled up to the stage by Divas that were around her.

Still to the left of the stage, John and Ashley were so deeply enthralled in their argument, they were oblivious to what was happening on stage.

"You want to apologize?" John asked, flabbergasted.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Ashley reached out to him, "I know how badly I hurt you.."

"You have no idea to what degree you hurt me, Ashley," John pushed her hands away from his arms.

"Please, John," Ashley begged, "can we at least be amicable?"

"You have cheated on me multiple times," John shook his head, "you're lucky I'm even looking at you.."

"Laleia Christine Jamieson," Randy's voice reverberated through the room as he went down on one knee, "you have made me a better man than I could have ever dreamt of being, _will you marry me_?"

Laleia's mouth moved but no words came out. She looked out into the crowd. Some guests were hushed in anticipation, others were making predictions to her answer. As she scanned the eyes looking at her, there was one set that strangely was not. Looking past Randy over his shoulder, Laleia's eyes stung. As she watched John and Ashley argue, she saw a break in tension between the two of them. Ashley lifted her hand up to John's cheek and John touched her hand gently. Her chest began to burn as she tore her eyes from the situation unfolding to the left of the stage and focused on Randy. Here was a man, willing to pour out his soul and do anything to make her happy and she was more concerned with a man who drove her crazy? Laleia shook her head. It was finally time to get her priorities straight. She smiled as tears sprung from her eyes.

"Yes." Laleia squeaked out. Randy looked as if he could walk on water and through fire. His elation was infectious as Laleia began to laugh. Helping him by taking her left glove off, Laleia placed a shaky left hand in his. Just as Randy slid the two-carat princess cut ring onto her slender finger, John's eyes met Laleia's. The panic on his face was evident even through his mask. As Randy stood up, Laleia mouthed three simple, yet significant words to John.

**"Fool me once..."**

* * *

**_Did you realize what was going to happen as soon as you saw those lyrics? Reviews are love :)_**


	48. There's Us

**_I do love keeping my readers on their toes ;)  
_**

_****__I received 33 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 47, thank you very much!  
_

_****__I think I'm gonna put it back down to 30 reviews for this chapter, then and only then will I update Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__Song Credits: - There's Us by The Backstreet Boys  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-Some love is not really love at all, I'll keep everything we shared with you... And that's enough-_

Laleia stared at her phone as it buzzed in her while Randy drove down the I-95. Randy sighed and flicked the right turn signal.

"What's the count up to now?" Randy said as he took an exit.

"52." Laleia clarified.

"Jesus Christ, Leia, you could at least pick up once you know.."

"He can go fuck himself." Laleia muttered.

"Alright, alright," Randy chuckled.

52 missed calls sat in Laleia's menu on her phone. She turned off her voice mail to reduce the possibility of any full inboxes that may have occurred. Laleia felt there was nothing to explain to John; she had made her decision and if that left him hoisted with his own petard, then so be it. It was his own fault.

Ten minutes of tense driving later, Randy pulled into a driveway that was new to him but very familiar to Laleia. As he put Laleia's Elantra in park, he let out a shaky breath and tapped his fingers on the wheel. Laleia smiled softly and touched the outside of his wrist gently.

"She's going to love you, baby," Laleia cooed.

"Still, I can't mess this up," Randy brought her left hand to his lips, "you can only make one first impression; I'd like mine to be a pleasant one to the mother of my fiancee."

The idea that Laleia was now engaged gave her shivers. Whenever she caught a glimpse of her engagement ring in the corner of her eye, her gaze always became drawn to it with everything surrounding it becoming blurred. It was a picture perfect proposal with a perfectly simple ring; everything she could have ever asked for.

Randy and Laleia made their way to the door, hand in hand. Randy stared straight ahead, while Laleia just giggled at him.

"She's not going to eat you.."

"Think your father will try and shoot me?"

"Baby, we're engaged, not fugitives on the run," Laleia poked his side. Randy jumped then chuckled.

"You're right," Randy nodded.

"And don't you forget it," Laleia said with a wink.

Laleia raised a hand to the door and rapped on it gently. Rubbing her left hand in relaxing circles on Randy's lower back, she smiled as the door swung open. Randy flinched slightly at the speed of the door opening.

"Oh, Pet! You're finally here!" Belle smiled happily, holding out her arms to receive Laleia in a hug.

"Hi, mama," Laleia hugged her mother then pulled back and pushed Randy ahead gently.

"Mom, this is Randy," Laleia beamed with pride introducing Randy to her mother, "Randy, this is my mother, Belle."

"Very nice to finally meet you, Randy dear," Belle grinned. Randy took Belle's hand gently and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Belle," Randy smiled, "beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Belle blushed heavily and burst out in a peal of giggles. It was official, Randy had Belle wrapped around his finger from the first words he'd spoken.

"Such a charming man!" Belle nudged Laleia, "Pet, why did you not introduce him sooner?"

Laleia smiled up at Randy, "I couldn't tell you, mama." Randy winked at Laleia and laced his right hand in her left.

Belle's eyes were instantly drawn down to Laleia's hand. Her eyes widened and the skin crinkled slightly at the corners of her eyes as she smiled more.

"Pet," Belle couldn't look away, "you mind explaining to me what that is on your finger?"

"Well, mama," Laleia unlaced her fingers from Randy and held her left hand out to her mother, "there was more than one reason for our visit.."

After the initial screams and air-constrictive hugs, Belle sat with Randy as he told her about his childhood in the business, his family and his love for her daughter. Belle sat in awe of this man, of the sophistication and passion of his words, and she could feel herself growing to love him more and more each second he spoke. As Randy's history began to creep up on the present, Belle began to recount Laleia's own past.

"I never understood why Laleia went into entertainment writing," Belle crossed her legs and smiled to herself, "she was always a quiet and shy child."

"Really?" Randy was surprised. The Laleia he knew was never one to hold back an opinion.

Belle nodded, "it wasn't until she met Johnny that she really started to bloom."

Laleia peeked over the island at the mention of John's name. She winced slightly as she watched Randy tense up. As she poured the tea, she shook her head; it was only a matter of time before John was brought up.

"You don't say," Laleia could feel the tension in his voice, despite the smile he was putting on for Belle. Belle nodded once more.

"I would always say to Laleia that Johnny was one of the best things to ever happen to her."

Nearly dropping the teapot in her hand, Laleia cleared her throat. As alluring and charming as Randy's smile was, it could not retract from the intense shade of white his knuckles had suddenly become.

"Excuse me Randy, dear," Belle stood up from her seat and walked to Laleia behind the island in the kitchen.

"Mother," Laleia murmured, "can you not see how Randy is reacting whenever you mention John?"

"Are they not getting along?" Belle blinked, confused.

Laleia massaged her temples, "Mama, they hate each other."

"Oh my," Belle patted her chest gently, "well that's not good."

"You think?" Laleia sighed.

"Oh, Pet, I'm sorry," Belle wrapped Laleia up in a hug, "that's all so unfortunate."

"You have no idea, Mama," Laleia snuggled into her mother.

"That's odd," Belle loosened her grip on Laleia, peering over her shoulder. Laleia pulled back and turned to see what her mother was looking at. To her confusion, it was what she could not see that surprised her; Randy was no longer sitting on the love seat in the living room.

Laleia wandered around the house, "Randy?" She made her way up the spiral staircase and paused as she saw him staring at the walls covered in photos.

"You were inseparable, weren't you.."

Laleia drew up beside Randy and scanned the pictures he was looking at. Family pictures speckled the wall, the rest of the space was taken up by awards and personal pictures. A smile tugged at the corners of Laleia's mouth as memories flooded back. Pictures of Laleia and John overtook the left side of the wall; party pictures, sport pictures, even a graduation picture or too. Laleia trailed her fingers over a picture of John piggybacking her in their bright purple grad gowns on their Graduation day from Cushing Academy. Both of them were laughing and Laleia could sense she was about two seconds from almost falling.

"We were," Laleia pulled her hand back. Randy shoved his hands in his pockets.

"How times have changed," Randy mused.

"With both parties involved equally responsible," Laleia added then looked up at him, "you alright?"

Randy never moved his eyes from the pictures, "Leia, how do I compete with him?"

"After all this time, you still think of this as a competition?"

"It's not that, Laleia, it's just," Randy took a minute to compose himself, "I feel as if by being with me, this part of you," he motioned to the pictures, "has to be sacrificed. And seeing how many of these pictures you're laughing in, I don't know if I want you to give that up."

"So, what are you saying?" Laleia began to play with her engagement ring nervously. Randy chuckled and took a hold of her left hand and held in in between his two larger hands.

"Honey, I cannot imagine my future, without you in it so relax," Randy rubbed her hand gently, "I've just been thinking."

"About.." Laleia looked at him sideways.

"How would you feel about me," Randy let go of her hands waved his hands in the air, "attempting to mend fences with John."

Laleia laughed, "Mending would require those fences being built in the first place."

"Fair enough," Randy chuckled, "but I mean it Leia."

"You're actually serious?" Laleia hadn't really thought about the prospect of both relationships co-existing harmoniously.

"I'm willing to try if he is," Randy smiled. Laleia jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"I'm so proud to call you my fiance," Laleia grinned.

Randy kissed her forehead, "And I'll be even more proud when I can call you my wife."

The rest of the evening went as smoothly as it could have gone. Randy finally met Laleia's father, Adrien, who successfully put the fear of God into Randy whilst giving him the nod of approval. A lovely dinner was shared by all four of them, with Belle gushing over how lovely a couple they were intermittently during conversation. Laleia's mood had consistently become more relaxed since Randy's suggestion. The more she thought about it, the more she liked it.

"Well," said Adrien as he stretched, "4:00 am comes pretty fast."

"Been there," Randy nodded.

"Daddy does shift work, days are 5:00am to 5:00pm," Laleia whispered. Randy nodded once more.

"That would be my cue to clear the dishes for cleaning," Belle giggled as she kissed her husband goodnight. She made her way into the kitchen. Randy soon followed after and peered over the island.

"Need any help?" Randy inquired politely. Belle grinned and threw a wink in Laleia's direction.

"I would love some, Randy dear, thank you," Belle led Randy to the sink.

As Laleia watched her mother and Randy wash up after dinner, she chewed the inside of her cheek in thought. As easy as it was for Randy to propose this idea, Laleia wasn't so sure it was going to be as easy to get John to agree to it. Actually, she knew it wasn't going to be as easy; nowhere near as easy. In the midst of her thinking, she couldn't help but giggle over Belle and Randy's quiet bantering.

"Goodness, Randy dear, what have you done to your poor arms!"

"Oh they're just tattoos, ma'am."

"You mean you willingly sat down for all of those?"

"I did indeed, many hours in a tattoo chair. I actually have more on my upper arms and shoulders."

"... how _lovely_."

* * *

_**Always love a good opinion. Review, review, review!**_


	49. Natural

**_Back to the drama :) Bit of a shorty.  
_**

_****__I received 22 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 48, thank you very much!  
_

_****__I would LOVE to get 30 reviews for this chapter, then and only then will I update Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__Song Credits: - Any Other Way by The Backstreet Boys  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-Since you drained all the color out of the sky, how am I supposed to feel-_

"There you go John," said one of the backstage medics, "I think you are now splinter-free."

As easy as breakaway tables were to go through, it was the aftermath of the crash that annoyed John the most. No matter how you managed to go through and at what force you went through, you were always guaranteed to walk away from the table with a piece of it still attached to you.

"Thanks man," John gave a short nod, smiled and turned toward the hall leading to his locker room. As the week after was the Fourth of July, Raw was being taped live that night then pre-taping for the next week's episode. Cracking his neck he turned into his locker room and headed straight for his duffle bag.

"Remind me to applaud the man next time I see him."

John's gaze shifted upward and to the left of his locker area to see Laleia, who was staring at a monitor, shaking her head slowly and smiling. CM Punk's promo, in her mind, was going to be remembered forever.

"What brings you here?" John murmured, shifting his gaze back to his duffle bag. When Punk's microphone was finally cut as his shoot had gone much too far, Laleia held her clipboard to her chest and turned to him.

"I need to speak with you," Laleia said softly.

"I thought Smackdown was in Phoenix this week," John replied, grabbing a towel from his bag, "which as I recall, is almost 300 miles away.."

"Half hour red eye if they desperately need this lowly writing assistant," Laleia chuckled.

"I need to shower," John walked by her, "feel free to join.."

Laleia shook her head and leaned her back against the wall next to the bathroom. She couldn't help but giggle as John started to hum loudly as he turned the water on.

"So, you won't answer my innumerable phone calls, but you'll show up in person to talk to me?" John bellowed from under the spray.

"I felt this conversation I wanted to have, I needed to see you in order to have it," Laleia replied.

".. I'm listening."

"You told me, that I had to make a choice and I did," Laleia began, "and that the result of the decision that I made would impact our relationship."

"And it has." John responded.

"I know," Laleia tapped her fingers pensively on her clip board.

"Keep talking, Laleia," John said through the spray.

"I need my best friend back," Laleia sighed. She heard the spray cut off and some ruffling in the bathroom. Moments later, John emerged in nothing but a towel. Laleia swallowed hard, holding her clipboard tighter to her chest as her fingers tingled; desire to reach out and touch him was almost overwhelming.

"If you're going to ask me to be a groomsman or something like that, you're wasting your time," John looked down at Laleia.

"I wasn't going to ask you that, but I do want you to be there," Laleia met his gaze firmly.

"You want me to be in a church, watch you marry a man I can't stand-"

"And about that as well," Laleia interrupted John, "what if you were able to get to know him better."

John removed the towel from his waist and started to dry himself off. Laleia was past blushing while seeing John naked; the man was more comfortable out of clothes than in them and Laleia could not count the amount of times she had seen him naked in a non-sexual situation on simply two hands.

"I've known the man for over ten years, Laleia," John said as he slipped into boxers and fresh jean shorts, "not much more to get to know."

"When have you actually hung out with him by choice, hmm?" Laleia inquired.

"I can honestly say I don't remember anytime by choice," John replied as he slipped on one of his own bright red t-shirts.

"Randy wants to be civil with you," Laleia stood in front of John, "he knows how much you mean to me."

"If he knew how much _we _meant to _each other_," John said with emphasis, "he would have backed off from you after the first time you broke up."

"Then take this as an opportunity to come to the realization that I have made my choice and you're going to learn to accept it."

"This ring," John lifted Laleia's left hand gently and studied her engagement ring, "means nothing to me."

Laleia pulled her hand back, "Well, it means everything to me."

"Just like your relationship with him meant everything to you that night we slept together in the tree house?" John taunted.

"Keep your voice down," Laleia warned gravely.

"So, he still doesn't know," John mused, "that'll be some conversation.."

"You wouldn't dare.."

John secured a red hat on his head and flicked his eyes to her, "A secret like that is a dangerous thing to try and keep on the down low."

"Well it was nothing to brag about," Laleia snapped.

"Don't kid yourself," John tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned down to it, "it was the best sex of your life, and you _know_ it's true."

Laleia closed her eyes and licked her lips. It was a bit of a blur, too much to consider it the best sex of her life. But from what she could remember, it was pretty damn hot.

"Bambi, open your eyes.."

Laleia's eyes fluttered open to see John's very close to hers. She was backed up into the wall with one of her legs hiked up John's side. Her clipboard was on the floor beside them while her hands were resting on his chest. One of his hands was holding her leg while the other was against the wall above her head. Casting her eyes downward, she could see that their clothed crotches were perilously close together.

"How did I.."

"It all comes naturally," John murmured, hesitating before he pulled back. Laleia tugged her skirt back down and smoothed it out. Turning from him, she bent over to grab her clipboard.

"As much as I'd hate to leave this fantastic view," Laleia shot up and turned to see John with his arms folded over his chest, smirking.

"Quit eye-fucking me so hard," Laleia rolled her eyes.

"I could always-"

"No."

"... because I know you like it ro-"

"No!"

John chuckled, "Well," he said as he tucked his swollen member into his waistband, "I have a crowd waiting."

"If you think you can follow that last promo," Laleia shook her head, "be my guest."

"It's a whole new show, don't have to worry about that one," John winked and went out the door. Laleia rolled her eyes once more then her gaze caught sight of her reflection in the full length mirror on the wall. Her face, neck and chest were flushed. Her hair was tousled. Her top button was missing from her blouse, revealing more than she'd like in a business setting. Running her hand back through her hair, she sighed.

"By the way.." Laleia looked into the mirror and jumped slightly as John's reflection stood behind her.

"Don't you have a show to start," Laleia pulled her hair into a side ponytail, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Tell Randy I accept his offer."

Laleia looked up into the reflection of his face then turned to him, "Really?"

John shrugged, "I won't piss him off if he doesn't piss me off."

"Thank you," Laleia smiled, "this means a lot to me."

"And besides," John popped her on the butt and backed toward the door, flashing a crooked grin, "what better way could I even dream up to watch you squirm than this?"

"You sonofa-"

He was gone before she could finish her retort. The monitor to her right began to blare his theme music. Laleia crossed her arms over her chest as he burst out of the curtain. Pausing in front of the camera, he gave a shit-eating grin and a wink before jogging down to the ring.

Laleia knew it wasn't going to be easy to get him to agree to this. But from the moment he left that locker room, she didn't know whether or not John agreeing to this idea was something she really wanted now. She knew she couldn't trust him to behave himself. What would happen if he actually told Randy about them sleeping together? Laleia chewed her lip and sat down on a chair near the monitor and tried to watch the rest of the show.

"God damn it, John, what _are_ you thinking.."

* * *

_**I'm ready for some shenanigans, how about you?**_


	50. In His Veins

**_I give you full permission to throw virtual things at me! Writer's block + moving back to university + Frosh week + class = lack of updates! I'm so sorry guys, and I hate to tell you this, but these updates may be few and far between unless I get more inspiration and time soon so bear with me! Thanks to all of you whom have stuck with me through this tumultuous journey of over three years!  
_**

_****__I received 31 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 49, thank you very much! Just to let you know, as some of you mentioned, I said 50 was the last chapter. In the immortal words of Eddie Guerrero... I LIIIIIIEEEED!  
_

_****__I would LOVE to get 30 reviews for this chapter, then and only then will I update Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OC's and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__Song Credits: - Love is a Losing Game by Amy Winehouse  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

___-Over futile odds and laughed at by the gods.. And now the final frame, love is a losing game-_

"Well don't you look like hell.."

Laleia rubbed underneath her eyes with the soft pads of her fingers. Frowning, she had begun to realize that no amount of makeup was going to cover the dark circles that had begun to form over a two month period. Her normally bright blue orbs had grown dull.

"You try walking on goddamn eggshells all the time," Laleia muttered to Beth. Beth shook her head.

"So," Beth sat down in Laleia's desk chair in the middle of her makeshift office, "you wanna talk about it?"

"Ever since John agreed to be civil with Randy, they haven't had one argument."

"And that's... bad..?" Beth cocked a brow.

"Beth, you know everything John and I have been through," Laleia sighed, "how can I not be suspicious of this change of heart?"

"Touche," Beth nodded, "but maybe he really just wants to make things right.."

".. do mine ears deceive me?" Laleia leaned in, "was that Beth Phoenix saying something positive about the behavior of John Cena?"

"Don't die of shock just yet," Beth chuckled.

Laleia shook her head, "I just can't seem to buy what he's selling."

"John loves you, Laleia," Beth poked Laleia then shrugged while getting up from her seat, "he would do anything for you."

Licking her lips, Laleia prodded her pile of scripts to be edited. Albeit the fact that she was a writing assistant on Smackdown, her presence and the presence of other Smackdown workers had been requested at this particular live show of Raw emanating from Tulsa, Oklahoma. Upon arrival at the arena, all of the Smackdown staff was informed of the new creative direction of Raw: The Raw Supershow. As if Laleia did not have enough stress working on Smackdown alone, all of this extra travel she knew she was bound for already seemed much too daunting; but she would never admit that fact to anyone.

This situation also had another added stressor: Randy's work schedule was also going to increase. She had not seen his reaction but Laleia could only imagine how frustrated Randy was when he found out. Over the course of a decade, Randy's ideals about life had begun to change. His lone wolf mentality of not minding the time on the road evolved into valuing his precious time home even more.

As if this wasn't enough, Randy's behavior as of late was beginning to worry Laleia. Countless times she noticed that he'd be out much later than before. She was also getting frustrated with his comments of "don't wait up," or, "I'll be back later." It was hard for her to remember a time where she'd fallen asleep in Randy's arms. She'd often gaze at her engagement ring and pray the man who had given her such an extravagant proposal would finally come to his senses.

Shaking her head, Laleia put on a smile and grabbed the scripts she had finished editing. Roxanne was out of town on a personal matter so Laleia was in charge of most things creative pertaining to Smackdown superstars. She had significantly less work to do than she would on a Smackdown taping. After handing out what needed to be handed out, Laleia made her way down the hall with her final script. In as bad of a mood as she assumed he'd be in, Laleia didn't think Randy would mind her presence.

Taking in a breath, Laleia knocked his locker room door lightly while pushing her way in at the same time, "Randy?"

The room was dimly lit as she stepped across the threshold. In the centre of a couch a few feet away, Randy was sitting in an open legged manner, with his hands on his knees and his head leaned back against the top of the couch. His eyes were closed and he was motionless. Padding gingerly across the floor, Laleia studied his relaxed frame; he looked as if he was almost asleep.

"I've got your script, Randy," Laleia said softly.

"Just leave it on the couch, Leia."

Laleia cocked a brow. His tone of voice was unlike anything she'd ever heard him utter before. It was very slow, the words all slightly connected.

"Ok.." She placed his script next to him then tried to lighten the mood."Don't worry, baby, this Supershow idea won't last forever."

"I'd like to be alone please," Randy muttered.

Laleia pushed aside the script and sat next to Randy, "What's wrong?"

"Laleia," Randy murmured, "please."

Laleia inched closer to him, "Just talk to me, please."

"I just want to relax before my match, Leia."

"Baby, you usually can never stop moving before a match," Laleia crawled into his lap, "what's the-"

As Laleia reached her hands to cradle his face, Randy pushed her forcefully to the ground. Shocked and vibrating from fear and anger, Laleia crawled back.

"What the hell was that for, Randy!"

"Shit," Randy's eyes widened then fluttered half shut as he leaned forward. Infuriated, Laleia got to her feet, reared back and slapped him across the face. Randy groaned and held his face. As he began to yell at her, she glared at him and stopped him mid-remark.

"Don't you ever, and I mean ever, put your hands on me again," Laleia warned gravely.

"Baby, I didn't mean to, I swear-"

In the middle of his sentence, Laleia grabbed his face and studied his eyes. They were bloodshot almost to the point of complete eye redness and he could barely keep them open. Laleia's jaw dropped and she pulled back slightly.

"Are.. are you high right now?"

"I'm fine," Randy murmured. He could barely keep his head up. He had a match in less than an hour. Laleia was flabbergasted.

"What did you take? Tell me," Laleia demanded. Randy shrugged slightly.

"Couple pills," he stood up and managed not to stumble, "don't worry about it."

Laleia chewed on the inside of her cheek, "All those late nights?"

Randy sighed, "Honey, I'm fine. I just needed to relax."

"Wow," Laleia shook her head, "and this is the man I'm supposed to be marrying?"

"Don't say it like that. I promise, I'll be fine by match time.."

As he continued to make excuses, Laleia's moral compass was whirling out of control. On the one hand, it was her job to report these things to upper management to be dealt with. Randy obviously needed help. On the other hand, Laleia loved Randy too much to allow him to lose his job. Without another word, Laleia turned from him and left the room. Her heart was racing and slowly rising up into her throat. The disappointment clouded her mind, disallowing her from thinking about anything else.

Wandering aimlessly down the hallways, Laleia eventually came back up upon her own office. Quietly, she locked herself inside then raked her hair back. She slumped back against the door, sitting on the floor with her face in her hands. She couldn't tell anyone, she couldn't bear betraying Randy. Albeit the fact that he had betrayed her by going behind her back, she just couldn't. At the worst time possible, all she could do was sit and mull over the situation in her own head.

* * *

_**Shout out to any of those who have watched Evolution of a Predator ;) Read and Review babiessss! With ideas would be LOVELY :)  
**_


	51. Jezebel

**_Now the tables turn.. PS, I got 250 hits to this story and only 20 reviews in almost TWO WEEKS? Guys, you complain about me not updating fast enough and all I ask is to review. I need inspiration or this story is just gonna stop..  
_**

_****__I received 20 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 50, thank you!  
_

_****__I would LOVE to get 30 reviews for this chapter, then and only then will I update Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OCs and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__Song Credits: - Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Take It To The Limit by Hinder  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-So on fire and so in love, that look in your eye that I miss so much.. baby remind me-_

Ever since the moment Laleia confronted Randy about his drug use, things began to slowly return to the way they were. Randy had become much more affectionate and attentive and rarely left Laleia's side. But despite the fact that he was trying so hard to make things right, Laleia still couldn't help but notice the blank look in his eyes. Physically, he was there for her; but his eyes were so vacant that she could tell his mind was miles away. And yet despite all these nagging feelings that he was hiding something, Laleia did what she felt anyone so in love would do in her situation:

She ignored it.  
_  
_Randy and Laleia decided to have a spring wedding, toward the end of April. Laleia was continually crossing her fingers for no rain. At the same time, Laleia's job kept her so busy that she had done barely anything for the wedding itself: no guest list, no invitations, and zero ideas for colors. Her eyes widened as they caught sight of a nearby desk calendar.

"Is it almost October already..?" Laleia breathed then chewed her lip. Tossing the calendar aside she raked back her hair. Laleia jumped off the bar stool she was sitting on at the island in the middle of Randy's kitchen. Laleia had been told by Roxanne that she wasn't needed for the Supershow in Kansas City this week, so she decided to stay in. Still, her uneasiness about Randy going alone tempted her to jump into her Hyundai and endure the five hour drive. Each time she contemplated however, she reasoned within herself that he was a grown man and could handle things alone.

"Maybe I just need to keep occupied."

Laleia took in a deep breath and tiptoed into Randy's office. After booting up his Mac desktop computer, she began to look through many different styles of wedding dresses. She hemmed and hawed over colors, deciding on a classic black and white combination with red accents. Laleia was a huge fan of anything from the classic Hollywood era and shaped the vision of her wedding around it. Slowly, things started to come together. Laleia smiled to herself.

"This is more fun than I thought it would be.."

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_-She's indeed the devil, but on another level-_

"... 38.. 39... 40.." John murmured under his breath as he warmed up backstage. Grabbing a nearby towel he stripped off his own shirt as he walked down the hall to his locker room. The Kansas City crowd was hyped up and louder than he'd ever heard them. As he reached for a new shirt his ears perked up to a disturbance behind him.

"I'm looking for a large man, classified as a meat head.. although that seems to be a fuckin' commonality around here.."

_'Oh, God,'_ John inwardly groaned. Pushing off the wall next to him, he turned to face the disturbance that would soon implode if he did not intervene.

"Never mind, you're no longer needed sweetheart," the alto voice purred, "Meat head, where the fuck is my girl at?"

"Giselle, will you ever change?" John shook his head. Giselle's lips curled into a coy grin.

"If it ain't broke, don't fuck with it."

Giselle Adani was a 31 year old Real Estate agent. She stood at 5'10 and was built sturdy, but not heavyset. Her chest was bought and paid for by her successful Massachusetts Real Estate firm, _Adani_. Her hair, a striking dark plum color, was long and wavy and settled along her back gently. Her eyes were a piercing green color and cat-like. Her olive skin and Middle-Eastern features set her apart from most women John had come to know. She was a sexual vixen and always used it to her advantage: she was the Devil in skinny jeans.

"Now tell me, Johnny, _baby_," Giselle batted her eyes, "where you have been hiding all of these years.."

John rolled his eyes. Giselle was one of Laleia's best friends in high school, other than himself. For years she had competed with John for her attention. To say they did not get along was an understatement. John didn't associate with Giselle as much as tolerate her. He felt she was the type of girl who needed her own theme music as she waltzed through life. She was cocky, brutal and a straight up bitch. John never could understand what Laleia liked about her, but could see that they had a deep relationship that was untouchable.

"What are you doing here?" John slipped into his a clean shirt.

"Laleia told me she was in Missouri, so here I am." Giselle crossed her arms under her chest, giving the girls a nice boost while doing so.

John chuckled, "Not this part, she's at her fiancé's abode as far as I know."

"God damn that girl.." Giselle growled, "she is fucking lucky I don't back out of this Maid of Honor bullshit.."

"Oh, don't tell me you're in this wedding.."

Giselle smirked, "Was quite surprised to hear that it wasn't you she was riding off into the sunset with."

"You better start driving, Giselle," John secured a hat on his head, "St. Louis isn't around the block.."

"Don't be such a fucking baby, it was only observational humor," Giselle laughed.

"Do you really need to start pushing buttons already?" John shook his head.

"I only do it because you make it so god damn easy, baby."

John let out a sigh, "Has she talked to you lately?"

"Unlike with you, she and I _never_ stopped talking."

"Cut the one-up shit, Giselle," John's voice was low, unwavering but ever so grave. Giselle leaned back against the wall and looked up at him.

"She's worried about him, Randy, doesn't know how long this phase will last."

"Phase?" John's eyes narrowed.

"So, she hasn't told you.."

"Told me what?"

Giselle shrugged, "If she hasn't said anything, it's not my place to divulge."

"Oh, come on, Giselle, since when do you keep gossip under wraps?" John scoffed.

"Hey, if she felt she could trust you with the information, maybe she'd tell you herself.."

"Don't start shit, Giselle, I don't have the patience for you," John seethed.

Giselle looked at him genuinely and placed her hand on his shoulder. She gave him a comforting squeeze. John looked at her hand. Giselle wasn't one to get mushy or be the one to hold a serious conversation. Everything about this moment was making his head spin. He then plucked her hand off his shoulder.

"Don't touch me with that, I have no idea where it's been," John muttered. Giselle took a step forward and closed the space between them. Swiftly, she slid the hand he'd removed from his shoulder and slipped it down his shorts. John's eyes widened as she gripped his member before he jerked her hand out.

"What the fuck, woman!" John adjusted himself. Giselle smirked and waved her hand in front of him.

"_Now_ you know where it's been," She winked. Turning on her heel, she strutted down the hall.

"Where are you going?" John yelled after her.

Giselle looked over her shoulder, "Well, St. Louis isn't around the _fuckin'_ block yanno.."

* * *

**_I've been waiting to introduce Giselle for a while.. REVIEW PLEASE :)_**


	52. Her Smile

**_D'awe so happy you guys all like Giselle! There will be lots of her. This is one of my more lengthy chapters so try and keep up :)  
_**

_****__I received 23 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 51, thank you!  
_

_****__I would LOVE to get 30 reviews for this chapter, then I'll update. Thanks to those who reviewed! And as always, if you guys really like this story, feedback is the best way to let me know. The more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OCs and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__Song Credits: -What if? by Coldplay, Neon Lights __****__by Natasha Bedingfield and Distance by Christina Perri  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-Every step that you take could be your biggest mistake.. It could bend or it could break.. That's the risk that you take-_

"Okay.. so does he interfere or just come to intensify issues.. uh huh.. oh really.."

Laleia's fingers flew over the keyboard of her laptop as she sat on the edge of the king-sized bed in Randy's room. She nodded to herself as Roxanne prepped her on the meeting she had missed the night before, as well as the main points of the events that were to take place during that evenings' Smackdown in St. Louis.

"Yes, I did get your email.. yes, it's all edited and back in transit to you.."

Randy stood in front of her and smiled. Laleia flicked her eyes up to him as he was tapping his watch. She mouthed 'One second,' and began typing once more.

"I'm leaving very soon, so if you print and make copies I will distribute," Laleia smiled to herself as Roxanne responded emphatically.

_"Oh, Laleia you are a life saver!"_

"And don't you forget it."

Even though Stephanie still did not promote Laleia to her former position, Roxanne had eventually submitted to the idea of Laleia being the Alpha Female. After the instance of almost being fired, Roxanne came to realize that she would be better off to take advantage of Laleia's backstage know-how rather than attempting to take advantage of Laleia through her position above her.

Laleia tapped her Bluetooth off and closed her laptop. Sliding it into her oversized shoulder-bag, Laleia tucked her hair behind her ears and pushed off the bed.

"Look at you, a woman in charge," Randy grinned.

Laleia smiled, "Strategies of intimidation tend to pay off."

"There is nothing sexier than an aggressive woman," Randy draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and kissing her head. Laleia rolled her eyes and patted his stomach. Randy released her then grabbed her suitcase.

Gliding down the stairs, Randy placed the bags at the door and waited on Laleia to make her way down. Pausing in the middle of the stairs, Laleia squinted slightly at the door; a shadow was growing in the window. Randy raised a brow at Laleia.

"Leia, what's-"

Before Randy could finish his sentence, the door swung open with such force that after hitting him square in the side of his head, it pinned him and the luggage behind the door.

"Where the fuck is my girl?"

Laleia almost tripped over her feet as she flew down the stairs. Randy cursed from behind the door. Standing in the doorway with her hand perched on her in a powerful stance, Giselle peeled her sunglasses off her face.

"Oh thank fuck, I did find the right house," Giselle grinned, "woman, you are near impossible to track down."

Laleia shook her head, "You crazy bitch, I didn't think you'd make it out!"

Giselle closed the space between them, laughing as she pulled Laleia into a tight hug. Slowly, the door shut behind them as Randy pried it from his face.

"Jesus Christ, who in God's name is this?" Randy growled, rubbing his head as he crawled to his feet.

Laleia and Giselle turned to look at Randy. Laleia tried her hardest to hold back her laughter. Randy's eyes bored holes into Giselle as he fumed. Pulling away from Laleia, Giselle placed her sunglasses on her head and walked to Randy. The height of her heels gave the illusion that she was almost eye to eye with Randy.

"Well, hello handsome," Giselle held out her hand, "Giselle, the maid of honor at your service."

"How did you get past the gate?" Randy said while shaking her hand dumbfounded.

"What a lovely welcome response," Giselle scoffed then shrugged, "baby, I work in real estate; _don't_ ask questions."

Maneuvering around Randy, Giselle looked at Laleia while pointing at their luggage.

"Going somewhere?"

Laleia nodded, "Heading to the arena now, and then going to the airport straight from the show."

"Actually," Giselle pushed Laleia's suitcase aside then shoved Randy's suitcase into his hands, "Randal is heading to the arena and then to the airport."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious," Laleia laughed softly, moving toward her bag. As she reached for it, Giselle's hand whipped out and slapped Laleia's hand away.

"Ow! What was that for?" Laleia exclaimed while shaking out her hand.

"Woman, you know better than to not listen to me," Giselle crossed her arms over her chest.

"Giselle, I can't just miss work to hang out with you."

"No no no," Giselle kept her stance in front of the bag firm, "enough of this. You and I have things to do."

"Baby, we really need to go," Randy urged. Giselle turned her gaze to him. Sliding his other bag over his shoulder, Giselle pushed him out the door.

"Then you better get moving, _baby_..." Giselle said with a smile, and then promptly slammed the door in Randy's face.

"Giselle!" Laleia raked her hands back through her hair. Giselle held up a hand.

"We are going shopping for your wedding dress if I have to goddamn beat you with your own suitcase and drag you there."

"Excuse me? This is why I'm missing work?" Laleia shook her head, "Giselle, I can't-"

"I drove almost six hours from Chicago for your bitch-ass," Giselle glared at Laleia, "we are going fucking dress shopping and you are going to have the goddamn time of your life!"

"Since when do you live in Chicago?"

"NOW."

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

_-Take a breath, take it in, love has no expiration date-_

"What in the _hell_ are you putting her in?"

_**Patience, God give me patience..**_

"There is no need for so much goddamn tulle!"

_**Sanity, God where is my sanity? **_

"She's a bride not a fucking _disco ball_! Take these out of here!"

Laleia stood on a pedestal before a curved wall of mirrors, rubbing her temples and giving the bridal consultants remorseful smiles. After speaking with Roxanne to explain the situation, then coaching her through a mental breakdown after she realized she was on her own, Laleia allowed Giselle to whisk her away to the best bridal shop within driving distance. She agreed to the shopping day with the condition that Giselle get Laleia to the airport on time to catch her flight with Randy. A few hours and about twenty dresses later, Laleia was beginning to think she would never find a dress.

"You'd think when I told them there was no budget they would get something better than this cheap crap they've been showing us," Giselle murmured as she adjusted the bodice of the dress Laleia was currently modelling.

"The dresses are all beautiful, Giselle," Laleia said as she looked at herself in the mirror, "I just haven't gotten that.. _feeling_, yanno?"

"Lee-baby," Giselle rested a hand on her shoulder, "you will find a dress, I swear, and you will feel like a princess on your day."

Laleia let out an uneasy breath and rested her hands on her stomach. Every girl dreams of being the center of attention on their wedding day; most see themselves in a gigantic, poufy princess dress. Laleia had come to realize her body did not agree with this ideal. Princess dress after princess dress later, Laleia was beginning to feel defeated until the consultants finally began to bring in more mermaid style dresses. Other than the drone of Giselle critiquing in her ear, butterflies were making an appearance in her stomach.

"I like shopping as much as the next girl, but Gi-Gi, I'm starting to lose it here," Laleia relented.

Giselle's lips pursed into a thin line. Her eyes drew up and down Laleia's figure in the mirror as she was pondering. Her eyes then darted around to the consultants as she pulled back from Laleia.

"Could we have some privacy, please?" Giselle demanded in the calmest voice she could muster. Nodding gently, the consultants graciously took their leave; there's only so much abuse people can take after all. Giselle rolled her eyes then led Laleia to the small, cream-colored love seat in the middle of the room.

"Lee-baby," Giselle took both of Laleia's hands in her own, "what is on your mind?"

Laleia looked up into her eyes, "I don't really know."

"Laleia, you know as well as I do that a couple of those dresses you tried on could have been the one," Giselle said softly.

"I just didn't get that feeling, Giselle," Laleia said, pulling her hands back into her lap.

"You need to talk to me, Laleia," Giselle gripped her hands again tightly, "because there is something there.."

"I think," Laleia pulled away and stood up, "I just need to try on a few more and I'll find it."

"Laleia.."

"Giselle, just leave-"

The buckle of Laleia's purse rattled against the table it was set on as her cell phone buzzed intensely. Shuffling over to the table, Laleia dug through her purse and grabbed her phone. Pausing, she smiled slightly and answered the call.

"I am a terrible bride," Laleia spoke into the phone. Her smile intensified as a lively chuckle rumbled in her ear.

_"I think you're too Type A to be a terrible anything, Ley."_

"I have barely anything done for this wedding. I can't even pick out the right dress," Laleia sighed.

_"Do you remember your prom dress?"_

Raising a brow, Laleia replied, "Yes, but you didn't even go to prom, so how do you remember it?"

_"Well, even though I can't hear her squawking, I'm assuming Giselle is there, right?"_

"Yes she's here, but what does she have anything to do with this conversation?"

_"Ask her," _Laleia could almost hear him smiling through the phone.

"I will later, but why are you calling?" Laleia said as she switched ears.

_"Well, as you've pretty much confirmed already, I heard you skipped out on work today for shopping; I just wanted to make sure you hadn't lost your mind."_

Laleia laughed, "You know as well as I do that had it been just myself, I would not have missed work."

_"The mighty She-Hulk has spoken, puny human!"_

"Be nice, Meathead," Laleia warned with a smile. Giselle peered at Laleia in the mirror. Laleia shrugged as Giselle shook her head.

John scoffed,_"See? Her influence has gotten you again; you haven't called me that in months, almost years."_

"And you love every second of it."

_"... Maybe.. a little.."_

"J, the consultants are getting antsy, can I call you later?"

_"Say no more, I would not want to incur the wrath of the Fashion Gods; or Giselle for that matter," John laughed._

Laleia giggled, "Much appreciated."

_"Laleia?"_

"Yes, John?"

_"Regardless of what you pick, you're going to look beautiful on your wedding day."_

Smiling, Laleia hung up her phone and slid it back into her purse. Turning around, Laleia made her way to the dresses hung up on the wall.

"Laleia, sit down."

Laleia turned around to see Giselle seated in an upright position, staring hard at her. Laleia's smile faded.

"What's wrong, Gi-Gi?"

"Jesus Christ Laleia, just _please_ fucking sit." Giselle snapped.

Laleia padded across the floor to the couch slowly and sat down. Giselle bobbed her leg then leaned forward. She licked her lips then crossed her arms.

"So what did John have to say?" Giselle inquired.

Laleia leaned back slightly, "Just wondering why I missed work, wh-"

"Why did he ask if I was here during that prom conversation?"

"You know, now that you mention it, he did tell me to ask you about that connection. That's weird."

Giselle sighed, "Oh dear.."

"... did you just say 'Oh dear'?"

"Lee-baby, do you remember shopping for prom dresses?"

"I remember specifically your ass ditching shopping for some shit that almost got you arrested.."

Giselle smirked, "Yes, I was a fucking rebel, but I digress. Do you remember what I asked you to do?"

Laleia paused for a moment then replied, "You said to take pictures of my top three choices and to give you the Polaroids to help me choose."

"And of the three, I picked my favorite and it ended up being the one you bought."

"It did; it was perfect," Laleia nodded along with Giselle's words but her expression still remained confused. Giselle blew out a breath, covered her nose and mouth with her hands then moved them down slightly to cup her own face.

"Let me tell you a little story from 1995.."

-Flashback-

_John checked his watch for the third time in twenty minutes. Tugging his hat off his head, he raked his hand through his fade then secured his hat back on again backwards: a nervous habit of his. He cursed under his breath, he should have known better than to trust her with something important. _

_ "Such a goddamn flake.." He muttered under his breath. Glancing around once more, he shuffled his foot into the dirt tracing patterns absentmindedly. Before he knew it, the air around him became contaminated with smoke. Coughing, he looked up and groaned._

_"That shit will kill you," John snapped. Rolling her eyes, Giselle took one final drag of her cigarette then tossed it into the dirt and stamped it out._

_"Pardon me, Meathead; didn't know you were the newly appointed Cancer police," Giselle tried to hold back her smile._

_"Did you get them or not?" John burst out. Giselle shook her head then rolled her eyes._

_"Baby, if you really wanted to see them, why didn't you just ask her to go with you?" Giselle suggested, "Then you could ogle your unrequited love all night long." _

_John shoved her slightly, "One, don't call me baby. Two, shut up. And three, you know that's not my scene."_

_Giselle smiled, "Alright, alright if you wanted to get physical all you had to do was ask.."_

_John and Giselle walked around the school then down the sidewalk. After bantering for a few blocks, John anxiously sped his pace up and turned into a nearby diner. Giselle followed him inside and they grabbed a booth at the back of the restaurant._

_"Well?" John prodded._

_"Keep your fucking pants on, baby," Giselle retorted while digging through her large, black backpack. John licked his dry lips while his legs bobbed under the table._

_"You're making me anxious with your fucking feet tapping," Giselle said, cutting her eyes at John. _

_John slowed down his feet to a stop, "How long does it take to get pictures out of a bag?"_

_As he was about to go on a rant about how she generally pissed him off, Giselle tossed three Polaroids of Laleia trying on prom dresses in John's direction. He paused and slowly slid his left hand out to adjust the pictures. Turning them right-side up, his breath caught in his throat. The first dress was all black, with a layered skirt to the floor and the yoke of the dress draped across the middle of her shoulders. The second dress was a deep red color with black tulle underneath the skirt that hit right at the knee. But the final dress is what made John's heart skip a beat. Strapless with a sweetheart neckline, the dress was a bright cerulean that almost rivaled the color of Laleia's eyes. It had a fitted bodice that extended to her hips down then flared out at the knee. The fabric gathered together at the hip with a small jeweled piece. The dress hugged every curve on her body, accentuated what should be and camouflaged everything that shouldn't._

_"Wow.."_

_"I know right?" Giselle smiled slightly, "she looks like a goddamn rock star in that red one!" _

_John glared up at her, "Are you blind?"_

_"What do you mean?" Giselle blinked._

_"How the hell could you think these two even measure up?" John said, tossing the Polaroids of the black and red dresses aside._

_"Hey, don't blame me! She picked her top three so she liked them all pretty much equally!" Giselle hissed. _

_"If you really paid attention, you'd know which one she loved.." John mused aloud._

_"You think I don't know my own bes-"_

_"You see her smile in this one?" John tapped his finger right next to Laleia's mouth, "this is the only one where she has her genuine eye-crinkler going on."_

_"... come again?"_

_John rolled his eyes, "Have you ever seen Laleia laugh? I mean **really** laugh? The beginning and end of that laugh is an eye-crinkler smile. It only happens when she finds something either really funny, really exciting or something that makes her genuinely ecstatic. It's the kind of laugh where she smiles until her cheeks hit her eyelashes and it almost hurts to hold back a laugh. Her eyes crinkle, as well as her nose. You can see all of her top teeth and a slight hint of her bottom. When I see her in this dress," John paused, a crooked smile on his face and a dimple creeping out of his cheek, "I see **her**."_

Giselle pulled back slightly, "Goddamn, Stalker Boy, don't jizz all over it for fuck sakes."

_"If you didn't want my opinion, then you should have picked whichever one you wanted," John shrugged and flicked the picture at her._

_"Just because you like it doesn't mean I'll say I like it, Meathead," Giselle grabbed the pictures and shoved them back in her backpack._

_"I don't know why I even talk to you sometimes..."_

_"Feelings mutual, baby," Giselle slipped her backpack onto her right shoulder, "Adios."_

_"Giselle, wait," John grabbed her hand._

_"Don't touch me," Giselle smacked his hand away from hers, "I don't know where that's been."_

_"Then listen you goddamn harpy," John stood up, "I may not like you, I may not like your friendship with Laleia, but I do respect the kind of pull you have with her."_

_"If you mean a stronger relationship than you could ever dream of having, then yes, I have pull-"_

_"Do something right for once in your godforsaken life."_

_Giselle froze as John walked out of the diner. As much as they fought, never had John ever sunk so low. Thinking about it more, Giselle had also never seen John so serious about it in her entire life. As she walked home, all Giselle could see was everything bad she had ever done, which was an innumerable amount, paired with an overtly happy, eye-crinkling smile._

-End Flashback-

_-And I will make sure, to keep my distance.. say 'I love you' when you're not listening.. and how long can we keep this up?-_

"A few days later, I went with you back to that boutique and convinced you that there was no other choice but that blue dress."

Laleia sat with her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to process everything she had just heard. Staring off into space, she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Her breathing sped up. She suddenly felt suffocated by her dress. Standing up quickly, she reached around behind her to try and loosen the dress. Frantically, she pulled at the ribbon but could not seem to get it to untie. Seeing her distress, Giselle jumped in and aided her friend; she practically felt the fabric burn her at the pace she was removing the ribbon. Laleia leaned over her knees as she gasped for breath after being released from the constricting dress.

"Jesus Christ, kid! You scared me!" Giselle said while rubbing her back. Laleia continued to breathe heavily until she felt her heart beat beginning to fall back to its normal pace.

"If I knew you'd get this worked up about it, I never would have told you," Giselle murmured.

"How long had John and I known each other at that time?" Laleia pondered.

"Well, I'd say around three years; John was 17," Giselle sat next to Laleia on the floor.

Laleia looked over her shoulder at Giselle, "In three years, he noticed and knew more about me than people who had known me my whole life."

"The kid loved you just as much then as he does now, Lee-baby," Giselle said softly, tucking Laleia's hair behind her ear. Laleia sighed and shook her head.

"John and I as friends? Fantastic. John and I in a relationship?" Laleia stood up, "Toxic."

"Baby, I think you need to sort out your priorities," Giselle stood up next to her.

"What do you mean?" Laleia questioned while holding up her dress.

"He and I may have never gotten along, but I know for a fact that the kid would capture a star in a jar if that is what your heart desired."

"Randy loves me as much, if not more than John has proven to me," Laleia said as she when back to looking through the dresses hung up on the wall.

Giselle sighed and helped her sort out dresses, picking out one for her to try on then helping her into it. Laleia moved back to the pedestal and gasped at her reflection. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she took in her reflection. The top of the dress was slightly scooped, ending in points parallel to the end of her collarbones then curving to fit her chest. The bodice fit tight to her until it hit to the middle of her hip and the fabric gathered to one side. The skirt was a series of pickups that had just enough volume to make a statement but not to overwhelm the rest of the dress.

"Laleia," Giselle breathed, "it's perfect."

Laleia continued to study herself in the mirror. It was the first time during the whole day she tried on a dress and her entire body felt electrified. The reality of her wedding finally set in when she could see herself as a true bride. Take a few more glances at herself, Laleia smiled so big it was hurting. Her smile faltered slightly as she caught Giselle's reflection in the mirror. A single tear had slipped down her cheek.

"Gi-Gi? What's the matter?" Laleia held out her arm and pulled Giselle closer. Giselle laughed through her tears.

"The eye-crinkler," Giselle choked out. Tightening the grip on Giselle, Laleia did another once over of herself. Her cheeks began to flush as she realized the dress she was wearing was strikingly similar to something she'd seen before.

"You picked this on purpose."

"When the man is right, the man is right," Giselle replied. When it all came down to it, Laleia fell in love with a dress that made her truly happy.

"You love him, Laleia," Giselle stared hard into Laleia's reflected gaze.

"I'm marrying Randy, Giselle," Laleia stiffened slightly, "John and I would have an unhealthy relationship." Giselle began to laugh at Laleia's final stand.

"Baby, you're marrying a _druggie_ and you have the balls to call a relationship with John _unhealthy_?"

* * *

_**Do you agree with Giselle? What did you think of the overall chapter? Let me know in a review! :)**_


	53. Nothing's Changed

**_Man, I have been a bad updater. Three months. Sorry guys, school just took over! Chapter's a little mundane this time.  
_**

_****__I received 17 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 52, thank you!  
_

_****__No more review quota, but the more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OCs and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__Song Credits: Sincerely Yours by AJ MacLean -Crawling Back to You by Daughtry__****__  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-I've burned the pages in my head.. but the memories are so clear-_

Two months flew by since the moment Laleia had first tried on her dream wedding dress. In that time, Giselle had more than taken the reins on the wedding planning for Laleia. It blew her mind how fast things were coming together. Giselle managed to get the perfect venue, dress, caterer and florist in such a short amount of time that Laleia almost considered pushing up the wedding. However, she and Randy both agreed they would need some breathing time after what Hurricane Giselle had pushed them through during the final months of 2011.

The first Supershow of the year was upon them, and Laleia barely had the phone away from her ear. Although Roxanne was still her superior, it was Laleia that most people within the Creative department wished to speak with. This included Mr. McMahon himself on more than one occasion.

"Sir, are you sure you want to scrap that much of the script? We're an hour away from being live.."

Laleia winced as she was scolded for questioning authority. It seemed to be the trend lately that all of the work from those in the Creative department was being dashed due to Mr. McMahon's ego. It was beginning to frustrate many of the members as they felt major storylines were just not getting the work they desperately needed. Still, not one person would dare cross the boss.

"Yes, Mr. McMahon sir. I'll take your temporary notes for now and you can clarify exactly what you want when you arrive... Alright.. Goodbye."

As she placed her cellphone on the far corner of her desk, Laleia blew a stray hair from her face. The first broadcast of the year set the tone for the rest of that year. She didn't want her opinion to cause issues with upper management. It was her New Year's Resolution to just relax and let things go.

After passing out all of the scripts in her possession, Laleia trudged back to her office. Massaging her temples, she grabbed her cellphone and flopped back onto the loveseat at the far end of the room. After turning on the monitor, she flicked through the notifications on her phone. She disregarded most until she had gotten to the one she had been waiting on all night: Her Fiance. Randy had taken a bad bump and was taking the night off to rest. The results of the MRI on his back would arrive in a few days time, but until then he was told to take it easy. It was unknown how long it would be before he was back in top form and cleared for the ring. That added even more stress on Laleia from a business point of view due to the fact that now one of the top guys on her brand was out of commission.

Pressing her speed dial, Laleia brought her phone up to her ear. Randy had texted her to call him when she got the chance. She felt there was no better time than now to take advantage of a moment of solitude. However, after about two straight minutes of ringing, Laleia was getting concerned that he was not answering.

"He told me to call him," Laleia murmured.

After about four minutes with no answer, Laleia shook her head and hung up. Glancing at her watch, she hummed to herself. Memphis and St. Louis were in the same time zone; it was only early in the evening, so she didn't think he'd be asleep at the moment. Before catastrophizing the worst, Laleia took a breath to calm herself.

_**'Calm down girl,'**_ Laleia's mind reassured her, _**'he'll call as soon as he notices he missed your call.'**_

Even with that reassurance, what scared her more was that is wasn't his back that she was worrying about..

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_-Well, I was doing alright, thought I could make it.. but then I see your face and it's hard to fake it-_

"I've gotta admit, 2011 did not end the way I'd wanted. But this is a new day and a new year, so I'd like to take this opportunity to wish everyone a Happy New Year."

Regardless if the fans loved him or hated him, the reception John received when inside that ring was always deafening. As he continued his promo, he couldn't help but smile to himself as the boos slowly began to increase. Sure, most of what he said was just him doing him, but he couldn't fault the fans for making the turn against him. John was not deaf to the 'Super Cena' comments, but it was all good in his eyes. He didn't lie when he said he loved how the fans were able to express their opinions.

John continued his usual spiel, and finally went into his storyline with Kane. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at some of the lines he had to say.

"So Kane wants me to embrace the hate.." _**Don't laugh, John. Whatever you do, do not laugh.**_

Soon enough, Kane's voice rang though the arena in response to John's defending his ways. John waited patiently for The Big Red Monster's pyro before making his way back up the ramp then through the curtains.

"Great promo John," a stage hand pandered to him, "we won't need you until the main event." John nodded and made his way to catering for a bite. He had at least an hour and a half to kill until he was needed again. On his way down the hall, something caught his eye and made him laugh.

"Jesus Christ, planning on giving people seizures with that thing?"

Chris Irvine turned and grinned, "I'm planning to have people talking if that's what you're insinuating."

"And talk they will," John chuckled and shook Chris' hand, "good to be back, man?"

Chris nodded, "It's been a long, eventful two years away, but my mistress is always calling."

"I can never seem to quit her," John nodded in and understanding manner.

"Regardless of reception it would seem," Chris rolled his shoulders, stretching the stiff parts of his new jacket out and accidentally turning it off.

"It is what it is," John leaned back against a nearby wall as the resident seamstress adjusted Chris' jacket.

"How have you been?" Chris shifted his eyes over to John.

John shrugged, "Living the business, all day every day."

"Breaks?"

"Few and far between," John sighed.

"The price we pay for a top spot," Chris shook his head.

"Chris?"

John and Chris turned to the empty hallway behind them. John instantly smiled as his heart sped up.

"I was told to tell you that you're to be in Gorilla in about an hour. Your spot is before the main event."

"Thanks, Laleia," Chris smiled. Laleia nodded, gave a smile and a little wave with her left-hand to John, then turned back down the hallway. A crooked grin lit up John's face as she walked away.

"Allow me to extend my congratulations.."

John snapped out of his reverie, "Hmm?"

"When's the big day, Champ?" Chris smiled.

"What?" John raised a brow. Chris wiggled his left hand.

"I was blinded when she waved. Nice choice, by the way; very unique."

John scoffed, "I'll let Randy know that."

Chris' eyes widened slightly, "Oh."

"You definitely haven't been speaking to anyone in the back lately.." John murmured.

"Never been one to keep up with backstage gossip regardless if I was here or not," Chris shook his head, "now how did you allow this to happen?"

"Allow?" John pushed off the wall, "if I had any say in this.."

"Then what would be different John?"

John glared at Chris, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that when it comes to her, you would chase her forever and not think twice about it."

"You're out of your mind if you believe that," John snorted.

"No John, you're out of your mind if even after all this time you're still in denial about that girl," Chris said, removing his prop jacket and hanging it up.

"You cannot judge this situation," John rubbed his face, "you haven't been here."

"John," Chris began to walk away and motioned John to follow, "from what I just saw, nothing has changed within the past two years."

John followed Chris to the locker rooms, "Now you've lost me."

"In the subject of you two, nothing has changed." Chris said matter-of-factly as he rummaged through his duffle bag. John leaned against the wall close to Chris.

"She's getting married, Chris," John sighed, "to_ him._"

"And whose fault is that?"

John's jaw tensed, "Fuck you, man." Chris shook his head at John's temper beginning to flare.

"From that response, you're well aware it's your own goddamn fault."

"Are you serious?" John snapped.

"Yes I'm serious," Chris stood up to his full height and looked John in the eyes, "you lost her and it's your own fault."

"What was I supposed to do? She-"

"That's your problem, John," Chris cut John off, "you have felt the same way about this girl for years. You just didn't get the balls to hold on to her.."

Within seconds John had pinned up Chris against the nearest wall. His chest was heaving, while the rest of his body shook with anger. Neither man would relinquish eye contact, nor would they utter a sound. John pushed off of Chris' body and began to pace the room.

"You loved the chase too much, John," Chris piped up.

"She never let me in," John continued to pace. Chris sighed and propped his hands on his hips.

"You just let her get away with her bull shit for too long."

John paused mid pace. Swallowing hard, he took off his hat, running his hand over his scalp before securing it back on his head. John knew Chris was partly right, he did let Laleia get away with a lot. But, things went both ways in his mind. They both hurt each other a lot. They both played games and fuelled the chase. They both knew it was not always the right thing to do, but they never stopped. Now, she was engaged to someone else. The chase was over for her.

But would it _ever_ be over for him?

* * *

_**Review, review, review my lovelies :)**_


	54. Personal

**_Drama? Perhaps babies, perhaps.  
_**

_****__I received 11 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 53, thank you!  
_

_****__No more review quota, but the more you give, the sooner I update! And if you have any requests for chapters, give me ideas! I love your feedback!_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OCs and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__Song Credits: Falling by The Civil Wars (I suggest you listen to this whole song) -Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars__****__  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-Haven't you noticed me drifting? Oh, let me tell you, I am- _

The ground crunched under Laleia's feet as she walked across the hard, cold ground of the Mount Pleasant Estates. Resting on the promontories overlooking the Missouri River Valley, the venue was a gorgeous combination of magical scenery as well as much needed privacy. The wedding planner that Giselle hired had gone all out, decorating both the outside reception area as well as the indoor area.

"So, Giselle tells me you've chosen black and white as your wedding colors?" The planner asks. Laleia nods, wrapping her arms around one of Randy's.

"With deep purple accents." Laleia clarified. At first, she had chosen red accents. But Giselle eventually convinced her that red would be too harsh of an accent color, even in the wine shade that Laleia had originally desired. She fought her on it at first, but after seeing how a deep purple sash seemed to suit her dress, she gave in to the change.

"Very nice," The planner smiled, "Classic with a slight hint of color."

"That's the plan," Laleia smiled. She had to hand it to Giselle; regardless of whether this wedding was going to be indoors or outdoors, the venue was exquisite. Sometimes it scared her that Giselle almost knew what she loved better than she did herself.

"We have arranged a small cake tasting for you both as well, if you have the time."

Randy and Laleia looked at each other and smiled. It was as if all the hard decisions had already been made for them. The couple sat side by side as four different samples of cake were placed in front of them. These samples ranged from a simple white cake with butter cream frosting to a complicated, multi-layered chocolate cake with fudge ganache and raspberry filling in between the layers.

As Randy and the planner talked about some details of the wedding, Laleia zoned out. Her eyes flicked up and down Randy's body. He was a beautiful man, that was for certain. Watching him smile and chat up the planner made Laleia smile slightly, yet something just didn't sit right with her. Touching her cheeks, they were normal temperature, almost a little cold. Her stomach was calm and unwavering. Everything within her being was undisturbed in Randy's presence. For some reason, that did not sit well with Laleia.

"Leia?"

Laleia blinked and shook her head. How long had they been staring at her for? Embarrassed, blush began to creep up her neck. Sliding her hand over to Randy's, she smiled softly.

"I'm good with any flavour, you choose."

Randy raised a brow at her, "Actually, we were wondering what flowers you wanted. Are you alright?"

"Oh," Laleia pulled her hand back as both Randy and the planner's eyes bore into her.

"Why don't we leave that to another time?" Randy suggested. Laleia cast her eyes downward and nodded. The tone in his voice seemed almost disappointed at the lack of her attention being available at the moment. She felt a little guilty, but there was time. She didn't want to fret over anything to any excessive degree for this wedding.

"I can take you for a more extensive tour of the grounds?" The planned piped up.

"Well - "

A vicious vibrating from Laleia's purse made her jump mid sentence. Rummaging through her sizable bag, she retrieved her phone and checked the caller ID. Concerned, she looked from Randy to the planner, then back to Randy.

"One moment, I need to take this." She said softly. Randy nodded and the planner motioned to a nearby door that led to a balcony where she could have some privacy.

Walking across the marbled floors, Laleia slid the answer bar on her iPhone.

"Mama?" Laleia answered.

"Pet, I know you're busy, but how fast can you get to Boston?"

Laleia's breath caught in her throat, "Why? What's happened?"

"I've only gotten bits and pieces of information, Pet. How fast can you get a flight?"

Laleia's eyes welled in tears as Belle filled her in on the situation. Pacing, she tried to catch her breath as they finished the conversation. Within seconds of ending the phone call, she was already searching for available flights. She used up what air miles she had saved on a one way flight to Boston then slipped her phone back into her purse. Wiping her face, Laleia scanned around the grounds to see if she could spot Randy. Thankfully, he was easy to spot with his height and she jogged over to him.

"Oh, babe, there you are," Randy smiled, "look at this view!"

"I have to leave for Boston."

Randy raised a brow, "You what?"

"I've already booked my flight, it leaves in 2 hours."

"Whoa, whoa," Randy pulled Laleia aside, "and why are you going to Boston?"

"There's an emergency," Laleia's voice cracked.

"Then I'm coming with you." Randy nodded.

"No."

Randy pulled back, "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"It's personal; I have to do it on my own."

"So it's for John then.."

The disdain in Randy's voice almost made Laleia physically retch, "It's for my family."

"You're really leaving, in the middle of planning our wedding, for Boston."

"Randy, I'm sorry. It's an emergency."

"Fine." Randy relented. He released her hands from his and stood from her, "Take _all_ the time you need."

If it was just the fact that she could not give him details on what was happening that made him upset, that wouldn't have bothered Laleia as much. What caused her such pain was the fact that he knew who it would involve and could not support her with it. Albeit the fact that he'd promised to give John a chance, Randy was never going to trust him. Moving in opposite directions, both Laleia and Randy's judgement had become clouded by emotions.

Randy looked back for a moment as Laleia hailed a taxi. Within seconds of her being gone, he leaned back against a nearby railing and dug into his pocket. He popped open a small prescription pill bottle and slid two oval white pills into his mouth: Vicodin. Swallowing them with a gulp of water, Randy turned back to the planner and smiled.

"How about the rest of that tour?"

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_-Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound-_

Hospitals. The smell of alcohol sanitizers permeated every crevice of this place. Laleia could not bring up one positive thought in relation to hospitals. They'd brought her nothing but pain over the years. Yet here she was, walking across an all too familiar threshold into another painful situation.

"Oh, Pet, thank God."

Laleia's legs burned as she burst in a run at the sight of her mother. She held tight onto Belle the moment she came in contact of her body. Tears seeped from her own eyes as she felt her mother's tears fall on their shoulder.

"Where is everyone?" Laleia whispered. Belle pulled back, wiping the tears from her own face before wiping Laleia's.

"The waiting room in the ER; it's absolutely packed. He's still in surgery."

"Still?" Laleia's eyes widened. Her entire journey took over seven hours. When she had last spoken to her mother, he was being prepped for surgery.

"It's a delicate procedure, Pet." Belle explained as she led Laleia to the waiting room. As upset as she was on the trip over, nothing could prepare Laleia for the sight she was about to be exposed to.

There was not a seat left in the waiting room. Some of the men were pacing, while most of the women occupied the seats. Dark circles were a common occurrence under the majority of people's eyes. Empty tissue boxes were strewn haphazardly around the room. Laleia's heart broke as she caught sight of a familiar, middle-aged man with his face in his hands. Squeezing Belle's hand, she separated from her and walked straight to the man who was like a second father to her.

Kneeling down in front of him, she grasped his knees gently, "Hi."

John Cena Sr. looked up gingerly. Sliding his glasses back on his face, a fresh batch of tears sprout in his eyes as the adjusted to the sight before him.

"Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes," he choked out as he dabbed at his eyes, "literally."

Laleia's chin wobbled, "How are you holding up?"

"As well as one could be in this situation," John Sr. embraced Laleia, "we'd been preparing for this for a long while."

"How long?" Laleia embraced him back then pulled back to look into his eyes. John Sr.'s eyes registered confusion.

"John never told you?"

Laleia shook her head, "Mama called me this morning."

"Laleia," John Sr. took her hands in his as Laleia kept his gaze, "he's been undergoing treatment for months."

The dull pain Laleia felt in her stomach could not be described. She experienced a mix of sadness, anger, guilt, and betrayal. These people were like family to her. She always felt as if John was some sort of natural extension of her body. This revelation felt as if this natural extension had been brutally severed from her body.

"Where is he?" Laleia prodded gently.

John Sr. looked up and around the room. "Air," he stated simply.

Following his eyes, Laleia turned to see an Exit sign at the end of a hallway beside her. Embracing the man she considered family once more, she then stood and made her way down the hall. Bursting through the door, Laleia paused after a few steps into a secluded lot. She sighed upon realizing that it was empty. Turning on her heel, she tried to reopen the door she had come out of. Unfortunately, it had locked behind her.

"Oh for fuck's sake.."

"I learned that the hard way the first time I came out here."

Sucking in an uneasy breath, Laleia turned to her left. Emerging from a blind corner of the lot, John stood somberly. His eyes were dark blue, brought out more so by the fact that the whites of his eyes were completely bloodshot. His lower lids were puffy and lined by dark circles. Sleep had evaded him for more than a day or two, which was for certain.

"I hadn't really thought how they lock like that," Laleia said, taking a few steps toward him. Both she and John's pace quickened to close the gap between the two of them. Just before they could embrace, John's jaw tightened as his chin trembled.

"I.. I was going to tell you."

"Hey now," Laleia reached up both her hands and cupped his face tenderly, "I know now. That's all that matters."

Without warning, John fell to his knees. Gasping, Laleia tried to prop him up as best as she could. John clung to Laleia's standing frame for dear life. He openly wept into her abdomen as she stroked his head.

"Oh, J," Laleia whispered, "Shh, honey. It's going to be alright."

John could no longer form words. His grip was becoming almost painful on her small body. But still, she let him hold her and cry. There were so many things she had wanted to say to him: how upset she was that he hadn't told her, how they were practically her family too and she deserved to know sooner, how disappointed she was in him for not talking to her sooner. And yet, all she could do was stand there. It was a rare sight to see John cry. It caused her immense pain to see such sorrow in him.

"I'm here." Laleia murmured, holding him closer.

She did not know how much time had passed. The sun that was formerly mid-height in the sky had now set over the trees. Her body was beginning to burn from how long she was standing. But, she would not move; not until he was ready.

"Bambi." John whispered, pulling his face from her stomach. Laleia rested her hands on his shoulders and locked eyes with him.

"Yes?"

John pulled her down to his level, dipping her gently across his legs. Laleia's eyes did not leave his for a second.

"Stay," He choked out. Laleia's eyes filled with tears as her lips contorted into a sad tremble. She nodded wordlessly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Propping one knee underneath her, John balanced on the balls of his feet and held her tightly.

"I needed you today." John admitted.

"As soon as I found out, I knew I needed to get to you." Laleia replied.

Bathed in the deep pink light of the sunset, John and Laleia just sat together. No words were spoken as no words were needed. The comfort they found in each other was more than expected. Opening her eyes slightly, Laleia caught the glare from her engagement ring. With her right hand, she slowly turned the jewel around and out of sight.

"I love you, Ley."

At the moment, she knew it was true. And she no longer feared the fact that he meant it.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	55. Beginning Of The End

**_5 more chapters to go after this one; prepare yourselves.  
_**

_****__I received 11 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 54, thank you!  
_

**Review, review, review!**

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OCs and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__Song Credits: Alone With You by Jake Owen__****__  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay.. don't slip your hands up my shirt and tell me it's okay-_

The small amount of light that slipped through the crack in John's curtains eased him awake. He stretched out his limbs and let out a satisfied sigh as his joints popped. He paused as his arm hit something solid, yet soft. Smiling slightly, John took in the sight of a sleeping Laleia. Rays of sunlight bounced off her chocolate hair making it shimmer. Both of her hands were folded under her cheek while the rest of her body was curled up in a tight ball. John never understood how but she always managed to stay in the exact same position all night as she slept. Her breathing would also slow to the point where it sometimes scared him that she made no noise as she slept.

In the week that she had been in Boston, other than when she went to visit her niece at her parents' home Laleia barely left John's side. As well within that week, she hadn't heard from Randy. Not even once. It wasn't for lack of trying on Laleia's part. John sighed as he stroked her sleeping face, thinking back to the previous day.

**_"Guess I missed you again.. fifth time, wow I have terrible timing. Anyway, call me please."_**

Her small laugh in the message could not hide the pain she was feeling. Laleia loved Randy very much, but John still could never understand why.

"He doesn't deserve you," John murmured as he continued to watch her sleep.

Laleia was not a light sleeper so John didn't worry about starting a fight with his comments. He trailed a hand down her side gently. He smiled as he looked at her sleeping attire: her own pajama shorts covered her bottom while her torso was swimming in one of his old t-shirts. Neither of them slept alone the entire week she was there. However, Laleia had warned John that there were to be no slip-ups of any kind. John frowned slightly. He understood why she laid out these rules but was not happy with them. What he didn't know won't hurt him, right?

There was the conundrum. They had been in this situation before where they had both given in to their urges. Each time it happened, Laleia would act as if it never occurred and avoid John like the plague. John agreed with her terms if only to avoid that situation. But still, he always wondered what would happen if Randy did know about the affairs he and Laleia had had in the past. The night in the tree house was still as fresh in John's mind as it was the moment it had happened almost a year ago.

"How long have you been watching me sleep.."

John's eyes shifted from staring off into space back down to Laleia. Her arms were draped over her face as one of her cerulean eyes poked through the space between them to look up at him. She giggled slightly as she removed her arms from her face to smile up at him. Naturally, he returned her smile with a warm one of his own.

"Not long."

"You need to stop that," Laleia wagged a finger at him gently. John grabbed her finger and twisted it gently.

"Ahhhh! MERCY!" Laleia yelped as John bent her arm back into submission. John laughed and let it go.

"Foolish."

"You're an asshole." Laleia gave him a stern look but he could see a smile trying to break through.

"Just the worst," he chuckled.

Kicking off the covers from her bare legs, Laleia stretched out on John's bed. Before John could react, Laleia had rolled off his bed with a thud. Peering over the edge of the bed, John tucked in his lips. The poor girl was poster child of being accident prone and clumsy.

"Only me," she said before he could make any comments. John burst out laughing as threw his legs over the side of the bed. He scooped up her small body with ease and placed her back on the bed.

"Only you," he agreed, then blew a loud raspberry on her cheek.

John and Laleia took their time getting dressed. As close as they were, Laleia still made John turn around while she changed. Begrudgingly, he respected her wishes but still took advantage of the reflection off his bedside window. He gulped and stumbled as he slipped on pants, catching a glimpse of her bare back and nothing but a small pair of laced panties covering her bottom.

_'Oh, God.'_ His mind muttered. It took all of his resolve not to turn around and take her right there.

It was the Sunday before the Raw Supershow would be emanating from the TD Garden in Boston. Although she had family in the area, Laleia was required to stay in a hotel with the rest of the Creative Department. Meetings for initial story boarding ideas were to begin that afternoon.

"At least let me take you for breakfast," John whined.

Laleia shook her head, "Oh that is exactly what I need. You taking me to breakfast in your home town," she said while shooting him a pointed look.

"Touché," he muttered as he turned onto the highway. John wanted to take her to the hotel himself; there was no point in having her pay for a cab when he was going to see a few of the boys at the hotel anyway. They spent the majority of the hour long drive into the city in a comfortable silence.

John pulled into the underground parking lot of the historic Park Plaza hotel. He then drove to the most deserted end of the lot and parked in the furthest spot possible. Putting his SUV in park, John slipped on sunglasses then flipped up the hood of his sweatshirt.

"I would hate to have to do that all the time," Laleia motioned to John's attempt at disguise.

John shrugged, "Comes with the territory."

"And I thank God everyday that I stay backstage.."

Laleia rolled her suitcase along the hard, concrete floor of the parking lot up to the elevator. In an almost protective motion, John hurried Laleia into the elevator then pushed the 'Close Door' button. Laleia raised a brow as the doors slid shut but didn't question his motives. As the doors reopened, Laleia stepped out alone and moved to the front desk. John rode along in the elevator until Laleia texted him her room number. Patiently, he waited at the door of her hotel room on the 10th floor.

"Yes, Roxanne, I'm here. Yes, I know the meetings begin in an hour.."

John peered around the corner at the sound of her voice. Laleia paused as she turned the corner then frowned as she turned her phone off.

"Oh, no," she protested, "a room right on the corner?"

"Can you explain to me why Vince has the creative staff stay here and not the Radisson or something?"

Laleia slid her card key into the old door then pushed her way inside, "Apparently he gets some sort of business deal here."

"Guy's a billionaire," John shoved his hands into his pockets as he followed her in, "you think he could spring for something bigger."

"Yeah, you'd think that wouldn't you?" Laleia shook her head and tossed her bag into the corner of the small room.

"Why aren't you staying with Randy?" John pried gently, but winced upon receiving a glare from Laleia.

"For some reason, Vince has been corralling the whole of Creative in a hotel separate from the Superstars," Laleia explained in a huff.

John chuckled, "You're just pissed you have this corner room next to the elevator."

"You and I both know that any high school kids with credit cards spend their weekends here."

"Hey, we used to be those kids," John smiled.

Laleia pushed her hair from her face and smiled slightly, "Exactly my point."

In order to kill some time, John and Laleia decided to relax and watch some television. However, they wound up turning down the volume of a local cable show as they became enthralled in a conversation. They spoke of memories they had in this very hotel: Laleia's first illegal drink at John's insistence, John's first near arrest, both of their first blackout moments. They laughed at all the stupid things they'd done as teenagers.

"Oh, how times have changed," Laleia mused.

"And now, you're getting married.."

Laleia looked up at John. He was right, it was a little over a month until Laleia and Randy's wedding. John still would not agree to be in attendance, but in her gut, Laleia knew he wouldn't miss it for the world.

"I am indeed," Laleia turned to stare at the ceiling. So much had happened in four years. Two relationships that almost tore John and Laleia apart for good. A pregnancy that unexpectedly brought them back together. More fights than they had ever taken part in within the first 13 years of their friendship. And now a wedding; not the one either one of them had predicted.

"Hard to believe." John murmured.

"I'm almost 32, John," Laleia kept her eyes on the ceiling; "I wasn't going to be single forever."

John had no response for her. It wasn't that he expected her to be single forever. It wasn't even that he had expected her to wait for him. It was the fact that they both had dropped the ball on what could have been their own relationship that bothered him. It pissed him off that whenever they got close to anything that resembled a relationship that she would run. However, if the past four years had taught him anything, he was just as at fault as Laleia was.

"You have to tell him."

Laleia sat up and turned to look at him, "What?"

"You have to tell him," John repeated as he caught her gaze.

"John," Laleia shook her head, "you know I can't do that."

"As much as I hate him, he deserves to know, Bambi," John urged.

"Do not Bambi me when it comes to this," Laleia growled.

John sat up as Laleia shot off the bed, "Laleia, you slept with me while you were still with him."

"Keep your goddamn voice down.."

"I will not!" John's temperature was beginning to rise. How could she not feel guilty for marrying a man on whom she cheated?

"He will never know about us." The muscle in Laleia's jaw was beginning to jump as she tried to keep her temper in check.

"If you won't tell him, I will."

Laleia's whole body began to burn. She turned to face John as he stood behind her. Searching his eyes for clues, her body began to shake.

"You wouldn't do that to me."

John coughed a laugh, "Ley, you are doing this to yourself."

"Stop it, John."

"Laleia," John took in a breath to calm his ever rising temper, "you surprise me."

Laleia crossed her arms, "You cannot say you wouldn't do the same."

"Frankly, Laleia, I wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"You are a fucking liar, John Cena," Laleia snarled as she pushed him away.

"You've never been on the receiving end of being cheated on."

"Get off your high horse, John."

"You have **no** idea what it's like," John spat.

"Then help me prevent him from feeling that pain," Laleia begged, "it takes two to tango. We were both in the wrong. I know you hate him, but you're preaching how much it hurt, yet you're the one wanting to inflict that pain on another person.

"But-"

"I'm done talking about this, John," Laleia's eyes flicked to her watch, "I'm going to be late for my meetings."

"I stand by what I said," John crossed his arms, "you need to tell him."

Laleia grabbed her briefcase, "And if you love me like you claim to, you won't say a word."

As Laleia calmly waltzed out of the room, John sat back on the bed defeated. He couldn't say anything now. If he did, surely he'd never see her again. Still, he couldn't believe how selfish she was being. This wasn't the Laleia he loved. He just wished he could understand what had changed her so. Regardless, John prayed that she would come to her senses; he would be there to catch her when she fell. Gingerly, he pushed off the bed and left her hotel room. Crossing the hallway, he took the emergency exit to a separate floor then took the elevator down to the parking lot.

As the noise in the hallway came to a halt, Roxanne emerged from around the corner. Her heart was pounding as she vibrated with excitement. Every word out of Laleia and John's mouths about their affair was now in her grasp. Laleia had been a thorn in her side from the moment she had confronted Stephanie about Roxanne's impromptu script changes. She despised Laleia for forcing her to walk on eggshells even in a position of authority. Her lips curled into a wicked smile. Everything was about to change.

_**"Karma's a bitch, Laleia..."**_

* * *

_**Let me know what you think will happen! :)**_


	56. What is Right?

**_4 more chapters to go after this one.  
_**

_****__I received 10 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 55, thank you! Hard to believe only 20 more reviews and I'll be at 1000! You guys are incredible!  
_

**Review, review, review!**

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OCs and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__Song Credits: Shadow Days by John Mayer__****__  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-Did you know that you could be wrong, and swear you're right... Some people been known to do it, all their lives-_

"You definitely need to take it in more here, look at all this loose fabric!"

"Yes, Ms. Giselle."

"And I think we'd like to look at some other sashes."

"Right away, Ms. Giselle."

Giselle watched the attendant leave then looked up at Laleia, standing on a pedestal in the dress shop in front of a half-circle of mirrors. Her face was gaunt and gloomy. There were deep dark circles under her eyes. Her normally sparkling eyes had grown dull. Giselle shifted her eyes down to the dress, adjusting some pins.

"You've lost weight again, Laleia."

"It would seem so," Laleia replied in a raspy tone.

"You've been smoking again, haven't you?" Giselle flicked her eyes back up to meet hers. Laleia nodded somberly.

"Damn it, baby, what is wrong with you?"

Laleia looked down to avoid Giselle's eye contact. Truth be told, as the wedding drew closer Laleia could feel her anxiety levels rising. After John had all but threatened to tell Randy about their tree house tryst she felt as if she was walking on eggshells around him. Soon after she had returned from Boston, Laleia and Randy had a deep conversation about their relationship. Randy expressed his concerns about John, while Laleia expressed her concerns about Randy's issues with prescription medications. It took them a few weeks and a surprise getaway but they were finally back on track. Laleia couldn't help but smile thinking about how excited Randy was about the wedding. However, she wasn't so sure.

"Just some work stuff," Laleia murmured. She wasn't completely lying; Stephanie was getting frustrated with the lack of feasible storyline coming out of the creative team and everyone on said team was feeling the pressure. Although she was still second banana to Roxanne, Laleia seemed to be getting most of the pressure as she was one of the more senior members.

"Well, baby, you need to get out of this funk," Giselle said as she weaved a veil into Laleia's hair, "The wedding is getting closer every day and I'll be damned if you look like a fucking crack whore on the happiest day of your life."

Laleia snickered, "Now, Giselle, you would never let that happen."

"You're goddamn right I wouldn't," Giselle smiled, wrapping her tanned arms around Laleia's shoulders and neck, "I worked way too hard on this shit for some _bride_ to fuck it up."

The two old friends laughed together as the attendant returned. After repinning Laleia's wedding dress and producing a new sash that met Giselle's approval, Giselle helped Laleia out her dress carefully. Laleia dressed in her street clothes and slipped sunglasses onto her face.

"Let's go get some food," Giselle suggested.

"I'm not that hungry, actually."

"Woman, you are going to eat if I have to force feed you," Giselle glared at Laleia, "you're losing your goddamn curves along with your mind for Christ's sake.."

"Have I ever told you that you are a ruthless bitch?" Laleia laughed.

"Isn't that why you love me?" Giselle smirked.

Laleia shook her head, "But of course, my darling."

It was less than 3 weeks until the wedding and Laleia was cutting it close with these alterations. She knew as well as Giselle that she could not risk having anymore or the dress definitely would not be ready for the wedding. During her few days off that week, Giselle had flown Laleia and her wedding dress out to Chicago to have final alterations done, as well as a few girls' days.

"We're going to get some comfort food into you, baby," Giselle said as she hailed a cab. They gossiped as the driver weaved around the streets of Chicago. Soon enough they had arrived at a restaurant called Italian Village. Laleia smiled to herself; she was a huge fan of Italian cuisine so this was right up her alley. Ushering her in quickly, Giselle slipped the maître d some extra cash in order to get a back booth for Laleia and herself.

"So," Giselle stirred the lemon slice in her iced water, "talk to me."

Laleia shrugged listlessly, "I'm fine, Giselle."

"Don't you give me that bullshit," Giselle warned gravely.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you," Laleia shifted her empty eyes up to look at Giselle. Giselle's breath caught in her throat as she just stared into Laleia's eyes.

"Oh, baby," Giselle whispered, "you don't want this."

"I'm just stressed," Laleia shook her head.

"Why are you putting yourself through this?" Giselle questioned.

"I love him too much not to, Giselle," Laleia sighed.

"But you're not in love with him."

Laleia's eyes widened, "Of course I'm in love with him."

"Baby, if you were in love with him, you would not be this unhappy."

"Giselle, it is because I am this in love with him that I'm unhappy."

Giselle snorted, "Now what kind of bullshit statement is that?"

"John wants to tell him about that night in the tree house."

Giselle sat back in her seat and studied Laleia. Laleia had told her all about that night and made her swear to never speak of it again. All she could do was shake her head and give Laleia her word.

"So you've been stressing yourself out because of Johnny, is that it?"

"Well if you put it that way-"

"You guys are abso-fucking-lutely ridiculous!"

"Hey now," Laleia said in a harsh whisper, "you know it would kill Randy if he knew."

"So, you claim to be in love with this man, yet you've cheated on him with the man you've _really_ been in love with for 10 years."

"Giselle.."

"I have kept my mouth shut long enough, Laleia."

"When have you been ever known to keep your opinion to yourself on anything?"

Laleia jumped as Giselle slammed her hands on the table. The blood had risen in her cheeks and she was snarling.

"Randy would bring down the stars for you if he could," Giselle began, "he would do anything to make your life absolutely perfect."

"He would, and I adore him for it," Laleia defended.

"Oh c'mon, baby, you couldn't stand perfection forever."

"Who doesn't want a perfect life?"

"Baby, you couldn't survive without chaos," Giselle leaned closer, "you have commented more than once that you and John would be dangerous."

"Don't start this Giselle.."

Giselle leaned back once more, "You need the chaos, Laleia."

"What I need is for my best friend to support me in my decision to marry the man I love." Laleia was practically begging Giselle to back off.

"If I could believe this is what you truly wanted, I would."

Giselle gave up on the topic for the rest of their lunch. Laleia couldn't believe Giselle of all people would put her in this position mere weeks before the wedding. She knew in her heart she wanted to marry Randy; he loved her too much for her to not want to. It was the right thing to do. Laleia was going to pull herself together and marry they man she loved. She knew she was right.

She _swore_ she was right.

* * *

**_The real action begins next chapter; stay tuned!_**


	57. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

**_3 more chapters to go after this one.  
_**

_****__I received 10 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 56, thank you! Let's get to 1000 and beyond, shall we?  
_

**Review, review, review!**

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OCs and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__Song Credits: Who Are We Fooling by Brooke Fraser and The Longer I Run by Peter Bradley Adams__****__  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-We tried and tried to loosen the knots, thinking once we're untangled we'll be better off.. But it's these failures and faults that hold us together-_

It was officially five days until Laleia and Randy were to be married. Laleia was feeling refreshed from the time off Stephanie had bestowed upon her as a wedding gift. She couldn't help but smile to herself the words Stephanie had said.

_**"You enjoy these three weeks, and if I see anything with your handwriting on it in that time, you're fired."**_

Laleia shook her head. She worked a lot, yes, but it was the only way to stay sane. Even now, she had a secret pile of possible storylines for the future tucked away in a drawer no one but she used. It almost felt as if she was committing a crime or participating in espionage; heaven forbid she did anything but rest and relax into the role of bride.

"Bride.."

Laleia sat in egg-shaped wicker chair by the picture window in her parents' living room. She and Randy had agreed on having the wedding in Boston, as it was traditional in Laleia's family to have the wedding ceremony in the hometown of the bride. Randy wasn't too concerned as he planned on flying out his family if that were the case. Others in the family took it as an opportunity for a 20 hour bonding road trip, which Laleia could not understand but did not question.

It was the second last Monday in April and Randy was in Detroit for the Raw Supershow and had commitments for the Smackdown taping as well as the Extreme Rules pay-per-view in Chicago the coming Sunday. It made Laleia sad that Randy would have to fly to Chicago the day after they were married, but she knew as well as anyone the turbulent nature of a WWE Superstar's schedule. Luckily, Randy would be written off Television with an "injury" so he and Laleia would be able to go on a real Honeymoon.

"So, this is where you are, Pet."

Laleia looked up and smiled at the sight of her mother, Belle. She couldn't think of a better person to spend her time with in preparation for the wedding. Her mother's inner sense of calm extended to Laleia and allowed her to accept her role as bride more readily.

"Hi, mama," Laleia twirled her necklace in her fingers.

Belle's eyebrows rose slightly, "Thinking, are we?"

"Hmm?" Laleia questioned, and then blushed as she caught herself playing with her necklace. She folded her hands neatly in her lap and shrugged.

"It is his birthday, you know." Laleia reasoned.

"Is he going to be present for this weekends' festivities?"

"Jeeze, mom, go right for the jugular why don't you?"

Belle laughed, "You are a nut."

"You're nuts if you think he'd be here for that."

"I think you underestimate John, Pet."

Laleia sat up straight in the chair, "Oh no, I am well aware that he wants nothing to do with this wedding other than possibly stopping it."

"I don't know, Pet," Belle shrugged, "I really think if it was something that would make you happy, he would be there for you."

"No, Mama," Laleia pushed off the chair shaking her head, "I can't do that to him."

"You could at least give him the chance to decide for himself, you know."

"Asking him again won't change anything," Laleia murmured.

"Do you not want him there?" Belle looked at Laleia curiously.

"Well, of course I'd love to have him there, but.."

"But.."

Laleia sighed as she maneuvered into the kitchen. She knew John wouldn't do anything crazy like object at the wedding. He loved her too much to do that to her. But, with their past, as well as their eye-opening present, she didn't know how well she'd be able to hold herself together if he was in her eyesight. If Laleia could see an ounce of pain in John's eyes during the ceremony, she would instantly regret being there. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting him more than she already had. She knew their relationship would never be the same, but it had already taken its hits in the past four years. She was almost certain that his presence at the wedding would be the straw that broke the camel's back.

Belle did not wish to push the issue any further. She knew that in time, Laleia would realize the right path to take. If she wanted to have John in her life at all, she would have to sooner or later.

"I have the fixings for Cinnamon Rolls, but I could use a hand," Belle nudged Laleia's side.

Laleia's eyes lit up and she curbed a squeal in her throat. She had been all around the world and tasted desserts from many different countries, but in her mind nothing compared to her mother's Cinnamon Rolls. For the next few hours, Laleia and Belle took to the kitchen and immersed themselves in a baking ritual they had grown accustomed to over the years. Laleia would mix the dough together as her mother gathered the indulgent, fatty ingredients for the delectable swirl of the pastry. Belle would coat the flaky dough with butter, brown sugar and cinnamon, slapping at Laleia's hands as she tried to add more cinnamon. Flour was thrown, laughs were had, pictures were taken, and the heavenly aroma permeated through the entire house.

The sun was setting, exuding a pink glow that slipped through the windows of the house. Laleia escaped to the tiny back porch of her childhood home. Breathing in the crisp air, she sat down and flipped through her phone. Tapping a familiar number, Laleia rubbed her arms as she waited for a response.

_"Hello, beautiful."_

Laleia could hear the smile in his tone, which in turn made her smile, "Hello there, birthday boy," she giggled._  
_

_"Now that is a welcome birthday wish."_

"Oh, shut it, you know as well as I do that you love your birthday."

_"You caught me, it is a great day."_

"35," Laleia whistled, "Almost mid-life crisis time."

_"Anyone ever tell you that you should write for sitcoms?"_

Laleia smiled to herself, "I believe I've heard that once or twice."

_"Of course you have,"_ John chuckled, _"How's Boston?"_

"Filled with my sister and sister-in-law fawning over my impending nuptials," Laleia brought her knees to her chest, "speaking of which.."

_"Here we go.."_

"J," Laleia sighed, "I don't want to force you to come, you know that. But, it would mean a lot for you to be there."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, followed by a sigh. Laleia chewed on her bottom lip and looked around.

"John?"

_"I'll be there."_

".. what?" Laleia wasn't sure she had heard his response right.

_"I love you, Ley,"_ John relented, _"And if it means that much to you, I wouldn't miss it."_

"I.. I don't know what to say, Johnny," Tears of happiness sprung to her eyes.

_"Don't say another word lest I change my mind,"_ John chuckled, _"I have to get going; thousands of pictures to autograph."_

"Saving the world, one signature at a time."

_"You know it."_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**  
_

_-The longer I run then the less that I find, selling my soul for a nickel and dime, breakin' my heart to keep singing these rhymes, losing again-_

"Leia, are we going to be late?"

"WHY DON'T ANY OF MY SHOES MATCH?"

".. yeah, we're going to be late."

It was the night of the rehearsal dinner; the night before the wedding. The Jamieson residence had emptied out long before when Laleia promised that she and Randy were 'right behind them'. As the big hand on Randy's watch made it almost halfway around the face, he was beginning to get impatient waiting on his bride-to-be.

"Laleia, we need to g-"

The soft click of heels behind him caused Randy to turn his head. Laleia was dressed casually, yet modern. Her bright blue skinny jeans were almost the color of her eyes. Her hair was curled in loose ringlets and her torso was clad in a loose, sheer black blouse. A large pendant hung from her neck with large earrings to match. On her feet were short, black, suede booties with a three inch heel. Beneath her sheer blouse was a lacy black bra on display for all to see.

"Babe," Randy let out a low whistle.

Laleia smiled, "You like?"

"Are you sure that's not against dress code?" Randy pointed at her bra. Slapping his hand, Laleia stuck out her tongue and hopped down the last step of the staircase.

"Hardy har har."

Randy slipped her jacket over her shoulders, "You look beautiful, as usual."

"Much better," Laleia said with a smile. Randy led her out to his car and helped her inside.

The rehearsal dinner was being held at Bricco, a contemporary Italian restaurant in Boston's north end. It was well known for serving sophisticated Italian cuisine, offering a modern interpretation of regional Italian dishes. It was Laleia's favorite restaurant in the city and she did not want to have the rehearsal dinner anywhere but there. Giselle had made sure to rent the entire restaurant out for a private party of 40, which included the wedding party, friends, and family.

After the hour drive, Randy left Laleia's car in the hands of a valet as he led Laleia inside. The couple grinned in concert with one another as the room erupted in applause upon their arrival. Randy pulled Laleia into his side and kissed her temple as they walked into the dining area designated for them.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up!" Boomed Randy's father, Bob Orton, with a laugh. Randy separated from Laleia and made his way over to his family. Laleia smiled as he interacted so warmly with his loved ones. She knew in her heart he was going to make a wonderful husband, and eventually father someday.

"Bricco's Bellini for the Bride."

A blush hinted at Laleia's cheek as she turned to see her best friend smiling behind her. Bricco's peach Bellinis were to die for, and John was well aware that it was Laleia's favorite.

"Why, thank you," Laleia graciously took the drink from his hand after removing her jacket. She smirked inwardly as she watched John lick his lips and look away from her chest as he caught sight of how sheer her blouse was.

"Anytime," John said softly, pulling her into a half hug. Laleia patted John's back then looked up at him.

"I'm happy you're here," Laleia said with a small smile.

John's dimples poked out as he smiled back, "I'm glad."

"But," Laleia pulled from John, "I am STARVING."

"Well, if you would have showed up on time.."

Laleia slugged John in the arm, "This is my party; all of you are simply early."

"Oh, is that right?" John chuckled as he rubbed his arm. Laleia giggled, blew John a kiss, then made her way to the table. As everyone took their seats, the deluxe, five course meal began. Laleia's eyes sparkled as Italian dish after Italian dish was placed in front of her and replaced with a new course as soon as she finished the previous one.

"You act as if you've never eaten before," Randy whispered to her.

"It's just that good," Laleia said, covering her mouth as she chewed a new bite.

"Might want to slow down," Randy poked her side. Laleia frowned then continued to eat. Shifting her eyes around the table, she caught sight of an unnaturally quiet John Cena. Instead of socializing as he usually would be, John's eyes were glued to his cell phone. Laleia sighed then wiped her mouth clean.

**_'If he didn't want to be here, why did he come?' _**Her mind wondered.

After speeches came and went, including one from Randy that brought all of the ladies at the table to tears, the table began to order drinks as the tables were being cleared. Still, John secluded himself to the side and could not be pried from his phone. As hard as she tried, Laleia found herself ever distracted by John's lack of sociability.

"Last time I checked, this was a celebration."

Laleia's eyes flicked to her left, finally prying away from John. Giselle had her arms crossed over her chest and an eye brow raised at Laleia.

"Am I not celebrating?" Laleia sipped her drink.

"No, you are eye-stalking a meat head," Giselle shook her head, "what's the problem?"

Laleia sipped her drink again, "He's just not here, mentally I mean."

"What do you mean?" Giselle inquired as a waiter refilled her wine glass.

"I mean just loo-" Laleia pointed where John had been standing but paused mid-sentence as he seemed to have disappeared.

"Jesus, I knew we should have gotten him a bell.." Giselle snickered.

"Gotten who a bell?"

Laleia jumped and turned to see John behind her, "There you are."

"I have to head out," John leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry, something came up; I'll see you tomorrow at the church."

"Okay?" Laleia waved as he pulled away and made his way out of the restaurant.

"Well, he bailed awfully fast," Giselle muttered as she sipped on her fresh glass of wine.

"Must be an emergency," Laleia mused. John's behavior was suspicious but Laleia could not pin down as to why.

Meanwhile, Randy was grabbing a drink at the bar. As much as he loved all the attention, he was getting anxious to leave. He would have loved to have swept Laleia away long ago, but he could barely get a moment to himself, let alone time to make his way to Laleia.

"Someone is quite pensive.."

Randy looked up, "Just attempting to get away from the madness for a moment."

"Makes sense, it is crazy in here," Roxanne crossed her legs as she looked at Randy over her martini glass.

"That it is," Randy replied as he began to get up from his seat, "well, I should go find my fiancee."

"Wait!" Roxanne's hand shot out to hold him back. She blushed as Randy gave her a questioning look as she pulled her hand back and took a gulp of her drink. Smiling coyly, she cleared her throat and kept his gaze.

"You know, I was surprised to see John Cena here," Roxanne commented.

"Well, he and Laleia go way back so I assume she invited him," Randy explained.

"Oh, right, right," Roxanne nodded, "they are quite close, aren't they?"

"You could say that." Roxanne's insides began to twist with excitement hearing the frustration in his voice.

"From what I've heard, they've been even closer in the past year or so," Roxanne mused aloud.

"What is that supposed to mean.." Randy's eyes narrowed.

Roxanne feigned shock, "You mean she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what, Roxanne?" The gruffness in Randy's voice was low and grave.

"Well, I'm not surprised she didn't tell you," Roxanne shrugged as she hopped off the stool, "I doubt we'd be here tonight if she had.."

Randy gripped Roxanne's shoulder, "What are you saying.."

"I think you might want to ask your fiancee," Roxanne shook his hand off her shoulder then walked in the opposite direction. Taking a spot in a far corner of the restaurant, she then waited on the fireworks that were about to explode.

Randy was fuming. He clenched his glass to the point where it shattered in his hand. He knew there was something not so innocent about Laleia and John's relationship. Roxanne all but confirmed that Laleia had cheated on him. His mind was spinning; the wedding was tomorrow. How could he dream of marrying this woman without knowing the truth?

"Oh my gosh! Baby, are you alright?"

Randy shifted his eyes down to Laleia as she examined his bleeding hand. It took all of his composure to keep from pushing her away harder than a man should touch any woman.

"Can I talk to you," Randy glared at her, "alone."

Laleia stood up straight and raised a brow, "Um, of course." Randy tugged Laleia off to a secluded part of the restaurant.

"So," Randy looked down at a confused Laleia, "is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"What do you mean, Randy?" Laleia cocked her head to one side, attempting to decipher the vague nature of his question.

"Anything you'd like to tell me about you and John?" Randy whispered harshly as the muscle in his jaw began to jump.

Laleia's eyes widened, "What.. what do you mean?"

"I don't know, Laleia," Randy began to pace, then stopped to look at her, "why don't _you_ tell _me_.."

"Baby," Laleia held out her hands defensively, "where is this coming from?"

"Did you sleep with him?" Randy asked pointedly.

"What!"

"Answer the question," Randy said, raising his voice as he walked closer. Laleia's eyes widened as she tried to search for an explanation. Her mouth moved but no words could come out.

"Who.. who told you.." She finally choked out. Randy slammed his good hand against the wall behind Laleia, causing her to jump.

"I knew it," Randy shook his head, "I just fucking knew it."

"Baby, please, let me explain," Laleia said, making a move toward Randy.

Randy held up a hand, "Oh, I think you've said more than enough."

"It didn't mean anything!"

"Don't you DARE give me that bullshit." The volume of Randy's voice had garnered an audience. Concerned faces of friends and families began to close in on them.

"Randy, please," Laleia began to cry; "I love you."

"I'm fucking done with your bullshit, Laleia," Randy ripped away from her and pushed through the crowd.

"Randy, no!" Laleia ran after him, "Randy, please don't leave!"

Pausing before the door, Randy turned to Laleia, "I never learned my lesson when it came to you. Damn it, I trusted you, Laleia."

"Randy, please, can't we talk about this?" Laleia begged.

"I always thought I didn't deserve someone like you," Randy's voice began to waver, "turns out you_ never_ deserved someone like me."

As he left, Laleia fell to her knees. Members of the wedding party, family, friends, even restaurant staff, stood in a stunned silence behind Laleia. An overwhelming feeling of anxiety and physical pain ripped through her body. She knew it was possible that he would find out, but not like this. As she held her body, a thought struck her. He could not have possibly just figured this out on a whim; someone must have tipped him off. A hot wave of anger reverberated through her body. Only two people knew the information that had just destroyed any chance of her wedding continuing as scheduled. Tears rolled down her face faster as a snarl tugged at her lips.

**"Cena.."**

* * *

_**What will happen in the aftermath? Stay tuned and review, review, review!**_


	58. The Only Two People In The World

**_I've made a last minute change. This is going to be the second last chapter. I'm doing this because I'm planning on making alternate endings for this story.  
_**

_****__I received 13 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 57, thank you for pushing me past 1000!  
_

**Review, review, review!**

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OCs and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__Song Credits: Bulletproof Weeks by Matt Nathanson and Bring On The Wonder by Susan Enan__****__  
_

_****__Ps) Don't forget to check out my new story, Earning Her Stripes, after reading this chapter :)  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_-What happened to bulletproof weeks in your arms?-_

Cigarette butts littered the floor of the tree house as soft music filtered out the small windows on the sides. Laleia closed her eyes as she forced the pollution from her lungs. Normally, when she would start smoking again, she would feel a release of all her tension. This time around it seemed that no matter how many cigarettes she chain smoked, the uneasiness inhabiting the pit of her stomach just would not go away.

As it stood, it was supposed to be her wedding day. She rolled her eyes at the irony of the colloquialisms surrounding this day in general. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Alas, Laleia had managed to screw it up somehow. She no longer had tears to cry. She felt it was almost wrong for her to feel upset for the outcome of the rehearsal dinner. But, she was warned that things do not stay secret forever and she decided not to heed the advice to tell Randy herself._  
_

"And it all falls down," Laleia murmured as she stared at the cigarette between her fore and middle fingers on her right hand. She was now thankful for the two weeks she had to herself off from work. She could not imagine facing anyone from work after the spectacle many of them had witnessed the day before.

And then there was the issue of her best friend..

"It always seems to come back to him, no matter what I do."

Belle had convinced Laleia not to confront John that night. With the amount of rage coursing through her, she was bound to say some things she was going to regret in the long run. But, who cared at that point? If it was John that had told Randy, Laleia felt he deserved every single thing she would say at/to him. There were many moments she wanted to reach for her phone to call him to chew him out. But, she held back. What would be the point now? Randy was never going to take her back. Her eyes opened gingerly as the tree house began to creak.

Laleia shook her head, "Speak of the devil.."

However, Laleia was surprised to see a head of long, blonde hair poke through the tarp door of the tree house.

"Good lord, Leia, it smells like an industrial plant in here.."

Laleia was definitely not expecting to see Beth come through that flap and sit next to her. Laleia hurriedly cleaned up the cigarette butts and raked back her hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Honey, no one has heard from you since you left the reception. Albeit the fact that it's only the day after, we are worried about you."

Laleia shrugged, "I'm fine, Beth."

"Tell that to someone who doesn't know you," Beth snapped.

"What do you want me to tell you that you haven't already figured out yourself?" Laleia said softly as she turned to face Beth.

Beth sighed, "Leia.."

"Don't," Laleia pursed her lips then turned to face forward, "don't feel sorry for me."

"Sorry for you? I'm just confused how you could be so stupid."

"Shockingly, this is not making me feel better," Laleia scoffed.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised that it happened."

"Beth, please.."

"Leia, when did you start working for the WWE?"

Laleia sat up then brought her knees to her chest, "2005, I was a temp and a gopher."

"Do you remember the first night you met me?"

Laleia nodded slowly, "Backstage, right before you debuted."

"We clicked right away," Beth turned forward as well, "and a few weeks later, I asked if you'd come out with us."

Laleia could not figure out why Beth was bringing this instance up. She sat in silence as Beth retold the story from her perspective.

-Flashback-

_Monday Night Raw live from Tacoma, Washington had finished a few hours before and some of the Superstars were congregating at a local bar called The Swiss. Beth Phoenix was a new rookie on the roster and had held back from going out after the show. One of the main reasons she decided to go was that she finally managed to convince one of the backstage hands to come as well. Sipping her beer, she peered over the crowd then smiled as she saw a familiar brunette bobbing and weaving through the crowd._

_"Leia!"_

_The brunette looked up and smiled, waving at her a little. Beth described Laleia to the other Divas she was out with as a shy writing assistant who seemed to need a beer. She eventually made her way through the crowd and let out a small sigh of relief as Beth handed her a beer._

_"I'm so happy that this is the right place!"_

_Beth laughed, "What made you think it wasn't?"_

_Laleia sipped her beer, "For some reason, I was thinking it would be more extravagant."_

_"On a Monday night?" Beth raised a brow. She laughed as Laleia began to blush._

_"Superstars tend to take over the quiet parts of small pubs," Beth explained, "anonymity I suppose."_

_Laleia nodded as Beth began to introduce her around. It shocked Beth that Laleia had worked for the WWE for over a year and barely any of the Divas knew who she was._

_"Do you know many Superstars?" Beth asked as she bought another beer._

_Laleia shrugged, "A couple, but not really."_

_"C'mon," Beth motioned for Laleia to follow, "we're moving up to the pool hall where everyone else is."  
_

_Beth and the rest of the Divas, along with Laleia, made their way into the space rented out by the Superstars. There were four pool tables, all inhabited by WWE Superstars playing games in singles or doubles. Beth snickered a little at Laleia's intimidated reaction. As down to Earth as Laleia was, she did not seem to handle crowds of large men very well. To Beth's surprise though, an expression of calm washed over Laleia's face._

_"Why don't I start introducing you?" Beth suggested as she scanned the pool hall. A few of the Superstars registered the Divas' presence. Before Beth could take a step forward, one of the sets of eyes that had registered their entrance was advancing toward them at a steady pace._

_"Hey, Cena! We're in the middle of a game here!" The voice of Rob Szatowski boomed across the room.  
_

_John did not seem to even register that others were speaking to him as he made a bee line toward Beth and the other Divas. He smiled as he drew up in front of them.  
_

_Beth cleared her throat, "John, this is La-"  
_

_"Look who's out and about," John poked the lip of his beer into the neck of Laleia's beer, "and having a few!"  
_

_"Oh, pardon me," Laleia laughed, "didn't know I wasn't allowed."  
_

_"How many times have I asked you to come out with us and you bailed?"  
_

_"To be fair, I haven't had one of those phone calls with you in a while," Laleia said, wagging her bottle in John's direction.  
_

_Beth was dumbfounded at the exchange. She could not figure out how to interject. As she looked around, she realized she wasn't the only one who seemed to react in the same way apart from a few who registered, shook their heads, and went about their business.  
_

_"... you two know each other?"  
_

_Laleia and John stopped mid-conversation. They looked at Beth, then at each other and smiled softly.  
_

_"You could say that," John responded, not moving his eyes from Laleia's. Before Beth could respond, John was already leading Laleia across the room with his hand gently settled on the small of her back. Beth smiled to herself as she sipped her beer. She watched the two of them for the rest of the night. Never moving more than a few feet from each other, the two seemed to move almost as one for the remainder of the evening.  
_

-End Flashback-

_-I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long-_

"This was long before I knew how deep your history was with John," Beth smiled a little, "but once you told me, it all made sense."

"That's just John and I," Laleia sighed, "that's us; it always has been that way."

"Leia, I have never seen two people, before or since that night, who literally did not register that there were others in a room aside from themselves like you and John did that night."

Laleia gripped the fabric of her jeans until her knuckles turned white, "Beth, you cannot base it on that.."

"You've both told each other how you feel, so why do you still deny it?"

"I.. I really don't know at this point," Laleia relented, "I think I've just denied for so long that I don't know how to love him."

"It's like you hate to love him," Beth shook her head, "even though you know he's made for you."

"Well, if he did tell Randy about us, I don't know how that could ever change.."

"I don't know, Leia," Beth turned her head to look at her, "I really don't think he could ever do that to you."

Suddenly, Laleia gathered her things and made her way to the tarp entrance.

"Whoa!" Beth exclaimed as Laleia made her way down the ladder, "Where are you going?"

Laleia poked her head back into the tree house, "I'm going to find out if the man I love sabotaged my wedding."

"Wait, what?"

But before Beth could get a response, Laleia had already jumped from half way down the ladder and was sprinting toward the house. Belle had been sitting out on the back deck and stood up as Laleia began her descent upon the back door. Beth watched as Laleia kissed her mother's cheek, whispered something and ran into the house. Minutes later, Beth could hear the sound of an engine starting then a vehicle backing out of a gravel drive way.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion then her gaze traveled downward to meet Belle's. She seemed just as confused as Beth was. As she made her way down the ladder, Beth knew only two things could come out of Laleia's mission:

The beginning of John and Laleia's future together, or the ending of their past.

* * *

**_Any ideas of the alternate endings? Hint: do not rely on the final line of this chapter. Reviews are love!_**


	59. Forever Under My Skin

**_Welcome to Alternate Ending #1: the fan ending :) This took me a long time of contemplation. Thank you for your continued patience!  
_**

_****__I received 13 wonderful reviews in total for Chapter 58, keep it going for the final two chapters :)  
_

**Before you read this, I would like to thank all of the fans of ATBF for what they've contributed to this by reading and reviewing this story. ATBF has been by baby for five years, and I'm thankful to have such dedicated readers. Without you, there is no me. **

**Thank you.  
**

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OCs and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit._

_****__Song Credits: Under My Skin by Peter Bradley Adams and Crawling Back To You by the Backstreet Boys (see how many BSB references you can find in this chapter).__****__  
_

_****__Ps) Don't forget to check out my new story, Earning Her Stripes, after you've finished reading this chapter :)  
_

_****__ENJOY!_

_****__And of course, stay tuned for Alternate Ending #2: The way I intended this story to end._

* * *

_-Wherever she goes she carries a smile in her hand, like a thief, she can steal any grin that she can... And I watch, I wait, to see her again... She's under my skin-_

Rumours. They tend to run rampant backstage but they were nothing like the ones going around now. Just like times before, John could feel multiple sets of eyes boring holes into him the moment he stepped foot in the Nutter Center in Dayton, Ohio. Hushed whispers were being shared as he passed by. John sped up his pace and made his way to his locker room.

"Jesus Christ.." He murmured as he put down his things. Turning his ball cap backwards, he made his way down to catering to grab a bottle of water.

"John, hey!"

John turned as he grabbed a water and smiled, "Oh hey, Janine."

Janine was one of the newer makeup girls, "How are you today?"

John shrugged, "Alright, how about yourself?"

Janine blushed slightly, "Oh, I'm doing alright." John chuckled and made a move to respond.

"You move quick, Cena."

John chewed the inside of his cheek then turned around. Randy glared at him so intensely, Janine left without another word.

"Orton..."

"Surprised to see me here?" Randy growled.

"Don't start this here," John shook his head, "I'm getting enough shit as it is."

"What in God's name did you expect, Cena? A fucking _parade_?" Randy muttered in a grave tone, "you ruined my marriage."

John had to gather all of his strength and resolve to keep from knocking Randy out at that moment. There were so many things he wanted to say:

_"You ruined your own marriage, you stupid prick."_

_"She has always loved me more."_

_"It was going to come out sometime."_

From the moment he was alerted to the fact that Laleia had gotten caught in her lies and the wedding was called off, he knew that it was going to be a tense day at work. He actually did not expect Randy to show up to a live show just to call him out. Then again, Randy never really thought about actions before going through with them.

"How does it feel, Cena?"

"I'm telling you Randy, don't start this."

"How does it feel to know that you have _ruined_ that woman for any other man who even dreams to have a chance with her?"

"Shut up, Orton."

"You think the consequences of your actions really are just a game?"

Laleia and John had played many games with each other's emotions since she began to look elsewhere for love. For him, it had been a challenge just to make her jealous. For her, she would only participate when he had gone too far. John's eyes shifted downward as he began to think. He had never really taken into consideration the feelings of the men he would torture in order to get them away from Laleia.

"It wasn't always a game," John shook his head, "especially not when it came to her and you."

"You _slept_ with my fiancée, Cena," Randy snarled, "that is the sickest game you could ever play to keep her brainwashed for your own purposes."

"I love her more then you could **_ever_** understand," John growled back, acid dripping from his words. He clenched his hands at his sides. As much as he wanted to hit Randy, he did not want to get suspended, nor did he want to fan the gossip flames anymore than needed.

Meanwhile, as the two top stars continued to argue, a Southern snake slithered behind a wall close to catering. Roxanne smiled at the results of her handiwork. From what she had heard, not only were Randy and Laleia finished, John and Laleia were more at odds than ever. Barely anyone had heard from Laleia in days; she almost seemed to have dropped off of the Earth.

"Humph," Roxanne smirked as she walked away from the fight, "tit for tat, Laleia."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Roxanne froze mid-stride. All of the color drained from her face as she turned to face a visibly furious Laleia.

Roxanne tried to play coy, "Laleia? What are you doin' here? I thought you were off for a while.."

"I came to confront the person who ruined my marriage," Laleia took a step towards her, "you wouldn't know _anything_ about that, now would you?"

"N.. now Laleia, whatever would make you think th-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Roxanne shrieked as Laleia pulled her head back by her long, blonde hair. Along with Laleia's height advantage, she also had a momentum and strength advantage over Roxanne.

"How did you find out?" Laleia murmured as she forced Roxanne's face into the wall.

"I don't know wh-" Laleia pushed Roxanne's face harder against the wall.

"Now, Roxanne, I'm going to ask you one more time," Laleia warned gravely, "how did you find out?"

"I was eavesdroppin' at the Plaza in Boston!" Roxanne cried out.

Laleia pulled Roxanne from the wall, "So, you listened in on a private conversation, then proceeded to use the information to ruin my life?"

"It was a mistake!" Black tears were now streaming down Roxanne's face. Laleia snarled and hauled back one fist.

"Tit." Laleia connected one punch to Roxanne's right eye.

"For." Then connected a second punch to Roxanne's left cheek.

"_Tat._" She spat as she connected one final punch to Roxanne's jaw. A smirk tugged at Laleia's lips as Roxanne fell to the floor.

"And that is what happens when you make business personal."

"Laleia?"

Laleia cringed and turned around to face her boss, Stephanie McMahon. She bit her lip then sighed.

_**'Oh, fuck me..'**_

_-I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you-_

John collapsed on the closest couch after entering his Florida home. He wanted nothing more than to just sink into this couch and fall asleep for hours. Alas, his thoughts simply plagued him. He'd been labeled many things before: The Dr. of Thugonomics, The Champ, even Super Cena. Now, he had one label that was no joke and had nothing to do with his career:_  
_

_Home wrecker.  
_

He could not deny his role in the demise of Laleia and Randy, that was certain. How he felt about Laleia would always compel his actions. He did not regret anything he had done, but he did wish it could have turned out differently. As far as he knew, Laleia was not going to be speaking to him anytime soon.

A soft knock grazed over John's front door melodically. Curious, John pushed himself up off of the couch and opened the door.

"I think we need to talk.."

"Laleia.." John breathed. Once again, her mere presence caused his heart to race.

"I was going to confront you, guns blazing, at the show for what I assumed was your fault in my marriage falling apart."

John's body grew tense and he shook his head, "You honestly believe I would do that to you?"

Laleia hesitated then responded looking at him, "Who else.. who else could have known?"

As the words left her lips, John shut the door in her face. She was the last person he needed these accusations from. She should know better than to barge into his home and just lay a complete guilt trip on her without getting the story straight.

"John, please open the door!"

John leaned back against the door as Laleia pounded against it on the other side. After all they'd been through over the years, he was almost ready to just give up on her.

"J, please.." She begged. Laleia was very close to tears. She kicked the door one final time then took a step back. Pacing for a moment, she composed herself and walked back to the door.

"If you're not going to open the door," Laleia whispered, "please, just listen."

John swallowed hard and stayed still in his spot. He closed his eyes as Laleia began to speak.

"I have lost everything," Laleia began, "I have lost my fiancé, friends, respect of my peers, I'm suspended from my job; everything. But, I cannot lose you."

Taking in a shaky breath, Laleia continued, "You are, aside from my family, the most important person in my life. I have taken you for granted for much too long, and I am starting to realize that. I am also starting to realize that I really cannot avoid my feelings for you any longer. John Cena, I love you more than anything in this world. Just knowing that you exist in this world makes it easier for me to get through the hardest days I could endure."

As hard as he tried, John could not help from allowing a single tear slip from his closed eyes. His heart felt as if it were going to burst within the confines of his chest. He held the knob in his hand; he was still hesitant on her sincerity.

"I stand outside this door, after driving for over three days, a broken woman. You are the one thing I cannot lose, J. I can't let you go; you're a part of me now. You always have been, ever since I was 14 years old. I miss you with every fiber of my being. I miss those talks until the light peeked through the cracks in the tree house. I miss our Mario Kart tournaments which I would almost always win.." Laleia paused as she heard John snicker through the door, "I miss how when your arms circled my body, I felt the safest I ever have."

John's heart rose into his throat. He could barely reason within himself why he still hadn't opened the door.

"I just want to feel whole again, John." Laleia pressed her back against the door, leaning toward the crack in the door, "take my hand, take my life.. just don't take forever.."

John could not hold himself back any longer. He whipped the door open so fast, Laleia fell backwards. She squealed as she fell into his arms as he caught her before she hit the floor.

"Dear sweet baby Jesus.." Laleia breathed.

John chuckled, "Lots of practice."

Laleia smiled, "18 years worth," she reached up to his face with both of her hands. John smiled back at her as he leaned into her hand then leaned down to capture her lips in his. Tears flowed from both their eyes as they kissed softly. John's arms wrapped around her easily as Laleia snaked her arms around his neck. Slowly, Laleia pulled back from his lips and wiped away his tears as she looked into his eyes.

"I have waited years for this, John." John sighed and kissed her forehead then pulled back slightly.

"I find it hard to breathe every time you say things like that," John wiped her tears away as well.

Laleia nuzzled his neck and whispered, "That's what happens when you're in love."

"You know I wouldn't have told Randy, don't you?" John said as he pushed stray hairs from her face.

Laleia shook her head, "I know, I know," she murmured, "trust me. The person who did is regretting it right about now."

John cocked a brow but decided not to question it. There were more important matters to attend to at that moment than something Laleia had apparently already taken care of.

"Laleia," John said sternly, "how can I trust you on this?"

"I swear, you can.."

"How can I be sure?"

Both Laleia and John were on their knees facing each other. Laleia rested her hands on John's forearms. She watched as he gently cradled her elbows in his hands. Looking up at him, Laleia smiled and let out a sigh of contentment. She had always been this man's best friend. Now, she was more than ready to be _that_ much more to him.

"Because, I have _nowhere_ left to run."

_Last night I saw the fireworks_  
_ The kind of pain that never hurts_  
_ The one you hate to love is made for you.._

_The End.  
_


	60. The End

_"I do the very best I know how - the very best I can; and I mean to keep on doing so until the end." - Abraham Lincoln._

_**Welcome to the end of the end, my lovely readers.**_

**Thank you.  
**

**WARNING: You are probably going to hate me.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton (Damnit) Or anything affiliated with the WWE. Vince owns all, superstars own themselves. I own the OCs and the ideas. Sue me and you will get negative dollar amounts in the form of a Student Line of Credit.**_

_**Song Credits: Darkside by Kelly Clarkson, Wide Awake by Katy Perry, Just Give Me a Reason by Pink, and I Almost Do by Taylor Swift.**__**  
**_

_**Ps) Don't forget to check out my new story, Earning Her Stripes, after you've finished reading this chapter :)  
**_

_**For one last time, enjoy.**_

* * *

_-Everybody's got a dark side.. do you love me? Can you love mine?-_

In any close knit business, word is going to travel fast. Whether it is the direction of that evenings' broadcast, the loss of a loved one, or in John's case, the drama associated with gossip, John was not surprised that many sets of eyes were on him as he entered the arena. He shook his head as he barreled to the area designated by officials for superstars in the Nutter Center in Dayton, Ohio.

From the moment he entered the arena, to the start, all the way to the closing of the show when the cameras shut down and the ring was being broken back down to be packed and taken to the next city, the tension was palpable. John loved his job, but this night he couldn't be happier to get away from the hustle and bustle associated with the WWE.

John trudged along the hallway to get to his hotel room. He decided to room alone this time around, as he did not feel the need to bring the tension from the arena back to the only place he could gain some semblance of calm in his life. Sliding his key into the slot of his door, he waited impatiently for the tumblers to activate the green light and allow him into his room. He was soon able to push himself through the door and toss his duffle bag aside as he made his way to his bed.

"I was wondering what time you'd be back.."

John jumped slightly as he turned on his bedside lamp. Bathed in the dim glow of the lamp, Laleia was curled up in a chair on the other side of the room.

"What the.." John muttered shaking his head.

"You know," Laleia shifted her weight in the chair, "you don't use a very complicated alias, Mr. Rick Jensen."

John could barely fight back the small smile that crept over his lips. Rick Jensen was the name he used to pick up girls in college. Laleia was one of few people privy to this information; unless you count those hundreds of people who tuned into 5 Questions with The Champ. John made a mental note to think up a new alias for future bookings.

"I'll keep that in mind," John leaned against the wall behind him and simply stared at Laleia. Laleia blew a stray strand of hair from her face then pushed herself out of the chair.

"So," Laleia said as she sauntered toward John, "you and I need to talk."

"Yeah, we do." John nodded then put his hands on his hips. As he opened his mouth to start the conversation, Laleia held a hand to his lips.

"Tell me you didn't do it.."

John turned his face from hers then raked his hair back, "Are you serious right now?"

"John.."

"I have had so many people either look down on me or look away from me today," John licked his lips and looked at her, "but, you?"

"I just don't understand how he found out, John," Laleia rubbed her upper arms, "and, you were just so distracted.."

"So I seemed suspicious to you?"

"Frankly, yes."

John pursed his lips and closed his eyes, "Laleia, do you know why I was distracted that day?"

"I.. I don't know," Laleia shrugged slightly, "I just wish I did."

"It was Sean's first day out of the hospital, Ley.."

The walls of Laleia's throat tightened to the point where she had to remind herself to breathe. Her heart sunk deep into her stomach as she watched John struggle with his emotions.

"Oh."

"Yeah," John opened his eyes to look at her, "Oh."

"I am so-"

"How could you even _think_ I would do something like that to you?"

"What else was I supposed to think John?" Laleia let out an exasperated breath, "as far as I know it was only you and I who knew. I didn't tell anyone, let alone Randy. How else would he have found out?"

"People tend to infer things in this business, Laleia," John replied, "I don't know how in God's name anyone would have found out otherwise. Hell, maybe the person who told Randy didn't even know the truth and were working on a hunch.."

"What could I have done to anyone to make them want to hurt me so badly.." Laleia sighed and sat on the bed. Reluctantly, John sat next to Laleia but far enough away as to not be physically touching her.

"If we start getting into people's hidden agendas, we're going to drive ourselves crazy," John murmured.

Laleia sighed again, "I suppose."

"So," John allowed his arms to dangle between his legs as his elbows rested on his knees, "is that the only reason you came here?"

"I needed answers," Laleia confessed, "I thought I might get the ones I wanted here."

"And what answers were those," John prodded.

"Honestly?" Laleia looked at John, "I wasn't sure of the answers I wanted to hear."

John cocked a brow and sat up a little, "Oh?"

"I guess," Laleia blew a breath out of her nose slowly, "I guess I wanted to hear some passionate response telling me why you would do such a heinous thing like break up my marriage, or one about how you never could because you loved me, or-"

In the midst of her rambling, John slid his large hand over Laleia's smaller one and gripped it gently. The slight squeeze coerced Laleia to look in his direction, which then resulted in her blushing at the sight of his classic sideways grin.

"Do you remember what I told you the night of the masquerade ball?"

".. that's a weird night to bring up considering it was the night Randy and I got engaged."

John pulled both of Laleia's hands to his chest, "I told you that no amount of perfection would make you feel a passion like you felt with me."

The heat increased in Laleia's face as she felt the beat of John's heart under her slender fingers was just as fast as her own that was almost beating out of her chest.

"Ironic that you come to me for a passionate confession, isn't it?"

"John.."

"Can you honestly tell me that he ever made you feel like this?"

"I.."

"That he ever made you lose your breath the way I do? The way your whole body just caves into mine when we lock eyes?"

Laleia's hands were shaking over John's chest as he snaked his arms around her small frame, bringing her into a mounting position on his lap and then cupping her face. Laleia's lips mouthed syllables but no words could come out of her mouth. The heat from her face extended along her limbs as she became more flustered.

"I can guaran-damn-tee you that I would never have done anything to ruin your wedding. But I cannot tell you that I am not happy with the fact that it did not go as planned.."

Before he could continue, Laleia forcefully pressed her lips to John's. Using his core to maintain his balance, John ran his hands into Laleia's hair as he kissed her back.

"I love you, John," Laleia said as she tried to catch her breath in between kisses, "I always have."

John flipped her over and ran his hands down her sides. He recaptured her lips in his ravenously as they began tugging at each other's clothes. Suddenly, yet gently, John pinned Laleia's hands above her head. Laleia's eyes fluttered open to meet his as her chest heaved.

"As much as I would like to-"

".. do not tell me you are stopping right now," Laleia whimpered.

John chuckled, "What I was trying to say, before I was rudely interrupted, is that as much as I would like to take you right here right now, I want to take this slow with you."

Laleia groaned, "what do you mean slow?"

John released Laleia's hands then stroked her face, "We've had sex more times than I can count. For once, I want to make love to you."

Laleia's eyes stung and began to water. Her face grew hot. The way in which John was looking at her, the love fueling his gaze, made Laleia feel that if she were to die right at that moment, she would feel as if it was all worth it. All of the drama in the past few years, and all of the moments she felt she would burst from the love she felt for this man. Laleia could not think of a moment where she was more aware of her emotions than this one. There were no words she knew that were an appropriate response to his proposition. All Laleia could do was nod.

John smiled as he captured her lips slowly, gripping her sides firmly as he did. Laleia ran her hands over his buzzed scalp as she raised her hips to meet his. John smirked against her lips.

"Easy, beautiful," John muttered in a husky voice as he dragged his lips along her jaw line up to her ear, "we have all the time in the world."

"You know that's never a guarantee.." Laleia whispered in a raspy voice.

"Impatient are we?" John taunted jokingly.

Laleia pressed her palms against John's shoulders then wrapped her legs up and around his body, "When have you known me to be patient in bed?"

John flicked his eyes back to her legs wrapped around his body then licked his lips. Laleia knew how to push his buttons in just the right way. In bed, her body movements would regularly control how John would go about responding with his own body. He did not always take control, that is, unless she asked. "Gently, John pried her legs from his waist and laid them down on either side of him.

"What are you-"

John propped up one hand by Laleia's head while the other trailed down her jean-clad leg. Piece by piece, John slowly began to peel away the layers of clothing from Laleia's body.

"This time," John said as her teased her soft, sensitive skin with his hands, "we're doing this my way.."

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_-How did I read the stars so wrong?-_

"Sweet.. Jesus.."

"You are welcome." Laleia smacked John's chest at his comment then giggled as he yelped.

"You are abusive," John wagged his finger at her; "you better watch it or I'll sic thousands of fan girls on you."

She couldn't tell if it had been two or three hours. All Laleia was certain of was that she was much too weak to stand at that point and time. She swore she almost felt her heart stop a few times in the midst of their love making session. It was almost as if John set every nerve in her body on fire. Laleia was more than aware of his skill in bed, but this time was different than any other time. She and John would always be connected, but this time the connection was different. Laleia just could not put her finger on it.

"Ley?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" John said as he pushed a stray hair from her face. Laleia was nestled in the crook of John's arm as she outlined random designs on his chest.

"I just," Laleia sighed and looked up at him, "why are we so stupid?"

"Stupid?"

"John, I love you."

John sat up a little, "I love you too, Laleia."

"How long?" Laleia sat up as well, holding the sheets to her chest.

"What do you mean 'how long'?"

"How long have you known that you love me, John?" Laleia was now gripping one of John's hands with both of her hands. John licked his lips then placed his hand on top of hers and smiled.

"The moment you told me you wished more guys were like me," John brought her hands to her lips, "the moment you made me feel like you needed me."

Laleia smiled at John as she fought back tears, "I can't remember a time where I didn't love you, John. And that is why we are stupid."

"We could always fix that," John moved one of his hands to push the hair from Laleia's shoulder then stroke her face, "right now."

"What.." Laleia shook her head lightly, still not breaking eye contact.

"Why not now, Ley?" John asked, "Why can't we be together?"

"I.. I don't know.."

"Exactly!" John pushed off the bed and pulled on his boxers, "There is absolutely no reason why we shouldn't!"

Laleia looked around the room as she thought. She watched John pace the room gathering clothes. Other than the fear of what could happen, there was no reason for Laleia not to try. In the midst of her contemplation, John scooped Laleia up in a bundle of blankets and placed her on his lap.

"Whoa!"

"Stop that."

Laleia steadied herself by wrapping her arms around John's neck, "Stop what?"

"Thinking," John pressed his lips against Laleia's, smiling as she squealed beneath them. Using both of her hands, she gently pried his face from hers with a laugh.

"Okay! Okay!" Laleia smiled. She knew John was right. John rarely over thought things, and when he did, that was when the drama would ensue.

"So, what are you proposing?" Laleia inched off his lap then put her bra back on.

"That you should never be permitted to wear clothes?"

"I'm serious," Laleia giggled as she slipped into her underwear then her jeans, "tell me your thoughts."

"I only have one," John slipped on his shirt then tossed Laleia her shirt, "just jump in."

Laleia pulled down her shirt over her head, "This seems a bit fast."

"Why are you still making excuses?" John shook his head, "you were the one who said we were so stupid."

".. You're right, John."

"Wow, can I get that in writing?" Laleia smacked John as he laughed.

"I've made excuses for long enough," Laleia put her hands on her hips then let out a breath and smiled at John, "let's do it."

John fumbled with his hat then secured it backwards on his head, "Really?"

"Really," Laleia moved toward him and placed both hands on his stomach, "it only took us almost 20 years, right?"

John laughed, "Damn, we're getting old."

"So, let's not wait," Laleia scratched his stomach gently, "You aren't booked for house shows after Wednesday, right?"

John nodded. It was one of the first times in a long time that he was able to say that he had a weekend off. He was being written off house shows for the weekend with a scripted injury in order to advance a story line. Laleia was going to be off for another two weeks for what was supposed to be her honeymoon. If there was any time that they were going to be able to be alone for an extended period of time, this was it.

"I was asked to help out with Smackdown by Roxanne tomorrow. With my Type A personality, I could not turn it down," Laleia smirked, "So I'll only be home in Boston by Wednesday anyway."

"So, what's the plan?" John smiled as he wrapped his arms around her small torso.

"Your mission, if you choose to accept it," Laleia smiled as john laughed, "is to meet me in the tree house on Thursday morning and prepare for a getaway of epic proportions."

"Yes, ma'am." John grinned then freed a hand from her body to give her a salute.

Laleia pecked John's lips, "Perfect," she said as she grabbed her things from around the room then began to make her way toward the door. As she reached for the knob, the soft grip of John's hand forced her to turn around.

"Laleia?"

"Yes, John?"

John pursed his lips, "You're serious about this, right?"

"Of course I am, why would you-"

"I just need to know you will be there when I go up that ladder."

Laleia's eyes danced around John's face then she nodded, "I will see you then. I promise."

John nodded, kissed her hand, and then released her. He smiled and opened the door, letting her out before carefully closing the door behind her. Wringing his hands, John walked away from the door then swallowed past the dryness in his throat. It was in fate's hands now.

Meanwhile, Laleia sauntered down the hall slowly with a dazed smile plastered on her face. Her body still tingled from even the simplest touch from John's hands. If she had the ability to speed up time, she would have already turned it to Thursday. Her blood was pumping furiously and she was out of breath just thinking about it. In an attempt to be discrete and to avoid unwanted run ins, Laleia decided to take the stairs. As she reached out for the handle of the door, Laleia was unceremoniously ploughed into the wall behind the door as it swung open.

"SHIT!" Laleia yelled as she collapsed to the floor, holding her nose.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!"

Even though she was blinded by the tears in her eyes, as well as preoccupied by the blood flooding her hands, that silky rasp of a voice that almost defied definition was unmistakable.

Before she could protest, Laleia was rushed back down the hall but then took an opposite turn and was lead into a room. She was sat down on the edge of a bathtub as layers of toilet paper were applied to her face.

"Randy.." Laleia choked past the blood in her throat.

"Pinch here," Randy said as he pinched where the cartilage of her nose met the bone. Sighing, Laleia replaced his hand with hers and pinched. Gently, Randy tucked Laleia's hair behind her ears.

"You were the last person I'd expect to hit with a door in this hotel," Randy chuckled.

Laleia shook her head, "I suppose that's part of my karma."

"Physical pain is not the kind of pain I would have ever wished upon you," Randy gingerly moved her hand from her nose and looked beneath the toilet paper at her nose, prodding at the tender appendage gently.

"Ow." Laleia winced.

"Sorry," Randy replaced the toilet paper with fresh one, "well, it doesn't seem to be broken."

"At least one thing here isn't.." Laleia muttered. Randy sighed then scratched the back of his head as he sat down on the cool, tiled floor of the bathroom in front of her.

"I'm surprised you even helped me," Laleia admitted, "after all I've done to you."

"Laleia, I may be unbelievably pissed at you and, God knows, that you were the last person I wanted to see right now, that doesn't change the fact that you're still a person."

"Go figure," Laleia looked down; "I came here on a mission for answers, and ended up getting beaned by the reason I came for those answers."

The muscle in Randy's jaw jumped, "So, you came to talk to John."

"And did not get any answers I came here for." Laleia spit blood into the tub behind her then grimaced. The coppery taste was potent in her mouth the moment she released her nose, prompting her to plug it once again.

"He wasn't the one that told me," Randy crossed his legs Indian style, "Roxanne did."

"How in.." Laleia rolled her eyes, "never mind, I do not want to know." Laleia made a mental note to slap the bleach out of Roxanne's moustache at a later date.

The silence that invaded the bathroom they were in was almost as palpable as the taste of blood in Laleia's mouth. It was beginning to create the dangerous environment that tended to alter Laleia's perceptions of basically anything: she was beginning to over think. Her guilt was increasing exponentially by the second. After everything she had done to the man before her, he still was just as tender with her as he was when they were together.

Laleia sighed, "It doesn't matter who told you," she tossed the used toilet paper from her nose into the open toilet beside her, "I should have told you."

"But you didn't, Laleia," Randy leaned back against the frame holding up the sink.

"And I will regret that every day of my life," Laleia said as she dabbed at her nose, "I should have told you after it happened and let the cards fall where they may."

Randy poked his tongue into his cheek, "I was hoping you'd say 'it never should have happened', but then again I know better."

"I know that no amount of times that I apologize will make this better, but I am truly sorry."

"I know you are," Randy still struggled to make eye contact with Laleia, "and I also know now that you and I were doomed from the start."

"Oh?"

"For two reasons: The first being that, in my opinion, I don't think any man will be able to eclipse the relationship you have with John."

As Laleia made a move to argue with Randy, she stopped herself. This was not the first time she had heard this argument. This had been said to her for years, yet she always brushed them off. This time, however, Laleia could not refute the argument.

"He will always be an overwhelming part of your life, Lei.. Laleia." It was clear that it was not only eye contact that Randy was struggling with.

"I can't deny nor defend that, Randy." Laleia sighed, "I just have no words to defend that."

"You know," Randy linked his hands together over his knees, "your relationship with him is like the saga you see in movies. I was the guy who tried to swoop in and steal you away. In the end, I just was not enough for you."

"Saga is a good word for it." Laleia cracked a smile.

"I should have known after the first time around, it would always be him. But, I suppose, I'm a glutton for punishment."

"I do love you, Randy," Laleia slid down the side of the tub to sit in the floor, "you treated me like a priority, even when I treated you like only an option."

Randy caught Laleia's gaze and he shivered, "Damn, those eyes."

"Don't let 'em fool you, they wander," Laleia poked Randy's shin and he coughed out a laugh, "so, what was the second thing?"

"Hmm?"

"You said there were two reasons we were doomed to fail," Laleia brought her knees to her chest, "what was the second reason?"

"You're a runner, Laleia."

**_'Oh, fuck me..' _**This was not what Laleia wanted to hear.

"It's as if you don't want to allow yourself to be happy," Randy shook his head, "I don't get it."

"Well, I mean, yeah, I've ran before," Laleia agreed, "but, I won't run forever."

"I wish I could believe that, Laleia."

"Oh, come on, Randy." Laleia stood up, glaring down at him, "give me a fucking break. You can't honestly expect me to believe that I am voluntarily sabotaging my happiness by running."

"Oh, you give me a break, Laleia," Randy stood up, towering over her, "you will always run. Once a runner, always a runner. Unless someone catches you in the midst of the run, you will never stop."

"Shut up, Randy."

"I love you, Laleia, I really do. But, I feel sorry for the next man to fall under your spell, because you will leave him in the dust just like that rest of us."

Without another word, Laleia stormed out of Randy's hotel room and booked it for the stairs one more time. She ran as quickly as she could down eleven flights of stairs without falling. Out of breath and fighting back tears, Laleia's mind was racing. As many things as there were tumbling through the confines of her mind, one thought was overwhelming and pulsing in her brain.

_**'I'm a runner.'**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_-It's been written in the scars on our hearts, that we're not broken just bent.. and we can learn to love again-_

"I just got in.. yes, flight was good, are you boarding yours soon.. I can practically hear that grin on your face, J. I will see you in a few hours," Laleia smiled, "I love you too, bye."

"Well, that sounded like an interesting phone call."

Laleia tossed her purse on the table in the entrance of her childhood home. Belle peeked over the island in the kitchen and caught Laleia's eye. Laleia inwardly cringed. Belle was unimpressed with her daughter's conduct as of late; hence the reason Laleia conveniently forgot to mention her plans for the following morning to her mother.

"Hi, mama," Laleia smiled and maneuvered through the living room then into the kitchen. She kissed her mother's cheek, "you look pretty today."

"What are you up to, Pet?"

"Up to?" Laleia shrugged, "nothing."

"Since when do you outright tell Johnny you love him on the phone?"

"Since.. since we've decided to try to be together.." Laleia tried to play it off as non-chalantly as she could as she reached for a cinnamon roll that was on a nearby plate. Before she could secure one in her hand, a wooden spoon was brought down upon her hand.

"Ow!"

"Do you want to run what you just said by me again?"

"Oh, don't act so surprised.."

"Laleia Christine," Belle crossed her arms over her chest, "you cancelled your wedding less than a week ago, and you're actually considering this?"

"He loves me, Mama," Laleia mimicked Belle's actions, "and I love him."

"While that might be all well and good, Pet, have you really thought about it?"

"Thinking gets me in trouble, Mama," Laleia shook her head slowly, chewing on the inside of her cheek, "I cannot think about this."

"That is nonsense, Pet," Belle took off her apron and tossed it aside, "there is always opportunity for thought."

Laleia took Belle's hands in hers, "I have to just jump in. Haven't you ever felt like that?"

Belle sighed, "Pet, come sit with me."

Laleia's face contorted into a mix of concern and confusion, "Okay?"

Belle gripped Laleia's hands gently and tugged her toward the small love seat in the living room. As they both sat down, Belle pivoted her body so that her knees were touching Laleia's.

"You know how your father and I were high school sweethearts, right?" Belle said.

Laleia smiled, "Of course I do. You knew you were meant to be from the start."

Belle scrunched her nose, "Well, yes, but there's more to the story than that."

"Pardon?" All Laleia had heard from practically birth was that her parents had that fairytale romance people only dreamed of having. She grew more intrigued by the second.

"Do you remember when you asked me why you run, Pet?"

Laleia's eyes widened, "You ran from dad?"

Belle nodded, "It's not something I really talk about but yes, I was a runner."

"Why did you never tell me.."

"I suppose.. I suppose I was trying to protect you," Belle pushed Laleia's bangs from her face, "now I'm beginning to see that it may have done more harm than good."

Laleia leaned back into the couch, "What made you stop?"

"That was the thing," Belle crossed her legs, "I can't pinpoint what it was, Pet. Your father was very persistent,"

Laleia smiled, "Sounds familiar."

"You don't have to tell me that," Belle nudged Laleia with her foot, "Pet, I don't have the ability to tell you when you'll stop running, but you won't run forever."

"I'm just afraid that there will be the one time I run and he will not chase me."

"Well, Pet," Belle stood up, "if you are willing to risk that possibility, that's your decision."

Patting her gently on the shoulder, Belle made her way out of the living room back into the kitchen. Laleia barely registered the touch of her mother's hand. Her mind was in over drive. She was slowly devolving into the place she knew she should not go; the deep, abyss of her mind where ideas were warped by 'what if'. Pushing off the couch, Laleia made her way up the spiral staircase she knew all too well. Padding down the lightly carpeted hallway, Laleia stood before the wall covered in picture frames upon picture frames. Pulling a few pictures from the wall, Laleia sat cross legged on the floor and placed the four frames she had taken down from the wall in front of her.

The first picture was very faded to the point of almost being sepia. Laleia smiled, running her finger down the dust covered glass within the frame. The late 60s treated her parents well. Belle looked like someone straight out of the Ronnettes with her tall hair and her short dress. Laleia's father, Adrien, was dressed in slacks and a loose polo shirt. His arms were wrapped around Belle's small frame as Belle was squished against his chest laughing. As much as Laleia looked like her mother, it was her father who gave Laleia her defining characteristic - cerulean blue eyes. Even though the picture was faded, there was no doubt about how alluring his gaze must have been. Laleia wrinkled her nose at the thought of her Daddy being alluring.

The second photo was much more updated and pristine. It was set at Belle and Adrien's 25th wedding anniversary. Although both parties changed equally in both facial and bodily features, the feel of the photo did not change. Adrien had a knife in his hand as he attempted to keep a dab of icing in his mouth with his tongue. Belle was situated to his left, laughing in almost the same manner as the first one. It made no difference how much time had passed, anyone who saw the picture was more than aware that the pair was still truly head over heels for one another.

Laleia's smile grew as she moved on to the third photo. Shaking her head at the oh-so cringe worthy style of the 1990s, Laleia laughed at her attire. At 16 years old, Laleia was heavy into the grunge look. Her jeans were baggy and ripped; her torso donned a worn out Nirvana t-shirt that belonged to her older sister, while a flannel shirt was wrapped around her waist.

"Who let me go out like that?" Laleia muttered to herself. Her face was scrunched into something similar to Peter Griffin's stroke face on Family Guy. Laleia bit her lip and smirked as she veered her gaze to the right of the picture. John was bent over with his butt sticking out in Laleia's direction as he gave a Zoolander like expression to the camera. This was taken almost five years after John had begun to lift and in the midst of his time playing football at Springfield College, so his butt was large and in charge. He was wearing an over-sized, grey, crew-neck sweatshirt, which disguised any progress he'd made working out his torso, as well as a snap back on his head. It was almost customary of any picture John and Laleia were in that they could not stop themselves from acting like fools, thus ruining the picture.

And then there was the fourth picture. Laleia's heart fluttered in her chest as her face turned pink. This photo was taken shortly after Laleia returned to Boston from Australia. A friend whom Laleia and John both knew from Cushing Academy was getting married and the two decided to attend the festivities together. Laleia word a knee length, red dress that had a lace overlay and a slight peplum skirt. The back of the dress had a keyhole opening that extended to the small of Laleia's back. John, of course, was dressed in all black - black shoes, black pants, shirt, tie, the whole she bam. As much as Laleia complained that he needed to have more than just one suit, she could not argue that the man looked damn good in said suit. John's dimples poked out of his cheek as he smiled over Laleia's shoulder, his right arm wrapped around her shoulders while his left hung loosely around her torso. His sleeves were unbuttoned and pushed up. Both of Laleia's hands were on John's wrist and forearm as her face donned eye-crinkling grin. The contrast of the colors of their outfit choices made the photo even more captivating. Laleia couldn't fathom of a picture she loved more at that point in time.

Laleia put the first three photos back in their proper place on the wall. She took the fourth and tiptoed into her room, flopping backward onto the bed. The sun was in the midst of setting as Laleia stared at the picture in her hands. She studied every detail of the picture as she curled up against the headboard of her bed.

"Why can't I let us be happy.."

It was not that Laleia did not want to be happy, and it definitely wasn't that she did not want John to be happy. There wasn't a relationship from her past that she could blame her urge to run on. It was there. Laleia feared it always would be.

**_o0o0o0o0o0o_**

The next morning, John sped down the familiar Boston highway he'd traveled many a time before. He took a red eye flight and hadn't slept much the night before. The excitement pulsing through his veins was almost overwhelming.

"I'm coming for you, baby." John murmured to himself with a grin.

After driving for an hour, John's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he took the turn off for West Newbury. He was so close; he could almost taste her kiss. after almost 20 years of getting to know this woman and falling for her, John was finally getting the chance to prove to her that he could love her like she deserved to be loved. As he parked his car in the Jamieson family driveway, John's nerves were at an all time high. As much as he knew what jumping in would entail, Laleia was still in a fragile state. He would never wish to rush her, but he knew that if they were jumping in now, he would never let her go.

Sneaking into the front door, John padded softly across the living room and through the kitchen.

"Johnny?"

John paused and turned, grinning as he saw a confused Belle. He scooped her up into a hug then placed her gently on the ground.

"Hi, Belle, I'll be back in in a second," John winked, "gotta go get my girl."

"But.."

Before Belle could stop him, John was already out the door. He sprinted across the back lawn of the Jamieson home and jumped for the tree house ladder. Swiftly, he climbed up, pushed over the tarp and pulled himself into the tree house as best as he could at his size.

"Honey, I'm ho-"

The constriction of air in his throat cut off John's emphatic sentence. John's eyes raced around the interior of his treehouse. As small as it was, it took John what seemed like forever to process what was there. Or, what wasn't there.

"Damn it," John hissed past the lump now growing in his throat, "damn it baby, no.."

Crawling into the tree house all the way John sat on his knees and licked his dry lips. Laleia was not in the tree house. She was not there. In the far left-hand corner of the tree house, something small and white caught his eye. Moving almost lethargically, John scooped up the small, white envelope. The letter 'J' was hand written on the front in cursive. Slumping against the nearest wall, trying to breathe, John ripped the envelope open. He pulled out the thin, scrap of paper and smoothed it out on his lap ...

_Dear John,_

_I've_ _broken another promise to you. Go figure, right? As much as I would like to think you'd be surprised, I feel as if that is too much to ask of you. After all I've done to you; I don't blame you if you ever gave me the benefit of the doubt ever again. I want you to know that what I'm doing now is not because of anything you've done. In all honesty, everything you have done for me should have given me every reason to stay. But, I didn't. I know that words mean so little on a handwritten note, but I will try and explain what caused me to run this time._

_I have been a horrible person when it comes to you, J. I have strung you along on this journey that you did not choose to be on. I don't deserve your patience, your love, or your persistence. You were right when you said that when I think it gets me into trouble. I tried so hard just to jump in; to be like you and just do something with my heart and not just my head. It would seem I'm much too cerebral for that. I cannot let myself be happy. This is an extremely selfish act on my part, as I'm also depriving you of the happiness you felt was in your grasp. For that, I will feel eternally guilty._

_I cannot fall back on you anymore, John. It is not fair to you. As much as it hurts, I don't expect you to chase me ever again. I don't deserve that. You deserve a girl who can love you with not only her whole heart and soul, but her body and mind as well. My mind was just not here for you. I suppose that my mind believes I will always be the best friend. Our love has been sad, tragic, and beautiful all at the same time. I will never love another as I love you. _

_I love you, and I always will,_

_Ley_

John wished he could will his hands to stop shaking. The anger and sadness running through his body was more painful than any injury he could have ever suffered in the ring. She ran again. He knew it was a possibility, but he had faith that it wouldn't. The second he began reading the letter, after realizing she truly was gone, that faith was shattered.

The love of his life took his heart in her hands and ran off with it. He did not know when, or if, he'd see her again. He descended from the treehouse, walked around the house to avoid Belle and got into his car. Folding the letter, he tossed it into the dashboard of his car before turning the key. There was nothing keeping him here anymore. Laleia ended their saga with such finality, that John could not feel nor think anything.

So, he just drove.

_And I just want to tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that  
Everytime I don't,  
I almost do, I almost do._

_The End._


End file.
